


Brand of Light and Darkness

by jesuisaubergine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Necromancy, Sexual Content, this has a huge cast and the outline is stupid long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 122,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisaubergine/pseuds/jesuisaubergine
Summary: Darkness swallows the land as the capital falls to the Sennen, an army of necromancers seeking destruction of the world known. Fate brings an unlikely band of heroes to arise, discovering that the light shines brightest in the dark. An unexpected guest sets the wheels in motion, and nobody can predict what will happen next. Yugi, Ryou and Jounouchi depart to discover their destinies, learning that the world around them cannot be so easily divided between good and evil. It will be up to them whether the horizon bring darkness and dawn...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins an incredible quest!
> 
> People wanted fantasy epic so here we go. I'm super excited about doing this, but my outline for this is stupid, stupid long. So in order to avoid losing motivation, I wrote nearly 8 chapters before I start posting so I can't lose motivation. We'll see if it works.
> 
> I won't reveal pairings in this quite yet, as this is more of an ensemble piece generally speaking and I'm ironing out some last details later in the plot.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy

The traveler stared at the diverging path before him. The fallen leaves caught fire in the late afternoon sun, the dull colors dazzling in bursts of rust and gold. The breeze picked up, a few leaves flying up to catch in his white hair. He scowled, raising a hand to shake the debris out from his hair before narrowing his eyes, trying to read the worn, wooden signs.

The weather had rendered the brittle wood unreadable, the former markers nothing more than rotting wood. He shifted his satchel higher, his brows furrowed as he tried to recall the path from here. He knew he wasn't too far from the village, but memory was a tricky creature. What felt that like the journey home often led him into danger.

Ryou huffed, stepping forward as he took the path on the right. If he was wrong, all he had to do was tread back. It had been several years since he had made his way towards this end of the kingdom, but he thought a visit was in order. After a brief meeting with a mutual friend, Ryou had thought it prudent to make his way back to Kyador.

Ryou passed the decrepit sign, his eyes focused beyond the grove. He held his cloak a bit tighter, the wind picking up as he left the heavy undergrowth behind and the clearing came into view. His exposed fingertips brushed against his gloves, Ryou relaxing slightly at the gesture. The further he ventured down the path, the most he started to recognize the familiar landmarks he had all but forgotten.

Ryou ignored the familiar ache on his feet, a side effect of his many travels. For years, he had been trekking across the land, always journeying and never resting. A consequence of his birth, Ryou was fated to live as a nomad in his own country. Still, there were those who had opened their homes to him, accepting him as one of their own. It was those few that Ryou considered as his true family.

Ryou smiled as he finally reached the peak the hill, looking down at the path. He spotted a familiar cottage. That small cottage had been home for several months during a particularly brutal winter. He had stumbled upon the village, a much younger man who was inexperienced and broke. That's when Solomon found him and invited him home, sheltering the sickly traveler.

Ryou could never thank the elderly gentleman for saving him that day. He and his grandson had welcomed him when no else would, and that was a debt that Ryou could never repay. As Ryou approached the humble abode, he noticed a darkness inside the house. This didn't worry him. He glanced beyond the cottage to the meadows beyond, noticing the open fence.

Ryou smirked, nodding his head. Of course, his friend would be out right now. With the harvest season past and winter nearly upon them, Yugi had his work cut out tending to his herd animals. Ryou passed the house, walking along the fence until he reached the open gate. He dropped his bag in front of him before propping himself up onto the fence.

He knew his old childhood friend would be making his way back here before dusk. Ryou figured there was no better place to wait than here, giving him a moment to catch his breath. The late-autumn sun baked his wind-chilled skin, the radiant warmth spreading through his body. Ryou didn't mind waiting. He dug out a small notebook in his satchel, occupying himself until his friend returned.

* * *

 Yugi sat on top of a small boulder, the gray stone warmed by the sun all day. He took a bite of the dried meat he had pocketed this morning before heading out. His eyes gazed over the small herd of sheep grazing on the sparse grass. Winter was always a tricky season, Yugi often travelling further and farther to find fields upon which his animals could feed.

The less Yugi had to rely on the bales, the easier the season would be. He could only hope there wouldn't be as much snow this year. He knew it was a futile wish, but as he thought of years past, he shuddered as he thought of the meager rations and bitter cold that ate away at both man and animal.

Of course, Yugi realized this was not a concern that would occupy his thoughts this season.

A sharp bark caught Yugi's attention, magenta eyes shifting down to the sandy dog that had joined him out today. Yugi chuckled, ripping off a piece of the jerky before tossing it down. The dog caught it easily, a paw lowering off the boulder as she focused on gnawing on the piece of meat. Yugi watched for a moment longer, before glancing back at the herd.

Deciding that it was late enough, Yugi stood up, stretching as he surveyed their surroundings. Despite traveling so close to the mountainside, no predators had tried approaching. He raised his arms above his head, feeling the bones along his spine crack and realign. Yugi stepped forward, sliding down the stone he had rested for a short while.

"Juno!" Yugi called sharply. His herd dog snapped to attention, eagerly racing forward. She stood in front of him, an eager grin on her face. Yugi whistled sharply, watching as she took off. Like water carving into a canyon, he watched Juno raced around, gradually gathering the herd to form a tight pack. The sheep drew closer together, pacing forward together as a group in no certain direction.

Yugi jogged forward, whistling loud twice as Juno changed her pattern. Yugi took to one side, hanging back to the side as Juno set the pace. She raced forward, guiding the herd back towards the pen. Yugi kept an eye on some of the elderly rams that tended to trail off. The younger ones had (for the most part) learned to keep stride with the flock.

Yugi made the trek back home, his eyes flicking up towards the sky. There was still some time before the sun fell – perhaps he could get his paperwork in order. He still had matters to sort out at home while there was still light. Yugi tuned out the world around as his he became preoccupied with his future, his mind wandering as he led the herd away from the mountainside and back towards the low-lying meadows.

So often Yugi had made this trek with his grandfather, often opting to take the fields so that he could explore and venture out. Even as he traveled so far from his home, he realized these fields were simply another pen, another gated fence in the form of trees and rocks. He would always forced to return, safely back to his small home that always felt too empty and too cold for his liking.

So why did Yugi miss these simple confines already?

Yugi blinked when the sheep suddenly started braying. He noticed Juno barking, though it was not at the animals they were guiding back. Yugi called out, trying to gather their attention, but his herd wouldn't go forward. It was almost as if they were spooked. "That's odd," Yugi muttered to himself, going over to get Juno's attention. "What's gotten into you?"

A light laugh caught his ear. "Sorry, Yugi. I think this might be my fault."

Yugi blinked, head snapping around as he searched for the voice. As his eyes settled on a pale male with snow-white hair, a large grin broke across his face. "Ryou? Is that really you?"

The pale traveler chuckled, a shy smile on his face. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Only if you consider three years a long time." Yugi jested, watching as Ryou slid down off of the fence. Ryou stepped away, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry I haven't visited sooner. Time seemed to get away from me."

Yugi rolled his eyes. He would hardly blame his friend for being distant – their paths were quite different after all. It was simply the way things were.

Yugi frowned when he noticed Ryou walking away back towards the cottage. Before he could assuage his friend's worries, Ryou turned back a smile on his face. "I think you'll find your sheep will go inside if I'm not around."

Yugi chuckled. It wasn't shame or embarrassment – Ryou was just trying to help him out on the job. He would apologize, but there was nothing to apologize for. As Ryou had explained before, most animals did not like his scent. Most of them feared the scent of the grave.

Yugi turned back to find that Juno had calmed down, watching Ryou curiously from afar. He whistled to catch her attention, her eyes lighting up. The pen wasn't too far from here, the two working together to get the rest of the herd back inside. Juno followed Yugi along as he secured the pen, following him back to the small barn for the night.

Yugi ran back to the cottage once Juno was settled for the evening, unable to keep the smile from his face. It had been so long since he had company and Ryou was certainly welcomed at a time like this. Despite the rough year, Ryou's arrival was a needed distraction from the darker things in his life.

Ryou stood by the door, satchel hanging over one shoulder as he watched Yugi catch up to him. Yugi was quick to unlock the door as he let him and his guest in. He felt himself flush as he saw the cluttered mess around him, an array of bobbles and memories that he had yet to sort out. He decided to deal with his embarrassment later as he ran to get the fire going.

"Not much has changed since I was last here." Yugi heard Ryou mutter softly, more to himself than his host. As Yugi fanned the flames, he decided it would be proper to get a kettle of tea going for them.

"I suppose not much has changed. It certainly feels as if it's been decades since we last saw each other." Yugi smiled turning back as he picked up to clear a spot for his guest to sit.

Ryou chuckled, setting his bag down as he relaxed into an open chair he had found. "Fair enough. A lot has happened in the past three years that has aged me beyond that."

Yugi nodded, glancing over Ryou. He didn't seem any worse for the wear during his travels, but he knew that Ryou was guarded. Despite how close they had become as friends, Ryou was always a bit on edge. Always polite, of course, but with a hint of wariness with him.

Yugi decided he would do what he could to ease away his friend's tension. "So what brings you back to Kyador? There's little here worth visiting unless you plan on leaving the kingdom."

Ryou chuckled shaking his head to deny such accusations. "I have no intentions of leaving my country yet, despite what the common folk try to drive me out. And I hardly consider a trip to visit an old friend to be of little worth."

Despite the kind words, Yugi was hesitant to embrace them. He smiled, appreciating the gesture, but was aware that Ryou wouldn't make such a venture so far away unless he had reason. He certainly was glad to see his friend, but Yugi wasn't so naïve to take everything at face value.

There were ways of getting answers though.

"If I'm so valued, why haven't you come and seen me sooner, Ryou?" Yugi teased, chuckling as Ryou seemed to flush at that accusation.

Ryou sighed, as if realizing such pretty assuagement wouldn't benefit. "Well, truth be told, I wanted to check on you. I was in the capital at the beginning of summer and ran into Tea."

Yugi perked up at the mention of his old childhood friend. After she left for the capital three years prior, Yugi hadn't received so much as a word from her. He had to rely on his other friends who had left Kyador behind for information on her well-being. "How is Tea? Is she alright?"

Ryou nodded, his eyes glancing away to look out the window at the fields beyond. "She's doing well. She seems to be flourishing in a much larger city… She mentioned that Solomon was not doing well though."

Yugi blinked, realizing that Tea must have gotten word from Joey regarding his grandfather. Joey had left near the end of spring, when Yugi's grandfather's health had taken a turn for the worst. Yugi had done everything to lift his burden, taking responsibility over the farm and the livestock that his grandfather could focus on recovering.

That had been the plan.

"He passed at the beginning of harvest," Yugi murmured softly, the wound still fresh in his heart. A heavy silence was left between the two friends, both in quiet mourning. Though harvest was long over and winter was quickly approaching, Yugi found he couldn't shake the heartache of losing the last of his family. He truly felt alone.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry."

Ryou's voice sounded small, like the wind whistling through the empty cottage. Yugi raised his eyes, watching Ryou who stared at the floor ahead of him, his expression miserable. The fact that his friend would ache and miss his grandfather made Yugi feel less alone. He let out a shaky breath, not attempting to put on a smile.

"It's okay. He had a long life and I think he was happy in the end. It hurts that he's gone, but I like to think that he's no longer in pain and finally at peace in the life beyond." Yugi started, eyes snapping up to Ryou as if realizing something. "I mean, it is peaceful there, isn't it? Is it wrong for me to assume such a thing?"

Ryou, despite the heavy air, couldn't help but laugh. Though the shadows under his eyes indicated his exhaustion, his eyes were bright and warm. "No, no, that's perfectly fine. My… gift allows me only a little insight into life beyond, but it's safe to say that Solomon is not suffering. Only peace."

Yugi nodded, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. A weak smile grew on his face, his mind a bit more settled than it had been previously. "Thank you… that makes me feel better."

Ryou nodded and didn't speak, though Yugi saw his lips pinched. Yugi's smile widened, unable to bite back his amusement. "Something else on your mind Ryou?"

Ryou glanced away, his pale features yet again flamed in red. "I… I was wondering if you had your grandfather's ashes near by."

Yugi blinked before jumping, realizing what Ryou was offering. "Of course! Let me grab them for you!"

"Are you sure? If you rather leave him unperturbed, I would underst-"

"No, no! I'd rather you take a look and put all of our worries to rest!" Yugi left the small living area to go back to his grandfather's old bedroom. He had seldom come into the room since his parting. Aside from coming to place his urn by his old bed, Yugi found himself incapable of passing the old room. It was difficult when he couldn't hear his grandfather's whistling or humming to himself. The silence in the cottage often felt deafening without him here.

Yugi let his eyes glaze over as he focused on the urn, picking it up before running back out. He handed it to Ryou, he carefully handled the jar as his expression became sharply focused. Yugi watched for a minute as Ryou took off his gloves, carefully angling his wrists away so his host wouldn't see his mark. Yugi glanced away, ashamed for his voyeurism as he turned his attention to the kettle, throwing in a few leaves now that the water was hot.

Yugi stepped back into the kitchen, pulling out a hard loaf of bread as he prepared a simple supper for the two of them. His eyes flicked up, unable to bite back his curiosity as he watched Ryou. His white-haired companion had a hazy look in his eyes, unfocused as he stared at the jar. Yugi couldn't hear what Ryou was muttering, but he knew it was an incantation. He shivered as he felt the air grew a touch colder.

Yugi knew he should be afraid, an instinct that seemed to be built into his blood. When he was younger, he had been afraid when he had learned what Ryou was. He had pleaded with his grandfather to not bring doom on their home. Yugi hadn't understood initially when his grandfather just laughed, telling him that he had nothing to be afraid of with the little white-haired boy.

At the time, Yugi couldn't see how a necromancer could be anything but dangerous.

Solomon had always been an odd, quirky man. He had many secrets and was tight-lipped about his past, yet his compassion was boundless. Where others were quick to lock their doors to keep out the death sorcerer, his grandfather just saw a child hungry for a meal. He didn't see any reason for fear, but rather welcomed Ryou into their home, letting him stay through the brutal winter.

That winter was one that redefined Yugi's perspective. His fear melted away into caution and then into curiosity. Ryou had been shy and afraid, worried that the rug would be pulled from under his feet and he would be back outside in the cold. The two had awkwardly spent many days inside with the howling winds and blinding snow outside. The small proximity of the cottage forced the two to spend time.

That's when Yugi and Ryou grew to be friends.

Yugi would never fully understand how necromancy works. He had no idea how Ryou learned the craft and why he was travelling by himself when he was only twelve years of age. But Yugi didn't care as a child. Slowly, they let down their guards, letting each other in. Yugi found a new companion to help him take care of the animals. He had a friend to read books with and play games to waste away time on days with brutal weather. Through his grandfather's compassion, Solomon opened two hearts that winter.

Yugi went back into the living room, two mugs in hand as he pulled the kettle away from the fire. He poured two cups of tea before turning back to Ryou. He waited patiently as Ryou sat still for a bit longer, almost frozen. Suddenly, Ryou blinked, shifting to sit upright as he placed the urn down. The chill in the air seemed to disappear as the subtle magic dissipated. Yugi found himself sighing, releasing a breath that he had been holding.

Ryou turned back, a small smile on his face. "Is that for me?"

Yugi nodded as he handed the mug to Ryou. "Any malevolent spirits hanging about?"

Ryou brought the mug up close to his face, inhaling the warm scent of herbs and spices. Yugi noticed that Ryou had already slipped his gloves back on when Yugi wasn't looking. "None at all. Your grandfather seems to have accepted his death. I don't see any lingering sentiments or demons that might exploit this longing. He's quite settled."

Ryou turned back to Yugi, his eyes studying Yugi. "Are you okay with his passing?"

Yugi furrowed his brow, somewhat confused by this question. "I mean… as okay as I can be given the situation. I miss him dearly, but knowing that his spirit is at rest makes me feel better. And I know better than to hold onto our loved ones after they depart too closely. My grandfather taught me that."

"Solomon was always wise in that way. His knowledge about necromancy did surpass that of any common man." Ryou chuckled as he glanced away, a wry smile. "As well as his knowledge on magic in general. Curious really."

Yugi chuckled. Despite the ache in his chest, it was cathartic talking to someone about his grandfather. "Indeed. He did have many secrets. And many answers that I never got."

Ryou pursed his lips, as if contemplating something. "You mean, from before you move to Kyador?"

Yugi nodded, deciding to express these questions to his friend. "Yeah. I don't remember anything of my life before moving to Kyador as a young child. I don't even remember my parents – it's only been my grandfather who has been there for me. I guess… I can't help but wonder if I still I have family out there that we left. And for that matter, I wonder why my grandfather decided to leave in the first place."

Ryou hummed, thinking over these questions but having no answers. "Solomon never told you anything on the matter?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nothing. But I did find something when I was cleaning through his stuff. In an old letter to a friend and neighbor. I guess before moving here, we lived in the capital."

Ryou perked up at that, a curious expression. "Really? I wonder why he would leave the city for a such a small village?"

Yugi shrugged. "He didn't say. My grandpa did like a bit of mystery, after all."

Ryou laughed at that, his amusement showing through. Yugi smiled at that, chuckling along with his friend. The light noise brightened his spirits. Yugi shook his head as he remembered his tea, taking a sip before it grew too cold. Ryou's next question came like a soft whisper. "So you're returning to the capital then for answers?"

Yugi blinked, snapping his head up in surprise. Ryou glanced away, a blush on his face. "I saw the deed to the ranch on the table there. You're selling it, aren't you?"

Yugi shook his head, lowering his gaze to the grounds. Apparently his friend was nosier than he thought. He supposed there was no harm in telling him. "I am. I love this place. It's home. But it's not home without him here." Yugi didn't need to say who 'him' was.

Ryou nodded, glancing away. "I understand. I'll miss this place too. I'm a wanderer, so I don't really have a home, per say, but I suppose this place was the closest thing I had to a home… Er, if it's not too presumptuous for me to say!" Ryou clarified, the blush that had disappeared flaring up again his cheeks.

Yugi smiled warmly, reaching a hand out to hold Ryou's in a comforting gesture. Ryou blinked at the contact, staring in shock at their connected hands. "Not at all. You're family, Ryou. It'll be awhile before I find a new place in the capital, but you'll always be welcomed to come and stay with me."

Ryou stared at their hands for a moment before a watery smile grew on his face. "Th-thank you. That means a lot." Yugi squeezed Ryou's hand before letting go, as if to transfer some warmth into the albino's ice-cold hand. Regardless of where life would take him, Yugi would always treasure his friendship to Ryou and all of his friends. Ryou would always be a brother to him.

Yugi stood up, finishing off his tea before turning back to Ryou. "I think that's enough chatter for now. I imagine you're starved from your travels today. What say I get us some food?"

Ryou smiled, standing up to follow Yugi. "That sounds fantastic. Mind if I help?"

Yugi shook his head. "Not at all. So long as you don't smoke us out of the house."

"That was nearly a decade ago! I'm a much better cook now."

Yugi giggled, teasing his friend. "Well, let's put your skills to the test then. Show me what you've learned on the road."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how fast I work (and how bigbang progress goes) I might be able to move to posting two chapters a week, but I'm going to hold off for the time being until I know I can do that.

Ryou helped Yugi make the food, though Yugi ate a fraction of their meal. Ryou suspected it wasn't because he didn't trust his cooking, but rather to make sure Ryou had enough to eat. He felt embarrassed by the attention, but that didn't stop him from going back for seconds and then thirds. Travelling and magic always left him starved, and Ryou often had a massive appetite.

The chatted and reminisced after dinner until the darkness consumed the dusk. Yugi offered Ryou his grandfather's old bedroom, but he refused. He knew that Yugi didn't want to a stranger crashing into his late grandfather's bed, and Ryou wouldn't dare be so rude. When he had stayed years back, he slept on a small cot in Yugi's room, the two crammed for space.

Since Ryou refused the bedroom, Yugi dug out the old cot for Ryou, dragging it out from the attic. Ryou knew it wouldn't be wise to refuse his host's generosity after going through all the trouble.

The next morning, Ryou heard Yugi moving about to set out for the day's work. Despite Ryou's own grievances with waking up, he disliked the idea of waiting around in the cottage all day for Yugi to get back. He forced himself upright, trailing after Yugi quietly. He noticed the small smile on Yugi's face, his friend bemused by Ryou's attempt at being social.

Not everybody could be a morning person like Yugi.

Yugi let Ryou slowly wake up as he led the herd away from the gate and into the field, searching for a spot to graze for a while. When the sun was a few inches higher in the sky, Yugi dared a conversation, slowly getting answers out of Ryou until the albino was finally alert.

"So where've you been since I last saw you?" Yugi inquired, the two sitting atop a fallen log looking out at the sheep.

Ryou took a bite out of the slice of bread Yugi had packed, the two picking at their lunches. "The question is where haven't I been. When I left here, I initially went west for a bit, town hopping and helping out where I could. I was at the capital at the beginning of summer. I decided to go south into the Outlands before coming here.

Yugi furrowed his brow, snapping his head towards Ryou. "Wait, why were you down there?"

Ryou swallowed before speaking. "I wanted to check out a myth I had heard about. I read in an ancient text about the magic found in the South. They have their own form of necromancy down there, but it works much differently than ours."

"How so?"

Ryou thought for a moment, trying to think of his answer. Yugi didn't know much about magic or necromancy, so it was probably best to keep things simple. "Necromancy in our land is about binding the dead to your will. The necromancy they have in the south is more of a contract – you give up something to obtain powers from beyond the grave."

Ryou leaned back, holding out his palms in front of him. "I can raise corpses, no problem, but I won't gain any physical power out of it. Southern necromancy, or rather Matehál as they call it, involves a trade that sacrifices something for powers that rival the sorcerers of our land."

Ryou smirked as he turned to face Yugi. "So I guess you could say they are one-time necromancers who become incredibly powerful sorcerers. Sorcerers make contracts with spirit kas while these necromancers make contracts with undead demons."

Yugi nodded, though whether he comprehended everything Ryou told him was another question. "What sort of thing do these people trade for power though? I imagine the price must be steep if you're requiring power from the undead."

Ryou grunted, taking a sip of his water. "That was the question I had. It didn't say in the text, so I figured it would be worth checking out. Of course, as soon as I got close to the borders of the kingdom, I ran into a slew of towns that were being terrorized by a terrible necromancer. However, things didn't add up like they usually would, so I figured this had to be one of the Matehál practitioners."

He turned back to Yugi, a smirk on his face. "I found out why they're so powerful. If you want great power, you have to be willing to give up everything. Including your soul."

Yugi gaped for a moment before closing his mouth, a frown growing on his face. "Okay… why are you smiling about that?"

Ryou laughed, looking away. It was difficult to explain his affinity for the macabre and his connection to the dead. It was hard to expound on his fascination with the land beyond and how the company he keeps was rarely alive. It was impossible to offer insight on why such possibility in necromancy would be exciting to him.

Still, Ryou could try.

"I've been practicing my powers for years. I've had to master my abilities as quickly as possible to get by. The idea that there is more that can be done with my gift, despite the grievous cost… the thought intrigues me. I can't help but wonder if I could use this knowledge to learn how to become a medium and channel spirits. What would the risk be? What would be the cost? There's a lot still left for me to figure out."

Ryou turned back, a softer smile on his face. "I guess I get excited about learning."

Yugi didn't say anything, watching Ryou. After a few moments, Yugi shook his head, chuckling despite himself. "You had me worried there. I thought you were ready to sacrifice your soul to Zorc for his power."

"I'm curious, not a fool, Yugi." Ryou jested. He glanced down at his covered wrist, hiding the Brand he hid with shame. The Brand that warned the common folk that he was a necromancer. The Brand that indicated a lineage tied with the dark god himself.

The Brand that should have driven away his friend, but instead, he was sitting here enjoying lunch with him.

Ryou bit back the tide of emotions, unable to express how grateful he was for Yugi's friendship. So instead, he sat back and enjoyed his company, letting the peace of the idyllic pastures put away his angsts.

Yugi's question interrupted his thoughts. "I'm guessing you took care of this practitioner then?"

Ryou nodded, finishing off the last of the dried rabbit. "Yeah. Ideally, I would have liked to ask more about the contract and how the unicursal hexagram works, but the spirit that inhabited his body didn't want to peace. Just blood. He was a danger to himself and others by that point, so I had to put an end to his reign of terror."

Ryou chuckled, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee, holding his head up on his palm. "Of course, the townsfolk were grateful until they saw my wrist. Then out came the pitchforks and torches."

Yugi let out an annoyed sigh. "Even after you took the time to help them?"

"Afraid so. They had just been terrorized months by a necromancer only to be saved by another one. They were afraid that I would demand tribute and become their new resident terror. I guess their fear was somewhat rational, but it certainly didn't make my time there any easier."

Ryou heard Yugi growl something under his breath, his frustration slipping through. Ryou just shrugged, reaching back to grab one of the apples Yugi had brought with them. Ryou had been dealing with this sort of behavior for years. It used to bother him more when he was younger, but the years had made him somewhat jaded. He couldn't change people's minds – he could only offer to help.

Perhaps then, they would see things differently.

"People are stupid. You saved them and they drive you out for helping? So what if you're a necromancer? You saved their village!"

"Careful there, Yugi. You'll start sounding like a heathen." Ryou chuckled, sitting back as he took a bite. "People don't like magic around here. People who use magic are dangerous. Only the mages and sorcerers serving the king can be trusted, after all. The kingdom is a dangerous place in these dark times." Ryou's voice dripped with sarcasm, chuckling as he saw the annoyed look on Yugi's face.

Despite the sarcasm, there was a lot of truth to the statement. Attacks on villages by necromancers had increased in recent years and the common folk lived in fear. Not even the king's council could ward off this evil that seemed to plague the kingdom. This growing danger made Ryou's work even more difficult, leaving him to wonder how he would handle both the threat and the fear growing around him.

Ryou was distracted by Yugi, who shook his head. His friend puffed a breath to blow away his golden bangs that had fallen into his eyes. "That doesn't make it any less stupid."

Ryou smiled, shrugging. "Probably not. It is what it is. The fact that you care is all that matters to me."

Yugi glanced over, a confused look on his face. "Of course I care. You're my friend. It pisses me off people treat you like that."

"I know. And that means a lot." Ryou didn't look at Yugi, feeling his cheeks start to burn. The fact that Yugi was getting passionately angry on his behalf was touching. Even after all this time away, wandering around the country, Yugi still held him in high regard.

He truly was lucky to have Yugi as a friend.

He felt Yugi bump shoulders with him. Ryou looked up, blushing more at the warm smile his friend gave him. Yugi didn't say anything, as if he knew speaking would just exacerbate Ryou's embarrassment about his sentimentality. That Ryou didn't know how to put to words all these feelings. Yugi didn't need to hear them to know that Ryou felt them.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sheep for a bit. Ryou tried to get Yugi's herding dog to come next to him, but she wasn't having any of that. Juno stared at Ryou like a snake poised to strike, standing on the other side of Yugi. Despite offerings of food and treats, she adamantly refused to go near Ryou, still put off by the smell of him.

Usually this was beneficial to Ryou, as animals rarely bothered him while traveling. But this was annoying since he just wanted to pet her.

Yugi laughed, watching the interaction. He observed Ryou's struggle for a bit longer before speaking, an odd look on his face. "You know, I might be able to help you out. There's actually something I want to show you."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, gesturing with his head to let Yugi take the reins and get his dog to come near him. Yugi bit his lip, rubbing his hands together before turning to face Juno. She ignored Yugi as she stared at Ryou suspiciously. Yugi took a deep breath before offering a hand to her, speaking softly. "Come here, Juno."

As if broken from a trance, Juno snapped her up head, trotting over Yugi. She sat down in front of her, letting him scratch behind her ear. Yugi furrowed his brow, looking her in the eye. Ryou felt his breath hitch, curious about this interaction. He heard Yugi speak softly, his voice a gentle murmur. "Go over to Ryou. He's a friend. He won't hurt you."

Ryou watched in stunned amazement as Juno blinked and came to sit down next to him. She panted as she watched, as if she were sitting next to Yugi. Ryou glanced over at Yugi, a hand raised above her head as he checked to see whether this was okay. Yugi chuckled and nodded, Ryou slowly lowering his hand to brush over the rough fur.

Juno sat still, an open-mouth grin on her face as she caught her breath. Ryou blinked as he continued to pet her, Juno seemingly indifferent to the scent of death permanently on him. It was astonishing – animals usually went ballistic around him. He had never seen an animal so calm.

"How did you do this? Is it-" Ryou stopped himself, as if saying the world 'magic' was taboo. It certainly wasn't any more taboo than anything else they had talked about today, but Ryou was hesitant to make accusations of witchcraft or sorcery.

Yugi glanced down, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head. "I guess it's magic. It's hard to explain. I just know I can calm any animal down I want and tame it to my will. I would say it's a skill, but-"

Ryou raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. He found his fingers were buried the tan fur next to him, feeling a strange sense of comfort from Juno. The fact that she gave him permission to pet her was strangely exciting and cathartic.

Yugi crossed his leg as he looked back out at the herd. "Midsummer, one of the lambs got lost. I went down to track her when a wolf tried to attack. This is nothing unusual, but I lost balance and was tackled down. I panicked and yelled at the creature to not attack."

Ryou's mouth parted, the realization dawning. "You're a beast tamer."

Yugi shrugged. "I guess so. The wolf shouldn't have listened, but as soon as I called out, it stopped it's attack and waited for me. I had never seen a feral animal do that. After that incident, I began to experiment more with other animals to get a sense of what I can do with this power."

Yugi glanced up at the tree above them. The leaves were sparse as most had fallen with the end of autumn approaching. Yugi narrowed his eyes against the light, whistling for a moment. Ryou blinked in surprise as a sparrow that had been sitting atop the tree flitted down, landing in Yugi's palm.

Ryou had seen many incredible things in his life, but that didn't make this any less amazing.

"Holy shit," Ryou muttered, unable to hold back the grin on his face. Yugi chuckled, raising a finger to gently pet the little bird's head.

"Yeah. I don't know how or why I have this power. I would have asked grandpa, but he passed before I could ask anything about my lineage or potential magical bloodlines. So I've kept mostly to myself. I suppose I could use some birds as homing pigeons, and it makes herding a hell of a lot easier, but I don't want to advertise my ability."

Ryou nodded in agreement, scratching Juno behind the ear. She leaned into the touch, enjoying it very much. "That would probably be wise. The less you draw attention to yourself, the better. People don't like magic much."

"Your stories are enough to convince me of that truth."

Ryou chuckled. He had a plentitude of horror stories that he had shared with Yugi. He watched Yugi raise his hand, letting the bird fly back up into the tree. The fact that Yugi was magically inclined was a surprising revelation. Still, looks could always be deceiving. You could never tell who was a sorcerer or a necromancer or a soothsayer.

If Yugi could tame animals, what else was he capable of?

Usually skills like this were surface abilities, hiding one's true potential. Perhaps Yugi could summon spiritual beasts. Ryou had heard of the legends of the council, where the sorcerers could call forth their ka and bind their souls to powerful demons. It was a long shot, but it wouldn't hurt to suggest the idea to Yugi. He would have to do more reading up on the topic and let his friend know what he found.

Ryou flinched as he felt a cold, wet nose press against his face. He laughed, returning his attention back to Juno as she demanded to be pet. Ryou could do his research another day – he would enjoy the company of his friend for now.

* * *

As the sun passed over them, the shadows grew long over the fields. Juno eventually got bored and took a nap, enjoying the late afternoon rays. Time seemed to flash by before Yugi nudged Ryou awake, before going off to gather the herd.

Yugi and Juno set the pace as Ryou trailed behind, watching with interest at their interaction. Yugi felt almost bored by the practice, though there was something to be said about the simplicity of the life he had here. He would miss this place dearly, but he knew he couldn't stay here for the rest of his life. He wanted to understand where he came from and why they left.

The answers to these questions would not be found on this farm.

Yugi was distracted trying to herd the sheep along and keep a conversation going with Ryou that he didn't notice the two figures standing by his cottage. It was only after Ryou pointed out their silhouettes that he finally saw them. He blinked, surprised by the number of visitors that were making their rounds on the farm. His surprise turned to glee when he recognized the familiar set of blond hair.

"Jounouchi! What are you doing here?" Yugi called out, herding the animals into their pen before running to catch up to his old friend. Jounouchi grinned, but there was something worn in his expression. That didn't stop him from running up, gripping Yugi's arm in a firm handshake before pulling him in for a hug.

"Do I need an excuse to come visit my best friend?" Jounouchi jested, but Yugi caught the weary look in his eye. Any other time, he would have been elated to see his friend, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Whatever the case was, Yugi figured he would focus on welcoming his friend.

Speaking of which…

"I'm guessing you ran into Honda on the way here?" Yugi asked, waving to the trapper standing back. Though most of Yugi's friends had left for the city, Honda had stayed back. A hunter and trapper, he spent most of his time out in the woods collecting game and pelts to sell back at the market. He was often gone for weeks before heading back to town.

"Sort of." Honda explained, nodding his head in greeting. "I was going to have a message sent from the outpost when Jounouchi arrived. He had quite the journey to get here, so I wanted to make sure he got here okay."

The quiet footsteps behind him reminded Yugi of his other guest staying. He glanced back to gesture to his companion. "You guys remember Ryou, yes? He stayed with me and my grandpa several winters back and drops by every so often."

Jounouchi nodded, his eyes narrowed, but his expression relaxed. "Yeah, you're the necrophiliac, right?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Necromancer. Close enough."

Much like Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda had taken their time coming around on Ryou. Though they weren't as close as Yugi was, they were amicable enough for the few times they saw each other. Ryou frowned, as if recalling something.

"What brings you back here, Jounouchi? I saw Anzu back at the beginning of summer, and she mentioned that you were in the capital working as a soldier to the king. You weren't discharged, were you?" Yugi turned back, worried that his friend had gotten into trouble and fallen out of grace with the king.

Jounouchi sighed, a weary look on his face. "Much worse, I'm afraid. Have you heard any word of the capital?"

Yugi shook his head. "We're pretty far down south – news is slow to travel here."

Ryou brushed away some hair that had fallen out of his ponytail. "I've been down in the Outlands until just recently. I've been out of the loop for awhile."

Jounouchi exchanged a glance with Honda, both of their expressions grave. It was strange to see Jounouchi with such a dire expression. Yugi was more familiar with his friend being carefree and relaxed. Even after joining the military, Jounouchi had always been free-spirited and wild.

"Well, whatever your news is, we can discuss it over some tea and food. Let's not stand outside in the cold any longer." Yugi urged his companions forward. The four men crowded around Yugi's table, which spilled into the kitchen. Yugi wasted no time getting a kettle going, offering them tea to warm their frozen fingers and chilled cores.

Yugi relaxed in his chair after pouring the last cup. He had a pot going with some stew, a mix of roasted chicken and vegetables. He took a long sip, unwilling to break the silence quite yet. He glanced across the table at Ryou, who kept his gaze at his cup, staring at the tea in his hand. Yugi sighed, facing Jounouchi.

"So what brings you back home Jounouchi? I figured I wouldn't see you until next spring, earliest." Yuugi asked, his expression serious.

Jounouchi furrowed his brow, meeting Yugi's steady gaze. His brown eyes flicked away as he looked over at Honda, who hadn't touched his tea. Instead, the brunette sat with his lips pressed against knuckles in thought.

Jounouchi sighed. "That was the plan originally. I wasn't going to have enough time off until after winter. However, there was a rebellion near the end of summer."

Ryou's head jerked up sharply. "A rebellion? Led by who?"

Jounouchi shrugged, his expression troubled. "That wasn't really clear. There were skirmishes throughout the city by the citizens living there. It was strange. Typically, you'd see this during the winter would food is often scarce. Even my captain didn't really understand what had the people riled up."

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes, turning back to Yugi. "We eventually got word that some of the townsfolk planned on razing the farms surrounding the capital. The regent ordered that we put down this rebellion."

Yugi watched as Jounouchi took a long sip of his tea, leaving only a third left after one gulp. He returned his gaze to his friend, whose expression grew bitter. "But it was a decoy. Our eyes were so focused on trying to settle the rebellion that we didn't see the true enemy. Not until they seized the castle."

Yugi's breath stopped, the sound of pulse echoing in his ears. It couldn't… "You don't mean… It can't-"

Jounouchi's expression grew dark. "The regent is dead. The capital has fallen."


	3. Chapter 3

There was no sound. Yugi couldn't even hear his own pulse, his mind retreating from the world around him. He knew the others around him weren't speaking, each dealing with the shock in their own way. Yugi forced himself to take a breath, trying to fight back against the chill of fear that threatened to break loose.

Ryou was the first to find his voice, his expression grave and pale. "What of the prince? Is there any word as to what's happened to him?"

Jounouchi shook his head, a grimace on his face. "There's been no word. Most assume that he was killed in the initial attack, but no one can get into the city. Or out of it, for that matter."

Yugi swallowed hard, forcing himself to take a sip of his tea. Even though the tea was still warm, it felt cold going down his throat. Yugi forced himself to stay calm, despite the terror that seemed to loom over them. Like the past that continued to haunt their kingdom.

Honda spoke softly, his clenched fist trembling. "Then if he's dead, the bloodline is gone. There's no one who can-"

Yugi sat up sharply, slamming down his cup. His other friends jumped at the noise, startled by the sudden motion. "We don't know he's dead yet, so there's no point in panicking. Things look grim, but we haven't forsaken reason yet."

Honda blinked, looking at Yugi as if trying to process his declaration. Yugi turned to meet each of their gazes, refusing to give in to defeat just yet and remain calm in the face of adversity.

Ryou relaxed slightly, sighing. He lowered his head, the white hair hiding his face from view. After a moment, he turned back to face Jounouchi, looking decidedly less pale. Yugi's words seemed to have helped calm his friend. "Yugi's right. We can't lose our heads just yet. Let's focus on figuring out what we know so we can figure out what we should do."

Jounouchi turned back, his cinnamon eyes meeting cocoa ones. Even though Ryou said 'we', Yugi suspected they would each have to figure out their own path. Still, they would each need to know the reality of the situation before they could make that decision. Jounouchi nodded minutely for a moment before nodding vigorously. He sat up, a determined gleam returning to his eyes.

Yugi, despite the gravity of their situation, gave a small smile, leaning forward into the table. Honda watched, his shoulders still tense as he watched everyone. Slowly he lowered his fist to the table, holding the cup of tea that he had forgotten about.

Ryou leaned forward, his eyes focused on Jounouchi. "All right. Do you know anything about the people who captured the capital?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah. They call themselves the Sennen. They're a guild, but for the most part, it was seen as an intellectual club for scholars and mages in the city. They would often voice their opinions at the People's Court for the High Council to consider regarding policies, and were not afraid to go demonstrate to make their point."

Jounouchi reached into his pocket, pulling on a copper coin. "However, we weren't paying attention to who was joining their ranks. I found this off one of the rebels outside of town."

Yugi took the coin his hand, his brow furrowed. Honda tilted his head, not quite comprehending. "They paid for the rebellion?"

Yugi blinked as he noticed the marking on the coin. "This coin has been altered and reforged. The scale is no longer on it."

Jounouchi nodded as he pointed out a strange symbol that was not common to their currency. "Yeah. And they carve this eye symbol into the back here. I'm guessing this was used for identification, to identify members of the Sennen. They've been secretive about the formation of their organization, including their plans."

"Can I see?" Ryou asked, holding out his palm. Yugi handed over the coin before facing Jounouchi. "After you suppressed the rebels, how did you get word about the capital?"

Jounouchi grimaced, a flash of pain flickered in his eyes. He looked away. "A fleeing messenger reached us, relaying the message before succumbing to his wounds. We tried to retake the city walls. We were able to secure one of the towers before we were surrounded. We barricaded ourselves in for a couple days. However-"

Jounouchi took a deep breath before turning to face Yugi. There was a sharp glint in his eyes. "They started taking hostages in the city. They started executing random civilians until we turned ourselves over. By then, we knew the regent was dead and the High Priests were not coming to fight off the usurpers. My captain gave the order to make a break to the south of the city and flee."

Jounouchi stopped talking, his eyes falling. Yugi didn't need to ask what happened to the rest of his squad. He reached a hand out, resting it on top of Jounouchi's. His friend didn't move, though his angry expression chipped away revealing the guilt and devastation that weighed on him. The silence following Jounouchi's story was long and heavy. The four friends sat quietly, letting the grief and pain wash over them.

A soft voice started to speak before fading away. "The symbol-"

Yugi looked up, noticing that Ryou was still studying the coin in his hand while fidgeting with his glove with the other. "I'm sorry?"

Ryou leaned forward to put the coin out on the table, the eye facing up. He leaned back, glancing away. "I know this symbol. And it answers a lot of questions as to who would attack the capital and try to tear down the kingdom."

Honda and Jounouchi stared at Ryou, somewhat bewildered and shocked by this assertion. They puzzled as to why he didn't speak, but Yugi knew why. He felt his heart ache for his friend, realizing the difficult position these recent events had thrusted him into. "Ryou…"

His albino friend looked up, his expression fragile and bitter. He sighed before sitting up, raising his hands. Ryou hesitated for a moment before slipping his glove off, showing the mark hidden upon his wrist. "The token bears the symbol of the Brand. They showed this to potential necromancers so that they knew they were welcomed into their ranks."

Yugi swallowed, his eyes flicking between the coin and Ryou's wrist. Though one was scribed in gold and the other rust, there was no question as to what purpose the coin served. A pupil framed between two thick lids, with two curved lines extending downward caught in a triangle. The object was both so alien and familiar to Yugi, having only seen a handful of times in his life. It was a secret that Ryou guarded closely.

The image burned in Yugi's mind as the gold and blood-colored marks glowed softly under the candlelight.

Honda was the first to find his voice, his eyes searching Ryou's. "You're telling me that necromancers that reclaimed the capital and killed the last of the royal family?"

The implications were chilling, Yugi unable to reassure his friends at such a claim. Ryou swiftly put his glove back on, his expression dark. "Most likely. It would make sense. Necromancers are hunted and executed for their crimes in our country, so it's not surprising that they would want to take vengeance against their oppressors. Since they succeeded in killing the regent and taking the castle, I'd be willing to bet that the prince is dead."

Yugi wanted to argue against that point, but Ryou's assessment was sharp. If anyone wanted to cause harm against the royal family, it would be a necromancer. For centuries, those who were branded were hunted for the insidious blood that coursed in their veins. These same Branded would show no mercy to their hunters. It was a vicious cycle of violence that never seemed to end.

Still, a thought nettled at Yugi. One of foolish hope, but one that Yugi knew was still true.

"I don't think the prince is dead." Yugi spoke, his voice more timid that he would have liked.

Honda turned towards Yugi, frowning. "Yug, we have to be practical. Sure, we don't have word, but that doesn't mean they didn't kill him when they got the chance."

"But that's the thing. If they killed him when they captured the castle, wouldn't they parade his death the moment it was confirmed? They would have beheaded him and shamed him to tear down the family." Yugi stated, face wrinkling in disgust as he thought of such treatment.

Ryou opened his mouth as if to speak before pausing, his expression pondering. He glanced away, left certain his previous statement. "You do have a point. Why declare their victory with the death of the regent when the prince is a far greater symbol?"

Jounouchi glanced around the table, a look of surprise growing on his face. "So you're saying that he might still be alive?"

"There's a chance. It's been a few weeks since the capital has been captured. The town will likely receive word soon, but if we haven't heard about his death yet, then there's a chance he got away and is in hiding." Yugi spoke, feeling more confident. Despite this slim chance, Yugi understood that their courage could still be built on this hope.

Honda finished his tea, his shoulders sagging. "So it's not the end of the world yet?"

Yugi chuckled softly. "Not yet. Looks like the lineage of the gods lives another day. The Sennen taking over the capital, however, likely does not spell good news for the rest of the kingdom."

Ryou nodded, his eyes looking up to meet Yugi's. "Yeah. Chances are, there will be more undead wandering about and attacking towns and villages. Necromancers will likely see this as their chance to rise up and seize power."

Yugi nodded. "Panicking still won't solve anything. Sure, things look bleak, but if we keep a level head and prepare ourselves, our futures likely won't be so bleak."

Jounouchi leaned back, a wry smile on his face. "Damn, Yugi. You're good at making the end of the world seem like a picnic."

Yugi stood, smirking as he went to check on their dinner still cooking. "Oh, what's a little adventure, Jounouchi? Isn't that why you went to the capital?"

"I wouldn't say fighting an undead army is the same as gate keeping."

Yugi grabbed a stack of bowls, scooping the soup into them. "Well, if it's an undead army ahead, we'll just have to eat up and get ready. Can't fight back without a hearty meal to give us strength."

Ryou laughed, though the shadows still clung to his eyes. "Yugi's right. I can't worry about the future on an empty stomach."

Honda smirked, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you guys want to eat after this news."

Yugi shrugged as he placed their bowls down. "Food tastes better with company."

Jounouchi grinned, grabbing a spoon. "Food also tastes better when Yugi cooks it. What are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

* * *

Yugi's home was crowded with two new people to host. Yugi offered his grandfather's old bedroom to his friends, but none of them took the offer. It felt rude to make themselves at home in such away. The room remained pristine and untouched, the urn sitting on the table by the bed like a watchful guardian.

Ryou slept in Yugi's room as Jounouchi took one of Yugi's more comfy chairs in his living room and Honda, the floor. Ryou didn't sleep particularly well, but he didn't complain as he woke the next morning. He grabbed an apple, watching as Jounouchi and Yugi made a trip into town for their own errands.

Not wanting to sit around all day, Ryou found himself trailing along with Honda to the outpost just north of the town, where he planned to send a message via carrier pigeon. The two travelled in silence mostly, though Ryou noticed the brunette flicking his eyes towards Ryou frequently. They weren't close friends, and Ryou suspected that Honda was suspicious of the secretive necromancer. Especially given recent news.

The dawn broke over the horizon, warming the frosted leaves and offering a gentle warmth to the two travelers. Ryou, feeling embolden in the new light, decided to try and make small talk with his traveling companion. "What's the message for?"

Honda glanced down at the piece of paper clenched in his hand. "It's to my sister. Just letting her know how things are. Since the weather is turning cold faster than I thought, I likely won't be able to make it out to see her until spring."

"You have family outside of Kyador?"

Honda paused for a moment, contemplating his answer. "My dad still lives in town. My sister got married and moved with her husband out east near Camira. She has a kid, Johji. He's a real pain in the ass, but not a bad kid all things considered."

Ryou chuckled, a smirk growing on his face. "Not one for children, are you?"

"I don't mind them, but my nephew is annoying as hell."

Ryou laughed, smiling at the remark. Honda turned his gaze to Ryou, studying him. "Do you have family?"

Ryou tilted his head, his brows furrowed. "Sort of. My mother and sister both died when I was ten. My father's still alive, but we don't talk."

Honda seemed to pick up the implication that this was a sensitive topic and didn't press further. Ryou caught the glint in Honda's eyes, though, one that seemed to burn. Ryou sighed, glancing away almost in embarrassment. "You don't like me, do you?"

Honda snapped his head up, surprised by the accusation. "No! I mean, not exactly. You seem like a fine person, but-" He glanced away, expression torn. "Necromancy is pretty much tearing the country apart. I don't like, and it worries me how black magic might hurt the people I love."

Ryou sighed, understanding this fear. At least Honda was honest about how he felt. "I get it. It's not me, but what I represent. I suppose the world would be safer without necromancers, but I'm afraid there's not much I can do about that per say. The royal family has been trying to purge them for awhile, but…"

Ryou shook his head. He was trying to win Honda's trust, not give him more reasons to be guarded. He looked back over at Honda, whose gaze remained focused ahead. Ryou thought a moment before speaking. "For what it's worth, I've noticed more necromantic activity to the north and west than anywhere else during my travels. If things turn worst, she would be able to escape out of the country with ease. I think your family will be safe."

Honda snorted, a small, bitter smile on his face. "Thank you. I appreciate your thoughts on it, but I'm afraid that's not who I'm worried about."

Ryou furrowed his brow, not following. "Then who?"

Honda sighed, muttering to himself more than anyone else. His expression softened slightly at a distant thought. "My shy, little canary."

Ryou blinked, puzzled at what Honda was talking about. Before he could ask, a bird swooping low over them startled him. He glanced up, noticing a messenger pigeon flying low to the ground as it approached the outpost up ahead. Honda turned back, gesturing with his head. "Let me get this message out real quick."

Ryou wandered around the outpost, not daring to go in. Ryou had once tried to send a message to Yugi and his grandpa when he was younger. The entire outpost went nuts as the birds tried to escape. The entire experience had been rather terrifying to the nomadic thirteen-year-old and Ryou had learned his lesson.

On the way back, the two took a different route back, which was longer but would allow Honda to check his traps. Ryou didn't mind and they were rewarded for their patience with two rabbits and a pheasant. Honda left in good spirits, the two gleeful to have fresh meat for dinner.

"Do you hunt on the road when you travel, Ryou?" Honda asked, unable to hide his growing curiosity of his companion.

Ryou grinned, somewhat amused by that question. "I have to. It'll be days and weeks on the road and I can't carry everything myself. Though I will say my skill set does make finding dead animals easier at times."

Honda hesitated, unsure as to whether he was supposed to laugh at the comment. Ryou chuckled, nodding his head to let him know that he meant it in jest. Mostly. Honda reset the final trap before leaving with Ryou to find the trail again. "If you want, I can show you how to make some basic traps. I'm not sure how useful they would be, but perhaps it could help."

Ryou blinked, surprised by the offer. His expression softened to a smile. "I'd appreciate that. My aim isn't too bad, but I wouldn't say no to learning off a trapper. I trust you're better at this sort of thing. How long have you been doing this?"

Honda shrugged, watching the fallen log on the trail as they made their way uphill. "For as long as I can remember. I used to come with dad on his trips when I was seven. After his injury six years ago, I've taken up the trade for him. It's not much for money and winter's can be tough, but I don't mind. It's rath-"

Ryou stopped listening, freezing in his step. He felt a familiar jolt down his spine. Honda paused to turn back to the albino, ready to ask what's wrong. Just as Ryou felt the familiar shiver coursing through his body, the wind breezed past them. Honda's curious expression dropped as both of them caught the scent of blood in the air.

They both raced to the top of the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou blinked, staring in shock at the massacre before him.

An entire entourage laid slain on the trail before them. A group of imperial soldiers, throats slit and chests pierced, were strewn across the ground. Ryou felt slightly dizzy but forced himself to swallow and stand upright. The sight was awful, but nothing he hadn't encountered before. The smell of fresh blood reeked in the air.

"Ryou…" Honda choked out his name, his voice hoarse. Ryou snapped his head, a sharp glint to his eye. His companion stepped back, surprised by the intense look on his face. Ryou took a deep breath, rolling up the sleeves of his cloak as he stepped towards the bloodbath. He knelt down to the nearest body, his fingers brushing against a cold cheek.

"They were attacked just after dawn. They were heading southward to escape over the border." Ryou spoke softly, a trace memory still clinging to the deceased. Ryou felt a strange kinship with the corpse, his soul still hovering close to life. He tried to ignore the lingering taste of terror that hung fresh; the last thought before this young man's life was brutally snuffed away.

Ryou removed his hand, the thoughts and feelings of the deceased quickly vanishing with the retracting physical contact. He looked back up at Honda, who remained atop the hill as he tried to move past his shock. Ryou stood up, brushing his knees as he glanced around the carnage. "We need to burn the bodies as soon as possible. The sooner they're ash, the better."

Honda narrowed his eyes, glancing away. Ryou knew that his words sounded harsh, but they were practical. This was a necessary precaution in recent times. Though years of tradition of burials were written by blood, these ways had to be broken. Necromancers travelling about made it too dangerous to leave corpses.

Ryou spotted the remains of some cart or carriage. He kicked at the wood, breaking it down so they would have something to help fuel their fire. If he wanted to, he could cast the fire himself. Ryou was proficient in basic magic (as most necromancers were), but casting the spell multiple times would drain his energy. And Ryou would prefer to not eat Yugi out of house and home.

Ryou left Honda to start building a fire, moving to drag the corpses near the growing flames. He was careful to avoid touching skin whenever possible, not desiring to feel the lingering hopes and despairs that remained with these lost souls. There were certain things that required conscious effort as a necromancer. However, there were other abilities that Ryou had no control over. In turn, he learned to deal with the emotional baggage they brought.

The sun above them seemed to have sensed their despair, disappearing behind a sea of clouds. Ryou frowned as he noticed the gray clouds seemed heavy with rain. He was glad Honda was making quick progress with the fire. That was good – they likely wouldn't have much time before the downpour.

The two worked quietly, eyes averted as they tried to ignore the scent of burning flesh that overwhelmed them. The heavy smoke came forth from angry fire that crackled under the weight of drained bodies. Ryou stepped away for a moment, spitting to try and clear away the reek of death that lingered on his tongue. Most of the bodies were ashes – they would soon be able to leave this place behind.

As Ryou was about to turn around, he noticed a lump near the bushes. He took a step closer, realizing it was another body. Strangely enough, this soldier lacked armor and appeared to have been fleeing. Ryou sighed, kneeling down as he tried to pull the legs of the body from underneath the brambles. He found the corpse surprisingly light from the lack of armor and the small stature.

Ryou was shifting to pull the body again when he heard a noise. He froze, eyes flicking up as he tried to locate the source of the distraction. Ryou tugged the body forward, the noise coming forth again. He puzzled for a moment before freezing, noticing a soft flutter near the body's face. Ryou dropped him, kneeling forward as he placed his hands on his cheeks.

The young man's head felt heavy, his face was pale. There was a blood gash on his forehead and Ryou could see other wounds across the body. Ryou's first instinct was to believe he was dead, but the moment his fingers brushed the cold skin, Ryou felt it. The presence of a spirit stronger than any corpse should have. That's when Ryou saw the eyelids flutter for a moment.

Ryou swore, racing back towards to the fire as desperation spurred him on. "Honda! He's still alive!"

* * *

"Since when did you become friends with Ushio, Yug?"

Yugi chuckled as he and Jounouchi left town. When they arrived that morning, the two had split up to take care of their errands. Jounouchi was surprised to see Yugi finishing up some business with Ushio, who had never been on good terms with either of the two men.

"I'm not sure if I'd call us friends. Just similar business interests really." Yugi explained, sorting through the papers he had brought with him before slipping them into his sack.

"And what sort of business do you have with that jerk?" Jounouchi scowled as he threw a nasty look at Ushio, who smirked from his spot at the inn door.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm looking to sell the ranch, but I might have to delay those plans due to recent news. Surprisingly, Ushio is willing to give me time to reconsider our initial terms. I wasn't expecting him to be so reasonable."

Jounouchi stopped walking for a moment, strange look crossing his eyes. His face twisted into an expression that wasn't quite sorrowful, but still rather reflective. "Oh yeah. I guess with grandpa gone, you're leaving now. You mentioned wanting to go to the capital with him. You still doing that?"

Yugi sighed, shrugging as his shoulders sagged. "I'm not sure. Part of me wants to, but given the fall of the capital, I suspect it would be unwise. But I don't think I should stay the winter – I didn't prepare for that. I was thinking perhaps travelling with Ryou."

Jounouchi blinked, somewhat surprised by this idea. "You think that's a good idea?"

"Ryou says his cooking has gotten better. I'll find out when he has to try resurrecting me."

Jounouchi laughed, letting Yugi ignore the implications of his question. The idea that Yugi would be safer travelling by himself was ridiculous. Life was dangerous in general – he figured misery loved company. Still, he would have to talk to Ryou more about this before committing to any plans. Perhaps staying the winter would be needed for the time being.

Still, Yugi felt a lingering worry in his mind. "Do you know Anzu got out of the city before the assault?"

Jounouchi frowned, his brown eyes sharpening at the thought. "I'm not sure. Everything went down so fast that I didn't get wind of what happened to her."

Yugi sighed. He figured that might be the case. This worry in his mind grew. "Do you think she will be okay?"

Jounouchi didn't reply back. Yugi bit back his sense of panic. Worrying from afar wouldn't help Anzu. She was smart and clever – she would keep her head low. She was far more resourceful and stubborn than most gave her credit. If Yugi had thoughts of rescuing her, he knew he would only get in the way. She left the city on her own terms, certain of the path before. She never looked back with regrets and he suspected she didn't even now.

He had to believe in Anzu. Yugi shook these thoughts, unwilling to confront his own insecurities and fears just yet. He turned his attention back to his friend.

"What about you, Jou? What are your plans?" Yugi asked, somewhat curious as to what his militaristic friend would do now that he was unofficially discharged.

Jounouchi frowned, shoving his hands in his pocket. He glared at the ground as he thought. "… Truth to be told, I'm not sure. I suppose get the hell out of the kingdom until things settle. But I can't do that quite yet."

Yugi tilted his head. "Why's that?"

Jounouchi tilted his head back to stare at the clouds above them. It looked like it would rain soon. "I went to see my dad today."

Yugi paused, his brows furrowed. He knew that Jounouchi wasn't on good terms with his father, so the fact that he would go visit him was peculiar to say the least. "Okay?"

Jounouchi smirked at the unasked question in Yugi's voice. He frowned as he felt the first few drops of rain pelt his face. "We didn't talk long. I wanted to see if Shizuka was there."

Yugi finally started to see the whole picture. "You're little sister? Doesn't she live in the capital with your mother."

Jounouchi nodded, a frown etched on his face. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah. I saw her a few times when I moved there. But after the regent was killed, a lot of people started fleeing while they could. But the Sennen put the city on lockdown and now no one can get in or get out."

Yugi raised a hand, biting at his nail as he realized the implications. "If they were going to escape the city, it would only make sense they would come here."

Jounouchi grunted in affirmation. "That was my thought on it. My mother's family are all dead. My parents don't see eye to eye, but given how dire the situation is, I think they would have set aside their past disputes for the time being, but-"

"They weren't there?" Yugi asked, raising a hand to block out some of the rain that started to come down more heavily.

Jounouchi flipped the collar of his coat, using the hood to try to keep himself dry. He picked up the pace slightly, aware of his shorter companion who walked briskly to keep up. "Not a word. I'm afraid they're still in the capital. It looks like I might have to do it myself."

Yugi blinked, a sudden wave of shock as he realized what Jounouchi planning. "You can't. You'll get yourself killed."

"Everyday I wait around is another day that my sister is in danger. I'm her older brother – it's my job to protect." There was an edge to his voice, an angry bite to his words. Yugi watched Jounouchi's silhouette from the corner of his eyes but didn't say anything. He knew that Jounouchi wasn't angry with him. Yugi also knew that trying to console Jounouchi would not ease the guilt he held, for abandoning his duty and his family.

The two fell into silence, the rain filling the void between them. Eventually, their steady pace turned into a run as the rain grew heavy, the icy water piercing them through their cloaks. Yugi tried to ignore the numbness that spread through him, his thoughts lingering on his own situation and Jounouchi.

If Yugi was a smarter man, he knew that he should leave the country before everything really turned to shit. Jounouchi had the same idea in mind, but his sister's well-being was top priority. Yugi knew that he couldn't dissuade Jounouchi from going back. He knew that it was dangerous, but Yugi could not tell his friend to abandon his family in good conscious.

He knew Jounouchi was coming from a good place on this matter. But it was still a fool's journey.

Yugi didn't know how to help his friend. He didn't know how he should help himself anymore.

Yugi contemplated these thoughts, clearing the final hill as his home came into view. The fog and rain made it difficult to see, but Yugi was fairly certain Honda and Ryou had beaten him home. What he hadn't been prepared for was the third body draped between the two.

"Yugi! Hurry! He's hurt!" Honda shouted through the downpour, shifting his weight to better grip the limp body between him and Ryou. Yugi felt his breath catch, a moment of panic and confusion flooding his mind. Before he could ask the flood of questions that ran through his mind, Yugi raced forward, mud splattering everywhere as he raced to get them inside. His own curiosity could wait until this injured traveller was taken care of.

Yugi ran into the house, knowing his friends would follow. His mind was racing as he turned back to his friends. "I'm going to grab some medicine and bandages. Take him to grandpa's room." The tone in Yugi's voice left no room for discussion.

Yugi shrugged off his cloak, letting the drench cloth puddle on the floor. Despite the chill, Yugi rolled up his sleeves as he grabbed towels and water. He wasn't a doctor, but he certainly knew how to treat wounds. Yugi ran into his grandfather's room, Ryou and Honda carefully laying down the bleeding individual on top of the sheets.

Yugi ran to the bedside, his mind switching into emergency mode as he carefully checked each of the various cuts and wounds. He tore the white, linen shirt away, carefully checking for any potentially broken bones. He was aware of Ryou also checking over their patient, but barely paid any mind.

Yugi turned his attention to the wounded man's face, which was pale and pallid from blood loss. Yugi carefully cradled his head, turning it slightly to check out the gash on his forehead. He brushed the hair away, seeing that the wound was still openly bleeding.

"He needs stitches. Ryou, can you-" Yugi didn't finish his question as a needle and thread were offered in his direction. He just grunted his thanks, turning so he could focus on suturing the wound shut. Everyone moving around him was white noise, a mute background clatter as Yugi made his first stitch.

Even if they were able to treat all his wounds, Yugi knew there was a fair chance this stranger wouldn't make it. He had been outside, bleeding out, dragged through the cold, pouring rain before he was treated. If he didn't catch the death of cold, than it would be the gods' luck that he survived.

That didn't mean Yugi wouldn't give up on him until his last breath.

Yugi sighed as he finished up the stiches, moving to now clean the wound properly. He was preparing to call for hot water when he noticed a basin set next to him and Honda's retreating form. Yugi smirked, grabbing a towel to soak in the hot water. He was thankful for his friends' quick thinking in this crisis. Perhaps if they all kept their heads about, they might be able to save his life.

Yugi glanced up as Ryou murmured softly, a soft glow emanating from his hands over various wounds. He decided to entrust Ryou with his knowledge of healing as Yugi turned to do what he could. He looked at the small box he had brought with him, sorting through the small burlap pouches containing a variety of herbs.

Silently, Yugi and Ryou tended to their patient, working to treat wounds and put on salve to fight off infection. Yugi wasn't sure how much time passed, but he noticed how the sky continued to darken outside, indicating it was approaching evening. Ryou stood back for a moment, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"Want me to take a look at his head wound?" Ryou asked, adjusting his ponytail that was starting to fall apart.

Yugi nodded, feeling just as tired as Ryou but not quite ready to leave his patient. "If you don't mind. Perhaps you could help close up that wound if you have the energy."

Ryou just nodded, taking a deep breath. Jounouchi knocked on the door, the two men snapping their attention briefly to the blond standing there. Jounouchi glanced down at the pale, wounded man before returning his gaze to his companions. "Honda and I will take care of dinner. It should be ready soon if you have time."

Yugi nodded, glancing down. "Yeah, we're finishing up. We've done most of what we can for now. We're just going to check on his stitches and we'll be over."

Jounouchi nodded, his eyes flicking down at the patient and back at Yugi for a moment. When Jounouchi left, Yugi felt his brows furrow, glancing down to try and see what his friend had observed. He watched as Ryou took off his gloves, rubbing his hands to bring some warmth back into them.

Yugi returned his gaze to the resting man's face. He tilted his head as he noticed the blond bangs, which had been marred by mud when they had dragged him in. Upon further inspection, Yugi noticed the magenta hues to his hair, which looked almost crimson in the glow of candle. His facial features differed, his cheekbones more pronounced and his nose a bit longer, but Yugi realized the sudden connection.

This stranger looked extraordinarily like himself.

Yugi blinked, trying to figure out this odd coincidence. The chances of finding another person who shared his peculiar appearance seemed rather slim. But then again, Yugi had spent most of his life in this small town. Perhaps his appearance wasn't so shocking. Yet still, it wasn't everyday you saw people with violet and blond hair.

"Ready?" Ryou's question reminded Yugi of their original task. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, grunting as he peeled back the gauze covering the stitches. The gash still looked red and angry, a shine to the skin that hinted at a possible infection.

Ryou frowned, his brows creasing together. He carefully held cradled the patient's head with his left hand, raising his right hand. His fingers brushed the outside of the cut, Ryou muttering softly. Yugi narrowed his eyes, watching carefully as a soft light seemed to extend from the pale digits.

It was during this moment that Yugi vaguely heard the words spoken, his heart skipping a beat. He recognized the words, but he wasn't sure where or how. Yugi didn't know any magic aside from his connection with various animals, but he had discovered this by accident. So why did the words Ryou spoke connect to his soul? Despite knowing it would be rude to interrupt Ryou, Yugi snapped his head up, a question on his lips.

Before he could ask, their patient suddenly screamed in agony.

Yugi jumped at the noise, his head reeling as he tried to figure out what's wrong. The man on the bed twisted violently, his crimson eyes wide with terror. Yugi tried to hold him down, surprised by the sudden strength the patient exhibited. Ryou swore under his breath, one hand dropping to the man's shoulder to try and pin him down.

"It's okay! We're here to help you!" Yugi exclaimed, not sure if his words would get through. His assuagement had no effect, the patient twisting violently as he tried to escape some unknown terror. Ryou seemed startled by this, but his expression grew stern as he leaned in to prevent the man from hurting himself.

"You're with friends. Relax!" Ryou calmly explained, despite the struggle to keep the man calm. The two grappled to keep their patient from lashing out, whose eyes were lost in terror. As Ryou moved to his hand away from the stitches, the man choked out a name in dread _._

" _Necrophades!"_

Before Yugi could decipher the meaning, the man fell limp, falling unconscious yet again. The two stayed where they were, hands still holding down the injured soldier. Their eyes met briefly before glancing away, Yugi swallowing hard. "What was that?" He whispered, his mind a confusing mess.

Ryou took a deep breath, but he looked like he was going to throw up. He released his grip as he stepped back, rubbing at the Brand on his wrist. The same hand that had lingered over the stitches. "I'm not sure. Perhaps he's just confused and disoriented from the blood loss."

Yugi nodded in agreement, though he sensed there was something else at play here. Yugi didn't want to buy into superstition. He had always felt reason and logic were a smarter approach to the growing chaos and terror that seemed to sweep across the land. Even though in his mind he was already writing this off as a night terror, Yugi couldn't fight the chill down his spine as he tried to make sense of recent events.

Yugi sighed, putting gauze over the stitches before pulling a blanket over their guest. Whatever questions they might have would have to wait until he was conscious again. He and Ryou left his grandfather's bedroom in silence, a heavy weight on their mind as they went to grab food from Jounouchi and Honda.


	5. Chapter 5

The wounded traveler did not wake after the initial scare they faced. For the following four days, he slept, as if exhaustion had finally won out. Yugi and Ryou didn't speak of the panicked incident except to inform Jounouchi and Honda on the status of their patient. Instead, they busied themselves with carefully dripping water into the injured guest's mouth.

Yugi, though initially worried about the number of visitors, was grateful for his friends' appearance. With all the sudden changes in life, it was difficult to balance out everything. Yugi decided to let his herd animals graze in their pens during this time, the recovering traveler requiring his attention. Ryou continued to help watch over him, though he restrained from using any further magic, worrying that it might trigger him.

It was late on the fourth evening that Yugi finally saw change.

He was coming in to change his bandages when he froze in the doorframe. He had grown accustom to the sleeping image on the bed. He was startled to see crimson eyes staring hazily up at the ceiling, blinking slowly as he tried to gather his senses.

Yugi shook his head, walking in slowly as a curious smile grew on his face. "Hello. I'm glad to see you're awake."

Despite speaking softly, his guest flinched, eyes turning sharply to look at his visitor. Yugi forced himself to take a deep breath, trying not to waver under the intense gaze. "It's okay. You're among friends." Yugi tried to assuage him, remembering the last time his patient was conscious.

Despite the uneasy glances he kept getting, the traveller said nothing as he watched Yugi tend to his injuries. Yugi kept his gaze away, focusing on changing the bandages. As he moved to the stitches on his forehead, his patient finally spoke.

"Who are you?" His voice was like a soft murmur, a tremor to his voice belying the fear hidden.

Yugi smiled warmly, pausing as he rested his hand on a shoulder. "My name is Yugi. And yours?"

Yugi's violet eyes met the crimson ones, both curious and timid in their own way. They were like a reflection of the other, both so similar and yet so different in their own right.

"… Yami."

Yugi nodded, pulling the gauze away as he examined the stitches. He was relieved to see that the unhealthy shine was now gone and the gash was healing up nicely. "It's nice to meet you, Yami. How are you feeling?"

Yami blinked, a shaky smile on his face as his eyes returned to glance at the ceiling. "… I'm okay. I think. I feel very tired and sore."

"Well, you've had a rough ride coming here. I don't blame you." Yugi covered the wound again after applying the salve, satisfied with his progress. He knew he should go and get some food, but Yugi couldn't help but be a little curious about Yami.

Yami tried to smile, but it came more as a scowl. His eyes wandered around the room. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

Yugi walked over to the desk in the corner, grabbing a chair to pull up next to the bed. "You're at my house on the outskirts of Kyador. I'm a sheep herder. My friends found you on the road, where it seemed your entourage had been attacked."

Yugi studied Yami's face, noticing how he stopped breathing momentarily. His eyes glanced away, his crimson eyes flickering with pain. Yugi wanted to know what happened, yet was careful about pushing Yami into discussing something he wasn't comfortable with. Yugi had his suspicions, but he needed answers.

Yami turned his focus back to Yugi, a stern look on his face. "Were there any other survivors?"

Yugi swallowed, forcing himself to not break eye contact. He knew that an honest answer would only upset his patient further, but he couldn't lie under his penetrating gaze. He sighed, his expression dropping the kind, happy smile into something sadder. Yugi heard Yami sigh, a bitter edge to it.

"I was afraid that was the case. We were trying to escape the capital, but the Sennen ruthlessly hunted us down. I had hoped that some might escape but…" Yami spoke softly, his voice trailing off.

Yugi felt his heart wrench, reaching out to take Yami's hand in his own. Yami snapped his head over, startled by the gesture. Yugi held firm, taking his cold, clammy hand into both of his hands. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine the pain you're going through."

Yami stared at their hands, relaxing after a moment as he accepted the comfort. His expression broke as he let his grief show. "Thank you."

The two sat in silence together, Yugi letting Yami process his grief. Yugi wasn't sure if he could help, but he wanted to offer Yami what he didn't have after his grandfather passed on. Yugi was grateful for his friends support now, but those first few weeks had been very difficult to bear alone. He didn't want Yami to feel alone either.

A loud growl interrupted their moment of support. Yugi laughed, Yami blushing as he brought a hand to cover his empty stomach. "I suppose I should grab you some dinner. I imagine your starving!"

Yami chuckled, still somewhat embarrassed. Yugi got up to grab him some food, pausing as he heard his name. He glanced back to Yami bashfully looking away, an awkward expression. "Why?"

Yugi furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry. I don't understand?"

"…Why are you helping me?"

Yugi still felt confused by the question. He didn't understand the context, but figured an honest question couldn't hurt. "Why wouldn't I help you?"

Yami gave him a blank expression, which made Yugi chuckle. He wasn't sure why kindness to a stranger would be so foreign to Yami. But then again, he didn't know the dynamic of the capital. Perhaps such hospitality was suspicious to city folk.

Yugi set these thoughts aside as he left to go grab some dinner.

* * *

The following couple of days, Yami continued his slow recovery. The next morning, Yugi found him sitting up, checking his own injuries. Despite the progress, Yugi was hesitant to let him out of bed until he was sure he wouldn't fall over from vertigo.

Ryou reassured him that he had no broken bones, which Yami was relieved to hear. Yugi gradually introduced his friends, who seemed determined to camp over at Yugi until his patient was taken care of and ready to go. Yugi didn't mind the company, though he did find himself escaping outside to get some fresh air. His home felt cramped in a good way, but the crisp, cold air was welcomed after awhile.

Yugi continued to watch over Yami's health, with Ryou assisting every so often. Ryou seemed content to sit on the side, curious to watch their interactions. Yugi noticed that Jounouchi and Honda did the same, their eyes flicking between the two. Yugi tried to ignore their stares, knowing that their similar appearances was certainly a focal point in their lives.

Yugi was sitting with Yami again, eating dinner with Yami and Ryou. Jounouchi and Honda had left to check something in town, so Yugi found himself spending more time with Yami. It appeared their absence prompted Yami to ask the question that was burning in both of their minds. "Do you know why you look like me?"

Yugi laughed, blushing as someone finally asked the question. "I was hoping you would have the answer. I have no idea!"

Ryou smiled as he leaned back. "You two could be mistaken for twins. It really is quite astounding."

Yami nodded, his expression contemplative. "Perhaps we're distantly related?"

Yugi shrugged. He didn't know any family outside of his grandfather. It wouldn't surprise him if he did have family he didn't know about. Honestly, that would be rather nice. It was be reassuring to have family elsewhere. "Who knows? I don't really know anything about my lineage, so there's always a chance."

Yami smiled, though Yugi could tell he was thinking about something. Ryou decided to press the conversation further. "So what did you do in the capital? Were you a soldier?"

Yami's hand froze, his spoon held in front of him. He stared down at his bowl. "I served in the palace."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You were in the castle? How did you escape?"

Yami set his bowl down, finishing off the soup. "We were instructed to escape with precious cargo. Our very lives depended on the escape of this item. Desperation can help motivate you when you most need it."

Yami leaned his head back, resting against the headboard. "It didn't matter though. The Sennen caught us. I suppose they won and now we're at the mercy of those traitorous Branded. Soon, they'll drown everything in darkness and blood… Damn them."

Yugi felt his eyes flick over to Ryou, whose expression remained unchanged. His green eyes met Yugi's, a strange calmness to them. Even sitting across from each other, Yugi could sense the silent instruction Ryou gave him to not speak. Yugi was inclined to agree. There was no point in arguing the defense of his enemies or what he perceived to be his enemies. Knowing that Ryou was a necromancer would not make him sympathetic to his plight.

Yugi suspected that it would only make him suspicious and destroy their tentative friendship.

He decided a distraction was in order. "What will you do now? Will you go the Outlands? I hear people in town discussing that possibility if the danger continues to spread."

Yami shook his head, a determined look in his eyes. "No. I have friends out in Roca that I'm supposed to meet. I think they'll still be waiting for me."

Ryou pursed his lips. "Roca is pretty far west from here. Without stopping, you're looking at two weeks. Wouldn't it be easier to go once winter has past? Perhaps things will calm down by then?"

Yami shook his head. "I have to go out there. They're waiting for me."

Ryou looked as if he wanted to try persuading Yami further. Yugi suspected that Ryou was familiar with how difficult travel was during this time of year without a necromantic regime terrorizing the land. Yet Yugi couldn't bite back the smile at how stubborn Yami was being. He wasn't sure how, but he managed to surround himself with pigheaded people.

Himself included.

Yugi leaned forward. "Once you're feeling well enough, we'll help you get what you need for your journey. I have so much useless junk lying around here anyway that I need to get rid of."

Yami smiled, a devious look to his eye. "Oh? So I suppose that means I can take the backgammon board with me on my travels?"

Yugi smirked, feeling a thrill as he thought of challenging his fellow gamer. He had been pleasantly surprised with how good Yami was in various board games. No one had offered him anything close to challenge in years. "Only if you play me for it."

Yami nodded, accepting the challenge. Yugi noticed Ryou rolling his eyes at the two game-obsessed nerds. Ryou stood up, taking his empty bowl with him. He took Yami's bowl from him. Yugi stood as he grabbed his own bowl, which he had set on the bedside table next to him. Yami watched for a moment, before a question quickly following.

"Hey Yugi, may I ask who this urn is for?"

Yugi froze, glancing back as he realized he had left his grandfather's ashes on the table next to Yami. Yugi sighed, a twinge of sadness prickling. In the rush and stress of caring for an injured guest and playing host to his three friends, he hadn't really considered how he used this bedroom. He suspected his grandfather would be okay with it, but that didn't make it sting less.

Ryou coughed, as if trying to catch Yami's attention. Yugi smiled, appreciating the gesture but deciding to speak for himself. "It's my grandfather. He passed away at the beginning of summer."

"Was he royalty?"

Of all the responses Yugi was expecting, that question was not one of them. He had assumed he would get some soft-spoken apology or condolence. That would certainly be something Yugi would do. Yugi blinked, staring at Yami for a long second, realizing that he was being serious.

"No? Not that I'm aware of?"

Yami frowned at that, turning back to the urn. He glanced back over to Yugi, his hand raised hesitatingly. Yugi nodded, watching as Yami took the urn into his hand, turning to look at the front where "Solomon" was engraved. His index finger rested on a symbol above the name, one that Yugi hadn't paid attention to with the various carvings on each side of the urn.

"This is the royal sigil. Only those of royal blood are allowed to have this marked on their graves… or I suppose urns in this time and age." Yami explained, returning his gaze. Yugi felt like he couldn't breathe, not processing what Yami was explaining. He sat down on the bed next to Yami to examine the symbol closer. He blinked when he recognized the symbol.

Yugi's eyes raced up to meet Ryou, whose expression became grave. Ryou turned his focus back to Yami. "How do you know this?"

"I served in the castle. You learn secrets you shouldn't know in that manner." Yami explained, his gaze moving back and forth between Yugi and Ryou. Yugi swallowed, not liking the implication this left. A thought crossed Yugi's mind as he recalled a prior discussion with Ryou.

"This urn was a gift to my grandfather. He received it from a friend in the capital." Yugi murmured softly. The idea that his grandfather was royalty and therefore, Yugi was by extension was absurd. There was no way that they would have let a royal member of the family leave their duties to the people.

But if his grandfather had been close friends to someone in the palace, that would explain the connection.

Yugi frowned, frustrated that he didn't have further insight to his grandfather's life. He was aware that he had been a teacher, but he never said of what or to whom. Had his grandfather been a servant to the king? If so, why did he leave?

Yugi looked back at Yami, taking the urn back. He held it close as he picked up his bowl. "I'm not one for spread old wives tales. I suspect my grandfather knew someone important and that's how he received this. Still, I suppose I can't know for certain."

Ryou nodded, though Yami watched him a bit longer, as if debating pushing the conversation further. Yugi handed Yami a cup, his own concocted medicine. "Be sure to eat that. It won't do you any good to get sick at this point."

Yami resigned himself, giving Yugi a stubborn look before taking it. Yugi couldn't help the smile, amused by his patient's reluctance to take the bitter medicine. Yugi followed Ryou out, his mind lingering on his conversation with Yami. Though he had questions about his grandfather's origins, the symbol that Yami showed him worried him more.

Ryou led them into the kitchen, taking Yugi's bowl from his hand as he started to wash them. Yugi blinked, before relaxing a smile growing on his face. "Thank you, Ryou."

Ryou shrugged, a forced smile on his face. "You okay there? I know that last bit in our conversation probably didn't help your nerves."

Yugi chuckled, leaning against the table as he set the urn down next to him. "I'm okay. I'm not filling my head of fantasies of being some secret prince. Though I can't believe I never noticed the sigil on the urn."

Ryou dried his hands on a towel. "You've never seen the sigil before. None of us have. How were we supposed to know?"

Yugi picked up and held the urn in front of him, staring at the symbol on the front. "I suppose you're right. I'm still skeptical about it, but that's not the point. I'm perturbed by the symbol in general."

Ryou nodded, walking over to stand next to Yugi. He raised his hand, biting at his nail on his thumb. "I am as well. I'm not sure how I didn't notice the Brand on the urn when I looked at it before. It's… deeply concerning."

Yugi nodded, his fingers brushing over the strange Eye symbol that seemed to always be watching them. Even if it weren't the royal sigil, Yugi should have been alarmed by its appearance. This symbol was the mark of necromancy and the emblem of the Sennen. Why on earth this same symbol was on his grandfather's urn was incomprehensible.

Yugi and Ryou finished cleaning up in the kitchen. When Yugi went back to check on Yami, he had already fallen asleep. Despite having more questions, Yugi decided to let their patient keep resting. Despite his own confusion, he knew he would have to figure out more stuff. As he returned out into the living space, Honda and Jounouchi returned, rushing in to be warmed up by the fire.

"Good trip?" Yugi asked, sitting down near the fire, as he watched Jounouchi shed off layers of clothes. Honda nodded for them, rubbing at his face to return some warmth to them. He fell back into a chair, glancing down at their blond friend who kept his gaze on the fire.

"Mostly. We found out some stuff in town that we need to talk about." Honda explained, his eyes flicking up to Yugi.

Yugi nodded, glancing down at the urn he held, his heart clenching. "Yeah. We have some stuff to talk about too."

Jounouchi stood and stretched, leaning against the mantle. Without having to ask, Ryou walked into the room, bearing tea for them. Yugi smiled, grateful for his friend's thoughtfulness.

Ryou poured them four cups and handed them out, moving to stand by Yugi. A quick exchange in glances was all that was needed. Despite his own fear and trepidation, Yugi knew deep down that tonight was their last night all together. The sweeping change in the land was catching up to them. And now was the moment they had to address it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou watched as Jounouchi gave the urn back to Yugi, his expression confused. "So that symbol is the royal sigil?"

Yugi nodded, glancing up at Ryou. "And also the emblem for the Sennen."

Ryou picked at his glove, a nervous habit he never could shake as a child travelling on the road. "And the Brand."

Jounouchi looked up at Ryou, confused as he turned back to Yugi. He let out a frustrated growl. "So what the hell does this all mean?"

Honda shrugged, rubbing his chin in thought. "Who the hell knows? I understand why the Sennen is using the altered version of the Brand for their cause. By why is the royal sigil the same as the Brand to begin with? That doesn't make sense."

Ryou snorted, knowing that everyone's eyes were on him. It was as if they were hoping he had knowledge on the matter. He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "It doesn't. Unfortunately, all we have are myths and legends to go off of in terms of the origins of the kingdom and the birth of necromancy. But oral tradition doesn't answer all of our questions."

Yugi nodded, his brows furrowed. "If that's the case, is there any way to find out? I feel like this is something we need answers to. All of this seems fishy."

Jounouchi glanced down the hallway. "Is Yami awake? Perhaps we can ask him."

Yugi shook his head. "He was asleep the last I checked on him. I'd rather let him rest for now."

Ryou noticed how Honda's eyes narrowed at that, but the brunette said nothing. Ryou suspected that he wanted to wake Yami and ask him more questions, to press him further on the issue. Ryou felt the same, but decided to respect Yugi's wishes as his host.

Honda sighed, holding out his hands as if weighing his options. "Does it matter in the end? So what if the symbol's the same for all them? It's not going to stop the hoard of necromancers from tearing this land apart."

Ryou rolled his eyes, reminding himself to not blame his friends for their lack of knowledge. It wasn't their fault that magic was a relative rarity to most people. Ryou leaned back, pulling his hair back into his usual ponytail. "It's not as simple as copying a crest. In magic, symbols hold meaning. They bear a history with each mark and with that history, power."

Ryou gestured to his wrist briefly. "The Brand was meant as a birthmark. When Zorc was slain centuries prior, he blessed his followers with what he called 'his mark.' The Brand became a birthright that both blessed and cursed those who served him. Their children would continue to bear this mark and the gifts and burdens that came with it."

Yugi narrowed his eyes, his expression darkening. "So the Brand was Zorc's own attempt at marking his kind. His own 'gods children.'"

Ryou nodded, relieved Yugi understood. Just as the royal family was considered the children of Horakhty, Zorc wanted to do the same. Ryou gave a bitter smile. "I guess you could say this was Zorc's way of becoming a god over what he considered to be lesser. Even though he despised the old gods, he desired to become humanity's new god."

Jounouchi leaned forward, his hands locked together. "So did Zorc copy Horakhty's symbol? Is that what happened?"

Ryou shrugged. "Perhaps. I'm not familiar on the end of history. But it almost feels like this symbol opposes itself. It wouldn't surprise me that Zorc intended for his children to kill the royal bloodline, to install his lineage instead. It would make sense…"

Honda flinched, his body tense. "So then the prophecy is coming true. Zorc will return."

Ryou didn't reply immediately, unsure himself. The details of the prophecy were not known to most, but most everybody knew of the legend of Zorc's resurrection. It was a tale told to children, warning them about letting evil back into the world. It urged them to fight against the darkness and to always be vigilant.

Ryou didn't know the specifics of what was in the prophecy, but ever since the Massacre of the Gods, the kingdom has reigned. The land became a beacon of light and hope, combatting the growing darkness. Yet the shadows grew in strength over the years. The sudden fall of the capital and disappearance of the last prince seemed to spell certain doom.

Ryou couldn't help shake the feeling that perhaps the prophecy was not just hearsay. He feared that the prophecy was coming true.

Jounouchi slammed his cup down, an angry look on his face. "Zorc is dead. Last I checked, necromancers don't have the ability to resurrect dead gods. If they could, they would have by now. We don't know what's being planned, but whatever the case, the Sennen means to doom our country. I don't know much about gods and magic, but if we can retake our country back from our usurpers, then we won't need to worry about the prophecy."

Ryou blinked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help but feel that there was some flaw to this logic. But he also knew that focusing on 'what ifs' did nothing to ease their mind and find focus. Zorc being brought back to life was a fool's errand. If a group of necromancers thought they could do it, then they were wasting their time. No amount of power or number would bring him back. Despite their "gifts," Zorc couldn't be raised from the dead nor could any other other gods.

It was just impossible.

More than that, Jounouchi had a point –they still needed to address the major issue now plaguing their country. Despite the grievances Ryou has with how their nation was ruled, he knew it would be far safer in the hands of the prince than in the hands of vengeful necromancers. The existence of the Sennen was a larger threat to the world than any foolish plans of seeking gods could be.

Yugi nodded, though a curious look remained on his face. "What are you planning on doing, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi glanced over his shoulder down at Honda, who met his gaze. Jounouchi turned his focus to the fire, the flames reflecting in his light brown eyes. "We went into town to see what news has travelled. There's a lot of rumors flying about. It seems we're not the only ones who suspect the prince has escaped the capital. So we can take that small bit of comfort."

Ryou kept his eyes on Jounouchi, knowing he wasn't revealing everything. There was something on Jounouchi's mind but he didn't voice it. Perhaps he wouldn't at this point. This was probably a good thing though. Ryou had known Jounouchi to be blunt and impulsive – this rare show of tact might be a sign that he's thought through his course of action.

Jounouchi's eyes didn't move, but his expression relaxed slightly, some tension ebbing away. "But more than that, we found out that the some of the priests survived. And under their leadership, a resistance group has formed in the capital to oppose the Sennen."

The silence following answered what Jounouchi was planning on doing. Ryou waited for Yugi to reject this path, urging him to reconsider and seek safety. He watched as Yugi leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he watched his friend. Jounouchi finally looked away from the fire, the orange glow casting half of their faces into shadow.

After a long minute, Yugi sighed, a sad look on his face. "Shizuka wasn't able to escape."

Ryou blinked, confused for a moment as he searched for answers. Jounouchi's expression leaking the despair he felt. "My father got word from my mother. She had been separated from my sister in trying to escape and is now trapped in the city. She's right in the heart of the danger."

Jounouchi's voice grew soft, glancing down. "I have to protect her, Yugi." His soft plea caused Ryou to tremor slightly. His own thoughts of his little sister reminded him of what he would have done for family. The insistent cry from Jounouchi was an attempt to seek permission from his friend, as if expecting warnings against such danger.

Yugi just nodded, setting his urn down on the floor. A bitter smile grew on his face. "You have to do this, Jounouchi. She's counting on you."

Jounouchi blinked, somewhat surprised by the response. A weak smile took place of shock, a strange sense of relief and determination welling. He nodded before glancing over to Honda. The brunette just smirked as he placed his cup of tea down.

"He won't be alone, Yug. I'm going to go with him to the capital. He's not the only one who's worried. I'd rather try and do something than just wait for my doom." Honda explained, adjusting his gloves.

Yugi smiled. "Well thank goodness you'll be around to keep an eye on him. That's a huge load off my mind."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Have a little more faith in me, Yug."

"With your luck? You're fortunate he didn't try to talk you out of your suicidal mission." Honda snorted, though a smile grew on his face when he saw his blond companion snap his head around to glare at him.

Ryou chuckled, though his mind still lingered. What Jounouchi and Honda sought to do made sense in a way, but it would be more difficult than it would seem. "How will you get into the city?"

Yugi turned towards Ryou, narrowing his eyes as he realized his implication. "That's a good point. If it's too dangerous to escape, I imagine it'll be just as dangerous to get into the city."

Jounouchi nodded, raising a hand to brush his bangs out of his face. "Yeah. I'm not sure. All the gates will be heavily garrisoned. I do know during the assault that major parts of the wall were damaged. We might be able to use those as points of entrance."

Ryou wasn't so sure. He suspected the enemy wouldn't want a broken wall for long. Counting on an opening was not a good long-term strategy. Just as Ryou was about to express these concerns, a new voice cut through. "There's a grate on the north end of the wall. It leads to the stables outside of the palace."

All heads turned as Yami slowly stepped into the room, his face pale as he struggled to enter. Yugi stood up, but Jounouchi was the first to reach him, tucking an arm under to help support Yami. He nodded in thanks as he continued his journey forward, eyes bright as he defiantly met Yugi's annoyed gaze. Ryou smirked, fascinated by the two men. They were both so different and yet so similar.

"You know of a secret entrance?" Honda asked, somewhat bewildered by their luck.

Yami sighed as he sat down next to Honda, nodding. He caught his breath for a moment. "Yeah. Me and my friends used to escape out through this grate to go place outside the city walls as children. The usually ditching responsibilities sort of thing. I'm fairly certain no one knows about it and that you should be able to enter into the city through there."

Jounouchi knelt down, a curious look on his face. "Won't the grate be closed?"

Yami smirked. "If you put enough pressure on the bottom right joint, it creates an opening. As kids, we didn't have problems getting through. It'll be a tight fit as an adult, but if you don't mind a bit of water and refuse, this will be the safest entry point."

Jounouchi chuckled, glancing up to Honda. "Well then, it looks like the road ahead is clear."

Honda just rolled his eyes. "You're the luckiest son of a bitch I've met. We'll have to see how well this luck of yours holds up."

Ryou smiled on the interaction, his own thoughts wandering. Perhaps if he were more noble and valiant, he would join Jounouchi and Honda to fight the Sennen. He certainly didn't approve of the organization's methods. But Ryou couldn't do that. He wouldn't be welcomed in their ranks. He didn't like to be near crowds and even if he were to find the resistance, he would likely be seen as a threat.

Still, there were other things that Ryou wanted answers to and other ways he could help.

Ryou crossed his arms. "Well, if you guys are headed the capital, it looks like I'll get on the road as well. I'm going to take a look into the symbol and figure out what is going on. Its etymology might give us a sense of what the Sennen is after. In any case, I'm more helpful on the road doing what I do than anything else."

Ryou was intentionally vague with his words. Though Jounouchi and Honda were aware of his Brand, Yami was not. And their patient had eloquently expressed his distain and hatred for the necromancers who destroyed all that he knew. Despite the good service Ryou had done, he knew from experience that trust was easily shattered.

Yugi nodded, his expression contemplative. Ryou knew that look, but didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know what Yugi was planning. With all the sudden changes in their lives, he knew that Yugi was feeling a lot of pressure to find his way. Ryou wanted to let him know that he could always stay here at the ranch, but he knew that Yugi's longings led him elsewhere.

In the end, Yugi would have to discover his own path.

Yugi turned to Yami, his expression serious. "Yami, you still plan on going to Roca?"

Yami nodded, a stern look on his face. "I have to. My friends are waiting there. I've wasted enough time here as it is."

Yugi's eyes glanced over Yami's trembling form. Yami tried to sit up straight, as if to defy all pain that he felt, but Ryou and the others didn't buy it. It had only been a few days and Yami was still exhausted and weak. Ryou didn't think that Yugi was going to reprimand him though. In fact, he had a funny feeling that fate was taking its course.

Yugi nodded, his gaze steady. "Okay. Then I'm going with you."

Ryou couldn't help but smirk at the shocked look on Yami's face. He certainly hadn't been anticipating this sort of response. In fact, Yami was the only one who seemed surprised. Ryou suspected that Honda and Jounouchi had figured out that Yugi was selling his house and land, hence why they didn't seemed surprised.

Yami found his voice, a stunned look still plastered on his face. "Wait… what?"

Yugi smiled. "You're in no condition to be travelling by yourself. You wouldn't make the trek by yourself. Believe it or not, I'm quite sturdy and can handle travel."

Yami shook his head, not quite following. "I can't ask you to leave your home and abandon your village. It's my journey to take."

Yugi glanced down at the table at the center of the circle. Ryou spotted the stack of papers, in which the deed to his ranch was hidden. In the end, they all knew Yugi couldn't stay here any longer – there was nothing left for him here.

"I'm selling the land. I've had plans to do this for weeks now. Initially, I was going to go to the capital to try and learn about my grandfather's past and make a new life. Modina is not an option at this point. But what you brought up has raised some questions."

Yugi took the urn back into his hand, eyes locked onto the sigil. "I don't know much of my life before this village. I don't know if I'll ever be able to find that answer. But I need to figure out my life after this village – I can't stay in Kyador any longer."

Yugi flicked his magenta eyes back up to Ryou for a moment before looking back over at his two friends. "This place isn't home anymore. Once you guys leave, this place holds nothing. I can't stay here any longer."

Ryou closed his eyes. Despite the strength and assured sound in Yugi's voice, he could hear the plea in his voice. It would be tempting to ask Yugi to stay here and keep his doors open. It would be the safe option, for them all to have a place to go back to. But it would be cruel to keep Yugi here where he would be alone and haunted by his memories.

In the end, they all knew that Kyador could no longer be their home. They would all become nomads, like Ryou. In these dangerous times, it wasn't safe to settle and pray for peace. Despite their own humble beginnings, Ryou knew they all felt stirred to action. They couldn't sit idly by and watch the world pass around them.

Ryou could only wonder if they even leave a ripple of the torrent river.

Yami frowned, as if not sold on the idea. That was to expected – he didn't know any of them well. Ryou supposed the offer to join him on his journey sounded odd. Strange as it was, Ryou wasn't surprised by it. He had half-expected Yugi to ask if he could tag along with either him or Jounouchi. Honestly – Yami would probably need his help far more.

Yami leaned forward, his eyes steady on Yugi. "… I can't promise you that this will be a safe trip to Roca. The journey might be fraught with mages and summoners who would wish death on any traveller."

Yugi narrowed his eyes, a calculating look in his face. To Ryou's surprise, Yami's gaze slipped away. He raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what was going on, but trusted his friend enough. Yugi stood up, putting his urn on the mantle of the fireplace. "Perhaps. But it's no less dangerous than if the Sennen came into town demanding tribute."

Yugi walked over and knelt down next to Yami, his expression softening. "And to be honest, I can't help but feel like it was fate that we met. You know more than you're letting on."

Ryou froze, curious as to what Yugi was implying. Yami refused to look away, as if it was a sign of weakness to do so. Ryou was grateful that he wasn't the only one confused as Jounouchi and Honda looked equally bewildered.

Yugi smiled, leaning back on his haunches. "You can't tell me right now, correct? That's fine. I still want to make sure you find your friends safely. And I have to find my answers anyway. If you don't know, then I'll keep searching. It sounds rather exciting just thinking about it."

Ryou smirked, shifting his weight. "Wait until mid-winter when it's freezing and you're hungry and broke. Then tell me how exciting it is."

Jounouchi nudged Yugi. "Don't listen to him, Yugi. You can come crash my place once I freed the capital. You can camp out in my warm mansion during the winter."

Honda rolled his eyes. "And where are you going to get yourself a mansion?"

"They'll give it to me for saving the country."

Honda snorted. "You're quite the optimist, aren't you?"

"One of us has to be!" Jounouchi defended, crossing his arms. Ryou and Yugi laughed, grateful for the humor to lift some of the weight. It was easy to be dour – Jounouchi's happy-go-lucky attitude definitely lifted their spirits.

Ryou noticed Yami smiling at their interaction, a weary grin on his face. He turned back to Yugi. "Are you sure, you want to come?"

Yugi nodded, determination gleaming in his eyes. Yami's hesitant smile grew firm, nodding back as he accepted his new companion. Ryou smiled lightly, though his mind couldn't be completely at ease. There was a lingering ache at the thought that this would be his last night in this house.

But then again, Ryou never knew if he would ever make it back in his life. So he supposed nostalgia wouldn't serve him anymore here.

Everyone started to stand up, stretching as their serious conversation came to an end. Yugi spoke briefly with Honda about getting supplies for him and Jounouchi. Ryou didn't listen in, knowing that his friends would have a couple of days to prepare. However, this would not be the case for Ryou. He would need to get on the road soon. He never did like to linger in one place for too long.

For now, he would enjoy this last night with his friends. There was no promise that he would see them again and the present mattered more than their uncertain future.

* * *

End of Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get fun in the next chapter :) See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TIME FOR YA BOY >:)

**AN: IT'S TIME FOR YA BOY :)**

* * *

The night enveloped the city, the cloud blocking out the full moon. The shadows seemed to blend in with the darkness. Ever since the death of the regent, it was as if the life of the capital had been stolen away. Modina had often been busy late into the night, the nightlife bustling and homes always open and welcoming.

A new shadow had been cast since the Sennen arrived, a sense of wariness and confusion warded people away. On this night, most families were sheltered in, not wishing to deal with the darkness looming outside.

This served the thief well.

He slid down the roof, feeling as the layers of tiles changed. He jumped across the narrow alleyway, nimbly keeping his balance as he followed from above. He was grateful for the lack of light tonight – his white hair would have shone silver in the moonlight. Perhaps wearing a blood red cloak might not be the most discreet option, but the thief was a master in his craft. There was a reason he was often referred to as the king of thieves.

His violet eyes trailed down, looking down at the road. The advantage of the arrival of the Sennen meant that the streets were often empty at night. This made any form of escape or travel easy to spot. He smirked as he spotted two lone figures rushing down the narrow alley, keeping to the shadows so as not to be seen.

Unfortunately for the two, their hopes of escape would soon be dashed.

The thief trailed them, eager to figure out where they hoped to flee. If they were foolish, they would reveal an unknown escape route out of the city. With that knowledge, they could use that to catch any escaping or returning rebels. He was aware that the resistance band that fought against their control had some means of entry into the city – it was a matter of where and how.

The thief slowed down as he saw the taller of the figure pause. His target didn't turn around, but he noticed the subtle turn in his posture. The thief grinned – perhaps things were about to get more interesting.

The smaller of the two figures turned around, cloak slipping off her head to reveal the long, dark brown hair hidden. She glanced around desperately, still not noticing that they were being trailed. The thief grinned as he slipped down off the roof, now walking up the alley. So they caught on that someone was following them. That was fine – they couldn't escape him regardless.

The taller of the figure glared down the alleyway, his eyes trying to spot the thief now approaching. He removed his hood, raising a hand in defense while gesturing to his partner to stand back. The thief just cackled at the two, eager for the challenge. He suspected they had used their magic to sense for anyone trailing them. Being alert to his presence only made their journey shorter.

"Mahado, leaving so soon? We hardly got to know each other!" The thief barked out, grinning at the mage priest.

Mahado narrowed his eyes, flicking them towards his companion. "Mana, run. I'll catch up with you later."

His young apprentice shook her head, an angry look on her face as she glared at the approaching thief. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone! I'll fight with you!"

"Mana, get out of here! I can handle Bakura! Go!" Mahado snapped, his anger masking his own fear. Bakura just grinned, sensing the trepidation behind his voice that went amiss by his apprentice.

"Don't be so rude, Mahado! Your little student is more than welcomed to test her strength! I'll even kill her before you – I am quite merciful after all!" Bakura mocked, boastful and arrogant. The regent had been easily deposed – two mages were nothing compared to his own summoning powers.

"Run!" Mahado yelled before casting a spell. A magic circle appeared briefly before Mahado's raised hand before converting into energy, a series of dark magic blasts racing towards the thief. Bakura noticed that Mana had finally decided to obey her teacher and started to flee.

Bakura raised his thumb to his mouth quickly, biting hard until his teeth pierced the skin. A drop of blood fell as Bakura mentally cast his summoning circle. He felt his soul join with the spiritual creature that he had bonded to years ago when he was only a child. The moment the blood stained the dirt below him, the creature erupted forth, a burst of dazzling white temporarily blinding all who saw.

Mahado slid back, struggling to catch his breath as his eyes settled on the demon spirit before him. The massive creature loomed over them, like a protective presence around the thief. Bakura smirked, stepping forward as his white hair burst into a shine of silver. The light caught the scar on his face, casting a wicked shadow across his tanned features.

Mahado narrowed his eyes, raising his hand again as another magic circle held forth, not yet casted. It looked like he planned on being defensive. Bakura chuckled, deciding to strike where the mage was weakest. He nodded his head, a silent command given to Diabound as the creature raced forward.

Mahado braced himself, waiting for the next attack. The light casted forward, a brilliance that lit the city up. Bakura smirked as he watched Mahado glance up, unscathed and confused. It wasn't until he heard a desperate scream did the mage priest realize Bakura's plan.

The thief walked forward as Diabound held Mana trapped in his clutches. She struggled in vain, casting a volley of magic arrows towards the demon's head in an attempt to loosen his grasp. Bakura shook his head in an almost pitying manner. Few could even think to harm Diabound – it's powers rivaled that of the dead gods. Few summoners knew of its presence, for such potent energy and raw strength.

One needed to match the creature's strength through sure force of will and conviction in order to create a contract with the demon.

Mahado raced towards Mana, pausing as he saw Mana caught between the rubble path and Diabound's claws. He glanced back, realizing that he was caught between two forces. Bakura smirked, pulling out a knife. Even from this distance, Diabound could protect him. Mahado would have to decide whether to rescue his apprentice at the cost of a knife to his back or abandon her to fight Bakura.

Either way, the mage priest would lose.

Mahado glared at Bakura, eyes still wandering back to his student. Bakura cackled, amused by the man's desperation. "Your choice now, Mahado. Shall I kill you first or the girl?"

Mahado turned his gaze away, watching Mana for a second. To the girl's credit, she never stopped her array of attacks, casting magic in any shape or form to try weakening the summoned creature. Bakura had to respect her for her determination, as futile as it was. He could see how the magic was draining her, the energy waning as she grew pale and tired.

Bakura's victory was suddenly interrupted by a small smile, a knowing smirk on Mahado's face. Bakura scowled, irritation slipping through. "What?"

Mahado glanced back to Mana, a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Mana. You'll have to find the others on your own."

Bakura frowned, his brows furrowing in anger. Bakura shifted, raising the blade up to as rush forward. He blinked in confusion when Mahado ran towards him instead. Was Mahado going to flee? Bakura didn't have time to think as he met him, blade darting out.

Bakura swore as his knife just came short of the mage. His eyes shifted quickly, noticing the palm rushing towards him. Bakura narrowed his eyes, his knife slicing at Mahado's palm. He grinned as he saw the blood arc in the air. The slice across his palm broke his magic circle – that would severely cripple Mahado. It wasn't until he caught Mahado's grin did Bakura he realize the implication.

Bakura swore, jumping back as the blood dripped down Mahado's palm. He was a fool to think that the mage priest relied solely on his own abilities. Diabound growled, his voice a low rubble as Mahado summoned his own ka beast. Bakura blinked in confusion as he saw what looked like a smaller magician.

Diabound answered Bakura's call, his other arm reaching out to swipe at the tiny mage. Bakura snapped his head back when the white arm passed through the ka mage. It was until he felt a shadow from behind that he realized his mistake. A sudden burst struck him from behind, Bakura's eyes widening at the surprise attack. He stumbled forward, struggling to catch the breath stolen from him.

The illusion mage teleported in front of him, ready to strike again. Bakura snapped back, recoiling as Diabound raced to his defense. The thief furrowed his brow, confused as to why the ka creature attack Diabound. It wasn't until he saw Mahado casting a spell behind him did he realize his error.

Bakura growled, darting to the side to roll away from the barrage of magical bullets flying towards him. He raced towards Mahado, whose attention was fixed on his apprentice. She struggled to step forward, but his magic spell trapped her, creating a light barrier separating her from them. Bakura swore under his breath, a desperation catching in him. He wouldn't let them escape! He leapt in the air, knife raised to strike the mage priest.

Bakura blinked, a shadow consuming his vision. He couldn't stop his moment as he plunged into the darkness, only to be spat out against the cobblestone path. He rolled back onto his feet, spotting the disappearing portal casted by the illusion mage, now caught in Diabound's grasp. He noticed Mahado stagger as his bonded spiritual summoning hissed in pain.

Bakura snapped his head around, noticing that the light was gone. The damn priest managed to ensure his student's escape. Bakura was deal with the consequences of this later, but right now, he needed to end this fight quickly. He could tell by Mahado's ragged appearance that this battle was taking its toll on him. Bakura planned on making short work of this mage who still eluded him.

As Bakura ran forward, blade raised as he saw his opportunity. Mahado tried to run back, putting some distance between him and the thief, but it was no use. Bakura was quicker, closing the gap between them as his knife darted forward. Mahado cried out in sharp pain as the blade dug into his shoulder. Bakura used the momentum to pitch the mage forward, using his own weight to dig the knife deeper.

Bakura noticed Mahado raise his left hand to strike. He flicked his wrist, a small knife sliding down into his palm. Bakura swore as he jerked his head away, feeling his hair frizz up at the electric burst that just missed him. With a quick flick of the hand, his knife was buried into Mahado's other hand, breaking the other magic circle carved into his hand.

Mahado screamed in pain, his eyes unfocused as he tried to struggle. However, his attempts were futile as each motion caused the knives buried in his shoulder and hand to tear his skin further. He was effectively pinned down, Bakura hovering over him with a knife in hand.

With the mage finally defeated, Bakura glanced back, seeing Diabound having captured the illusion mage. He hadn't suspected that Mahado was also a summoner – his fellow turncoat had never mentioned this. Perhaps he hadn't known. It certainly wasn't like him to leave out details like that.

He smirked as the illusion mage finally started to dissolve into smoke, Mahado lacking the energy to sustain the summoning any further. It was only after the spirit ka had completely vanished did Bakura turn back to Mahado, a grin on his face. "Now then, how would you like to die?"

"Bakura."

The thief snapped his head back, instinctively calling Diabound to his side. He relaxed slightly as he spotted a familiar set of blond spikes. "How long have you been here, Kek?"

"Since you summoned Diabound," Kek replied nonchalantly, a smirk growing on his face.

Bakura scowled. So this jackass had seen him in danger and decided to let him fight for his life. Nice. "What the hell do you want?"

Kek stepped over a bit of rubble, a hand resting on the hilt of one of his twin swords. He inclined his head to the mage trapped beneath Bakura. "Aknadin wants the priest alive. So put away your knives."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, annoyance seeping through. "Why the fuck does he want him alive? He's an enemy."

"He might know stuff, you stupid asshole. Do you feel like disobeying orders?" Kek snapped back, a harsh glint to his eyes.

Bakura rolled his eyes, letting out an exaggerated groan. He had realized that compromises would have to be made in joining the Sennen. Though he didn't care for Aknadin, the man had a vision and a plan to back him. It was only thanks to his cunning and intel that they were able to succeed so far. Bakura knew better than to disobey now.

Truth be told, it was Aknadin's messenger boy that irritated him more. Kek, while not a mage or summoner of any kind, was deadly with a sword. Despite Bakura's own magical aptitude, he didn't feel like pissing off the former gladiator. How Aknadin managed to find such a fucked-up sociopath was beyond Bakura, but he couldn't deny that Kek produced results.

Bakura sighed, leaning back on his haunches but still straddling Mahado as he glared at Kek. "Fine. But you're taking him back to the palace. I don't feel like walking back right now."

Kek rolled his eyes, an irritated look on his face. "How lazy are you? I figured you'd be running back to spread your legs for that new lover you found yourself."

Bakura smirked, a lurid look on his face. "Is that jealousy I detect, my dear Kek?"

"Save your bullshit. I'm done listening to your dumb voice. I'll take back the prisoner," Kek growled back, stepping forward to take control of the situation.

Bakura chuckled, glancing back at Mahado who watched on in passive frustration. "Good luck making it back in one piece. I can't promise that he's completely stable."

Mahado scowled, gathering up some saliva before spitting at Bakura's face. The thief snapped back in anger, take in his knife to dig it further into his shoulder for good measure. Mahado squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a cry of pain. Bakura leaned in, a sneer on his face. "Do you want to try that again, mage?"

Mahado's eyes fluttered open, a bead of sweat gliding down his temple. "This isn't over. You and the entire Sennen will perish in fire and blood!" He whispered out angrily.

Bakura snorted, not the least bit frightened by the threat. "Your regent and prince are dead. The gods' children are no more. Stop clinging to duty and you might find that you don't need to suffer anymore."

Bakura didn't feel like telling Mahado that once they got what they needed out of him, he was as good as dead. Small details like that weren't of real concern.

Mahado panted, struggling to keep conscious. "You're wrong. My young lord still lives. And with it, our hope and your doom."

Bakura flinched, snapping his head back around. He had initially started getting up when those words froze him to his spot. A flash of rage blinding him to his job, his hand darted out to grip Mahado's throat, the mage choking for breath. "What did you just say?" Bakura demanded, venom dripping in his voice.

Mahado gasped for air, his eyes dilated as he started to lose conscious. Despite his weakened state, a small smirk grew on his face. "The prince escaped. We won."

Bakura felt his body start shaking on his volition, his rage blinding him to his other companion nearby who tried to get his attention. He lifted Mahado's head slightly to slam it back into the ground, barely moving a few inches because of their position. "You lie!" Bakura yelled, eyes darting around desperately to detect some form of falsehood.

But Mahado's smile lingered as the mage fell unconscious.

Bakura gritted his teeth, his other free hand clenching his knife tight. A sudden urge to plunge the knife into the mage consumed him, unbridled hatred running fresh through him. He felt a hand grip his wrist so as to prevent the potential murder.

"Don't touch me!" Bakura twisted away, jerking himself upright as he stormed away. Kek lingered back, looking down at Mahado's limp, bloody form before returning his gaze to the thief now pacing up and down the alley.

"Bakura." The thief didn't stop his pacing, inclining his head slightly to indicate that he heard the blond warrior. He could care less about orders or commands right now. The bastard was still alive. Aknadin promised him that the prince was dead. He promised him revenge.

Aknadin lied to him.

"Bakura, I don't have all night. I'm taking Mahado back. Find the apprentice," Kek ordered, watching as several soldiers now joined them, having finally found the two in the alley.

Bakura snapped his head up, eyes flashing. "Why the fuck should I obey orders? I have to find him!"

Kek narrowed his eyes, hands resting lightly on the hilt of his swords. A subtle warning to the thief. "If you want to run blindly out of the city and try tracking him down with no information, be my guest. I'm sure the rest of the Order will be thrilled to hear you ran away."

Bakura stormed up towards the mercenary, ignoring the impressive height difference as he glowered up at Kek, inches away from his face. "If Aknadin thinks he can order me around and not hold his end of the bargain, then he can go kiss my ass."

Kek's eye twitch, Bakura glaring back unfaltering, daring him to strike him. Bakura would have welcomed the fight. He was itching, desperate for some release from the tension in him right now.

To his disappointment and surprise, Kek stepped back, a frustrated look on his face as he walked away. "Whatever business you have with Aknadin is of no concern to me. If you have questions about how he runs stuff, then ask him yourself. I'm not your messenger boy."

Bakura glared at the back of Kek's head as he walked away, annoyed that he didn't get his fight. He tsked, turning away to glare at the mage being bound by the guards. "No, your Aknadin's messenger boy," Bakura spat out, turning to distance himself from the situation behind him.

As Bakura scoured the city for the missing apprentice, his mind was a spiraling mess. His entire life had been lived with the hopes of killing the royal family. He wanted them to suffer the way he suffered. He wanted to take away everything they loved as he had lost everyone in his life. He wanted to make sure they would never see the light of day again.

And as dawn broke over the city, the sunlight mocked Bakura's ambitions.

He gritted his teeth, turning his face away from the rising sun. His white hair turned golden in the warm glow, making him seem angelic. However, his bitter expression and blood-soaked cloak gave him the appearance of an angel of death, watching over the city. He lived for one purpose and he would not let anyone rob him of his desires.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, focusing on the castle. He would get his answers from Aknadin and he would have his revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one I've been excited about for a while. I took a lot of inspiration from the Abhorsen Trilogy in terms of perspective of contacting the dead. I highly recommend checking out the series for any fantasy fans interested in an inversion of the typical narrative involving necromancy.

Ryou lowered his head as the morning sunlight warmed his bones. He had departed early the following dawn, just as the sun broke across the sky. However, it appeared this day would be teasing them of spring thaw, even though that was months away. For what it was worth, Ryou intended to enjoy the warmer weather before heading north.

Ryou had plans to visit Nifcoa, which was the largest city aside from the capital. He intended to search the library for texts on necromancy and the history of the land. He wasn't sure how much would be available to the public, but he figured it would be an easier and safer start than trying to enter Modina at this time.

But Ryou had a quick stop to make before then.

He followed the trail west, tracing his steps back towards the outpost he and Honda had visited several days prior. There were questions he had upon Yami's arrival that weren't answered and he suspected he couldn't answer. More than that, he wanted to know what happened in the battle that nearly took the young soldier's life and what they had risked their lives for.

Ryou spotted the former battle site, which was little more than ash and debris. The rain water had washed away much of the evidence, but he was sure if he took a closer look, he could find some sort of token or trinket. People were rather sentimental – their thoughts and memories were often tied to memoirs. These memoirs would help Ryou find what he was looking for.

Ryou knelt down, searching among the dirt and ash. He found cloth remnants of soldier jackets and the rusted, broken remains of fallen spears. He frowned, tossing away these tools as he continued to look for something a little smaller, something more connective. If Yugi knew what he was doing, he would frown and warn him against necromancy for knowledge.

But there were a lot of things that Yugi didn't know that Ryou did. And what Yugi didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Ryou smiled as he spotted a dirty chain, caked in mud. He carefully pulled it out, shaking off the dirt and mud as he pulled the necklace up. He wiped the pendant hanging at the center, revealing an amber encircled in a silver plate. Perhaps this would work well. As Ryou cleaned off the pendant, he felt something engraved on the silver back.

He flipped around, squinting to read what looked like a name. A female name carved into the back of the pendant with a knife. The implications were clear and Ryou didn't have time to feel remorse. This would work – the connection would be clear. He stood up stepping off the trail to rest under a tree. He preferred to not be interrupted by any travellers.

As Ryou wandered a short distance away, he spotted a clearing, well lit in the sun. He figured this would be as good a spot as any. He dropped his sack to the ground, brushing his hair out of his face as he looked around. He didn't see anyone who might disturb him and animals were nowhere to be seen. He wouldn't be bothered out here.

With his ground decided, Ryou sat down. He wouldn't need to create a summoning circle, as he had no intentions of raising the dead at this moment. This was strictly communication. Ryou took off his gloves, placing them in front of him. He clenched the necklace in his hand, taking a deep breath. He let his mind extend out, beyond the plane of the living to the one beyond.

He sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt a cold wave wash over him. Stepping over into the realm of the dead was always a jolt to his system. His mother had always described it as stepping into the ocean at winter, until his breath was stolen away and the pressure built around him.

Ryou felt this strange cold wrap around him, his own body feeling too heavy. It was as if his earthly, physical body dragged him, a constant weight burdening his soul. Ryou pushed past this, his mind intent on crossing over when he felt a strange snap. His eyes fluttered open but he was no longer in the forest. At least, his soul and mind were no longer in the forest.

Instead, an inky, cloudy black surrounded him, voices whispering around him. The air was painfully cold, though he knew it was all in his mind. Ryou didn't bother squinting to see beyond – unless he demanded answers from beyond, he would not get them on his own. That's why he brought the pendant with him.

Ryou glanced around, reorienting himself for a moment before stepping forward. He felt as if he was walking through shallow water, much like that ocean his mother described. He wondered if this was what death was actually like or how he imagined it to be. He supposed the answer could be both.

When the water sloshed up to his knees, he stopped, the voices now stronger. He knew he couldn't go any further, not without personal risk to himself. The black was strongest here, not so gray or smoky as before. The black was inky and all encompassing, with no light or glimmer escaping from beyond there.

Ryou narrowed his eyes, raising his right hand before him. The necklace dangled out of his hand, the pendant swinging slightly. He spotted the name carved into the back, the voices growing louder as he focused on the name.

_Yui._

The name of a lost lover caused the water to tremble. Ryou hadn't spoken, just thought the name. The soldier who had passed was near, drawn back towards the living by the thought of the woman he left behind.

Ryou stared into the black, looking beyond the darkness. He closed his eyes, clearing his mind. His voice cut through the hush like a blade piercing the night. "I call you. I bind you. I seek your name."

There was a hiss, voices chattering in a confusing clatter. Ryou ignored the white noise, focusing on the name that sought him. He clenched his eyes shut, refusing to let himself be distracted by the other voices who were near calling to him. He focused on Yui, on the fiancée who would never see her love return.

Ryou's eyes flew open, turning slightly. He was no longer alone, a soldier in bloodstained clothes waiting behind him. His eyes were gray and tired, his black hair matted with sweat and blood. He looked as if he had just been attacked, freshly wounded or even dead on the battlefield. The only indication of movement was the eyes that followed the swinging pendant in Ryou's hand.

The necromancer turned around, holding up the necklace in his hand. His eyes carefully watched the spirit before him, wanting to make sure he found the right soul. The whispers grew louder around him, but there was one name that spoke above them all, a soul desperate for missing closure.

"Hayato."

Ryou spoke the name, binding the soul to him. The soldier's gray eyes lit up, the blue returning to them as if he were living. His name restored, though not freed from the tendrils of death. He blinked for a moment, his gaze softening on the necklace in bittersweet memories. Hayato finally looked up to meet Ryou's gaze, the dead soldier's expression crestfallen.

"Why have you summoned me?" Hayato asked, a wary look on his face.

Ryou took a step forward, lowering his hand. "Do you know who I am?"

Hayato glanced over him, eyes settling on the Brand on his wrist. "A necromancer."

Ryou nodded, ignoring the various whispers around him. This close to the void, the voices would continue to call out, tempting him and reminding him of everyone he knew who had died. "I have some questions for you. Once you answer them, I will release your spirit and you can return forever to the land of the dead."

If Hayato had any complaints, he wouldn't voice them. Once a soul was bound to a necromancer, it was their duty to obey any order or command given to them. The soldier nodded, his posture relaxing slightly. "What do you want to know?"

"You were a soldier, yes?" Ryou asked, gathering his thoughts.

Hayato nodded. "Yes. I was one of the royal guardsmen sworn to protect the royal family and his council."

Ryou licked his lips, eyes narrowing at this information. "Do you know if the prince or any of the priests are still alive?"

Hayato frowned, thinking. "I'm not exactly sure, but while I was alive, several of the priesthood were still alive. Ishizu and Odion had left the city previously for business so they would have been away when the capital was seized. Marik and Mahado were still in the capital, as was High Priest Seto. Those three were still alive when I departed on our mission."

Ryou raised a hand, scratching at his chin. So it looked like several of the priests were still alive. Did they not fight back? "Why didn't they order you to stand your ground and fight against the Sennen when they invaded? Surely the priesthood had enough power to fight against necromancers."

Hayato blinked, confused by this question. His response came forth from his lips before he could think of censoring himself. "The Sennen was much larger than anyone realized. More than that, high in the ranks they have formed their own inner council. Their own priesthood. These men are extremely powerful and dangerous."

The soldier shivered, glancing away. "I watched as one man slaughtered an entire battalion of soldiers with only his two swords in hand. No magic. Another one of them is a summoner with a demon that rivals the dead gods. With so many of the priests away on various missions, they couldn't risk so many losses. They had to consider the prince's safety first."

Ryou bit at his thumb, ignoring the chill in his bones. Hayato's voice had grown soft as the voices whispering around him grew into murmurs. He shook his head to ignore the noise. The Sennen was a dangerous foe, not to be underestimated. He had no idea the number or ranks in their organization, but if they had enough power to cause the council of priesthood to act defensively, then they were certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Ryou pulled his thumb away, his eyes returning to the lost spirit. "What was your mission?"

"To deliver the prince safely over the border and away from danger."

Ryou blinked at this, momentarily shocked by this. When Yami had said they were delivering precious cargo, he hadn't realized the cargo had been a person. No wonder he had been reluctant to speak up about his previous mission – he was trying to protect the prince even after his injury.

A thought crossed Ryou's mind, his brown eyes narrowing. "Where is the prince now?"

Hayato shook his head. "I'm not sure. During the ambush, it was complete chaos. We did what we could to get the prince away safely, but… I'm afraid I don't know where Prince Atem is or whether he survived."

Ryou frowned at this, disappointed but not surprised that the spirit didn't know. The spirit would only be aware of the details from his life – not anything after his death. Still, any further details would have been nice. If anything, Ryou was starting to see the whole picture when he took a step back.

Ryou narrowed his eyes, trying to think of any further questions. The whispers around him grew softer, but that concerned Ryou more. It could mean a powerful spirit from beyond was approaching. It would be wise to wrap this conversation up as soon as possible. He was startled when he heard the spirit before him make a choked noise, trying to speak.

Ryou glanced up, nodding so as to let the bound being say his peace. "Can I ask you a favor, necromancer?"

Ryou frowned, hesitant to make a deal with the dead. "Depends on what you ask."

Hayato turned away, a glimmer of fear reflecting in his eyes. "Don't resurrect my body. I don't know what has happened to it, but I don't want to wander the world in unrest. Let me find peace, please."

Ryou sighed, realizing his concerns. Hayato's life was in his hands, and the soldier dreaded being forced to do something against his will. Any other necromancer likely would have, but Ryou had always been the odd one out. "You don't need to worry. Your body has already been cremated. Once I release you here, I will bind you to the land beyond and you won't ever be disturbed again."

Hayato turned back, his expression tentative as he accepted Ryou's words. Talking to passed spirits could be tricky, as some were desperate for another chance at life while others felt as if they had unfinished business. It appeared the man before him realized either of these aspirations would be pointless and harmful in the long run. Regardless of what he had left behind in the living, there was no point in trying to linger there any longer.

Ryou's mind fluttered to his own past grappling with letting go of loved ones, shaking the thought as soon as it crossed. He realized his mistake too late when he heard a familiar voice rising above the whispers. It was soft, sweet, gentle. He heard his name, stiffening as his heart ached at the call.

" _Ryou."_

He had to get out. Now. Ryou turned back to Hayato, holding out the necklace. The spirit in front of his hesitantly reached out, to hold the amber in his hand. He clenched it, taking the necklace away from the necromancer.

" _Ryou, please. It's me."_

Ryou narrowed his eyes, keeping his expression stern as he focused on finishing his work here and make his way back to the living safely. "I have no more questions. Return to the realm of the dead and may you never cross back into limbo. I bind you to the land beyond and may your soul find rest."

Hayato didn't say anything – he couldn't as his soul no longer belonged to Ryou, but he caught the grateful look in his eyes. Hayato's blue eyes fell into a gray haze, a look of wonder crossing his face as he stepped past Ryou towards the inky black. Ryou didn't move, waiting until he felt his presence disappear forever into a land that Ryou hoped to not see for a long time.

" _Ryou, my child. I'm here. I miss you."_

Ryou struggled to catch his breath, the water like ice around his legs. He was certain that Hayato had moved on, but he felt her presence stronger than ever. The one who taught him about his blessing and curse, the magic of necromancy. She was near and her calm, warm voice beckoning him hurt him more than he could bear.

Ryou shook his head, closing his eyes as he started to walk away, feeling as if the shore was getting farther away. He bit back his own panic, knowing that it was his own mind creating this illusion. He would not let the spirit take hold of him. He would not surrender himself to the undead and become their vessel.

" _Ryou, dearest. Please. I love you."_

Ryou clenched his eyes tighter, ignoring the weight of the water as he raced away from the darkness. "You're not her! Go away!"

" _Ryou, love, it's me. You know it is. Why are you afraid?"_

Ryou didn't want to find out. His mother had warned him against clinging to his loved ones that had already passed. Ryou had carefully passed this lesson on to all of his friends. Despite that, he had failed to internalize this message.

Ryou felt the water receding away from him, as his feet sank into sand. He continued to press on, not wanting to stay any longer as the darkness grew closer. He didn't know if this was his mother or a malevolent spirit impersonating his mother and preying on his weakness. He didn't know which was worse.

In a sudden burst, light consumed his vision. Ryou flung his eyes open, letting the white radiance blind him and protect him from his own fears and insecurities. He gasped, sitting up as looked around desperately. His fingers brushed over course, blades of grass, the ground slightly damp underneath him from the morning dew.

He was back.

Despite sitting in the sun, Ryou felt himself shiver, unable to shake the cold, drenched weight that hung onto his soul. He curled into himself, pulling on his cloak as he tried to find some warmth. He didn't like calling spirits – he always felt exhausted, cold, and shaken from the experience. Every time, he thought it would get easier, but every time, it never seemed to do so.

Ryou took some long deep breaths, reveling in the fresh air that warmed and calmed him at the same time. He needed to gather himself. He hadn't kept his mind clear and his resolve faltered when he entered into limbo – that's why he nearly collapsed to the darkness. He suspected it had been the recent events in the country as well as being near Yugi after having lost his grandfather that made him feel so vulnerable.

If he planned on helping his fellow countrymen, he would need to get his act in gear.

Ryou leaned back, turning his face to the sun. It was just shy of midday. If the weather held up, Ryou could be Frasas in three days time. That would put him a day's journey from Nifcoa. He could visit the libraries and universities in both of those cities and get some answers. And who knew? Perhaps Ryou could pick up some gossip at a local tavern to get a sense of what's going on in the world.

Ryou hated the thought of some necromancer tormenting souls like Hayato and keeping them from finding eternal rest. He had his work cut out for him.

Ryou stood up, brushing off the dirt on his pants. He snagged his satchel as he tossed it over his shoulder. He glanced around to try to reorient himself. He spotted the road far off in the distant, stepping forward as he moved to get back on the trail. Ryou left the necklace resting in the grass behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this overtime is killing me. While appreciative as I am about having a job, it's running me ragged and OT is just killing me nowadays. Anyhoo, enjoy your chapter!

Yugi saw his friends off the morning after their conversation. His journey wouldn't begin for another week, as he refused to let Yami travel until then. This drove both of them crazy as cabin fever set in. Though his guest was appreciative of his aid, he struggled with being locked to one small cottage until he was healed enough. Yugi sensed that Yami was not used to being contained in such a small place.

Eventually, after much prying and pestering, Yugi figured the sooner they got on the road before winter came in full swing, the better it would be for both of their sanities. After a brief journey into town to negotiate new terms with Ushio to acquire two horses and provisions for their journey, Yugi was ready to go.

On the last day before parting, Yugi walked with his herd one last time, the memory feeling strangely bittersweet. As excited as he was to finally leave, he was also leaving everything he had known behind. Juno stayed close, eager to pets and food that Yugi always seemed to provide. He wanted to remember this and soak in this memory. In a way, he had a strong hunch that this would be the last time he would ever see this village.

Yugi glanced behind him, Yami slowly following as he took in the late fall landscape. His expression seemed a little lost, as if trying to take in the view. Yami never spoke much of his past. Any question Yugi asked was answered with tight lips. The most he could glean was that Yami grew up in the capital and didn't travel much outside of it.

Yugi smiled, his demeanor welcoming. "Ever been this far south?"

Yami shook his head, his spike hair shifting slightly in the wind. The similarity between the two of them was quite the enigma. They really could pass for siblings. "Never. It's strange how it's still fall here. In the capital, snow had already begun to fall."

Yugi turned to glance out at the herd, a small smile on his face. "Yeah. Winters here probably wouldn't be a brutal as they are in the north. I've heard of how the snow falls so heavy in the north that you can't even open your door and you have to warm yourself in the nearest drinking hall to fight off the chill."

Yami chuckled, reaching out to pet Juno. She quickly scampered over to revel in the scratches Yugi's new friend had to offer. "I've heard of those legends too. My r- well, someone I knew at the castle was from the north and he would scoff at how us city folk couldn't handle a bit of cold."

Yugi laughed aloud, though his mind was sharp. He noticed the slip in Yami's voice. He didn't let on as he joked back. "I imagine you'll fare better than I on the road. I've never been one for camping but I suppose there's a first time for everything."

Yami looked abashed by the compliment but said nothing, a relaxed smile on his face. Yugi was relieved that he could offer the man some peace. It seemed like he had been through a lot before having been found his companions.

Still… Yugi caught Yami correcting himself often. He was still guarded, hiding something from him. Yugi noticed how Yami had taken one of his hunting knives to keep on his person. He said nothing and feigned ignorance, but he was aware that Yami felt hunted. And Yugi had a good suspicious as to why that was.

He wouldn't say anything now, but they would need to talk soon if they were to travel out to Roca. Two weeks on the road was a long time to ignore the elephant in the room.

* * *

Morning came too quickly. Yugi let Yami sleep in a bit longer so that he could have a moment to himself, standing outside by the fence as he looked out at the fields. He didn't know it was possible to both miss a place and be eager to leave it behind, yet this small cottage seemed to have that effect on him.

As the sun broke across the horizon, spilling light across the barren hills, Yugi turned towards the road, knowing Ushio would be here soon. His own bags were already packed, and he felt anxious to get going.

When the sun had just peaked over the thin line of the forests, Yugi saw the new owner of his home. Ushio travelled with another companion, who helped him guide the two horses as bargained.

This was it.

Yugi hopped off the fence, coming around to enter the cottage. He saw Yami sitting at the table, a cup of tea clasped in his hands. He looked up, an odd look on his face as he met Yugi's gaze. "Is it time?"

Yugi nodded, glancing away. "Just about. Feel free to gather your things. I'll meet you outside."

Yami nodded, turning back to his tea as he stared at the inky liquid. Yugi left, grabbing his satchel before slipping down the hallway. He hadn't packed away this last item, but he felt it pertinent to do so. He stepped into the room that Yami had been staying in, taking his grandfather's urn.

He didn't have many momentos of his grandfather. If he couldn't keep this house, then Yugi would make sure his grandpa would find rest in their new home, wherever that may be.

Yugi slipped the urn into his bag, departing quickly as he left the house behind. Ushio was outside waiting, two horses in hand as well as the agreed upon amount for the property. Yugi took a deep breath, his expression becoming stern as he approached. It had taken a long of haggling, but he had managed to find a proper settlement.

Ushio wasn't considered the most generous man in town, but he was fair and struck a tough bargain. And he made good on his end of the deal. Yugi knew they would never see eye to eye, but he could at least respect the man.

He spoke only a brief word with Ushio, verifying his payment before handing over the deed. He glanced over his shoulder as he saw Yami following out, wearing a pair of Yugi's trousers and leather coat. He was lucky that they were close to the same size, especially given the winter weather quickly approaching.

Yugi shook hands with Ushio to finish off the deal, the less being said, the better. Yugi let Ushio overlook the property as he approached the two horses prepared for them. The two pranced about anxiously as Yugi approached, hesitant about their new owner.

Yugi smiled, offering his hand. The beautiful chestnut mare, named Rose, paused a moment, her dark eyes settling on the herder. Yugi chuckled, a warm feeling growing in his chest as his amethyst eyes locked with hers. That warmth extended into his voice, his voice a soft, gentle murmur.

"Hello. You doing okay, girl?"

The mare trotted up to him slowly, pressing her nose into his palm. Yugi giggled at the sensation, petting her as he pressed his forehead against hers. It was hard to describe how this animal taming ability work, but it was odd the special connection he instantly felt. It was this bond, a connection, that he felt with any creature he reached out. It was an odd companionship he experienced, one that could only be described as… well, magical.

Yugi turned his eyes to the black stallion that had approach, watching him curiously. Ushio mentioned that the stallion, named Simra, could be difficult at times, but an excellent horse nonetheless. Yugi hadn't been too worried, knowing that horses were easy creatures to get along with.

Sure enough, despite Simra stomping his hooves in an anxious manner, he didn't flinch away as Yugi offered a hand to him. He scratched at the nose, Simra snorting at it before relaxing at the touch. Yugi grinned, speaking softly. "It's very nice to meet you both. Ready for a journey?"

The two horses stayed relaxed and calm around Yugi, feeling eased by his presence. Though Yugi wasn't really sure about the magic itself, he was starting to get a sense of how it worked and how he should use it. Once he established trust with an animal, the bond can grow. And with that bond, he'd able to express his desires and wishes for the animal. Because of their new connection, they would obey.

Yugi didn't see it as controlling animals. If a horse didn't want to listen, it wouldn't. That's why it was important to establish the bond first. He supposed he could force his will on the animal, but he found when he reached out to connect first, communication became easier later on. It was all very vague and based more on feeling than archaic language and magic summoning circles.

Yugi stepped back, taking his back and securing it to saddle on Simra. His mind wandered to the conversation he had with Ryou prior to leaving. His necromancer friend had left very early in the morning a week prior, but did spend a moment to talk to Yugi. He told him that his beast taming abilities might be the manifestation of some greater power. That there was a good chance that Yugi was adept in magical arts, should he wish to invest in them.

Yugi frowned, considering his friend's words. Should he? Before, he probably would have brushed off this option, his mind focused on taking care of the herd and helping his grandfather. But Yugi needed a new start. He needed to find who he was, where he came from, and forge his own path. He didn't know where to go, so he decided to help a stranger in need. Fate did lead people down odd paths.

Perhaps this was an opportunity for him to learn and pursue magic. Perhaps that was his path in life.

Yugi chuckled, shaking his head. It was one thing to instinctually feel and connect with animals – it was another to be educated in the arcane arts. Even if Yugi wanted to learn, he would be hard pressed to find a magician to apprentice under. Had he acted sooner, perhaps he could have gone to the capital and petitioned to be taken as a student under the mages' guidance. Anyone who wanted to learn magic in the kingdom had to be approved by the priesthood.

Now with the country in ruins, it was difficult to see a path to learning. Yugi would have his work cut out trying to find a mage that wasn't hiding or fighting off the Sennen. Experience was the best teacher, yes, but not in the middle of a battlefield. If the opportunity arose, perhaps Yugi would seize the opportunity, but for now, he needed to focus on getting to Roca.

Yugi adjusted the straps as Yami joined him, cautiously approaching the mare next to him. He reached out a hand to pet her, only for Rose to prance back, almost alarmed by his presence. Yugi bit back a smile as Yami backed off quickly, startled by the animal. For a soldier, he sure struggled with dealing with horses.

"If you want, you can try to take Simra, but from what I've heard, he's a bit of a tough one to lead," Yugi offered, figuring he would leave his pack on the stallion if they should switch steeds.

Yami shook his head. "No need. She'll be fine. Hopefully."

Yugi smiled, raising a hand to pat the mare on the side of her neck. He spoke softly, gently to the horse. "It's okay. Yami's a friend. He'll take good care of you." Her eyes settled on Yugi, reassured by his presence.

After a moment, Rose stepped forward, pressing her nose into Yami's hair. He froze, startled by the action as she smelled and mussed with his hair. Yugi couldn't help laughing, amused by her sudden affection and ease with her new rider. Yami scowled, but his frown kept slipping up into a smile, unable to keep the grin from growing on his face.

Yugi helped Yami get situated before they both mounted their steeds. Yugi took the lead, eyes lingering the cottage that had been his home for as long as he could remember. His grandfather had moved here with him when he was an infant. Two decades later, Yugi was leaving his grandpa, though not in the way he had hoped.

He sighed, urging Simra to walk faster up the path as they left this world behind them.

* * *

The good weather bode well for the two, the snow not yet fallen. Yugi figured they would start seeing snow as they got closer to their destination, so he would enjoy these last vestiges of warmth while he still had them. He slowed down his pace, letting their horses relax for a bit. They had fed not too long ago and should be okay for a while, but they still had several days of them still.

The first few days passed in relative quiet, Yugi and Yami talking to pass the time. It was a shame they couldn't really play games on the road, but that didn't mean they didn't make up their own as they traveled. Despite all the tales he had heard from Ryou on his travel, he never realized how boring it could get.

It was on the sixth day that Yugi finally decided to address the thought that had been needling in his mind. There were many things about Yami that was suspicious. And perhaps it would be out of line to accuse him. But Yugi wanted some answers.

He turned to Yami, a casual smile on his face. "So who are these friends of yours in Roca?"

Yami's eyes lingered on the road, though Yugi could tell he was biting the inside of his lip. "A pair of siblings that also worked at the castle. I've known them since we were kids."

"Were they also soldiers in the palace?"

Yami shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. "In a way. They served the royal family."

Yugi had a hunch to go off. Perhaps it was preemptive, but he was sure this was the time to bet on those instincts. Ever since Yami recognized the royal sigil on his grandfather's urn, Yugi suspected the truth. "Were they members of the priestly order?"

Yami snapped his head up, his violet eyes showing the alarm. Yugi maintained his neutral mask, watching as Yami composed himself, relaxing into a smirk. "You assume I'm far more important than I really am. Like I said – I'm a soldier serving the royal family. What business would I have with the mages' council?"

Yugi sighed, returning his gaze to the road. They were often alone on their travels. Perhaps this knowledge might allow Yami to let down his guard. "You mentioned that. But there are things in your tale that don't line up."

There was a long pause after that. Yami coughed, a dry note in his voice. "Oh? Care to elaborate?"

Eyes narrowed, Yugi contemplated their journey ahead. "You mentioned that you were charged with delivering an item out of the country. I'm willing to overlook the fact that nearly thirty men were ordered to deliver this item, despite the drastic cost to the capital. After the attack, you were the sole survivor. But not once have you ever mentioned going back to retrieve this item. You didn't even ask to check the battle site for the missing item."

Yugi stole a glance to the side, noticing how Yami's brows were furrowed unconsciously. His companion avoided eye contact as he gazed down. After a moment, he spoke. "I didn't bother mentioning it because it's likely fallen into the hands of the enemy. Chances are, it's already back in the capital."

"Wouldn't it make sense for you to check the battlefield for the item? To at least confirm? Even so, why is it not your first instinct to go get the item back from the Sennen? Are you so willing to abandon your honor as a soldier and flee to some friends?"

Yugi remained calm as he noticed that Yami snapped his head around, a harsh glint in his eyes. Despite the annoyance in his face, Yugi sensed something else unravelling beneath the surface. "I'm… not so foolish to think I can get it back on my own. Did you think perhaps I'm seeking my friends to get their help?"

"Are your friends powerful?"

"Powerful enough to help," Yami replied back, his crimson eyes locking with Yugi. The former herder refused to flinch under scrutiny.

Yugi tilted his head, a curious look on his face. "Then why didn't you ask Jounouchi for help?"

Yami blinked, not following. "I'm sorry… what?"

Yugi pulled on the reins, bringing his steed to a halt. Yami quickly followed suit, realizing that this conversation wasn't going to be over soon. Yugi sighed, determined to get to the bottom of this. "Jounouchi and Honda were both going to the capital to get in touch with the resistance and find Shizuka. They likely would have encountered other former soldiers and royal guardsmen who could help. Why not go with them altogether?"

Yami opened his mouth to reply but faltered, his defense crumbling piece by piece. Yugi knew that Yami felt cornered and defensive, based on his tensed form and the frustrated look on his face. Yami looked up, anger ablaze in his face, though Yugi sensed it wasn't directed at him. "It's more complicated than that! We couldn't entrust anybody we met with his saf-"

Yami cut himself off, snapping his head away in feigned annoyance. But Yugi had heard enough. He didn't particularly like doing this to Yami, but he knew they couldn't keep massive secrets from each other and expected trust to build.

Yugi wanted transparency. He already knew the answer to his suspicions – but he needed Yami to trust him as well.

Yugi trotted next to Yami, his expression relaxing. "I think I know who you are."

Yami turned back, a dismissive look on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. The anger had disappeared as fear returned. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Yugi chuckled. Even to the end, Yami intended to fight, to keep the illusion up. But Yugi saw past the lie and knew, despite the grave risk, that he would serve.

"Prince Atem."

The two men sat near each other on their steeds, gazes locked. Yugi had expected Yami to deny the accusation, to laugh it off as an insane claim. What he hadn't expected was the blend of terror, suspicion, anger, desperation, and fear to play across his face, revealing the truth.

Yugi noticed the swift snap of the wrist, quickly reaching out to prevent him from drawing a weapon.

"Wait! I'm not going to turn you in. Please let me help you!"

"At what cost? Do you intend to gain my trust and betray me when it's convenient? Are you some sort of double agent?" Yami, or rather Atem, snapped back, still struggling to pull his knife. The knife that he had (ironically) stolen from Yugi.

Despite his racing heart, Yugi took a deep breath, keep his eyes locked with Atem. "No. I'm not like that. Had I wanted to turn you in for the reward, I could have done so when you were still weak and unable to move back in the cottage. I assure you that Ushio would have seen to the reward without a second though."

Atem narrowed his eyes, hand still gripping the knife's handle, but struggling less. Yugi could tell that he still didn't trust him. Frankly, Yugi didn't blame him. He suspected his attempted escape out of the country had been haggard by attacks and constant pursuit by the Sennen. Everything had been taken from him and he truly was a cornered animal.

Atem contemplated the situation before them, studying the young man restraining his blade. His voice was a low murmur. "Why would you help me?"

"I'm no friend of the Sennen. You're my prince and you need help. Isn't that reason enough to give it?"

Atem snorted, a bitter look on his face as he glanced away. "That's the logic of a child."

"Then perhaps we need the heart and mind of a child in these dark times. I want to help you. I'm not a fighter and I'm no good with a sword, but I'll do whatever I can to aid and protect you. If you'll let me… my prince?" Yugi winced as struggled with the title. He hadn't meant to sound so unsure of himself. It came off as clumsy.

Atem looked back, a curious look on his face as he considered Yugi's words. He wasn't sure whether Atem believed him or not, but after a few long seconds, he felt the hand around the blade go slack. Yugi released Atem's wrist, finally breathing again before giving Atem a small smile.

To his surprise, Atem gave him a tentative one back before glancing away, almost shyly.

Atem urged his horse onward, Yugi following behind a moment later. He kept stealing glances at the young prince, the symbol of hope in their country. Perhaps it was assumptive to say that he had sensed an aura around him, but he also knew that fate worked in strange ways. His grandfather once told him to keep himself out of trouble because trouble always did seem to find their family.

Well, it seemed the old saying still held true. But Yugi would meet this challenge head on. He wasn't sure what he could do, but his fate and destiny was now tied to helping Atem.

He glanced over at his companion, feeling nervous suddenly about speaking. Gone was his determined resolve for transparency and now he felt hesitant before his new lord. "Who are these friends that we seek, my prince?"

Atem nodded, a wry smile on his face. He didn't look defeated but more… amused by everything. Yugi felt confused by this, but didn't have anytime to consider this as Atem responded. "A pair of siblings. Members of the priesthood, as you guessed. You are quite sharp for a herder."

Yugi chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his head. "Well, my grandfather always thought education was important, even if I was going to live out my life on a ranch… er, my prince."

Atem suddenly laughed, rolling his eyes. "You can just call me Atem. You saying 'my prince' is going to get really old, really fast."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude-"

"Honestly? You're one of the least rude people I've ever met. And I was the prince living in a castle. Even my friends didn't seem to understand what respect was."

"… You need nicer friends."

"Probably," Atem smirked, increasing their pace so they could reach an inn on the road before nightfall. Yugi, despite himself, chuckled, unsure of what exactly he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to the folks who've been calling this for over a month!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Wednesdays are my update day, however, next Wednesday is my birthday. I'm going to try posting the next chapter on Tuesday because I likely won't be online to post as usual. If I fail to do that, it'll be up Thursday latest
> 
> Happy reading!

Kek raised his blade, the force of contact jarring him slightly. He narrowed his eyes, fueled by anger as he pushed off aggressively. His opponent staggered back, stunned a moment too long as Kek swung, blade sinking into skin.

The harsh cry of his victim barely registered with the warrior as he turned his attention to the other two that had recovered and were now fast approaching. He smirked, ignoring the stings and cuts that scored his body from the bout. He sprinted forward to meet the two soldiers, closing the gap.

All too quickly, the two collapsed in front of him, unprepared for preemptive strike. Kek paused to catch him breath, knowing that he would likely not have long to recover. He had been going round after round, continuously pushing himself beyond physical limits. He ignored the sweat slipping down his brow into his eyes, the salty sting mute to the other sensations around him.

After a moment, Kek glanced over his shoulder. He did not care for being made for a show, but his hands were tied for the moment. The man who had him on a leash sat on the abandoned throne, a self-appointed ruler since seizing control of the capital. Kek was not a court jester, dancing for his master.

But Kek knew he couldn't hope to defeat his magic.

Aknadin sat upright, a relaxed, controlled air about him as he watched Kek fight wave upon wave of soldiers, honing his skills and demonstrating what he was capable of. Kek was familiar with this ploy – he had been forced to play the sorcerer's game ever since he was a child.

"Excellently done," Akhadin purred from his spot on the throne, his gray eyes studying Kek like a ewe being prepared for the slaughter. Kek didn't say anything, wiping the blood off the blade of his swords. It wouldn't do for his weapons to rust. Kek took a step forward, hissing at a cut on his leg.

"I see you're injured. Would you like me to take a look at it?" Aknadin's words were honeyed and sweet, promising relief from his pain. Kek snapped his head around, his violet eyes aflame with suspicion and anger. When Aknadin had taken him as his ward, he had thought it an act of charity. He quickly learned that everything promised had a steep price. He knew better than to accept any help from his lord if he could avoid it.

"I'm fine," Kek snapped, hands clenching the hilts of his blades. Aknadin chuckled, a smarmy smile mocking him from atop the throne. Kek forced himself to take a deep breath, eyes flicking down to the elder man's throat. Perhaps he could do it now. It didn't seem anyone was here. The illusions were gone and no one else from the order was near.

Perhaps Kek could finally free himself from this wretched man.

Kek paused, instinct screaming for him to remove the bastard from his life. He knew the consequences if he failed would be brutal – he bore the reminder on his back from all his failed attempts to escape. But Kek was stronger and smarter now than he was as a child. Surely he could bridge the gap between them before Aknadin could cast a spell?

But how would he escape the palace? Could he fight his way through? Soldiers were no issue, but magic was a different creature. Necromancers throughout the palace would make escape impossible. The sword was simple and elegant, magic was warped and twisted. Desperation clung to Kek like thirst to a man in the desert.

Kek felt his hand tremble a moment before a sound interrupted them. Only a few seconds had passed, but Kek couldn't stop his heart from racing at the temptation before him. The doors into the throne room swung open as another person joined them, the opportunity now lost. Kek released his clenched jaw, forcing himself to breathe as he turned to face their new guest.

His eyes narrowed at the young magician who stood before him, royal purple robe over his clean white shirt and vest. His eyes were a shade lighter than Kek and everything about echoed of prestige. He looked like he had been preened for this role his entire life, a false prince of the new false king.

"Marik," he hissed. It wasn't bad enough that he was taken in to be used as a tool. Marik was raised to be just like Aknadin, his true successor, and therefore, detestable.

Marik's eyes glanced over the swordsman, his resting expression was one of disdain. He always looked as if something reeked nearby and always had a contemptuous smirk on his face. Marik ignored him as he turned to his father. "Mahado was recaptured."

Kek bristled at being ignored, hands tightening on the hilts. He didn't bother to look back at Aknadin, eyes still glaring at his master's son. Aknadin spoke from his spot at the throne, but the soft steps indicated that he had now stood up. "Yes. Bakura is still out searching for Mana, but he should be able to locate her shortly. She can't have gotten far."

Marik nodded, eyes flicking away for a moment of thought. "I see. Then you called me to continue interrogating him for information?"

Aknadin chuckled, a low gravelly noise. Kek flicked his eyes over his shoulder, Aknadin crossing his arms as he observed the two young men before him. He could already guess what was soon to transpire.

"You can do that in a bit. I'd like to see how far you've come in your studies. How about a friendly sparring match with Kek right now?" Aknadin asked, though both men knew they could not refuse his request. Kek shifted the swords in his hands, wanting to get out years-long resentment towards Aknadin's perfect child.

Marik tilted his head, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Is that really necessary? This seems like a waste of time."

Kek snarled, angered at his dismissal. He sprinted forward, not letting Marik weasel his way out of a much-desire match. "Fuck you, asshole!"

Kek lunged his sword forward, hoping to close the gap between them before Marik could retaliate. As the blade brushed past Marik's ear, his lilac eyes snapped up, aflame. Kek grinned, his other sword ready to bring the magician to his knees.

Marik flung his hand out, casting it like a sword. The effect was instantaneous as an earsplitting screech filled Kek's head. His entire body trembled at the noise, feeling as if his temple would split open any second. Kek froze on the spot, clenching his swords as he tried to keep focus, but the high-pitched noise made his vision double, then triple over, unable to focus.

Kek screamed, trying to drown out the noise that was only in his head. His squinted his eyes shut, dropping to a knee. He dropped one sword to clench his temple, trying to steady himself from the deafening pain that echoed in his mind. He squinted his eyes, growing more furious as Marik stood in front of him with one hand extended lazily in front, a bored expression on his face.

The fact that Marik didn't even seem to be struggling in the least only fueled Kek's anger. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore that screech reverberating in his skull as he forced himself back to his feet. He could still win this. The magic spell was excruciating, but it wasn't crippling. Kek could still fight. He would win and give Marik reason to fear him.

Kek lunged forward, blindly swiping. He couldn't see straight and knew that it would only be chance if he made contact. He could only hope that his attack got him closer to the mage and that it might break Marik's focus. Kek stumbled forward, trying to catch his balance. He saw a sudden movement of royal violet to his left, grinning for a moment.

Kek struck towards the left, only to realize his mistake too late. He couldn't fight the magic, the sound resonating even louder now. As his right hand extended forward, he felt his wrist snap against cold iron. Despite the expected pain, the metal fell away. Kek blinked his eyes open, struggling to focus as chains wrapped around his wrist.

He swore, twisting away, but the chain was too fast, wrapping up his arm. Kek swung his left arm away, refusing to be caught in Marik's trap. He bolted backwards, but his left foot was snagged, pulling him closer to the center of the spell that Marik had prepared. Kek twisted, screaming in rage as he tried to fight his way to freedom.

But much like with Aknadin, Kek knew this fight would be futile.

Kek struggled against the chains that now bound him, leaving him crumpled on his knees. The earsplitting noise in his head softened a bit, just enough so that Kek could open his eyes without seeing duplicates of everything. His lavender eyes focused on a matching set, who watched with detached interest.

"D-Damn you," Kek hissed, rage burning at the father and son before him, but also at his own weakness. He didn't want to be toyed with. He didn't want to be a tool. And yet as Marik watched him struggle with a bored expression on his face, Kek was acutely aware of his own shortcomings.

And the thought of wrapping his hands around his neck, watching the light disappear from his eyes, kept Kek going.

Even if he couldn't win, Kek continued to struggle, refusing to accept his weakness. Marik snorted, glancing back to his father. "There. I won. Can I go now?"

Aknadin chuckled, an amused smirk on his face. "It seems dear Kek disagrees. Perhaps another round is in order?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "You know how this will end."

Kek gritted his teeth, the chains tightening as he fought to shake them off. "What? Scared to find out what will happen when there's nothing separating us?"

Marik let out a short laugh, the barking noise mocking his captured victim. A small smirk grew on his face, his eyes pitying as he gazed down on Kek. "Please. If you had an ounce of magical talent, maybe I'd be afraid. You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"How much are willing to bet out that?" Kek snarled, a vein popping out of his neck. He wanted to snap this son of a bitch's neck so badly and then slaughter his father right afterwards. Gods, would that feel amazing.

Before Marik could reply back, a new voice caught their attention. A light giggle broke the tense silence hanging in their midst. "My, my, he's quite spirited, isn't he?"

Kek struggled to twist around, spotting another man joining Aknadin up near the throne. His silver hair glow with natural sheen instead of age like their leader's. Half his face was cover in the long hair, a light, cheerful smile on his face. A royal blue coat, adorned in silver and gold, gave him the appearance of wealth and affluence, though Kek suspected he had neither prior to seizing the palace.

Aknadin turned to welcome their new companion. "Pegasus, good to see you've made it back. How goes the recruitment?"

Pegasus raised a ring-clad hand to brush through his silky hair, his smile widening. "Our ranks grow with every day that passes. Necromancers no longer hide in the shadows but now embrace their new role as leaders into the new world. And when you have a necromancer, you have a battalion gained."

Aknadin smiled, pleased by this news. The two exchanged a long glance that Kek didn't quite understand but didn't have time to worry about. Business among the upper echelon of the Sennen never interested Kek – he had always preferred fighting than their goals of glory and reformation.

Aknadin turned back to Marik, nodding sharply. Kek felt the chains go lax around him, disappearing into shadows. He stood up, rubbing at the places the iron chafed against his skin. He knew with two sorcerers and a necromancer now present, any chances of vengeance would have to be postpone. Kek was strong, but not strong enough.

Kek gave Marik a poisonous glance. He contemplated storming out, but he knew by Pegasus's and Marik's appearance that Aknadin would soon want to have a council meeting. He called them the new priesthood, though Kek couldn't use magic. Still, some have claimed that his skill with a sword made him seem possessed by a demon, so perhaps there was some truth to it.

Kek realized they were waiting for their final member. He heard the palace walls tremble, a grin growing on his face. Aknadin frowned, his annoyance apparent by the last member making his entrance. Kek smirked, watching as Bakura came flying in on Diabound, passing through the walls like the ghost he seemed to be before releasing his ka.

Kek chuckled, stepping back as he watched Bakura stormed through the hall. Based on the lack of the mage's apprentice, he suspected Mana had managed to escape. That or Bakura gave up searching because of the other issue hanging over him. Either way, this was going to be entertaining as hell to watch.

Bakura climbed up several steps, steely grey eyes ablaze as his barely concealed rage broke through. "You lying fucking bastard!"

Pegasus quickly stepped in front of Bakura, placing himself between the thief and Aknadin. Bakura stopped, fists trembling as he ignored Pegasus to stare up at their 'leader.' Aknadin narrowed his eyes, watching still from his spot atop by the throne. "Bakura, where is Mana?"

Bakura let out a short, barking laugh. "Who the fuck cares? Care to explain why you fucking  _hid_ the fact that Prince Atem is alive?"

Kek smirked, amused that apparently Aknadin had kept this secret from everyone. Aknadin met Bakura's gaze, staring back unflinchingly yet not denying the claim. Based on Pegasus's and Marik's expressions, they weren't made aware of this information as well. Pegasus's one eye blinked, glancing back at Aknadin for a moment in puzzlement.

Marik's neutral expression slipped, a moment of pure undiluted shock filtering through. Marik took a few steps forward, watching Bakura with a tentative expression. "Wait… Atem escaped? But I thought-" He cut himself off to look up at his father, a hesitant look on his face. To Kek's surprise, Marik didn't remark any further, a thoughtful look on his face.

Aknadin took a deep breath, his fingers twitching beneath his cloak. He didn't break eye contact with Bakura, meeting his steely gaze. "This information would have only served to distract you from your goal – our organization's goal."

"He  _is_  my goal!" Bakura hissed, contempt dripping in his goal. "When we teamed up, you promised me that every member of the royal family would be annihilated. You promised me Atem's head! Why did you hide this from me?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, a knife flicking to his hand. Kek grinned, eager to see where this was going. Bakura brought the knife closer to his other hand, tracing along the blade edge until it broke the skin. His voice was gravelly and low. "Are you protecting him?"

Kek watched the droplet of blood trace along the knife. He knew that the moment it fell to the ground, Bakura could call his ka back. It didn't matter how tired the thief was – his vengeance mattered more than anything else. Pegasus didn't miss this gesture, glove sliding off as the Brand glowed, prepared to defend himself and Aknadin from a possible attack. Perhaps Kek would get his wish for the death of the Ishtar family.

The air was heavy and dense around them, the tension thick enough to slice with a blade. Aknadin met Bakura's angry gaze, his own anger flashing. Just when Kek was certain that a bloodbath was about to commence, Marik stepped forward, his swift steps ringing clean in the throne room.

"He's the sacrifice you mentioned, isn't he father?" Marik asked, eyes flicking between Bakura and Aknadin. His soft voice caught Bakura's attention, long enough for him to consider not murdering everyone in the room. His gaze softened for a moment on Marik before returning to Aknadin.

Aknadin paused, raising a hand to scratch at his beard. Pegasus remained frozen in place, eye focused on the thief. Aknadin sighed, holding out his hands in a grand gesture. "For our purposes, Atem's life is more valuable alive than dead. The Tablet marking our birthright is nearly complete. There are pieces still missing, and one of which is preparing the final sacrifice."

Aknadin took a step down on the stairs, meeting Bakura's gaze again. "A hundred sacrifices are needed for the ritual. You know that we have ninety-nine already."

Bakura frowned at this, tearing his gaze away. Kek watched, already knowing the legend of Kul Elna and the sole survivor before him. Aknadin kept speaking, knowing that Bakura was still listening. "We agreed that no more of our people would die for our ambitions. So few necromancers survived and we must live on to see the day our god returns."

Aknadin narrowed his eyes, his voice commanding. "Do you understand now? That's why we need to his life instead."

Bakura stared down at the steps, his hands still trembling. Kek watched, wondering if this excuse would be enough. It certainly smelled like bullshit to him, but then again, he didn't have Bakura's trauma to deal with. He only had his own suspicions and loathing towards Aknadin.

Still, he could empathize with Bakura's intense hatred towards Atem. The prince had done nothing for him all these years. His death would cause no real grief in Kek's mind. However, Kek was all too familiar with intense loathing, his eyes snapping towards Aknadin briefly.

Bakura refused to look at Aknadin, his clenched fist tinged red from the blood that had been smeared. In a surprising moment that broke the silence, Marik stepped forward, resting a hand on the thief's shoulder. Bakura jerked back, flinching at the touch until he saw Marik. He relaxed for a moment, his eyes still angry and intense. Marik met his gaze steadily.

Kek raised an eyebrow, as Bakura finally sighed, sliding his knife away. Apparently Bakura wouldn't try to kill Aknadin today. That was disappointing. Things were more fun before Marik started keeping the thief on a leash. Bakura turned away, walking down the steps. "You better not be lying to me. I expect to have his throat slitted and his heart torn from his chest before this is all over!"

"And you shall have it as promised, but you need to be patient," Aknadin snapped back, carefully watching Bakura step away. Pegasus remained froze a moment longer before finally relaxing.

Marik kept an eye on Bakura, hand dropping away. Kek felt as if he had missed a great show, but he supposed he could get Bakura riled up about something else. His short temper never ceased to amuse him.

Before Kek could think of goading the thief further, Aknadin spoke to all the members of the high council. "So far, we've made excellent progress towards the Covenant Day, but there is much work still to do. Chances are, Mana will try to reach the other priests who escaped. But more than that, we need to find the prince in preparation for the final sacrifice."

Aknadin turned his gaze to Kek and Pegasus. "I am entrusting you two with the task. Our last report has the prince near the southern border. His royal guard was all but decimated, but the prince's body was not found. With Pegasus providing back-up and your skill with a blade, detaining Atem should be no problem for you."

Kek nodded, indifferent to the job. A fetch quest for Aknadin wasn't a bad thing. Still, he wouldn't have minded a little more time in the city. If he had a longer window, perhaps he could finally…

"Fuck that! I'm going after him!" Bakura snapped, an angry glint returning to his eyes. Kek grinned, hopeful that he was still going to see a fight. Marik just rolled his eyes, an exasperated look crossing his face as if he had anticipated this sort of reaction.

Aknadin's expression remained neutral, studying Bakura for a moment. Kek wondered if he was actually considering giving the clearly bloodthirsty thief the task. As expected, though, Aknadin denied his request for revenge. "There is other work I need you to take care of. I worry that the prince might not make it back alive under your patrol."

Before Bakura could argue back, Aknadin raised a hand, a glint in his eyes as he smiled. "I can assure you, when it comes time to take his life, I will personally hand you the knife."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, silent as he gave a small nod. Bakura didn't wait for his orders, storming out of the hall. Marik shook his head in resignation of his short-tempered partner, quietly bowing in habitual politeness before chasing after the thief. This would be their compromise. In the end, Bakura would still get his revenge, but patience would be needed. Kek had to wonder if he would be able to seize his own hate-filled desire before this was all through.

Pegasus chuckled suddenly, a smile on his face. Kek snapped his head, confused by the strange silver-haired necromancer sudden outburst. Pegasus just gave him a light smirk, watching the warrior with amused interest. Kek frowned, already sensing he would not care for this task.

"Pegasus, might I have a word before you depart?" Aknadin asked, the council meeting dissolving without him having to say a word. Kek started to walk away, planning on gathering supplies and grabbing his gear. There was a chance the prince would try to find the other missing priests or hire mercenaries for protection. Either way, it would be a fun fight.

"Oh, Kek?" The light voice behind him was teasing and light. He didn't stop walking, deciding if Aknadin wanted to say something to him, he better say it now before he was gone.

Out of nowhere, the crippling screech struck his ears. Kek staggered forward, struggling to stay upright. Even now, he couldn't let Kek leave in peace. Even now, Aknadin needed to exert his control over him.

Aknadin's voice was like a cool whisper over the agonizing cacophony. "Don't let me down, boy."

Kek gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep walking. He ignored the sound of the priest's growling chuckle. He burned with rage, trying to decide who or what to hate the most in the world, but couldn't with the incessant screech that rang in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my birthday - have a chapter early!

"Was it me, or was Frasas rather empty for a city that large?"

Jounouchi glanced over at Honda, who watched over his shoulder as they left the city behind. He frowned, shrugging. "I can't say for sure. I never stayed in Frasas any longer than need be travelling between Kyador and Modina."

Honda nodded, though Jounouchi could tell he wasn't put to ease. It was hard to ignore the number of people were fleeing south. Word had quickly spread that the capital had fallen as people seemed to believe they had a better chance in a foreign land than staying close to home.

Jounouchi never stuck around Frasas long before, but he tried to ignore Honda's words. He didn't want to admit that the city seemed suspiciously quiet while they were there. Sure, there were people still doing business as usual, but Jounouchi always had memories of the place being more crowded, louder… less dour than it was now.

When they stayed the night in Frasas, they decided to try Yami's suggestion to sneak into the capital. Honda pointed out that travelling by the roads would be a quick way to run into trouble going towards the capital. Jounouchi was fortunate to be travelling with a trapper, as Honda had a much better sense of direction and instincts for surviving in the wildering. He trusted that his friend could get them close to the city.

So it wasn't long into the morning that Honda led them off the trail, carving a path through the undergrowth as they would spend the next few days camping and slowly making their way to Modina. Jounouchi wanted to enjoy this as much as he could. It reminded him of a simpler time when he, Yugi and Honda would go camping together as kids during the summer. A simpler time of fireflies, stealing honey from a bee's nest, and staring up the endless stars.

But Jounouchi didn't have that luxury anymore. Not after he abandoned his post, his country, and his family.

He knew that it was dangerous, but Jounouchi should have never followed his captain's orders. He should have insisted on fighting and getting into the city. He should've anticipated that leaving the city meant that he had no way of getting his sister away to safety.

And yet Jounouchi did nothing.

He turned his tail and fled like a coward.

And he couldn't bare the shame of it. Jounouchi had to go and redeem himself, not just for the sake of his pride, but for the people he loved.

The cold wind rattled the two travelers, Jounouchi pulling his coat tighter around him. He needed to stay focused. He needed to just get into the city. He looked up, noticing Honda shuffling through the fallen leaves, checking the tree bark momentarily before continuing their pace.

"Going alright?" Jounouchi asked, the late afternoon sun causing him to squint slightly.

Honda nodded, his face ponderous. "Yeah, just a little tricky. I've never been this far north and winter is already upon us."

Jounouchi grunted, a small smile on his face. "I remember when I join as a soldier, I could barely stand my first winter in Modina. They usually have snow already around this time and spring comes much later. My squad would hassle me for being such a southern hick that couldn't handle a bit of cold air."

Honda rolled his eyes, a dry smile on his face. "We get winter around Kyador too. Just not so early."

"Well, Modina is up in the mountains, so that certainly doesn't help," Jounouchi explained, feeling the slight incline in the ground. The path ahead would seem difficult as the elevation grew steeper. They would soon feel the effects of the highlands soon enough.

Honda slowed down a bit, glancing around. "Well, it'll be sundown soon. There's a creek just past the ledge. What say you fill our waterskins and I'll start looking for a spot to set up camp?"

Jounouchi nodded, knowing they would want their tents pitched and a fire going before night fell. He grabbed Honda's waterskin with his own as he climbed his way towards the sound of water babbling over stones.

After a few minutes of tentatively climbing down the rocky ledge, Jounouchi knelt down, catching the cool, water against his hand as he filled up a waterskin. He took a long sip out of it before filling it again, the icy water refreshing and chilling at the same time. He had just capped off one pouch and was grabbing the second one when some falling stones caught his eye.

Jounouchi blinked, looking up as he noticed some pebbles sliding off a ledge. He figured it was nothing, but something still compelled him to see what the noise was. So when Jounouchi hopped across the stream and peaked over the shallow ledge, he nearly jumped back when a human face greeted him.

Jounouchi covered his mouth to keep from yelping in surprise. Somehow, in his shock, he had registered that the person was asleep. Jounouchi peaked over again, staring at the young woman's face as she seemed completely out, lost in dreams.

He had no earthly idea what to do.

Jounouchi didn't think waking her was a good idea, but he didn't want to leave the strange girl alone. What if she was lost or sick? What would any other person do in this situation? Jounouchi stared, confused and baffled at the situation before him. It wasn't until he heard Honda's voice that he even considered asking his partner.

"Jou, what's taking so long? I found a clearing that'll work well-" Jounouchi frantically waved his hand in a gesture to quiet Honda. The brunette just raised an eyebrow, not really impressed and more exasperated than anything. "What the hell are you o-"

Honda blinked, freezing in his steps when he spotted the young brunette with long hair turning over in her sleep. She was wrapped up in a coat and blanket, but otherwise, she would freeze overnight without proper shelter. Jounouchi stepped back, leaning over to whisper to Honda. "What do we do?"

"Set up camp?"

"I meant about this girl." Jounouchi snapped, rolling his eyes.

"That's none of our business, you idiot," Honda sighed, though Jounouchi could tell that he wasn't really sold on the idea. Even though Honda talked tough, the idea of leaving some lost girl on her own in the woods during winter sounded ridiculous.

"We can't just leave her here," Jounouchi muttered, the only part of his plan that he had figured out.

"Are you suggesting we carry her back to our camp? That might not be well-received," Honda warned, a dry note in his voice. Carrying some unconscious girl around the woods was an excellent way to terrify the poor thing.

"She'll freeze to death if we don't do someth-" Jounouchi cut off as he heard the girl toss, stretching slightly. The two stared dumbly as the young woman sat up, her brown hair wild around her face. She blinked slowly, eyes widening on the two young men.

"Hello?" Jounouchi asked, feeling stupid over his greeting.

It took only a moment for the young woman to snap up from her spot. Her blanket and coat fell off of her as she jumped back, alarm across her face. Honda and Jounouchi both stepped forward, trying to calm her when the air suddenly tingled around them. It was at that moment that Jounouchi noticed the glove that she pulled out, a magic circle on the inside of her palm.

"Shit, wait!" Jounouchi cried out, realizing that they were foolish for thinking she needed protection. It was clear that both he and Honda were the ones in danger. Jounouchi grabbed Honda's arm, yanking him to the side to avoid whatever trap the young mage tried to spring on them.

Jounouchi felt the ground crumbling away as he and Honda leapt away, rolling across the hard stones to avoid the black pit that now consumed where they previously stood. Jounouchi rolled onto his feet, yelping as one foot plunged into the icy cold creek. The mage didn't give them a chance to breath, drawing her hand back, sparks flying.

"Wait! We're not your enemy!" Jounouchi called out, standing up from his spot as he tried to read the next potential attack.

"Prove it!" The young woman snapped, her eyes filled with anger and alit with suspicion. To his surprise, she didn't attack, holding her position as she observed the two men. She remained still, like a viper debating whether to retreat or strike.

Honda struggled to catch his breath, still kneeling on the stony brook. "How do you want us to prove we're not your enemy?"

The mage blinked, as if considering the option. Jounouchi realized she was older than he had initially thought, though still just a teenager. On further inspection, she looked as if she was close to the same age as his sister. Still… her skill with magic was undeniable despite her youthfulness.

"Throw down your weapons!" The mage ordered, taking one step forward as she held a glove hand in front of her, as if to cast a shield or spell. Jounouchi glanced over to Honda, who shrugged. Even if they wanted to use their weapons, they knew they would have their work cut out trying to close the distance between them and the mage. Not that they wanted to make an enemy of the young sorceress.

Jounouchi pulled his sheathed sword, tossing the blade towards the mage. Honda did the same with his hunting knife and quiver of arrows. The mage didn't let down her guard, taking another step closer. "Show me your palms!"

Jounouchi blinked, not really sure what she was so suspicious of. He sighed, biting back his irritation as he raised both palms in a motion of surrender. "Are you satisfied yet?"

"Are either of you summoners?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "If we were, don't you think we would have tried to use some sort of magic?"

The mage frowned, but a curious look slipped through as she got closer. She pursed her lips for a moment. "Neither of you are Branded?"

That's when it finally clicked in Jounouchi's mind. He chuckled, shaking his head no. "We're not necromancers. Just two magically inept travelers heading towards the capital."

The mage lowered her hand slightly, her wariness started to fade as her curiosity got the better of her. "You're going to the capital? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Honda snorted before Jounouchi could reply. "No, it's a stupid idea. But there's someone important there and we don't care much for the Sennen's new rule."

Jounouchi shrugged, a grin growing on his face. He wasn't going to deny that their plan was a really stupid one. But Jounouchi had never been one to rely on the clever tricks and ingenious tactics before. Fool's errands were a challenge to the karmic balance in a way. "I've got a little sister I need to help. I've got to get in to the city. And maybe we'll try to tear down a dictatorship while we're at it."

The mage lowered her hand, her blue eyes staring Jounouchi. He met her steady gaze, unflinching. After a long moment, she rested her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. "You really are stupid."

Jounouchi felt his face burn red. Honda laughing in the background not helping his overall mood. "Oh, piss off. Like you have any room to judge. Who the hell takes a nap in the middle of the forest in winter?"

The mage frowned, a haughty look crossing her face. "Hey, I didn't plan on being here, jackass! My teacher sent me-"

She suddenly stopped speaking, her expression dropping as if realizing something. "Shit, Mahado…"

"I'm sorry?" Jounouchi asked, his foot starting to go numb from the cold water that drenched his boot. He was ready to put down his arms and just set up camp.

The mage ran back to where her coat lied, flinging it on as she started to run up river. "I have to get back to the capital! My teacher's in trouble!"

Jounouchi blinked, not understanding what was going on. It was only as the young woman seemed to be packing up as if she were about to march on to the capital and fight the Sennen did he finally stepped forward. "Wait! If you're going to the capital, why don't you come with us?"

The young mage froze, turning back to study Jounouchi. "What?"

"Yes, Jounouchi, what?" Honda asked, walking up next to him. He grabbed his arm as he tugged him back, a wary scowl on his face. "We don't know who she is or what her business is."

Jounouchi leaned in, speaking only so Honda could hear. "She's not with the Sennen and stands in opposition of them. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

"We don't even know her name!"

"It's Mana!"

The two men jumped back, realizing that the mage, or rather Mana, had leaned in to listen to their conversation. A confident smirk grew on her face, shaking her head to toss her hair back over her shoulders. "My name's Mana, and I'm a magician in training. If you guys are going to take on the Sennen, then count me in!"

Jounouchi exchanged a look with Honda, who at that point had given up. It seemed that they had added a new companion to their entourage whether he liked it or not. Jounouchi offered a hand out. "Nice to meet you Mana. I'm Jounouchi, and the pointy hair guy with the weird looking face is Honda."

Jounouchi grinned as Honda cuffed him over the head. Mana giggled, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you boys. Are we ready to go?"

Honda rolled his eyes, walking away as he headed back to where they were originally supposed to set up camp. "It's going to be dark soon. We need to set up camp."

"Set up camp? But we haven't gone anywhere!" Mana complained, chasing after Honda.

"Well, don't sleep the entire day and you wouldn't have this problem," Honda snapped back, trying to reign in his irritation. Jounouchi chuckled, following along with their waterskins now refilled. He was reminded how his friend didn't always have the best temperament for children. And even though Mana wasn't a kid, her mannerisms and attitude were rather reminiscent of such.

"It's not like I planned to sleep all day!" Mana huffed, the three arriving at the barren camp. Honda let the comment slide as he pulled out their tents.

Jounouchi started gather up some wood for a fire, noticing that Mana stood back, watching with a curious look. She shifted her weight, toe digging into the frozen dirt. "Ever been camping before?"

Mana shook her head, a light blush growing on her face. "I've never been outside the capital before. Not really," she muttered.

Jounouchi didn't even need to look over at Honda to sense his exasperation. At least one of them would need to be civil and apparently, it was going to be Jounouchi today. "Well, let's start basic. Know how to start a fire?"

To his surprise, Mana grinned, hopping forward with an eager look on her face. "Sure do!"

She brought her hand forward, snapping her fingers. Jounouchi jumped back as the wooded pile he gathered bursted into a pillar of flames. "Fuck!" He yelped, patting at his bangs that were singed from the sudden blast of heat.

"Crap! Sorry! I didn't think about reining that in. But I know how to start a fire!" Mana declared, not the least bit worried that she nearly set one of her companions on fire.

Jounouchi leaned back, tilting his head back to see Honda smirking at him. It was a distinct 'you should have listened to me' expression that Jounouchi was extremely with over the years. "Well, we won't go cold this winter."

Mana plopped down on the ground, shedding her coat to the ground as she warmed herself by the fire. "Camping's great. I should've done this sooner. Anything else I can help with? I'm sure I can tailor my magic to help us! Maybe I can go get us some food… uh, you wouldn't happen to know what plants are edible, would you?"

Jounouchi fell back onto his back, shaking his head. A small dry smile grew on his face. Mana was definitely a handful. He wasn't entirely sure what he had gotten himself into, but things were sure to be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very brief Ryou chapter because he won't have a whole chapter for awhile (sorry for all Ryou fans). He will have a larger part later in the plot, so hopefully that will sate you. But in the meantime, have a new character perspective.
> 
> I have Oprah in my head going "You get a chapter! You get a chapter! Every character gets their own chapter!"

 

Ryou tightened his cloak around him, swearing under his breath the entire time as he fought against the northerly wind. Had he been a smarter traveler, he would have gone to Mayit or even Roca (despite how long of a journey that would have been). At least he would have been in the south and not have to deal with this terribly cold weather.

His boots crunched through the frozen snow, slipping into the prints left before him by recent travelers. Few traveled by foot, and Ryou once again cursed how no horse would remain calm around him long enough for him to consider the mount. Raising the dead did nothing to warm him chafed cheeks and trembling fingers.

He had spent the last few days scouring the library in Frasas with nothing to report for his work. This wasn't a surprise, in all fairness. Frasas was known more as a trade city than for its culture and education. Nifcoa was more well-known for its line of mages and scholars who then went to serve the king.

Well, back when they had a king. Ryou still struggled to remember these details.

The change in mentality among the city folk was striking. Smaller villages were used to being accosted by undead terrors, a trick pulled by necromancers to demand tribute. Larger cities, with their own militia and royal backing, could afford such luxuries like walls and guard towers to ward off any danger.

Yet Ryou felt as if the time inside Frasas was like being inside a coffin. A sense of dread hung over the people, though business seemed to resume as normal. There was a sharp awareness of the danger outside and that it wouldn't be long before the danger soon broke through the stone walls. All it would take was one necromancer to slip through the city gates to spell doom on the population.

Ryou had been extra careful to hide in Brand, knowing that such hysteria and fear could cost him his life if he wasn't careful. He had grown used to hiding and blending into the background, but the fear was contagious. He struggled to keep a level head, minding his own business as he researched the history of the royal family.

In the end, his research proved fruitless. Frasas didn't have a large library and what resources they had were not dedicated to history nor magic. Ryou had anticipated this and figured this was his cue to move on to Nifcoa, where the university would likely provide better results.

But Ryou had to endure the cold weather to get there.

He had left early in the morning, just after sunrise. He would have to keep at this fast pace if he wanted to make it to Nifcoa before sunfall. Normally, Ryou wouldn't have minded camping out. A fire sounded delightful at the moment, and though Ryou was tired and ached, he couldn't rest. Not when he was so close to the capital, which was now a cesspool of necromancers and the undead.

He knew that if he tried to rest at night, he likely would be ambushed. And the idea of fighting of the undead now seemed exhausting. Ryou made a note to himself to learn how to cast a stronger protection circle when he got to Nifcoa. If things were going to continue to be this dangerous, then some sorcery and magic would be necessary. His usual shields might not suffice as they had previously. Especially since his journey to other cities will likely be longer than a few days.

Ryou stewed on this, eyes turning back up to the setting sun, hidden behind a sea of cloud. The likely snowfall tonight was another reason Ryou didn't want to camp out tonight. A warm inn with a hot meal and a bed waiting was far too tempting to pass up. The thought urged him to walk faster, a small creeping on his face as he caught sight of the city gates in the distance.

He would figure out the mystery behind the Brand. The answers lied just beyond the city walls.

* * *

Atem fiddled with the reins in his hands, their days of journeying wearing on him. There was a part in his mind that urged him to take in the sweeping views of his country. He had never been so far south. He had never traveled this far away from Modina. He had been taught about the geography of the kingdom and Roca was a coastal sea, facing west towards a vast, unending ocean.

This should have been exciting, but after nearly two weeks of travelling by horseback, Atem felt exhausted. He just wanted to arrive at their destination, no longer able to embrace the newness of his life as a wanderer. If life was about the journey and not the destination, then Atem would have preferred a much shorter journey.

Atem was relieved when Roca came into view, though he felt anxious nonetheless. It was easy to let his mind slip away when it was only him and Yugi. The young herder was good company, allowing him to navigate his thoughts away from the dark reality around them. But Yugi was not naïve – he simply didn't let despair consume him as Atem often felt it did for him.

But as they drew closer to civilization, the fear burned in him. His nightmares hung close to him, reliving the blood and death that reeked in the air. And even though Atem knew he shouldn't be afraid of his own people, he knew that any man with a family to care for would sooner sell his neighbor's skin for a pinch of gold.

And unfortunately for Atem, his life would fetch a pretty price by the Sennen.

With this thought, Atem pulled the hood over his hair, hoping that he would not be quickly recognized. They were a long way from the capital and all evidence of the Sennen's spreading influence seemed to have disappeared the further they travelled from Modina. Still, Atem didn't want to take any chances and risk being recognized by some travelling noble.

He turned to Yugi, who had pulled his hood up as well. He smiled as he watched his companion carefully flatten his hair to get it to fit underneath. It was strange that his savior would look so similar to himself. Shadi had always mentioned how fate often meant nothing was up to chance. Atem was normally dismissive of such things, but it certainly didn't feel like coincidence that he met the herder.

Yugi looked up, noticing Atem staring. "You okay?"

Atem nodded, returning his gaze on the approaching city. "Just thinking. I've been doing a lot of that recently."

Yugi shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that." He tilted his head back, staring up at the city walls as waited to pass through the gates. "… Any ideas on where we'll find your friends?"

Atem turned his gaze forward, eyes watching the soldiers who waved travelers in with a bored expression. He supposed being so far from the capital meant that concerns of necromancers and the undead were far from mind. It was like being in a different country in that way. "They were looking to book passage on a ship if things took a turn for the worst. They mentioned a tavern near the coast… Something Rosemary or…"

Yugi nodded, pulling up closer to Atem. His eyes flicked around as they drew closer to the crowds. "Okay, well that's a start. Let's find a stable and we'll make our way towards the harbor."

* * *

Roca reminded Atem of Modina.

Just as he suspected, news of the fallen capital was nothing more than whispers than an inescapable reality. Because of that, Roca existed as a place that seemed untouched by the shadows of the world. It reminded Atem of his own time in the city, exploring different shops and venues with Mana and Mahado.

His throat clenched at the thought of his two friends. He and Yugi weaved their way through the narrow, crowded streets, the warm sun protesting the arrival of winter. It was hard to enjoy such warmth when Atem knew that his friends were being held captive by the Sennen and likely being interrogated. And they would hold their silence to protect their friend.

Atem narrowed his eyes, determined to find his fellow companions. He knew he was near the ocean by the new roaring that seemed to swell under the crowd and the breeze that escaped past the narrow alleyways. He flicked his eyes back to make sure Yugi was following, chuckling at Yugi's wide-eyed stare at the cityscape around him.

"Have you ever been to Roca?" Atem asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Yugi shook his head, a smile on his face. "I've only visited Frasas a few times, but that's it. I've never travelled so far from home, nor have I ever been in a city this big." Yugi turned his gaze to Atem, a bright look in his eyes. "Is Modina like this?"

Atem considered his answer. "Sort of. This city is as big and sprawling, but Modina is near the mountains, so there's more terrain. It's much colder in Modina during the winter, but the summers are warm and sun-filled. Where Roca has the ocean, Modina has a sea of mountains that are snowcapped even in summer."

He wasn't sure why, but there was something about how Yugi drank up these descriptions that made Atem happy. It made Atem feel as if he had something to offer when so much had been stolen away from him. Even if he couldn't help his own people, he could offer them something worth smiling.

Yugi grinned, a determined look on his face. "Well now I have to go to Modina someday. You know, when necromancers aren't running about everywhere."

Atem frowned, feeling a twinge of guilt at the last jab. It was only a moment longer when he saw Yugi still smiling did he realize that he was making a joke. Embarrassed, Atem chuckled annoyed by his own self-pity. The depravity of the situation was not lost on either of them, but perhaps Yugi wasn't wrong to use dark humor to get them through.

Eventually, the narrow alleyways opened up to a broad coast, blue painting the horizon for as far as Atem could see. He had been to a lake before, but never had he seen the ocean in all of its glory before. He could hear Yugi gasp from behind, and the sound captured all that Atem felt. He squinted out to the horizon, trying to see where the sky met the sea and never able to tell where one stopped and the other started.

Yugi pulled at Atem's sleeve, a grin on his face as he pointed to one of the buildings. Atem squinted, a smile growing on his face as the Rosemary Kettle was pointed out. The two rushed down towards the inn. Atem didn't even know if his companions would still be there, but he couldn't help the hope he felt that they would still have faith in him.

As evening drew close, more people were drawn to the inn, looking for a drink and meal for the evening in the pub downstairs. Atem found himself being herded along, slipping inside as a wave of heat and liquor hit him. Even though the sun was still up, the inn gave an air of coziness and warmth for the night that was soon approaching.

He and Yugi slipped off to the side, moving to an empty table away from everyone else. Yugi lowered his hood, though Atem kept his pulled up. Would he be recognized this far from the city? He suspected not, but he would rather play it safe.

"Do you see your friends?" Yugi asked softly, his eyes gazing around curiously at the scene before them.

Atem didn't respond, frowning as he saw many different faces, but none that he recognized. He turned to reply to Yugi only to realize his companion had disappeared. He snapped his head around, his heart freezing in his chest when he saw Yugi speaking to one of the bar maids.

Atem gritted his teeth, waiting until Yugi got back before speaking. "Now's hardly the time to flirt, Yugi."

Yugi snorted, a grin growing on his face. "I think you're mistaking me for some playboy. I was asking her if anybody from the capital has dropped by here recently."

Atem blinked. That… was a sensible solution to their problem. At least one of them was acting logically. "And?"

Yugi smiled, stepping away from the table. "Second floor, fourth room of the north wing."

Atem grinned, following after Yugi as they slipped to the stairs. It took them only a few moments to find the door, Atem knocking tentatively. When he got no answer, he knocked again, a bit firmer in the attempt.

A soft voice came from the other side of the wooden door. "Yes?"

"Odion? Is that you?" Atem asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

There was a long silence that followed, Atem feeling anxious. Afraid that they would be locked out, Atem rushed forward, his eagerness making him reckless. "It's an old friend from the capital. Please."

He knew Odion was deciding whether it would be safe to risk guests. It could be a trap. One couldn't be too paranoid after the risks they took to escape. So Atem felt a grin grow on his face when he heard the door latch. His smile widened as a familiar tattooed face came into sight.

"My prince?" Odion sounded stunned, shocked to see Atem before. The young lordling smiled, nodding as he removed his hood.

"It's good to see. Is Ishizu here?" He asked, a sense of relief and safety he thought he had lost forever wrapping him as he drew close to old friends.

Odion nodded, opening the door wider to let both men in. Yugi gazed up, curiously at the tall, bald man, eyes flitting away so he wouldn't be caught staring at his tattoo. Atem noticed Odion move as if to kneel, but caught him by his arm, a wave of relief washing over him. "I'm glad you're well."

Odion seemed torn between honor and their friendship. Eventually, he relaxed slightly, grabbing Atem by his arm as well as they locked together. "As am I. When we got separated, I had thought you dead for certain."

"Only mostly dead. Fortunately, Yugi and his companions found me before I could bleed out." Atem gestured to Yugi, who had been content watching in the background. He could tell by the growing blush on his face that Yugi hadn't wanted the attention turned to him.

Odion turned his gaze to study the small herder. Yugi glanced away, muttering something about just trying to help. Odion chuckled, offering his hand in a gesture to shake. "You have my thanks. We can never repay the debt for what you've done."

Yugi blushed even more, eyes darting towards Atem in annoyance. Odion was always polite and sincere, but that often could be uncomfortable under such praise. It's what Atem liked about Odion, who always seemed calm, collected and direct, but was never afraid to express gratitude. This naturally opposed Yugi's more good-natured attitude of just being helpful. He wasn't used to such thanks and praise for just doing what he thought was right.

"I just did what I could. Nothing special really. Ryou did most of the work," Yugi flustered, though he kept enough sense to shake the offered hand before him. A new voice from the bathroom had all of them turning their heads.

"Odion, did you invite someone in?" Ishizu asked as she stepped out of the washroom, freezing in her steps as her blue eyes settled on a familiar set of spiky, magenta hair. Atem gave a small smile to the woman who had been both a mentor and sister to him back in Modina.

Ishizu stepped forward quickly, her hand extending tentatively out to brush at his blond bangs. Atem chuckled, reaching to hold her hand. "Yes, Ishizu, it's really me. I'm alive."

Ishizu shook her head, a smile breaking through her normally stoic visage. It was so rare to see her lose her composure, but Atem raised a hand to wipe at a stray tear that slipped past. Ishizu fought back a laugh, unable to hide her relief and joy that Atem survived.

Atem was soon wrapped up in an embrace, returning the gesture. After such a long and difficult escape from the capital, this felt like the first breath of freedom. So much had gone wrong and so much had been lost, but thanks to the kindness of strangers and the power of perseverance, he got to see two dear friends once more.

"My prince, I feared that you had been lost to the darkness," Ishizu whispered softly.

Atem sighed, glancing down at the wooden floor. "Not yet. A stubborn little herder and his friends made sure of that."

Ishizu chuckled, releasing Atem from the hug as she straightened herself. She gave a smile in Yugi's direction. "Well, fate certainly play a strange game, doesn't it?"

Yugi blinked, looking over at Atem for answers. The prince could only shrug. Ishizu could see the future, so she often spoke in mysteries and puzzles. Atem rarely ever understood them, and he suspected not even Ishizu comprehended them all.

"We should act quickly," Odion spoke, breaking the silence as their minds sharpened. They were reunited, yes, but Atem was reminded why they had planned to go to Roca. Odion sat down on the bed, looking over to Ishizu. "We weren't sure if you had survived, but we did prepare passage on a ship towards the Western Isles. You should be safe from the Sennen there."

Atem walked over to a spare chair sitting in the corner, pulling it out as he sat down. He had been aware that this was the reason for escaping. When he had gotten separated from Ishizu and Odion, his entourage decided the safest route would be to make a break to the south and hope to outrun the undead pursuing them.

Needless to say, they never made it.

And even though Atem had known that's why he came to Roca, his heart remained unsettled. He looked over to Ishizu. "What will you two do?"

Ishizu glanced down to her brother, the two exchanging a knowing look. "We will do what we can to halt the Sennen's influence. Shadi has escaped with several of the Millennium Items, so we could try to find him and help him smuggle the Items out of the country. Regardless, we will continue to fight to free the capital so you can return home."

Atem narrowed his eyes. They would risk their lives for him without him having to ask. And although he had been aware of this from the beginning, Atem couldn't hide. He couldn't sit on the sides. "I'm not going."

Ishizu blinked, eyes unwavering as she stared at the young prince. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not going. I can't hide while you two risk everything for my sake. If the Sennen mean to tear this country apart, then it's only right that I do everything I can to save it. I am its prince – it's my duty," Atem explained, his expression hardening. He would no longer act like a child. The regent was dead – he was the leader of a fallen kingdom. It was his job to raise it.

Odion leaned forward, his expression less stern and more curious. "My prince, we came up with this plan. I know you feel responsibility, but right not, your survival is what will guarantee our redemption. I realize we're asking you to flee, but it's an escape with intent to return. You're not abandoning your duty – you're laying in wait for the opportunity to arise."

Atem frowned, considering Odion's words. He knew that was the logic behind all of this. Perhaps a few weeks back, Atem would have been eager to do so. But he realized that there would not be a good time to return. "If I run now, the Sennen will continue to seize control of the entire land. What point do the people have to rise and resist their oppressors if their prince won't stand with them?"

Ishizu sighed, folding her hands in front of her as she sat down next to Odion. Her gaze flicked up to Yugi, who remained standing, watching in awkward silence. Yugi felt her gaze, glancing away under her scrutiny. Ishizu continued to stare as her question shifted to their out of place guest. "What do you think about this, herder?"

Despite the tense air, Yugi snorted as he turned back. "My name's Yugi. I'm not really savvy on politics or magic or anything grand. I chose to stay by At-, I mean, Prince Atem's side because he's the prince and I believe he can make a difference. I'm not sure what I have to offer or if my help will amount to much, but if he's sure that he can save us, then I believe in him. If nothing else, I have hope in him."

Atem blushed, glancing away. He noticed Yugi doing the same, feeling abashed at such a bold claim. It was one thing to claim to champion the people's cause, but it's another to hear it from the mouth of someone who saved his life and believed in him. Atem wasn't sure if he was deserving of such faith and trust, but Yugi never shied away from believing in others.

Atem struggled with such an idea in these dark times. But it's Yugi's faith that people can conquer darkness in kindness that was both so naïve and innocent that pushed Atem to hold on to that. Faith was a fable idea, one rare in a land where the gods have been long dead. Faith doesn't really serve a purpose. But perhaps it was never about the faith in a deity but faith in those around you that can shape their world.

Atem had never considered that possibility.

Ishizu exchanged a look with Odion, who just shrugged. Ishizu let out a defeated sigh, a wry smile on her face. "You're incorrigible sir, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, Ishizu,"Atem said, unable to keep a smile off his face. "I know I'm putting you in a difficult position."

Ishizu shook her head, her glossy black hair falling over her shoulders. "It was going to be difficult anyway. We'll just have to be more aggressive and make every action count."

Atem nodded. "Then that means…"

"So long as you know what you're in for." Ishizu shook her head, their decision already made.

Atem resisted the smile, settling with a downcast gaze. Perhaps he was being foolhardy, but he would not run anymore. "Right. So – Shadi?"

Odion spoke next, standing up to grab a map of the area. "Yes. When we last split, Shadi left to go seal away the King's treasure in the Royal Burial Grounds. The sooner we can make contact with the other high priests, the easier it will be mount some sort of resistance."

Yugi leaned against the table, feeling less insecure as he joined in the discussion. "Well, you two are here and we know where Shadi is. What about the other four?"

Atem frowned, shoulders sagging slightly. "Mahado was captured in the last stand of the palace. I know that much, alongside his apprentice."

Ishizu nodded sadly, but she didn't linger on the thought. "Priest Seto escaped, but I don't know where he currently is. I would guess he remained close to the capital. He has a younger brother he watched after so Kaiba wouldn't leave until he's safe."

Atem narrowed his eyes, uncertain as to ask the next question burning on his mind. "Ishizu, if you don't mind me asking, I need to know… Is Aknadin with the Sennen?"

Ishizu didn't say anything, her eyes casting away from Atem's curious gaze. Odion coughed softly, his voice a soft murmur breaking the fragile silence. "He's… leading the Sennen. He's the one who organized the coup. He tried to recruit us to his cause, but we refused of course."

Atem's breath hitched, but he refrained from showing his shock. He knew how difficult it must be for the two siblings that their father would betray the throne after so many years of service. Aknadin had served on the council since the days of Atem's father. He had heard rumors of the new emerged leader of the Sennen, but he had hoped those rumors would turn out false.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in such a position-" Atem started, but Ishizu cut him off, a sharp look in her eyes.

"Our father betrayed our family duty. He's betrayed the royal family, and with it, our entire country and what we stand for. Though it pains me that traitorous blood runs in our veins, we will do what we must so that justice prevails." Ishizu's voice was like ice, a cold certainty steeling her to the challenges ahead.

Atem sighed, leaning forward to clasp his hands together, resting against his knees. "And for that, I can't thank you enough. That accounts for Aknadin, Mahado, and Seto… Did Marik…?"

The harshness in Ishizu's eyes faded, a lost look took its place. She glanced to Odion, whose eyes remained fixed on the wooden floor. Ishizu's expression broke as she confessed. "He's sided with our father. I'm so sorry, my prince. I never would have thought-"

Atem swallowed but said nothing. He shouldn't be surprised. He had been closer to Ishizu and Odion growing up, so he felt assured when they had his back. He had been pleasant with Marik and cordially, but he never grew to know him as well as his other friends. And placed between choosing between his father and his siblings, Marik had a difficult choice before him.

Still, the betrayal stung.

"I still have faith in Marik." Odion's voice interrupted Atem's thoughts. He glanced up, a confused look on his face as he met Odion's assuring gaze. "Though Marik may have turned his back on us, I believe he's not lost to darkness yet. He's lost, yes, but those who are lost are not doomed. He can still find his way."

Odion turned to Ishizu, a softer tone creeping into his voice. "He can still find his way back. And we can help him if we give him the chance."

Ishizu frowned, doubt clouding her vision. She sighed, closing her eyes as she took her elder brother's hand, seeking comfort. "I hope you're right."

Atem felt the weight of the day hanging over him. He glanced towards the window, noticing the sun finally disappearing over the horizon. A quick look to Yugi was enough to prompt Atem. "It's getting late. If you're ready, I see no point in waiting any more than we need to. We should head towards the burial grounds as soon as possible."

Atem's words seemed to snap the two siblings out of their daze. Ishizu sat up, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress before speaking. "You're right. Tomorrow, we can fetch supplies and we should leave no later than overmorrow."

Yugi stood up from his spot by the table. He reached into his satchel, pulling out some money. "In that case, I'll book us a room. And probably fetch us all some dinner. I know I haven't said much, but I'm starving and could eat a whole horse at this point."

Atem chuckled at the remark. Yugi's words reminded him that they hadn't eaten since dawn and the excitement of the whole day's adventures started to weigh on them.

Odion stood up, the man towering when compared to Yugi. "I'll help you get some food. The fewer eyes that pry at the four of us, the better, I think. It'll be nice to have dinner again."

Ishizu stood, a smile growing on her face. "I'll get the table set."

And just like that, Atem watched as everybody moved, the strange spell the Sennen cast across the land seemed unable to touch them in the small room at an inn by the sea. Atem glanced out the window, staring at the neverending ocean that promised freedom and escape from his duties. It promised safety and peace of mind that his own home could never provide.

And yet as he heard Ishizu humming as she set the table, awaiting the food brought back by Odion and Yugi, Atem was able to turn away. The idea of abandoning everything he loved pained him too much. He would rather risk fighting to save it all than cut his losses. Perhaps it was his own greed and arrogance that motivated.

But as Yugi and Odion came back, loaded with food, Atem felt a smile grown on his face. He wasn't entirely sure, but he was fairly certain that it was something else motivating him altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Overmorrow" is technically an obsolete word in the English language, but we don't have a word for the 'day after tomorrow' and we should be using overmorrow for that reason, damn it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after some deliberation, I decided that I wanted to add some lemons. Sue me. Not that I think people will complain
> 
> So content rating updated. You guys have been patient with me. Have a citronship lemon, on the house! ;)

Marik narrowed his eyes, his arm raised as he tried to pierce the shield before him. He would have thought the days of hunger and exhaustion would wear on the mage, but Mahado still stood strong. His mind was unbreakable, the mental barrier he constructed a fortress that could not be penetrated.

Marik knew that he couldn't hope to overpower the priest on his own power. Among the priesthood, Marik was the youngest and most inexperienced. While his potential was undeniable, he had only barely beaten out Mahado's apprentice for the opening after Arthur had passed away. Like his elder brother and sister, magic ran strong in their blood.

Of course, none of them had known it was because of their father's necromantic blood.

Marik couldn't raise the dead like his father could, but he possessed a unique gift that served the Sennen. He couldn't take Mahado at his full strength, but Marik had a certain tool that gave him the advantage. A certain scepter favored by the High Priest Seto.

Marik raised the Millennium Rod, feeling his magic amplified as he doubled his efforts. Mahado cringed, flinching at the invisible pressure placed on him. Marik gritted his teeth, frustrated that the priest refused to be broken. Mahado's loyalty and devotion to the prince was strong, and his will power fueled his power even when his physical body grew weak.

Marik snapped his concentration away, panting slightly as he glared down at Mahado. He had been prying and tearing into Mahado's mind, trying to crack through his shield for the last couple of days. He knew he was close, but he couldn't exhaust himself so quickly. Not wanting to let his opponent see him to tired, Marik smirked, crossing his arms. "Still keeping at it? Wouldn't it be easier to give in already?"

"Go to hell, Marik," Mahado muttered weakly, his face flushed as beads of sweats dripped down his face. His hands were bound against the wall, separate and carefully placed so that he couldn't attempt to draw a mage's circle. One slip like that and Mahado would likely try to make a run for it again. His father wouldn't forgive him so easily for such an error again.

"Oh well. I'll guess we'll try this tomorrow. Perhaps another day without food will give you time to rethink your position." Marik shrugged, stepping away as he let the guards take his place to keep watch over him.

"You traitorous bastard. How dare you deceive our prince and turn your back on our kingdom! How can you betray your siblings like that?" Mahado spat out, venom evident in his voice. Such bitterness would give even Bakura a run for his money.

Marik glanced back, his expression a careful mask. "I know where I stand. My reasons are my own. Perhaps you should worry about your own position instead of mine."

Marik didn't wait for a response, leaving the priest behind. He knew his father was eager for answers, but Marik knew better than to rush. Mahado would be difficult to crack, but he would yield to pressure over time. Like ice freezing a stone, the cracks would be made apparent and he would crumble.

Marik glanced to the side, noticing his two escorts. At this point, there was nothing else he could do, so he had no need for the Millennium Rod. A powerful weapon could not be left unattended and as such, Aknadin guarded the few Items that had gained. They were still missing several Items, including the all-important Pendant that was sealed away with the late King.

As he approached the tablet, Marik gazed upon the few Items locked in place. The Eye had been taken out, his father having intended to give it to Pegasus. Apparently, the necromancer had been able to handle its power. Marik felt wary, aware that his eye allowed him to peer into a person's mind. It was only due to his own magical prowess that he's remained on guard so as to protect his thoughts.

Perhaps it was hypocritical, but Marik had no intentions of anyone diving into his own mind despite his own willingness to do so against others.

His eyes fell onto the Necklace, a strange pang in his chest as he thought of his sister. His gaze slipped to the Ring, a curious tool that had been used by Mahado to amplify his power, but never more. Aknadin had his suspicions that perhaps Bakura could make use of it, but that was still to be tested. Marik would have to keep his eyes open for that to see what came of it.

The Rod, the Necklace, the Eye and the Ring. That left only three Items to be found.

Marik placed the Rod into the Tablet, sealing it away until called for again. He ignored the guards standing close, always on constant watch as they guarded the Items from any potential thieves. That was to be expected among the Sennen – Aknadin trusted very few people. Marik suspected his father had his own suspicions towards him. It was a necessary precaution to keep the plan in motion.

Things were progressing quickly, though not all at the same time. Pegasus and Kek had already left in pursuit of the prince, following rumors that he had gone south. Marik would be in the city for awhile longer. He knew that Bakura was meeting with Aknadin for assignment – he wondered where he was off to next.

Marik shook his head, sighing as he scratched at his head. Today had been exhausting, physically and mentally. Every time he used magic, he forgot how much it drained him and how famished he felt afterwards. He hurried back to his room, knowing food would be prepared for him and Bakura when they got back. And Marik was sure as hell not going to wait on Bakura today.

Marik let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes as he leaned against the door. The late afternoon sun filtered in, letting Marik watch the setting sun. He flicked his eyes open, noticing two meals placed there from the supper they had missed earlier. Aknadin had tried to encourage banquets and feasts for the Sennen, but there was just too much damn work to do all the time.

Marik plopped down in one of the chairs, picking at the food on his plate. He settled for the fruit, knowing that such luxury will likely become scarce as winter goes on. He indulged himself with grapes and cantelope, cutting the fruit into bite-sized pieces to avoid any sort of mess. Lord knows Bakura was a slob for both of them.

As Marik reached for a strawberry, a thunderous shake tremored the floor beneath him. Marik rolled his eyes, biting back a smirk. When Bakura was in a mood, he was the least subtle person around. Despite being a thief, he could be the loudest person in the castle if he wanted to be.

As if on cue, Bakura stormed into their room, slamming the door behind him. Marik said nothing, watching as Bakura marched to the bed, removing his belt and knives as he muttered under his breath. After a few bites into his strawberry, Marik figured his source of irritation. "Where's Aknadin sending you off?"

"South to the middle of bum fuck nowhere," Bakura snapped back without missing a beat. Marik rested his elbow on the table, watching in amusement as the thief grumbled to himself.

"That's pretty far away. Want some food for the road?"

"I'm not leaving tonight, moron. I head out in the morning."

Marik sighed, a lingering note in his voice. "Well come eat dinner with me then."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, come sit at this table and watch me eat. God knows when's the next time we'll be able to do this."

Bakura rolled his eyes dramatically, turning back around to face Marik. His red cloak flowed around him as he stormed towards him. Marik snapped back as Bakura plopped himself into Marik's lap, his legs straddling either side of the chair. Marik felt his eye twitch at the facetious grin Bakura gave him.

"You're an asshole."

"You know that's one of your kinks."

Marik smirked, his hand pulling away from the fruit bowl as to trace up the exposed abs before him. He could tell by the sharp inhale that Bakura was already quite randy. "It is your last night here for awhile. You should indulge in  _all_  my kinks."

Bakura chuckled, leaning forward to bring his lips closer. Marik brushed his lips gently before pulling back, teasing him as his hands explored and caressed the muscles before him. He messaged near his nipples, giving a breathy laugh as they perked up at the soft brushes. Bakura leaned closer, trying to steal a kiss, but Marik pulled away, enjoying making the thief squirm in his lap.

Bakura began to pant, soft whines escaping that Bakura would have insisted never happened as Marik continued his sensuous torture. He finally decided to indulge the thief, leaning forward. His lips slipped against Bakura's, soft and warm and never ceasing. Bakura pressed harder, his tongue pushing forward as he grew greedy with his kisses. Marik supposed that came with being a thief.

Marik let one hand leave the broad chest before him, slipping down to caress his thigh. He slid up the outside of thigh only turn inwards, drawing close to where his desire peaked. Marik purred as Bakura buried his fingers into his hair, enjoying the feel of the rough callouses against his scalp, his hair falling like liquid gold through his dark fingers.

As Marik let his fingers draw closer to Bakura's peaking erection, he was snapped back as Bakura pulled away. The thief's voice was a low growl. "Why the fuck am I going after Shadi when the prince is still out there? Damn it!"

Marik blinked, trying to come back off the rush of endorphins. He bit back an irritated sigh at Bakura's mental preoccupation. So apparently, they weren't doing this tonight. Great.

"The other priests are a danger. The last thing we need is for Shadi or any of the other priests to mount a resistance. We have our hands full with Seto in the capital," Marik explained, ignoring how his erection ached and demanded his attention. That would have to be put on hold for now.

Bakura stepped out of Marik's lap, storming away towards the bureau. He picked at the jewelry laid out, more as a nervous tic than actual interest in the gold. "Aknadin doesn't even know where he is and he's sending me on a fetch quest to bring him back! How the hell am I supposed to find him?"

Marik sighed, closing his eyes. So Bakura needed to complain tonight. He could play the part of the sympathetic listener. Marik stood up, wandering over so he could watch the sunset. "You must have some clue or my father wouldn't waste your time."

Bakura rolled his eyes, his slate gray eyes sliding over towards Marik. "An oracle."

"I'm sorry?"

"An oracle. Your dad knows of an oracle who can see visions of the future. That's my mission. That I hope some divine insight graces her when I come by a visit.  _We're banking finding one of the holy priests on that."_  Bakura snorted as he flicked an earring off the dresser. "And Aknadin wonders why I don't trust him to get the job done."

Marik frowned, the mention of an oracle bringing forth thoughts of his sister. He shoved these memories aside, his eyes narrowing as the sun slipped away lower. "This isn't really about finding Shadi, is it? This is about Atem."

The silence that followed answered that question.

Marik could hear Bakura pacing around the room. He didn't know what he was doing, but Marik didn't feel like looking back to check. His eyes remained fixated as dusk drew closer to night. He hated the dark. He always did. It reminded him of being buried alive, not knowing if he would see dawn.

"It's difficult to trust Aknadin, knowing he kept the prince's existence a secret. Even now, I should be hunting him down but instead, I'm ordered to bring back his servant," Bakura asked, the bitter edge mute as his voice grew soft. Bakura speaking quietly was more nerve-wracking than when he yelled. There was a soft tremor, a low rumble that sent a chill down Marik's spine.

"I know you don't trust my father. I barely trust him. But I don't need to trust him. I just need to do my part and I get what I want. Aknadin's not stupid enough to betray you – you're one of our greatest assets," Marik assured him, his throat clenching as the last bit of gold disappeared behind the mountains to the west.

"Ah yes. I'm part of an organization where I trust nobody and get results. It's a miracle we function." Bakura's voice dripped with sarcasm. Marik could still hear him walking around. His thief was rather antsy.

Marik smirked, watching orange fade into purple. "Don't worry – if my father betrays you, I'm picking your side. You're more fun than he is."

"I didn't you know you had a rebellious side against daddy." Bakura mocked him. Marik could almost see the facetious grin on his face.

Marik rolled his eyes, ready to snap back. He turned around, knowing that the dark room would greet him. His words were stolen away when he noticed an array of candles around the room. He blinked as Bakura lit another one, placing it on the table when Marik had just been eating. Bakura flicked his eyes over, one eyebrow raised as he watched Marik by the window.

Marik hadn't told Bakura about his fear of the dark. They didn't talk about those things. It was just business and fucking. They were bitter and angry and too much alike for their own good. Marik didn't want intimacy and emotionality. He liked to keep his distance. And yet as the lights flickered around the room, Marik felt each light tugging at his own heart.

Damn him.

In a blur, Marik rushed towards Bakura, lips locking on his. Each kiss was fierce, tongue plunging into the thief's mouth as Marik stole a taste. He clawed off the red cloak, Bakura yielding to his touch as they stumbled back. Marik all but shoved Bakura onto the bed, wasting no time to remove the rest of Bakura's clothes as Bakura did the same for him. Moments later, Marik was pumping his fingers into Bakura, throaty moans echoing in the candlelit bedroom.

Damn that Bakura.

Bakura was five feet of raw anger and rage. That's what had drawn Marik to him. The thief played a game of smirks and howling laughter, but something else in there burned in him. He looked for a kindred spirit, one to match him word for word. Marik knew how to play his game, a shared sense of disillusionment with the world around him. And although Marik knew the true source of his anger differed from Bakura's, that didn't make them any less compatible.

Bakura wasn't allowed to start being romantic to him. He knew that Bakura didn't think what he was doing was romantic, but that's what made it worse. It humanized the Thief King, who moved like shadows and disappeared into darkness as if he were made of them.

The only human side Marik wanted to see was the panting, flushed man laying before him, moaning into the sheets. No other vulnerability was an option with what Marik had planned.

Marik found the oil they kept near the bedside. They constantly needed to replenish their supply as they often found themselves starved for physical touch. He worked the oil over his cock, trying to maintain control. Bakura's gasps as Marik continued to prep him was agonizingly blissful.

Once he felt Bakura was ready, he pushed himself in. He barely paused, moving quickly as he set a pace, the act both familiar and pleasing. Bakura turned his head, his cheek pressed into the pillow as little grunts slipped past his lips. Marik struggled to catch his breath, the sheer warmth and tightness around his girth always stole away what little breath he maintained.

The sun had long past set, leaving them cloaked in candlelight, but Marik didn't care about the darkness. Not when he found himself buried in Bakura, pressing their torsos closer. With each thrust, he rolled his stomach against Bakura's cock, smirking as Bakura let out a feeble wail in ecstasy.

The soft light caught in Bakura's hair, turning the silver hair golden and red. Marik watched as Bakura came closer to unravelling, relieved as he couldn't keep it much longer. He ached for release, each squeeze of flesh around his dick urged Marik to move faster and closer to some unseen precipice.

Marik reached for Bakura's cock, pumping him quickly. Bakura's breath haltered, an almost panicked sound. "Ah- M-Marik-"

Hearing him cry out his name sent a shiver down his spine right to his core. Marik thrusted faster, his rhythm thrown off as he drew closer to the climax. "D-damnit, Bakura-"

Marik felt Bakura coil his arms around his neck, planting wet kisses along his ear and neck. Marik nearly flinched at the contact, the thief nearly touching the scars branded onto him. This thought was fleeting, as Marik was too close, too desperate for release, his hand moving faster, faster, fast-

"Ahh- shit!" Bakura cried into his ear, his body arching underneath him. Marik felt a warm splash across his hand, watching as he peaked, cum cooling onto the dark skin beneath him. Marik flicked his eyes, his heart lurching at the soft, silver eyes that met him.

"F-fuck…" Marik felt his breath catch in his throat, unable to breathe as he spilled into Bakura. He squeezed his eyes shut, forehead pressed against the warm chest beneath him. His heart pounded in his ears, Marik riding out the waves of his orgasm. He tried not to think of the eyes that had pierced him and the arms that still were wrapped around him.

Marik remained frozen there, unmoving as his heartrate finally slowed down. He stayed until he felt Bakura relax beneath him, his breathing slowing. Marik sat up, the arms slipping away from his shoulders as he stared down at a sleeping Bakura. Their nighttime activities always left him exhausted and Bakura usually fell asleep immediately. To see him so relaxed and peaceful was rather endearing.

Marik shook his head. The post-orgasmic haze that hung over him was clouding his judgment. Bakura was good for keeping his bed warm. What drew Bakura to him was likely due to some shared sense of anger and sex appeal. Marik could play the role, but his intentions were far more insidious.

Marik rolled over onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had spent the last few years serving at the palace, so it was strange that he should now reside here. Despite the glory and luxuries that remained, Marik was all too aware that this was nothing more than a gilded cage.

Desperation was a strange beast.

When he, Mahado and Mana were left as the last defense of the castle, it became evident that they would lose. They were vastly outnumbered and Aknadin was soon approaching to sentence them to their death. But when faced between all of them failing and one of them escaping and remaining under the enemy eye, there was only one logical decision to be made.

So Marik betrayed his companions.

He subdued Mahado while he was caught off guard, blindsided by the betrayal. He gifted the two mages to his father, a sign of goodwill so that he would be accepted in the ranks. A traitor to his kingdom, Marik walked into shadow, knowing this was the only way to walk free. Though tormented in guilt, Marik couldn't let the opportunity be wasted.

He was now close to the Sennen, personally bearing witness to their plans and deeds. His sister and brother walked free and would likely return to liberate the city. But liberation would mean nothing if their father succeeded in their goals. And with his sister's visions haunting his memories, Marik knew that he needed to act decisively to their benefit.

It wasn't until a blood red cloak and a facetious smirk caught his eye that a plan started to form.

A sarcastic, bitter thief, rough around the edges but snarky and a mind too sharp for his own good. A roguish figure, who made no secret of his interest in the blond mage. Whose eyes gleamed at the gold decorating Marik's neck and wrists and ears. Whose silver eyes and hair seemed a matching set to the golden man.

The golden treasures.

Bakura's affection could work to his advantage. He didn't know all the details of the ceremony, but he knew his father required all the Millennium Items. Marik was locked to the capital, his father keeping a watchful eye on him, still yet distrustful of his loyalty. His father was suspicious for all members, including Kek who he raised for the purposes of serving him as well as Pegasus, whose ambition was a threat.

Bakura's drive and endless thirst for vengeance made him easy to manipulate in Aknadin's eyes. Marik intended to use that same drive to his own advantage.

Marik felt Bakura roll over his bed, an arm draping across his chest. Marik closed his eyes, relaxing at the touch and the warm glow that hung across the room. He had won the thief's affection and trust. He would carefully bend Bakura to his will, seeping through the cracks of his hard exterior to worm his way in. Even now, he was working his way past the thief's shields, discovering him at his most vulnerable to serve his own purposes.

And once Bakura stole an Item for him, Marik would make his escape.

The only people he had any semblance of love for was his brother and sister. With an Item, they could flee the continent and their father's plan foiled. And if meant that Marik had walk through blood to get there, then so be it. He would drench his hands in red so that they remained safe.

The slow, steading rise and fall of Bakura's chest against him reminded Marik of his own tiredness. He sighed, reluctantly turning towards his thief as he pulled him closer. Marik struggled to find the blankets, so he settled for the red cloak that had been tossed aside in their romp. He threw it over them haphazardly, too exhausted to worry about warmth just yet. For now, Bakura would be enough to hold through the night.


	14. Chapter 14

A week later, Jounouchi and his companions arrived outside the gates of Modina.

Barely a month had passed since Jounouchi escaped and he couldn't tell if so much or so little had changed. They stayed to the outskirts, heading towards the grate that Yami had described to them. The wall was still in disrepair, but it was clear there were guards posted around, keeping watch as they begun to rebuild to the city.

What was once a fortress had now become a prison. He could only hope that Shizuka had decided to lay low for the time being. Jounouchi narrowed his eyes, moving slowly through the icy swamp. The low-level water had frozen overnight, but the ice wasn't thick enough to support their weight. They had done their best to avoid the freezing water, but as they drew closer to the location Yami describe, the water only grew deeper.

Mana huffed angrily, pulling her coat closer. Though she wore boots, her dress and leggings did little to keep her warm. For someone travelling in the woods during winter, her attire seemed less than ideal. "Didn't you pack a pair of trousers? Surely that would have been warmer than what you're wearing?"

Mana snapped her head to glare at the blonde. Jounouchi didn't see what the issue with his question was, so he figured he would be easier if she just said what was on her mind. Mana let out an annoyed sigh. "I would have brought better winter clothes if I had time to actually pack! Unfortunately, I was in a bit of a rush to escape."

Honda pushed through the undergrowth, the wall now closer. "That does remind me – how did you escape the city? Did you use this passage as well?"

Mana shook her head. "No, my teacher used his magic to help me escape."

"Who's your teacher?" Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. He wasn't an expert on magic, but to be able to teleport someone outside of the city required a lot of magic. He suspected that he would be fairly strong.

"Mahado." Mana gave a sad smile, one that reflected both her pride and grief for her captured mentor.

Jounouchi stopped walking, gaping for a moment. He knew that name. Everybody in the city did. "Wait… You don't mean Priest Mahado, do you?"

Mana's smile widened, more confident as Jounouchi recognized the name. "The very same! He's the best – he's so powerful and incredible. He actually restrains himself because of his prowess."

Honda swore under his breath as a thorn caught on his sleeve, scratching him. "If he's so great, how did he get captured?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. He may not be the sharpest tool, but even he had enough tact not to bring up that topic. As if on cue, Mana punched Honda in the arm, an annoyed look crossing her face. "He got captured trying to save me!"

The annoyance slipped from her face, her eyes casting down. "It's my fault he's caught. I have to free him. I have to save him."

Jounouchi stared at Mana, a strange realization dawning on him. Though very different in their situations, their motivations were the same. Jounouchi had let down people and sought to redeem himself and save those he cared about. Mana felt a similar sense of guilt and desire to restore her honor and rescue her teacher.

Before Jounouchi could gather and express these thoughts, Mana perked up, snapping her head back. Her disappointment was quickly masked by her usual chipper smile. "Here it is! The grate that you're mentioned!"

Jounouchi and Honda drew close, allowing the trees and bushes to cover them from view. The grate was only five feet tall, but it was wide enough that they would be able to enter. Jounouchi turned to Honda, grinning as he drew close. Yami mentioned that the bottom right corner was loose – he only hoped that still held true.

Jounouchi braced himself against the frame, raising a foot to kick. He felt the metal shift, creating an opening but not yet wide enough. Two more kicks and the grate opened up enough just for them to slide through. Mana grinned, her fists resting on her hips as she admired their handiwork.

"Great! Let's go!" Before Mana could march in, Honda grabbed her by the arm. She snapped her head around, a perplexed look on her face.

"The grate's open – but it's pitch black and we don't know where to exit. Maybe we should come up with a game plan?" Honda asked, his words more pointed towards Jounouchi than they were Mana. Jounouchi felt his ears burn. They had been lucky that they didn't run into any trouble on the road, but it was no secret that Jounouchi hadn't thought out anything further than getting into the city.

He honestly hadn't really expected to make it that far.

So as Jounouchi considered how they should approach, his never-ending luck failed to disappointment as Mana spoke up. She wore a cocky grin, pulling out a pair of gloves. "You forget about my magic! A dark corridor is not a problem."

A quick flair of her fingers and a light danced in front of them, levitating just over Mana's palm. It wasn't overtly bright, but it would be enough to light the way. Honda raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Jounouchi, who just grinned. Mana glanced down the tunnel, her bright eyes glowing. "Besides, I know exactly where to go."

Jounouchi stumbled over his words, not really believing their luck. "You do?"

Mana nodded, slipping around the grate as she stepped into the low tunnel. "Yeah. When I was younger, me, Mahado and Prince Atem would escape outside the city to play."

Jounouchi blinked, crawling into the tunnel after Mana. "You know the prince?"

Mana smiled. "Yeah! We're very close! This was our little secret actually. Nobody else knew about the tunnel – how did you guys find out?"

Jounouchi frowned, reflecting back. "We rescued a traveler whose caravan had been attacked… His name was Yami…"

Jounouchi glanced back at Honda, who wore the same, blanched expression. Jounouchi wasn't no scholar, but something didn't line up quite right. Between the secret tunnel, the prince, and their mysterious guest, all the stars suddenly aligned.

Mana stopped walking, turning around. Jounouchi jerked back so as to not crash into her, bumping his head against the low-hanging ceiling. He swore, rubbing at the back of scalp when Mana grabbed at his sleeve, a desperate note in her voice. "Wait, did you say Yami?"

"Uh, yeah… I take it this Yami is someone you know?"

Mana's smile widened. She stumbled back, wrapping her arms around herself as a delighted laugh broke out. "Yes! That was a code name we used as kids! That's our prince! He's alive!"

Jounouchi felt his heart skip. This whole time as they wondered if the prince truly escaped and if he was alive and well, the prince slept in the spare bedroom of Yugi's home. He chuckled, shaking his head. He wondered if Yugi had figured out his secret, but he suspected his friend had already known. "Yeah. He's doing okay. He's heading to Roca with one of our friends."

Honda nodded, a smile growing on his face. His usual wariness fading slightly at the news. Jounouchi didn't have time to feel like an idiot for not realizing the truth before when the truth brought such joy.

Mana raised her free hand, wiping away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes. She chuckled, nodding as she considered Jounouchi's words. "Roca… I bet he's meeting up with Odion and Ishizu. That's good."

Jounouchi frowned, watching as Mana continued to weave them down the tunnel. A thought crossed his mind. "If you know where he is, wouldn't you want to go after him then?"

Mana sighed, a heavy note in her voice. "Of course, I do. He's one of my closest friends and my lord. But I'm still a novice in magic and would only get in the way. I can do more help here by freeing my teacher and finding Seto. Rumor has it that Priest Seto never left Modina and is leading the Resistance against the Sennen. I can do more help trying to liberate the city than trailing after him and hoping I'll find him."

She glanced back to Jounouchi. "Knowing he's alive is enough reassurance for now. I need to do my part to help him here for when he finally comes home."

Jounouchi grinned, nodding. "So you're joining the Resistance as well?"

"Of course! They'll need all the help they can get. What about you?"

Jounouchi chuckled, pausing as Mana stopped. She looked around as she tried to identify the path to take. "We're joining as well. But I'm more here to find my sister. She lives in Modina and word has it that she never got out."

Mana paused at that. "… I'm sorry. Want me to help?"

The fact that Mana would offer help without any question of what might be required was rather nice. They barely knew each other, having only spent the last few days slowly trekking through the forest trying to find the capital. "Perhaps. I need to figure out how to find her first."

Honda snorted. "You could just count on being stupidly lucky. That's worked out for you so far."

"I haven't ruled that strategy out so don't tempt me, Honda."

Mana bit back a chuckle as she stopped, turning back as she raised a finger to her lips. Both men remained quiet as Mana looked up, carefully peering out the grate above them. They remained quiet as she narrowed her eyes, carefully looking for any observers. When she gave a quick nod, Honda and Jounouchi scooted over.

They both quietly braced the metal entrance before lifting together, a slight scrape the only noise that escaped. They slid the grate to the side, Jounouchi scooting back so Honda could hop out. Jounouchi quickly followed before the two of them helped pull Mana out. A silent exchange was all that was needed that shifted their focus. Now that they were in the occupied city, the danger was more clear and evident than ever before.

The three towards the nearest alley, cloaking themselves in shadows in the late evening sun. Jounouchi frowned at how quiet the streets were – nobody was out. The sun had not yet set, and yet the streets were barren instead of bustling with activity. This alone gave him the sense of a ghost town, left for dead and haunted by the night.

"Any ideas where to go?" Honda whispered, his eyes darting around both nervously and curiously at the sprawling city.

Jounouchi turned to Mana, who gave him a puzzled look. "I don't know where Seto would be hiding, but the best place for information would be the tavern."

"Any specific one we should check out?"

Jounouchi watched Mana, seeing if she knew. She just gave him a blank stare. "Don't look me - I never pried in Seto's private life or his personal preferences."

Jounouchi sighed, trying to think back to some local pubs that could work. "Well… There's the King's Rose. My comrades and I used to retire there after a long day of work. I doubt Seto will be there, but maybe we'll find some familiar faces."

Mana nodded. "Well, lead the way."

Jounouchi flicked his eyes out into the open road. Though nothing kept them from moving through the streets, he decided to not take their chances and continue through the back alleyways. He suspected the city was on curfew and they would be trouble if they were discovered as they night went on.

He also suspected that a former soldier and the apprentice of one of the priests would not be welcomed.

The memory of the city still remained fresh, Jounouchi surprised by how much remembered. He forgot about how elevated the capital was, being so close to the mountains. While it served as a natural barrier to opposing forces, it did little to protect them from the threat within. Jounouchi led them up closer to the capital, eyes flicking up at the stone fixture that was shadowed in the dusk lighting. What once felt reassuring and grand now felt ominous and threatening.

"So… anybody to keep our eyes out for?" Honda asked quietly, glancing around.

Jounouchi thought for a moment. "Well… The innkeeper we can probably trust. Espa Roba – he and his brothers run the place. They're a bit odd, but they're good people. Ryuzaki often frequented the place, though he was also a snitch and in it for the money. I wouldn't put it past him to jump ships when this city went to shit."

Honda frowned, pausing when Jounouchi stopped walking. "Any fellow soldiers to look for?"

"… Most everybody I know was killed."

Jounouchi didn't look back, keeping his eyes forward. He could see the tavern from their vantage point. Though he could barely see through the clouded glass, it seemed… quieter than usual. Most everything in this city seemed quieter and Jounouchi hated it.

He looked back at his companions, inclining his head slightly towards the inn. The three quietly scampered across the open road, hating the open sky that seemed to scream of their existence. The shadows had provided a sense of safety away from unwanted eyes.

As Jounouchi stepped inside, he could tell something was wrong. He paused, holding his hand out towards his companion. They paused, Jounouchi not yet removing his hood. He didn't fear being recognized, but someone knowledgeable might know who Mana was. The fact that Espa Roba wasn't behind the bar was the big warning sign.

None of the Roba brothers were there. Instead, a new blond man with a red and black bandana wiped down the counter. There were a few people sitting at a table in the corner, having a drink. They glanced over when they saw Jounouchi enter in. The bartender looked up, a small smile on his face but said nothing as the three of them looked around carefully.

Jounouchi suspected this would be foolhardy but stepped forward towards the bar. Despite his reservations, he needed answers. Mana and Honda hung back, eyes sharp and alert. Jounouchi approached the bartender, who smirked as he approached. "What'll it be?"

"… Whatever stout you have." He slid a few coins across the table, not having enough coppers to pay evenly and settling for some silver. The bartender swiped the coins before grabbing a glass. Jounouchi watched a moment longer, eyes flicking towards the table in the corner. "Where's Espa Roba?"

"He left. Packed up house and got out of town with his brothers. I bought this place off his hands," the bartender said without missing a beat. He slid the glass across to him, exchanging out the silver coins for the copper ones. "Name's Keith."

"… Jounouchi." He offered the name, raising the glass to his hands. He noticed the coins rolling back. His lip had just touched the glass when he noticed one coin showing a different face from the others. An Eye.

"Shit."

Jounouchi let go off his glass, jumping back. Keith narrowed his eyes, drawing a knife. Jounouchi swore at his own knee jerk reaction, twisting away just as the blade swiped at the air next to his ear. Blood coursing, Jounouchi gave a swift left hook, catching the bartender by surprise as he stumbled back against the wall.

Jounouchi didn't waste any time, turning around to escape. Mana and Honda hadn't wasted a second after seeing Keith draw a knife. He chased after his companions, swearing as he felt a sudden burst of heat from behind. He should have known better than to think that the table in the corner had been nothing but simple travelers. The Sennen had eyes everywhere and Jounouchi had led them straight into a trap.

The late evening light greeted them, casting red as the three fled the tavern, a pack of mages at their heels. Jounouchi realized only now after they were being pursued that he had acted too impulsively. The Sennen emblem struck a chord of fear in him, causing him to lash out and flee before he could think.

He should have played along and gotten information. Stupid!

Jounouchi didn't have time to berate himself any further as a flash a fire flew over them. He swore, feeling the heat graze at his back as he tried to run faster. "Fuck! I hate magic! Mana – can you do something about this?"

Mana struggled to catch her breath, a scowl on her face. "I'm working on it!" She snapped, pulling her gloves on. She turned around long enough to hold both hands forward. Jounouchi glanced back, noticing what appeared to be a glassy shield separating them, the shards splintered allowing them to see both their approaching enemy as well as their own reflection.

Jounouchi felt her tug at his arm. "Move it!" He stumbled after her as she pulled both men into an alleyway. Whatever shield she casted was doing a good enough job in giving them some distance. They winded through the alleyways, blindly as they tried to make some distance. A sharp crack let them know that their glass wall had fallen.

Honda jerked to a stop in front of Jounouchi, causing the blond to run into him. The three froze as they had run themselves into a deadend. The towering buildings were too tall to climb. Honda turned back around, the sound of whistles informing them that their hunters had just called for friends. "Hey Mana, how about some of teleporting magic your teacher used? That would really useful right?"

Mana huffed, turning a corner as they tried to put some more distance between them and their pursuers. "I can't do that – that's high-level magic."

Jounouchi panted, searching over his shoulder for any signs of dangers. "Well, what can you do?"

"Illusory magic. That was Mahado's speciality."

The three halted again, running themselves into a loop with no escape. Jounouchi swore, realizing that they were losing time the longer they waited out in the open. They needed to find somewhere to lay low or escape from view. "Can you turn us invisible?"

Mana turned head around wildly, still searching for an escape. "… Not exactly – my magic focuses on using elements to hide what's obvious from plain view, but I can't camouflage with non-obstructive scenery. There's a principle of vanishment-"

"Mana, I'm thrilled your super smart on magic, but do you think you can, oh I don't know,  _find some spell to help us now?!_ " Honda yelled, a desperate note in his voice.

Mana blinked, realizing her tangent. "… I can send them through an illusory tunnel under the impression they are approaching me. It'll be tricky, but it'll put them in a loop- I need a moment to prepare the spell though-"

A glowing light from afar that wasn't the sunlight indicated that time wasn't something in their favor. Jounouchi rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Perhaps metal would do little to combat magic, but if Mana needed time, he would go buy them some. He crouched, bracing himself for the danger as he saw Honda draw his crossbow…

"Quick! In here!"

The new voice startled them, the three snapping their heads to a door hidden away. It had been shadowed in the darkness and they saw a pair of green eyes peering out, waving them closer. Despite having already burned once tonight, Jounouchi nodded, following his two companions as they raced through. He felt his breath freeze when he heard the latch on the door click into place.

The three of them panted as they caught their breath. Their rescuer remained pressed against the door, holding it close even after the door was locked. A silence fell over them, as the heard the scuffle of the mages searching outside. Jounouchi noticed a small window letting in a shadow of red before disappearing, darkness taking its place. It was only after they heard their pursuers leaving that he finally released the held breath in his chest.

"Tonight was your lucky night. I'm normally not at my shop this late, but I had some business to take care of."

Jounouchi turned his attention to the man who rescued them. He watched as he stepped forward, lighting a lantern to give them a better view of the shop. They were in the storage room of what looked like some sort of mechanist shop. There were metal tools spread about, but none of which looked like weaponry.

Jounouchi's eyes settled on the man with long black hair and glowing green eyes. He had a light smile on his face, though it reminded Jounouchi of a cat watching a mouse piddle around the floor. Everything about their rescuer reminded him of a cat. He casually adjusted his shirt, brushing off his burgundy vest as he waited for Jounouchi to explain himself.

"I'll take it you're no friend to the Sennen then?"

"Hardly. They've been terrible for business."

Jounouchi chuckled, a smile playing across his face. Honda had once jibed that if Jounouchi kept up his good fortunate, accomplishing their goals would be a cinch. And it appeared Jounouchi had the gods' luck. "It looks like we have something in common. My name's Jounouchi – we're here to fight the Sennen."

The smirk widened on the green-eyed man. He held out a hand to shake. "Ryugi Otogi. Welcome to the Resistance."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone commented last week that Jounouchi should have realized Yami was the prince since he was a soldier and would have directly served the prince.
> 
> I think in my mind I had planned for Jounouchi to be a watchman, working the city gate and therefore not in the inner circle as well as plans to mention how Yami was sheltered, but I forgot to implement those in the last 14 chapters.
> 
> So we're going with the theory that Jounouchi is an idiot :D

 

Yugi wasn't sure if he was reluctant to leave Roca or eager to escape the city.

He had never been in a city so large and he supposed the spirit of tourism had won him over. There was never much to do or see back in Kyador, so Roca felt like an excursion to him. It was certainly the largest city he had been to in his life.

Still, Yugi let out a sigh of relief when the city gates were behind them. When it came down to it, he was a country man and preferred the open space and fresh air to the crowded, stuffy streets. He let the cold air welcome him, the sea breeze now far away enough so that it didn't feel as bitingly cold being so south. The last two days away from the city had been bliss, allowing him to escape his thoughts and let the glorious blankness of nature fill its place.

The voices near him caught his ear, Yugi looking over as he watched Ishizu and Atem speaking. He smiled, taking the backseat in conversation for a while. He knew that Atem had been worried that his friends would have been gone, and it was only natural that he felt closer to the sibling pair than Yugi. It did his heart well to see Atem a bit more comfortable and at ease with his surroundings.

"This is his first time away from the capital."

Yugi snapped his head up, Odion having drawn closer to him upon observing his voyeurism. Odion glanced down, the tattoos on his face hidden by his side profile. "Atem never left Modina growing up. He wasn't allowed to. When we got word that the Sennen gave chase to his caravan, we thought him good as dead. Even if he survived, he's never been on his own out in the country

Yugi realized what Odion was implying by his words, a subtle reassurance and thanks for his role in this. Yugi glanced away, looking back to Atem and Ishizu. The pair casted long shadows in the setting sun. It would soon be dark. "I'm not sure if I'm the best man for the job, but I'm glad I was able to help when the time came to it. Atem seems like he has it figured out though. I'm just more along for the ride."

Yugi laughed at the joke, but the thought did linger. When it was just him and Atem, it was easier to feel as if they were on equal footings. Now that he was accompanied by his old friends and likewise priests from the High Council, Atem embraced his role as leader. A new confidence was found that wasn't there before. Yugi wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it before, but he supposed it was necessary – he would be the king in due time.

"I wouldn't underestimate your importance just yet," Odion said, a frown on his face. "… Atem is sharp and courageous, but he's naïve. Everything he knows about the world was learned in the confines of ivory towers and gilded gold. I would follow him to the end of the earth, but I do worry that he may overestimate his own abilities and knowledge of the world."

Yugi remained quiet, unsure how to reply. He hadn't expected Odion to confess his own misgivings about the young prince. He wondered if Odion mentioned this concern with his sister, but didn't want to ask. Still, a smile grew on his face. "Isn't that why you're here? To help guide him and educate him?"

Odion gave a low chuckle, his eyes flitting back down to his smaller companion. "Perhaps. I think we're all here for him now for that reason. Your experiences are vastly different from mine and Ishizu – perhaps you still have something to offer."

Yugi laughed, shaking his head. "Unless we come across a stray herd of sheep, I doubt there's anything I can offer."

"The strongest magic is the comfort we can offer through our very presence."

Though the wording seemed odd, Yugi understood the general gist of Odion's remark. A new thought piqued his mind, though. He recalled an earlier conversation Ryou regarding his own magical tendencies. Perhaps he wasn't skilled enough now, but perhaps there was truth to what Odion said. Perhaps they were all gathered for a reason, but their purposes may not be exclusive to Atem.

"Odion… I was curious – how does magic manifest across people? Does it only show up in a select few or is it genetic?"

Odion raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the question. He considered it for a moment before looking straight ahead on the path. The sunlight was fighting against the darkness. They really should stop but no one seemed to slow. "Magic is innate to all living things. The question that remains is how it is made apparent in each person."

"So… not genetic?"

Odion shook his head. "I didn't say that. Legend has it that at Gods' Fall, the final gift to humanity was magic. He blessed the first king with the power to call upon the power of the gods to fight against Necrophades. The calamity and shock of the battle left echoes of magic through the land and thus allowing magic to take shape and form in anyone born to the kingdom.

"However, it appears that these gifts can be inherited from their parents. It's not an exact science." Odion inclined his head towards Ishizu. "Our grandfather had no apparent power in magic, but he was a phenomenal stone carver. Some would say that his magic allowed him to be as successful in his vocation as he was, but we can't really know. It's easier to tell when kids have sparks coming out of their hands."

Yugi nodded at this, soaking in the information. He had never really considered how magic was passed down, but if what Odion was saying, then perhaps his grandfather knew magic. Or perhaps he didn't know magic and it skipped his generation. It raised questions in his mind. One question slipped through without Yugi thinking the implications thoroughly.

"Does it skip generations among necromancers?"

Yugi bit his lip immediately afterwards, feeling his face burn. He shouldn't have asked such a question. Odion didn't look down, his eyes still focused ahead. Yugi turned back to apologize when Odion spoke. "Yes, it does. Who inherits the Brand is not direct and can show up generations later. That's what makes it so difficult to track down."

Odion sighed, his head lowering for a moment. "Our father… he's a necromancer. We didn't know it as children, but we found out later. We kept the secret because we were afraid that we would be punished for his sins, even though myself and none of my siblings bear the Brand."

Yugi's eyes widened at this information, his throat drying. He hadn't meant to touch a subject so sensitive. He had always thought himself so careful and thoughtful in conversation, but apparently even he could ignore his filter and speak his mind. If Odion seemed angry or upset, he didn't reveal. He rarely revealed any sort of strong emotion to Yugi's knowledge.

Perhaps that's what had made Yugi act so daringly.

"I'm… sorry about your father. That must be a difficult burden to bear," Yugi offered, knowing his words would do little to ease any guilt Odion must have felt.

Odion narrowed his eyes, looking out ahead into the darkness. Atem and Ishizu lit two torches so that they could keep travelling. Yugi knew that the Kings' Tombs were fairly close but didn't think they were that close. Still, he let the two keep leading them. Odion's voice was a soft murmur over the crickets. "Each family has their own shame to bear. This is ours."

Yugi bit back a sigh, his eyes watching Odion. The man was rather cryptic and difficult to read. Still, a question remained in Yugi's mind. "I don't know much about magic, but I was wondering… were there beast tamers or the like in the capital?"

"… I'm assuming by beast tamers, you referring to magically inclined ones. Yes, there were several. Beast tamers usually made for excellent summoners," Odion explained, his eyes flicking down. There was a curious gleam in them.

Yugi blew a golden bang from out in front of his face, most as something to do to avoid Odion's gaze. "I see… So then…"

"I'll take it you've noticed some magical ability?"

Yugi nodded. "I wasn't sure at first, but a friend confirmed my suspicions. I can get any animal to obey my wishes. I've most just used it to make my job easier and to teach Juno new tricks, but-" He felt himself blush. I didn't know how to ask what he was asking.

Odion raised a hand to rub at his chin, his expression thoughtful. "I imagine being from a small town made it difficult to learn any sort of magic. I don't know much about beast taming, but I do know about summoning magic – chances are, that will come easily to you because of your ability to harness creatures to your will."

"Okay… but how's a summoner different from a mage? Are you a mage or a priest? Or are those the same? I really don't know any of this terminology," Yugi confessed feeling a bit overwhelmed. These words were always being tossed around but nobody seemed to really sit down to explain what was going on.

Odion didn't seem to mind the barrage of questions. "I'm a mage, but I'm familiar with how summoning magic works. Priest or priestess is just a title given to magicians and summoners who serve the king."

That was simple enough for Yugi to follow. "So there's mages and summoners then? Those are the two categories?"

"Essentially. Mages, or magicians, are spellcasters. They have incredible magic power that's channeled through a spell circle." Odion raised his hand, a basic circle tattooed onto the back of his hand. "More complicated spells will require a stronger item to serve a medium or an inscribed circle detailing the elements, but otherwise, the circle is our channel for power."

Odion inclined his head towards Yugi. "You should look into summoning magic. There are demon spirits known as ka's who exist in a parallel realm next to ours. A summoner is able to form a pact with one of these ka creatures to call them forth into our realm. The bond is held by the strength of will and mind of the summoner."

Yugi bit his lip, considering the possibility. Ryou had mentioned summoning magic – Yugi wasn't sure how he felt about bonding with were called demons, but Odion did mention that summoners worked in the service of the king. Perhaps if he had the right teacher, there wouldn't be any risk to himself. "Would you be able to teach me?"

Yugi held his breath, watching as Odion thought over the request. Odion didn't speak for a few long seconds, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not sure if I would be the best teacher. I know the basics – your best bet would actually be Shadi. He's a master summoner and we should find him at the burial grounds."

Yugi was about to ask Odion about Shadi when he felt quiet, an odd chill running down his spine. He pulled on the reins, Simra heeling to a stop. The night wrapped around the four of them, the air almost heavy. Odion stopped as well, his body tensing as if he noticed something was wrong as well.

Their two companions noticed their hesitation, Atem and Ishizu turning around. Ishizu drew closer to her brother, her blue eyes narrowing. "What's wrong?"

"It's too quiet." Yugi answered for Odion, noticing how even the crickets had fallen silent. Even in the winter, animals never were this quiet at night. Atem lifted his torch out, the four of them scouring the darkness, trying to peer into the undergrowth. They had long left the main path and had been following a narrowing path towards the crypts. The forests around them seemed darker and more foreboding.

That's when Yugi heard the crack. A branch snapping, rather carelessly. This was followed by the sound of shuffling. It was the subtle sound of movement, steady and relentless in their pace towards their targets. Yugi felt his chest freeze up, the first low moan reaching their ears.

"The undead," Atem whispered, flinching at the word.

The four immediately urged their horses on, desperate to outrun their pursuers. They were foolish to have thought they could have ventured on in the darkness. They should have made camp and casted a shield. Now, they were running blind into the night, hoping that the enemy hadn't already surrounded them.

Yugi snapped his head back, his eyes noticing the tumbling bodies that gated towards them. The decaying forms of bodies long gone to rest seeking out living flesh. Yugi urged Simra on faster, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. As he turned around, he was jolted by a torch being shoved into his hand. Ishizu gave him an icy stare as she turned around to face the opponent.

"Ishizu!" Atem cried out, a desperate note in his voice.

"Go! I'll hold them off! We'll meet at the entrance of the crypt!" Ishizu ordered, a sudden commanding presence. It was startling to see her act to calm and composed, as if nothing could shake. Her resolve was unflinching, a cold, steely look in her eyes.

"But-"

Odion pulled on Atem's reins, forcing both rider and horse to keep moving. "We have no time! They're after you! Ishizu can take care of herself!"

Yugi followed quickly on the heels of Atem and Odion, keeping his eyes forward. He knew what Odion said was sound logic and perhaps seemed cold, but Yugi knew that he feared for his sister's life. Duty-bound were the two, no matter the cost, to protect their prince.

Yugi didn't understand such loyalty per se, but he did not wish for anyone to die today. All he could was flee the encroaching darkness and pray that they all live to see the light of tomorrow.

* * *

Kek watched from their vantage point above the ledge. If the moon gave away their positioning, there wasn't anything their prey could do now. Though the darkness left him blind, he could hear the rustling, a quicker, brusque noise of living humans desperate to live. It stood out against the slow, steady pace led by the dead.

He flicked his eyes towards Pegasus, who stood next to him. The silver-haired necromancer had an easy smile on his face, his hair covering his one eye. Kek would have figured he would have tied his hair back for their mission, but he couldn't force logic on him. Pegasus had encouraged Kek to sit back while he scoped out the field, surrounding their target.

This had been at dusk and now Kek grew tired of this game.

He took a step forward, sliding down the loose dirt. He heard Pegasus calling out to him. "Kek, hold on."

"I'm sick of waiting. I have no desire to let my blades remain dry tonight."

"Nor will they," Pegasus smiled, stepping closer to the edge as he looked out. "We just need to wait for the right moment."

"And when will that be?" Kek snapped. He hated the fact that Pegasus had been sent to essentially babysit him on this mission. Kek was strong enough to handle the prince's party without breaking a sweat. But Aknadin was reluctant to let him loose. Perhaps he was afraid Kek would run free.

Kek blinked at that thought. Perhaps he would run free if given the opportunity. He never had the chance before and any attempts to run away had always resulted in punishment. Still, if he intended to slit Aknadin's throat, he would need to be back in the capital to that, not in the forests far south of the city.

Pegasus chuckled, returning Kek's gaze towards the silver-haired necromancer. He looked at Kek as if he were the main course of a feast, hungry and delighted. "You really are an open book, aren't you?"

Kek didn't really understand what Pegasus was talking about. Before he could make some sort of retort, a sudden blue glow caught their eye. Both men snapped their heads up, an icy flash cutting through the inky black. Pegasus gave a smile, bowing slightly towards Kek. "After you, my good sir."

Kek ignored Pegasus, sliding the rest of the way down the ledge. "About damn time."

As soon as his feet his solid ground, Kek continued to wind his way downhill, letting gravity guide him towards where they had seen combat. It looked like some sort of mage was fighting, whether it be Atem or one of his underlings. Still, they had the advantage of overwhelming numbers. That was the advantage of necromancers – a single man could create an army from seemingly nothing.

Kek was aware that Pegasus remained close behind, like a presence in the back of his mind. He supposed Pegasus wanted to better manage his skills as need be, depending on what they encountered. The joke was on him – Kek could manage the situation just fine.

The light grew brighter the closer they got to it, the attacks coming more rapidly as whoever fought struggled against the waves of the undead that never ended. He could hear Pegasus chuckling, almost amused by their struggle. Kek couldn't help the grin growing on his face, picking up the pace a little bit. His heart pounded as he drew close, eager to draw his blades.

A brilliant flash of blue nearly blinded Kek, but he didn't slow down. He shoved aside one of the zombies stumbling nearby, slipping his way past so he could engage the enemy directly. He blinked the stars out of his sight, swords swinging from their scabbards. Kek lunged forward, his laugh a maniacal cackle. The mage snapped back, leaping back just in time to dodge the blade that sank into the soft dirt.

Kek grinned, noticing how the mage stumbled back. He imagined that after fighting steady wave upon wave of the undead, a live, agile swordsman would be a struggle to adjust to. He wouldn't give him anytime to think. Kek yanked his sword free, bolting forward. The mage raised a hand, a spell casting forth.

Kek rolled to the side, using his momentum to skid back to his feet. He wasted no time, racing forward, one sword swinging out as the second quickly followed. A sharp hiss indicated that he had drawn blood, though his second blade had whiffed through air. He stepped back, tightening his grip on his sword. The palm was raised again, a desperate spell being drawn for protection.

In the moment the spell was cast, the blue light lit up between them, catching both of their faces. Kek felt his limbs freeze, stuck to the moment he looked into eyes as blue as the light from the magic.

"Ishizu?"

Her shock and fear was evident, her jaw dropping slightly. Kek felt his sword hand twitch, as if the blades felt strangely heavy. The moment of hesitation passed, his grip tightening as he shook off his doubts. Ishizu had been kind to him, sure, but she now stood against him. She was the enemy.

And Ishizu knew that as well.

Before Kek could strike, the magic spell took place, a blast of wind pushing him back. He struggled against the flow, pitching his weight forward in a desperate attempt. A strong gust finally won over, Kek pitching back as he skidded back until his back slammed into a tree. His breath was stolen away from him, leaving him gasping for air.

Kek stood up slowly, his back aching and his muscles contacting and spasming in an awful way. He ignored the pain, looking to see that Ishizu had started to run, trying to put some more distance between her and Kek. He grimaced, irritated as his own slip-up. He stood up straight, shaking his head. He took a step forward, only to find his leg caught.

He turned, expecting to see some bramble or undergrowth catching at him. When he saw a decaying claw grab at him, he snarled in annoyance. He brought his sword down, cleaving the hand away. "Asshole. She's your target, not me!"

Kek knew that this meant nothing, and stepped back as the corpse stumbled closer. He let out an annoyed sigh, knowing that Pegasus wasn't paying attention and that's why he had a stray body trying to attack him. Or at least, that was what he thought. But as he felt claws dig into his shoulder, Kek screamed, an angry yowl into the night. He tore around, the body flung loose off of him, though the sting still remained.

It was then that he noticed that he was surrounded.

Kek pulled his blades closer, his annoyance turning to anger. "Pegasus – control your goddamn corpses!"

"Oh, I am." Kek snapped his eyes around, noticing that the necromancer had stayed nearby. He gave a small smile, his arms crossed as he watched Kek from a distance.

A sinking feeling settled into his stomach. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Pegasus shrugged, more bodies drawing closer. Kek was good at killing, but that didn't mean he could handle droves of them on his own. "It's nothing personal. I'm just following orders."

Kek felt his breath freeze, his fate being sealed. "Orders?"

Pegasus's smile widened. He drew a hand up, pulling the silver hair away from his face. Even in the darkness, Kek could see the gleaming gold from the Eye, a mystic Item. He felt as if it penetrated his core, leaving him open and vulnerable. His very essence was stripped down and exposed to all who viewed.

"Aknadin was aware of your growing belligerence. He had thought further discipline would have taught you, but it seems that you've become too dangerous to let you live. And your recent interactions revealed to me how you intend to take his life."

Pegasus smiled, a disarming look. "Your very mind is an open book to me. And I'm afraid your clear intent to betray us has forced our hand. Nothing personal."

Kek swallowed, his rage barely suppressed. He had never voiced those thoughts, knowing if he did, his life would be forfeit. It had been the only thing fueling him, the knowledge of his own resistance and desire to killer the man who abused and manipulated him. But even now, he realized too late. Nowhere, not even his own mind, was safe from Aknadin.

He was always a tool, but he had outlasted his use.

"Pegasus, I'm going to fucking slit your throat!" Kek snarled, his sword slashing out at a corpse that had gotten too close.

Pegasus pulled his hair back into place, the Eye hidden from view. He shrugged, though Kek lost sight of him as more bodies separated them, thickening the area with shambling corpses. Kek didn't have time to worry about Pegasus. He had nearly a hundred corpses in his way.

The first zombie lunged forward, Kek catching it on his blade. He used its momentum to shove it towards corpses to his right. He turned his on his heel, his blade digging into the throat of another one. He tore his sword away, eyes flicking around for some means of escape, some unseen route that he cut his way too, but bodies blocked any view of escape.

Kek growled, bolting forward as he decided to make his own path. He felt putrid hands clawing at his skin, his sword shattering what bone and muscle tissue it sliced through. He had only cut down four corpses, when he felt a sharp bite near the base of his neck. He howled, elbowing hard enough to loosen its grip. He turned around, decapitating the creature before dealing with the wave that swarmed him.

Kek gasped for air, the heat of bodies surrounding him growing. He sliced and hacked and shoved and fought and struggled – desperate to live. Yet for every corpse that was taken down, another took its place. Kek couldn't find a way out. He didn't have time to make some sort of plan. And the battle continued on, he grew more exhausted, overwhelmed by the odds against him.

Kek realized he would die.

Desperation caused a man to act strangely. Kek yelled and screamed and keened into the night, his swords never ceasing. He didn't want to die – he wanted to live. His entire life he had only survived, just trying to get by. He had been just like one of these corpses – mindless and falling into line until it was his time to truly die. Perhaps death would be a sweet escape from his hellish life.

But as he thought of Aknadin's eyes burning in his mind, he needed to live. He had to live to kill the man who thought to leave him for dead in some unknown forest. No one would mourn his death, and he would pass on with no one to remember him. Kek felt drops of sweat fall into his eyes, the salt stinging as he gasped for air. He couldn't stop fighting. He needed to live.

Kek felt his arms grow tired, a hopelessness settling in his chest that made it hard to breathe. He felt claws tearing at him, picking him off piece by piece as the zombies craved for his flesh. Kek didn't know if he was still fighting, his vision swaying. The night bled red until everything faded into white.


	16. Chapter 16

Ishizu didn't trust her surroundings enough to cast a light. She ran blindly through the forest, relying more on instinct and fear as she raced to escape her enemy.

Ishizu never liked the dark much. She didn't fear it as her youngest brother did, but she wasn't fond of it either. Still, the thought of revealing her position and being pursued was even more terrifying. There were things that were much worse than the undead. And Ishizu had beheld him tonight with her own eyes.

She couldn't let Kek find the prince. She needed to shake him and escape the enemy. Only then would she try to reunite with her lord and brother.

The noises behind her grew softer, as she left them in the distance. Still, Ishizu knew better than to think that she may have lost the hounds pursuing her. She struggled to adjust in the inky black around her, spotting out distinct curves and winding twists of branches. She drew herself closer into the shadows, her eyes sharp and ears alert for anyone approaching.

Once cloaked in the darkness, Ishizu turned back to the cut on her arm. Kek's skills with a blade were nothing to scoff at. It was only luck that she managed to put enough distance between her and the swordsman. Had she been a moment too late, she wouldn't be alive. She took a moment to murmur a soft spell, patching up the skin to stop the bleeding. She would live for now, and there were more pressing issues at hand.

She knew in her very soul that she was still being hunted. She would draw out her hunter and strike him before he had the opportunity to kill her, or worse, use her to find the prince. Noise echoed in the distance, but Ishizu kept her ears peeled, listening for the subtle shuffle of a person drawing close.

As she heard the dry leaves crunching, she felt the presence draw near. She kept her breath even, a strange calm in her mind. Even under pressure, Ishizu rarely felt panic. When faced in peril, she could always keep focused and do what was necessary. She refused to be shaken, her hand steady as she honed in on her target.

When they were only yards away, Ishizu struck. She raised her palm, thorny vines ripping from the earth. The man leapt back, struggling to escape the vines. Ishizu refused to let him escape, thorn ripping into his cloaks. He suddenly pulled his hood away, fire casted from his palm. "Hold! Ishizu, it's me!"

Ishizu froze, blinking as her eyes settled on silver hair. "… Pegasus? What are you doing here?"

Pegasus stood afar, the summoned vines separating the two. Pegasus brushed himself off, an odd look on his face. "I'm here to stop Kek. When I got word that he had been sent to hunt you down… I couldn't let him."

His eyes settled on Ishizu, concern slipping through. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. She remembered Pegasus from Modina. He had been an outspoken critic of the king before his death, serving among the priesthood for a time. At least, he did until it was revealed that he was a necromancer. And although Pegasus had always been cordial and respectful towards her, her suspicions ran high during these dangerous times.

"You serve the Sennen." Ishizu stated the fact plainly, the words separating them more than her magic trap did.

Pegasus didn't break eye contact, considering the weight of her words. He sighed slowly, a rueful expression on his face. "It was necessary. I believe that while their hearts are in the right place, their methods are wrong. I was asked to join by Aknadin under the threat of death. I realized that my position and power would allow me inside knowledge though. Information that might help the prince."

Ishizu felt her lips part, her breath stolen away. She shook her head, a wariness still plaguing her. Pegasus could just be claiming to act as a spy on their behalf to get her to put her guard down. She knew better than to trust him at his words. "Why would you want to help the prince? I thought you loathed the royal family."

"That may be true. But perhaps my service and work would change his perspective on necromancers. He might see us with kindness and through that, I can provide a better life for others like myself." Pegasus glanced away, a soft look on his face. "I don't want any more death because of my Brand."

Ishizu bit the inside of her lip, a desperate desire welling in her to trust Pegasus at his words. She knew he had lost much upon the revelation of his Brand, but everything she had known about him indicated he was not the cruel man who served the Sennen. He may have joined, but what if his knowledge could help them restore Prince Atem to the throne? Wouldn't it be worth it then?

Still, she couldn't trust him at this moment. Not now. It was too risky to place her life and the others in his hand with a hoard of the undead nearby. She remained guarded, watching him, but not denying his bold declarations. Perhaps he was telling the truth, but the truth didn't help them now. She needed to escape for the time being.

Pegasus seemed to resign himself to her judgment. "You don't trust me right now. That's fine. Go and protect the prince. I won't follow you."

Ishizu blinked, surprised that he figured that much out. Then again, she supposed that's why Kek gave pursuit to begin with. When Pegasus turned again, she found herself calling out. "Where are you going?"

Pegasus rubbed at his wrist, a mindless gesture that was practically habitual. "There is a number of the undead prowling the woods. I mean to put them to rest before them hurt anyone else."

Ishizu felt alarmed by this, words choking in her throat. Pegasus chuckled, sensing her worry. "Don't worry – I'm not throwing away my life. I know how to keep my distance." He glanced back over his shoulder, a soft smile on his face. "… I hope we see each other again soon, Ishizu… I- your presence does my heart good."

Ishizu furrowed at the words, confused by his intent and meaning. Before she could ask, he disappeared back into the darkness. Any thoughts or words she might have would have to be put on hold. She suspected that she had lost Kek, but she would make a careful trip back towards the Royal Burial Grounds. She likely wouldn't see her brother until the next morning, but it was a necessary precaution.

She sighed, her heart heavy and her mind foggy as she dove back into the darkness.

* * *

Ryou stomped off the trail, trying to blow off steam still. He felt aggravated. Frustrated. Pissed as hell. Not even the cold night air could help clear his thoughts. He had been travelling all day. He had been travelling for weeks, researching and collecting information as best as he could.

And he still had nothing to show for it.

Initially, Ryou wondered if he was asking the wrong questions. It seemed insane to him that Nifcoa didn't have any answers. He spent a week at their library and university, desperate to find some inkling of knowledge from their lost past. The fact that they had nothing on the ancestry of the royal family dating back to the days of gods fell was beyond him.

Ryou wasn't discouraged initially, instead trying his luck yet again Lisca, another city further west and south. It was known for its historical preservation – perhaps that was what he had been missing. A lack of appreciation and respect for heritage. He had spent only three days there with nothing to show.

He had asked the librarians at the various locations for information regarding the history of the royal family and by extension, their country. It was only in Lisca that Ryou had finally got wind of a most dreadful revelation. Apparently, folks were terrified that with the rise of the Sennen, the undead would rise and grow strong in numbers.

So the scholars deemed it wise to burn all books mentioning necromancy.

Ryou was flabbergasted, bewildered,  _furious_ , at this revelation. It was one thing to hide such knowledge from the public. He could understand that precaution in these times. But they had gone so far as to burn every book that even mentioned the dark art, regardless if it was for instructive purposes or just a simple historical reference. It was as if by erasing it from the books, they could erase it from history altogether.

And Ryou was in an unfortunate position to realize that this plan actually worked. He couldn't glean any knowledge about the Brand because he could find no literature regarding it. Fear moved the masses and now, knowledge would suffer for it. So Ryou was left to tromp around the country, hoping to find a small village that hadn't lost its wits and didn't burn all that was sacred to the ground.

Ryou slowed his pace, trying to avoid the mess of roots that threatened to trip him. Anger aside, he didn't know how to act. Unless he wanted to try breaking into Modina, there wasn't any location that likely held the knowledge he sought. Even if he managed to get into the capital, he was certain that the Sennen had a stranglehold over the city operations – it would be near impossible to access such treasured information.

So Ryou was left to fume and ponder his options. A glimmer caught his eye, causing Ryou to freeze in his tracks. He hid behind the tree, watching as a silver-haired man passed through the woods. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he was doing out here alone. Few rarely traveled off the path, out of fear for the dead. Yet this man showed no sense of terror for his surroundings.

That was enough of a tip off for Ryou. He waited until the silver-haired man passed him, keeping to the shadows. It was easy for Ryou to stay out of sight – he normally kept a low profile to avoid trouble for himself. His cloak masked him well and the stranger seemed confident that no would follow him, blind to all that might be observing.

Ryou paused, staying behind a tree as he watched him approach a clearing. His eyes widened, hearing the distinctive moans of walking corpses. Ryou swore under his breath, his hand rushing the hilt of his short blade. He watched, almost perplexed as the man simply walked to the undead, satisfied by what he saw. After that he left the undead, who didn't even glimpse in his direction.

"A necromancer," Ryou murmured to himself. That would explain why he didn't mind walking around as if he owned this forest. Before Ryou could give pursuit, the silver-haired man traveled deeper into the forest. Ryou crept a bit closer, nervous to not let the undead catch wind of his scent. He strained to see as the man mounted a steed, seemingly content with whatever he had overseen with the zombies.

Ryou knew that it would be pointless to chase him down at this juncture. He couldn't hope to outpace the horse. And the sooner he left the area, the less likely the zombies would come after him. He turned around, taking a step before pausing.

"… Damn it." Apparently old habits die hard.

Ryou turned around, walking his way over towards the zombies. There was about ten milling about, though he could tell by the smell that there used to be more. A lot more. As Ryou drew closer, he saw the severed limbs and fallen corpses leading up to the few zombies that still walked. He had a sense that the necromancer was satisfied that whoever was cutting down his summoned corpses was put to death.

The least Ryou could do was avenge his death then.

Ryou was only a few feet away when the zombies finally turned towards him, noticing the quick, sharp movements and fresh scent of blood. It was only then that he freed his sword from his scabbard, his mind already forming the basic spell to seal them to the world beyond. He waited until the first corpse was only inches from him, claws extended.

Ryou parried the blow, shoving the nearest corpse back. He turned, stabbing the neck of a zombie that had gotten too close. Ryou tore his blade away, nearly decapitating the creature as it collapsed. Two more drew closer, Ryou rushing forward. His sword pierced through the chest of one.

With his free hand, Ryou gripped the forehead of the other zombie, careful to avoid its teeth. His hand burned with heat for a moment, the spell flaring up. "Perish," he muttered in the old tongue, the corpse dissolving a sudden burst of smoke and flame.

Ryou yanked his sword free, feeling claws grazing his back. He bolted forward, putting some distance between the creatures behind him as he rushed a group of three zombies. Much like the first one, Ryou severed its head from its body, ending its life force and freeing the spirit. The other two followed quickly in a trail of ash.

Most of the undead were now slain by this point, though Ryou had a few more to purge. Knowing he would have to cleanse the area, he decided to spare his magic, gripping his sword tightly. The last zombie lunged at him, flinging its arms out as if to embrace the necromancer.

Ryou gritted his teeth at the weight, knowing that a simple stab through the chest rarely did the trick. He stepped to the side, letting the momentum of the corpse carry it forward. It pitched to the ground, giving Ryou enough time to pierce the back of its skull. Ryou ground down until it stopped moving.

Ryou panted, looking up as he caught his breath. It seemed he had cleaned up the last of them, all scent and movement of the undead now gone. It was a shame that he hadn't had the time to chase the necromancer who summoned them - he likely would continue to harm and hound the villages around here until he was caught. The least Ryou could do now was reduce the remaining few corpses to cinders.

As Ryou cleaned off his blade, a thought crossed his mind. The undead had been gathered around something. He would have to make sure this thing stayed dead. Whoever it was had been very strong to fight off so many zombies. But even he couldn't survive such numbers. Ryou wished he could have gotten here sooner, but regrets did nothing now. He could only hope to help the warrior find rest in the land beyond.

He knelt down next to the body, his skin still holding a glow of life about him unlike the rotting corpses that surrounded them. Congealed blood covered the slain warrior, gashes and scars across his chest. Ryou winced at what looked like several bites marks on his arm. He sighed, raising his hand. He needed to burn the body.

Before Ryou could act, he paused, a thought crossing his mind. He felt hesitant, remembering how he had found Yami still alive on the road. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Ryou hoped that maybe there was still a glimmer of life still in the body before him. He lowered his hands, carefully cradling his face. Despite the blood, mud and scratches, his face was still beautiful to look upon.

Ryou snorted, shaking his head. He needed to talk to living people soon. Here he was, thoughts distracted as he focused on checking to see if this man was alive. As Ryou lowered his hand, that's when he felt it. He paused, his fingers lingering on his neck. A soft thrum, feint and slow, pulsed against his fingers. Then again. And again.

Ryou inhaled sharply. He thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, but sure enough, he felt the steady, slow pulse thrumming against his finger. It wasn't just a hue of life clinging to him, but rather the injured man still breathed. It seemed impossible that Ryou would chance upon someone on the verge of death not once, but twice. Perhaps it was the gods' redemption that gave him the time to do his work.

Ryou felt a panic flood him, realizing he needed to treat this man's wounds or he would die next to these rotting corpses. He knew he needed to move him away, the putrid flesh likely a source of festering diseases. He grabbed the man by his shoulders, pulling up his dead weight. He was fairly large and well built, making him difficult to move and heavy compared to Ryou's slighter frame.

Still, Ryou was determined, taking his time to carefully shift the man so that his weight fall onto his back. He wouldn't be able to carry him far, but it would be enough to get away so that Ryou could build camp and take care of his wounds. He struggled to his feet, staggering under the additional weight. He knew that the nearest town was a day's travel by foot. He would need to use his own magic to heal him.

Ryou shivered, ignoring how cold the man felt against him and focused on each step forward. It was difficult, venturing deeper into the woods. Ryou had some idea of where he was, but it was still hard to be sure in the darkness. That was of little concern – he was more worried about a tree root tripping him.

It wasn't until Ryou spotted a fallen tree that he stopped, satisfied with the alcove. It wouldn't be much for cover, but it would be enough for tonight. Either way, Ryou wasn't going to get much sleep until his patient was taken care of.

It was only after he laid the man back down that Ryou realized how impulsive his decision was. What was he thinking dragging a stranger through the woods with him to heal? He didn't know him. He could be dangerous. Ryou didn't have the time, resources, or energy to help him. Not effectively at least.

But Ryou knew that leaving him was not an option. He couldn't let him die.

Ryou spent a moment to get a fire going, trying to catch a spark. He didn't want to use magic when he could tell just by touch how serious the wounds were. He needed to conserve his energy.

Once a small fire was lit, he carefully fanned it, welcoming the warmth and the light. He didn't sense any undead remaining, but Ryou kept his eyes peeled, still unsettled. They were in a rather vulnerable position and Ryou didn't feel like fending off a sea of zombies.

Ryou let his thoughts shift to his patient, whose breath remained shallow and feeble. He frowned, unbuttoning the torn and bloodied shirt to better assess the damage. Most of the blood appeared to be from the zombies, but a significant gouge was made apparent near his hip. His abdomen chest was covered in deep cuts that still gleaned with fresh blood.

Ryou took a deep breath, placing his hands lightly on the gash. The spell came easy to him, the words still fresh in his mind. The ancient language, words long forgotten but the meaning still resonant, rang forth, like a soft breeze on a warm summer day. Ryou felt everything else fade away as he thought only on stitching the wound shut, desperate to save this man's life.

After a few minutes, Ryou felt beads of sweat slipping down his brow. He fluttered his eyes open, noticing how the wound, while not entirely patched, had at least stopped bleed. Ryou sighed, leaving the injury for now as he moved up to his chest, focusing on the other cuts and scrapes present.

It wasn't until was patching up what looked like a bite mark on his shoulder did he noticed the necklace. He blinked, grabbing the cord. He noticed a wooden token at the end, round like a coin. He narrowed his eyes, swearing as dropped it. The gods had a cruel sense of justice indeed. He looked back down, his eyes locked with a carved Eye resting in the pendant.

Ryou stood up, making to grab his bag and leave. He wanted no business with the Sennen or any political scheme. Even though it wasn't the coin, Ryou had enough sense to know an identifier when he saw one.

Still, Ryou paused, freezing in his tracks. He had no issue striking down an opponent who threatened his life. And even though logic and reason told him this man was his enemy, he knew leaving him out the in woods to the elements was a death sentence. He could argue that it was left to fate, but Ryou would know that it was by his own hand that he was killed.

And perhaps there was more to this situation than he realized. The fact that he was targeted by a necromancer was significant. Any necromancer with brain in their skull knew that serving the Sennen was in their best interests. Ryou knew that he was an outlier among the Branded in his opposition. What if there was something unseen at play here?

In any case, Ryou would not leave him to die. Whether he would come to regret this decision or be thankful was to be determined. Necromancers are known for raising the dead. Ryou sought to put them to rest and protect the living. And he would not change his mantra due to his own fear or misgivings.

Ryou sighed, shaking his head at himself. Perhaps he was more foolish than he had thought.

He set down his bag, turning back to his patient to try and heal him from his wounds.


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't until the following morning that Jounouchi and his companions made for the rebel base. Otogi explained that the night patrols made it too difficult to travel at night and there was no way to get to the main base from his shop.

The three travelers had a restless night, unable to find sleep. The fact that they were still hunted left an uneasy feeling. Jounouchi didn't know if he was stupid lucky, but Otogi seemed to be honest enough, if not a bit secretive. He suspected that Otogi didn't know if they were trustworthy either. With recent events, it was wise to keep their guards up.

Otogi had them up and moving early the next morning. He didn't think they would be recognized, but Jounouchi kept his hood drawn just to be safe. He didn't know if anyone was still out hunting for them.

As the sun rose over the city, people seemed to finally emerge, an almost defiant act against their oppressors. Despite all that happened, business had to resume, as shops and stores opened up, people slowly milling about their business. He didn't think it was possible, but the sight made Jounouchi even more dejected, seeing how vacant the streets still were and the haunted look on each face that passed them.

"It's depressing really," Mana commented softly, a frown in her face. "It feels like Modina is a shell of what it used to be."

"I assume it's usually much busier than this?" Honda asked, his eyes flitting around with curiosity etched into his face. Jounouchi had forgotten that this was Honda's first time in Modina.

Jounouchi nodded, gesturing to a guard tower. "Even at winter, the streets would be bustling with people. Half the shops here have been abandoned. It looks like Valon closed up his leather workshop."

Otogi, who was listening in, looked back. "He went back to the Outlands. I guess he has family there."

Jounouchi looked up, watching Otogi curiously. "Who else is gone?"

"The question is who remained, really. Mako already left market to head back home - business was bad. Orochi and Misa had to close their restaurants. A damn shame because they made the best tarts in this city."

"What about the Roba brothers?" Jounouchi asked, his thoughts flitting back to last night.

"We got them out safely, don't worry. Espa didn't take to being bullied so easily so it put him in a difficult spot with his family. We reached out and helped them escape the city." Otogi smiled, pausing briefly as he glanced up at the watch tower. It was as if the guards were here to survey the citizen than to protect them from any outside threats.

"He wanted to stay and fight, but he's got family. He needed to take care of them first," Otogi explained. Jounouchi sighed in relief - Espa had always been good to him and he was glad that he had gotten out safely. At least he was away from immediate danger.

"We're almost there. Just follow my lead." Otogi's voice caught his attention, Jounouchi standing alert. He felt Honda and Mana draw close, a guarded look on their face. Jounouchi was taking a risk with Otogi. For all he knew, he was leading them all into a trap.

They paused in front of a tall building, the light tan stones glowing a pale sheen in the morning light. "An orphanage?" Mana asked, a curious note slipping into her voice.

Otogi gave a small nod. "Yep. We have connections."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow at this, following Otogi as they walked up to the doors of the building. He gave several loud knocks, standing back. The door cracked open, a short girl with blonde hair answering. Her eyes flicked warily over three guests until she settled on Otogi.

"May I help you?" She asked, her blue eyes flicking back to his companions.

"We have business here. May we come in?" Otogi asked cooly.

Jounouchi watched, perplexed as the young woman considered his request. After a moment, she stepped back, letting them into the dark, cold hallway. Although Jounouchi never had visited such a place, he knew his sister would volunteer with children at the local monasteries and orphanages. Perhaps this caretaker may have seen Shizuka.

They followed their hostess down the hallway. Jounouchi was about to ask his question when she spoke again. "Have you gone to the square recently? A new statue has been put in and it's quite lovely."

Jounouchi blinked, not sure what to make the question. Otogi just smiled, more relaxed than he had been while they were travelling outside. "Yes, but I prefer the old marble dragon monument with the sapphires for eyes."

She gave an imperceptible nod, pausing as she led them to what appeared to be a pantry. Jounouchi barely had time to process his surroundings when he felt the young woman suddenly pushed him and his companions forward. He stumbled forward, swearing under his breath. A moment of panic forced him to jump back around, his hand reaching for his sword.

A hand caught him before he could draw it. Jounouchi snapped his head up, Otogi holding him still. "Relax."

Jounouchi didn't comprehend the command, a protest still on his lips. It was Honda's voice that interrupted him. "Wait, how did we get here?"

At that question, that's when Jounouchi finally realized that they weren't standing in the pantry. In fact, it looked like they were now in a new corridor, the pale bricks now replaced with smoothed gray stone, inviting them down the descending tunnel. He looked around for Mana, who stood back a few steps, her hand extending.

"It's an illusion spell. It looks like a regular cupboard to the unobservant eye, but it's actually a new tunnel when the right spell circle is cast," she murmured, almost impressed. "I'm amazed. The rune work on this is extremely good."

"Well, it should be. My grandfather didn't raise me to cast piss poor magic." A fifth voice reminded Jounouchi of the one who pushed him. The young lady smoothed out her frock, pulling her long hair up into two ponytails. She smiled. "Sorry about the rough entrance. You're a bigger crowd than I'm used to and I didn't want anyone to spot you."

Jounouchi blinked, the pieces starting to fall together. "The rebel base then?"

"There's a few ways to get to it, but you could say the resistance is underground. Literally." She started to lead them down the hallway, smiling and far more relaxed than she had been in the orphanage a few moments ago. "My name's Rebecca by the way. How'd you guys meet up with Otogi?"

"We ran into each other." Jounouchi shrugged, figuring it was an honest answer. He ignored the smirk on Otogi's face at his response.

Jounouchi studied the hallway, biting back his own sigh. Magic was certainly useful but it was exhausting at the same time. He wasn't sure if he would ever get to magic, especially the illusions he constantly seemed to be running into.

They descended downward, a cold chill to the air. Rebecca finally led them to a large, wooden door. She reached into her pocket to pull out a set of keys though Jounouchi noticed the different symbols on the handle that seemed to glow an unusual red light.

Mana noticed this too, perking up as she studied the keys. "Are those charmed?"

Rebecca looked up, a smile growing on her face. "Yeah! We thought it would be wise to have several safeguards on our entrance."

"You must be pretty strong then to cast such spells," Mana admired, a grin on her face as she looked at the various keys.

Rebecca laughed as she found the right key. "I didn't cast the charms. My grandpa taught me a few basic spells, including that illusion, but I can't charm entrance ways to this level. That's high level magic there."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow at that. "Then who charmed the keys?"

"Priest Seto, of course."

Jounouchi barely had a moment to take in that information when the door swung open. He felt his jaw drop, the noise hitting him. People in armor bustled about in what looked like a makeshift camp. Tents and various shops were set up as people bustled about forging weapons, creating charms, standing watch near other entrances, reading tomes...

Ironically, the underground resistance looked more like a bustling city than the town center above did.

Rebecca stood by the door, letting the group past. "I have to go back before someone notices I'm gone. I imagine Seto is working strategy right now if you're looking to track him down."

Otogi nodded at that, taking the lead. "Then that's where we'll head. Thanks Rebecca."

"Anytime. Best of luck. I'll see you tonight."

Jounouchi barely had time to glance back, the door already locked and their companion having disappeared.

"Let's go. I'll introduce you to Seto and we'll get you outfitted. We've got a lot of work ahead of us as you can guess," Otogi didn't wait for them to follow, passing them as he went down what looked like the main corridor of the camp.

Mana skipped after him while Jounouchi and Honda exchanged a brief look. He chuckleed as Honda shook his head. "I don't know how you do it all the time. Do you know what you're getting us into?"

"Even if I said I did, would you believe me?"

Honda laughed, a small grin breaking onto his face. "Fair enough. We'll have to see if there's any word about your sister around here."

"It'll be probably safer here than above ground as well," Jounouchi noted to himself. He wasn't sure if anyone knew, but any direction to finding his sister would be in the right direction.

He followed after Otogi, realizing that they were headed to meet the former high priest. He had heard rumors and legends of Seto Kaiba - his mastery and knowledge of magic was unsurpassable. They said he could control the tools of the gods, an extraordinary feat among men.

Jounouchi stared at the black ponytail ahead of him, trying not to feel nervous. He had no idea how to handle people of power or stature. The only reason he was able to speak to the prince was because he had no idea it was the prince. Was there certain etiquette he needed to follow? He was only familiar with the traditional military structure – surely that would be easy to fall into?

"How's Seto doing? Working hard as usual?" Mana's question made Jounouchi realize that she would know what to expect.

Otogi laughed at the question, a smile on his face. "When's he not working?" His smile dropped a little, starting to fiddle with a knife he kept on hand. Jounouchi had figured out last night that the store clerk was rather good with knives.

Jounouchi leaned closer to Mana. "Hey, what's Priest Seto like?"

She pouted as she thought, a frown on her face. "Well he's strong, no question about that. He's super smart and clever as you would expect. But he's not much fun. He's pretty arrogant and doesn't know how to take a joke."

Jounouchi blinked glancing over to Honda, who just gave him an odd shrug. Mana was a bit younger than them, so he supposed her perspective and priorities differed from his own. Still, it was odd to describe one of the most powerful men in the city by his nonexistent sense of humor.

As they passed by the makeshift shops where people haggled over food, weapons, and scrolls, they found themselves in front of a large tent, clearly designated for command. Otogi brushed the curtain away, standing back as he waited a moment. Jounouchi craned his head to steal a glance inside.

He heard a voice, though it was indistinguishable from the clatter around them. Otogi seemed to have caught whatever was said, pulling the curtain back. "High Priest. We have some recruits."

Jounouchi stepped inside as he heard an annoyed scoff from the other side of the room. "Have Croquet get them outfitted. I'm working."

Otogi snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're our leader. Inspire them." The sarcasm dripped in his voice and the high priest seemed to have caught it as he let out an exasperated sigh.

Jounouchi wasn't sure what he had expected from the famous High Priest of Modina. Jounouchi hadn't served in the castle – he was always a sentinel at the wall. He supposed Seto Kaiba matched the description of what he had expected. Several inches taller than everyone, blue eyes that were cold as ice, a violet cloak sweeping the floor – everything about his posture indicated his strength and poise.

The High Priest flicked his eyes over all, not impressed by what he saw. "Welcome to the Resistance. I am the High Priest Seto, commander of this army and right hand of the prince. You may refer to me as Lord Kaiba-"

A sudden snort interrupted his speech. Jounouchi looked over, Mana holding her up to her mouth as she tried to stifle her laugh.

This failed as Kaiba snapped around, his eyes blazing. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

Mana giggled, rolling her eyes. "Oh Seto, you're so full of shit. I thought recent events would have grounded you more but apparently that's too much to ask."

Jounouchi blinked, not sure if she should be laughing. A quick glance over to Otogi told him that it was relatively harmless, the raven-haired man grinning at Mana's bold claim.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, his arms crossing over his chest. His irritation seemed to be replaced with a sense of curiosity. "Otogi, I see you found Mahado's apprentice."

"Oh, is she that Mana? I didn't realize," Otogi remarked dryly, keeping up his reputation for sarcasm. Jounouchi was starting to realize why Mana didn't mind disrespecting Kaiba so.

"Where did you find her?" Kaiba asked, glancing back down to what looked like a map of the city.

"They came by my shop fleeing some Nighthawks last night. Fate is funny like that."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, you jerks," Mana snapped, stepping forward. Jounouchi and Honda followed more slowly, still trying to get a read on the situation.

Kaiba looked at Mana from the corner of his eyes, his expression unchanging. "Tell me, Mana. Where's Mahado?"

Mana flinched at that, her eyes flashing with anger and regret. She tore her gaze away, rubbing at her arm. "… He was captured. We tried to escape, but…"

Seto gave a dry, bitter laugh. "You screwed up. So he chose to get you out of harm's way." He stood up straight, reaching for a quill to make some notes. "I have no use for a mage who gets herself in trouble and loses us an important ally. It would have been better if he had escaped and you were caught."

Jounouchi suddenly felt a flash of anger at the cold statement. Before he could even think to interject, Mana snapped, fists clenching. He could feel the air tingle with wild magic, not yet tamed or formed, drawn by her raw emotion. "Damn you, Seto! You don't think I know that? We need to reclaim the palace and save Mahado!"

"No, that's what you want to do. My job is to build the resistance and make sure the people of this city are safe. And if you're going to do what you always do and ignore my orders, then you can leave. You're useless to me otherwise," Seto snapped back, still not looking up.

Jounouchi finally reached the end to his patience. He knew Mana could defend herself just fine, but that still didn't give Kaiba any right to throw accusations when he needed to answer some questions himself.

"Hold up – if it's your job to protect the people, where were last night when they had necromancers out and about hunting in the town? Why are the people terrified to go out and live in the shadows? What sort of symbol is that?" Jounouchi demanded, realizing after the fact that challenging the most powerful summoner in the city was not his smartest idea.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba asked, a dismissive look on his face.

"I'm Jounouchi – I'm a soldier serving the people. And last I checked, you guys are hiding underground while people struggle to get by. I didn't realize the resistance was being led by a coward."

The silence that followed was heavy, Kaiba glaring down unflinchingly at him. Jounouchi was starting to suspect that he crossed a line, but it was too late to back down now. Or at least, it was too late in his mind.

"Shit, Jounouchi, calm down." Honda grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him away.

Jounouchi shrugged him off. "No, I won't calm down. How can he sit here talking shit about Mana and refusing her aid when he hasn't done jackshit for the city since the Sennen has taken over. It seems he needs all the help he can get since he clearly can't do anything about it. What's he waiting for? He's the goddamn High Priest and people look up to him. So why isn't he doing something?"

Jounouchi thought about the empty streets and the terrified looks of the people above ground. Everyone lived in fear and the only thing the former High Priest could do was hide underground and map out the city? If he was going to lead them, then he needed to inspire hope, not let the citizens live in the shadows in fear of their oppressors.

Kaiba remained silent, studying the small posse. Jounouchi would have felt better if he had started yelling at him, but the silence was even more concerning. Mana looked back and forth between the two men, not sure what would happen if the High Priest decided to lose his temper.

Otogi finally stepped forward, an odd look on his face. "I think that's enough for introductions. I can get them outfitted if you want, commander."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, his expression seemingly guarded. "See to it. I have other matters I need to address."

Jounouchi was baffled, convinced that he was supposed to face some sort of retribution for his insolent behavior. Yet as Otogi dragged him outside of the tent, he felt himself grow irritated, realizing this was a dismissal. "Wait! Fuck, I'm not done."

"Yes, you are." Otogi rolled his eyes. "I realized you were a bit slow on the uptake but holy shit do you take it to another level."

Honda shook his head. "Even if we had warned you in advance, would you have believed us to this extent?"

Jounouchi snapped his head around, discovering a new source to vent out his frustration. "Shut up, Honda. Why are you guys defending him? You can't honestly believe that the city is better off as it is!"

Otogi sighed, raising a hand to brush back his bangs. "No, you're right. We're a resistance band, but we've hardly made any real progress against the Sennen. But it's more complicated than it looks."

Mana, who had remained remarkably quiet through their entire confrontation, seemed contemplative, her eyes bright. "Seto did seem more stressed than usual. Did something happen?"

Otogi frowned, pausing as he observed the trio. Jounouchi crossed his arms, as if to say that he would weasel the information out of him if he refused to answer. Whether that would actually work or not, he didn't know, but Otogi finally shrugged, leading them to a small tent. It was filled with weapons as well as scrolls and other reference materials. Jounouchi surmised that this served as a miniature library and armory. It seemed that most stalls and tents seemed to serve similar purposes.

Otogi sighed, leaning against the stake as he ran a hand down his face. "It's not really my business to tell you, but since you've already pried… Kaiba initially led an aggressive campaign shortly after the Sennen claimed the castle. He even managed to secure the West Wing."

Jounouchi frowned. The fact that Kaiba was capable of that level of retaliation was promising, but it was also more frustrating because it showed he refused to do more. "So what changed?"

Otogi opened his eyes, emeralds studying Jounouchi for a moment. The hand dropped away from his face. "They took Mokuba captive."

Jounouchi didn't recognize the name, but a strange sensation clenched in his chest. "Mokuba?"

"His little brother," Mana clarified, her usual chipper self now gone. Based on the sadness tinging her usual bright eyes, she had apparently known the High Priest's younger sibling.

With those words, everything fell into place. Why Kaiba was so guarded and couldn't act openly. Why his hands were tied with his role as the Resistance leader but also as a big brother. Seto knew that he was a poor leader, but it was at the cost of trying to protect his little brother.

And if he were forced into that situation, Jounouchi knew he would do the same think for Shizuka.

Otogi crossed his arms, his own worry starting to slip through his usual detached expression. "We've been trying to negotiate for the release of his brother. They will accept nothing less than Kaiba surrendering himself as well as execution of all mages and summoners in service to our rebellion."

Mana snapped her head up, a flash of anger returning. "That's completely unreasonable! We can't agree to those terms."

Otogi shrugged. "I agree. But this is his little brother. The deadline for the decision is in five days time. If Kaiba doesn't agree to their terms, then Mokuba will be executed at dawn on the sixth day."

Honda knelt, leaning back on his haunches as he rubbed at his chin. "So there's no winning. He can't betray the Resistance, but he can't abandon his brother. He'll fail no matter what he chooses."

"Correct. And you can bet that the Sennen are watching closely. If they think that Kaiba is planning any form of retaliation or attempting to free Mokuba prior to the deadline, his life will be forfeit. So he effectively can do nothing but torment himself on what's the right decision." Otogi adjusted his gloves and headband, fidgeting for a moment. "And I honestly don't have an answer for him."

Jounouchi exchanged a glance with Honda, who shared an understanding look with him. He couldn't help but think about his sister and to what lengths he would be willing to go to protect her. And even though Jounouchi knew that finding her should be his number one priority, this development didn't sit well with him. He couldn't let Kaiba fail his brother.

Otogi spoke of only two absolutes. But Jounouchi didn't like thinking in absolutes. He never liked having his options limited. He preferred just doing what he wanted and hoping that his stupid luck carried him through the rest of the way.

"Perhaps Kaiba doesn't need to answer."

Mana blinked, a curious look growing on her face. "What are you talking about, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi shrugged, holding his hands out. "It's like you said – his hands are tied. But ours aren't. Kaiba may only have two options, but we don't. Why should we have to choose between sabotaging our cause and saving a life? My vote is to fight the Sennen and save Mokuba."

There was a long silence that followed. Jounouchi started to feel his ears burn, which only intensified as he heard Honda start to chuckle. "You don't have a goddamn clue what to do."

"Fuck off, Honda… I have an idea, but I might need help fleshing this out into a fully functioning plan."

"Well, I'm in!" Mana quickly volunteered. "Mokuba's a good kid – we can't let him become a martyr for our cause."

Otogi let out a snort, shaking his head. "You can't disobey orders. Kaiba has us at a stalemate."

Honda stood up, brushing off his pants. "Technically, we haven't gotten any orders. We're supposed to be outfitted. So we can't be disobeying orders if we haven't received any."

Otogi gave them a long stare, realizing that the three of them were serious as well as seriously stupid. Jounouchi knew this was a lot to ask, but at the same time, they had everything to lose if they didn't act. Otogi seemed to sense this, groaning as he lowered his face into his hands.

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this."

Mana grinned, skipping over as she nudged him with his elbow. "So you'll help us?"

Otogi studied her at a profile, a note of suspicion still evident on his face. "… Only if you have a plan that might actually work."

All three of them turned to look at Jounouchi, who started this rogue movement within the rebellion. Despite the sharp looks on their face, Jounouchi felt encouraged, even motivated by their faith in him. Perhaps it was a long shot, but he didn't have time to think or to second-guess himself. It was time to act and make a difference.

His eyes settled on the only mage in their group. "Mana, tell me more about how your illusion magic works."


	18. Chapter 18

Bakura sat on the stone railing, swinging his feet as he looked out across the city. The cold air whipped around him, but he barely felt the sting. The sun gleamed down, defiantly bringing light to the wretched city below. Bakura flipped a knife around in his hand, flipping it between his fingers as he watched the city moving about its business.

Despite the strong winds today, he could hear Marik huff behind him. He smirked, not turning as his partner approached him. "I was wondering where you had run off to. Aknadin has more orders for you."

"And the sky is blue. What else is new?" Bakura snorted, balancing a tip of the blade on a finger.

Marik rolled his eyes, leaning against the railing next to him. "When I heard legends of the King of Thieves, I anticipated you being more cunning and suave. In actuality, you're just a stubborn jackass."

"Why thank you!" Bakura did his best attempt of a low bow from his spot on the railing, smirking as Marik shook his head. Bakura didn't care if he pissed people off – what mattered that he got the job done.

However, he noticed how Marik remained unusually quiet. Something was on his mind. He glanced over, noticing Marik survey the city below them, his face was a careful mask. Bakura frowned, shrugging as he leaned over, resting his head on Marik's shoulder. Marik jumped at the contact, but Bakura remained where he was.

"Copper for your thoughts?" Bakura smiled, a quick sleight of hand resulting in a gold coin being drawn from Marik's ear.

Despite the cheesy gesture, he was able to get Marik to laugh, a dry smile on his face. "Just thinking… Pegasus just got back."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at this. Part of him wanted to bolt off the balcony and demand a report out of the necromancer, but he sensed something was bothering Marik. And as much as Bakura wanted answers, he felt compelled to stay, even if he wasn't much for providing comfort. "Not a fan of Pegasus?"

Marik snorted. "Is anyone? That's not the problem though… he came back alone."

Bakura frowned, raising his head up to look at Marik. "Wait… what about Kek?"

Marik kept his gaze down, his eyes searching the city for something unseen. His silence gave him the answer that Bakura didn't want. He turned to stare out at the city. "So he ran out his use then?"

"So it would seem. It doesn't surprise me. My father doesn't trust anyone." Marik brushed his hair behind his shoulders. "Are you familiar with how the Millennium Items work?"

Bakura shrugged, resting his hand on top of Marik's. "Not really. They're powerful channels, right? Something you mages can get a lot of use out of?"

"Something to that effect. Each Item appears to have a specific ability tied with each object. The Rod allows me to bend a person to my will, but it's ability is limited the strength of mind of the person I'm targeting."

Marik linked his fingers with Bakura, looking down at their hand. "Not long ago, my father gave Pegasus the Eye. Few people know this, but the Eye allows you to read a person's mind. You become an open book, and nothing is kept secret."

Bakura whistled, shaking his head. "Well, fuck me. Don't tell me Kek was thinking traitorous thoughts?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. Kek is a dangerous bastard and my father has treated as nothing short of a weapon his entire life. If he did bear any resentment, Pegasus would have picked up on it. Then it's an easy matter of offing him on a mission." Marik shrugged, no hint of remorse on his face. "As talented a fighter he was, we have no room for traitors in the order."

Bakura snorted, shaking his head. If Kek wasn't smart enough to conceal his motives and ill intent towards Aknadin, then it was his own damn fault if he was dead now. Sure, he could be a pain in the ass, but Aknadin would make good on his end. They didn't see eye to eye, but at the end of the day, they would both get what they wanted.

Bakura pulled Marik's hand up, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. Though Kek's disposal seemed to leave a grim shadow on them, Bakura was still intrigued to hear back on his mission. The fact that he came back alone meant that the prince was still out there. That meant Bakura still had a chance to hunt him down himself, despite Aknadin's misgivings.

"Shall we go inside?" Bakura asked, just now noticing the odd look Marik giving him.

Marik sighed, pulling his hand away, drawing it close to his chest. "Yeah. I'm not sure why you were hanging outside to begin with. It's freezing today."

Bakura chuckled. "It's not too bad. It's even colder in the North. The snow would pile so high that it would block the mountain passes, leaving my village cut off from the rest of the country until the thaw."

Marik scowled at that. "I'll pass. When I left the tomb, it was summer, and I loved the sun and heat. I don't ever want to be cold again." He gave Bakura a scolding look. "But it seems someone has a different plan for my life."

Bakura grinned, tugging Marik closer. He wrapped him up in an embrace, rubbing his arms to help warm Marik up. "Don't worry. I got you covered." Bakura winked, chuckling as Marik rolled his eyes.

"Just get inside, asshole." Marik stepped away, his arms wrapping around himself. Bakura shook his head – he had offered to help warm him up. It was Marik's dumbass that keeping him cold. Bakura tried to do his good deed for the week, but alas it was not meant to be.

The two walked side by side together, knowing that they should report to Aknadin. Even though Marik hadn't been summoned, it was likely he would have new orders now that Pegasus had returned back. Besides, the elephant in the room remained as to where the prince was and why Pegasus had returned empty-handed.

As expected, Aknadin sat waiting for them, a self-appointed ruler over the land. There was still resistance from the people, but soon they would realize the futility of it all and fall in line. A day of reckoning was soon coming and with it, a new world that would clear away all that was known. They would become the heralders of a new age.

Perhaps their path was shadowed and twisted, but Bakura knew this was the only path left to choose. The world was doomed and fallen to begin with – he would burn it clear. Aknadin had shown him a way to do so.

So perhaps that's why Bakura wasn't as livid as he thought he would be. He could tell Pegasus and Aknadin would worried how he would react to the news that Atem still walked free. But Bakura knew that the wheels of fate were already in motion. Even though the prince still breathed, their paths would cross. Atem would not abandon his duty – he saw it as his birthright to reclaim Modina.

Bakura would meet him then.

In the meantime, he needed information to prepare himself for that encounter. His slate gray eyes slid over towards Pegasus, who watched him with a bemused expression. Bakura remembered his conversation with Marik earlier, realizing that Pegasus had become aware of the internal compromise he made.

Still, a bit of snark never hurt anyone. "So Pegasus, care to explain why the prince isn't here for me to slit his throat?"

Pegasus smirked, eye flicking towards Aknadin briefly. "You probably can already guess, but we ran into some trouble. It seems Atem has some powerful friends in his company."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh? And your guard dog wasn't up to snuff then?"

Bakura knew he was testing the waters referring to Kek. But part of him wanted to see how Pegasus would react (if he reacted at all). Pegasus smiled, but there was a sharp gleam in his eye as he tore his gaze away from the thief. "Oh, he didn't stand a chance against those two. I found it quite fortuitous that I was able to meet them."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, noticing how Pegasus seemed to watch Marik like a hawk studied a mouse. He took a step closer, but Marik needed no defense, speaking for himself. "Cut the bullshit. Who did Atem ally himself with?"

Pegasus grinned, delight etched on his face. "It seems the young prince is now traveling in the company of Ishizu and Odion."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, recognizing the names as those of two of the priests. Just as he considered the new dangers presented, a second thought occurred to him, remembering who those two were related to. His eyes snapped up, watching Marik.

Marik remained froze, his expression twisted in anger. He glared at Pegasus, knowing what game he was trying to play at. And even though every fiber radiated his frustration and rage, Bakura noticed how brittle his eyes seemed to be. They were glassier than usual, almost as if they would shatter.

"I hope you at least gathered information so that we know how to approach. The fact that Atem is guarded by two former priests will make things much more complicated." Marik's voice was clipped and short. Bakura didn't say anything, despite the urge to brush Marik's arm and offer a brief word of comfort. Marik needed to be strong right now, in the face of suspicion and speculation of his loyalty.

Pegasus shrugged, turning away as he walked back towards Aknadin, who remained silent as he watched their interaction in quiet interest. "They were heading west when I lost them. After our failed ambush that took Kek's life, they began to carefully mask their presence and tracks."

Bakura growled. "So they will be heading here. Most likely to try rejoining forces with the other escaped priests."

Aknadin stood up, taking a moment to adjust his cloak. "Precisely. Eliminating those remaining is crucial. Our best plan is to kill the other priests and lure the prince in. We'll separate him from Ishizu and Odion. From there, he will be without a friend to help him and our future will be secured."

Bakura glanced away, trying to bury his own annoyance. So he would be sent away soon. He wanted to stay in the city to wait for Atem's arrival, but they wouldn't allow that. Bakura was excellent at his work and keeping him in the capital would be a waste of his skills.

He would probably go nuts being confined to the city, but he could survive it if it meant slitting Atem's throat with his own two hands.

"Lord Aknadin," Pegasus began, a smirk growing in his face. The title before his name was like honey drizzled on a sweet, tempting a child to accept such a treat. "Allow me to focus on your two traitorous children. I believe I can lure them away and separate them from the prince."

Bakura was alarmed by the request, recognizing the trap too late as Marik stepped forward. "What?" Marik snapped, his suspicions flaring up before looking up to his father.

Aknadin ignored Marik's outburst, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you think you are capable of such a task?"

Pegasus chucked, his posture relaxed. "Sir, we know that Ishizu and Odion would not dare turn traitor. They are too loyal for that. However, Ishizu has some respect for me. I spoke to her briefly, vying for her friendship. I believe I can use this to bait her and her brother away from Atem. I can earn her trust."

Bakura pursed his lips. He didn't know much about the two siblings since Marik rarely spoke of them. He was able to gather that despite their opposition to their goals, Marik was still fond of his siblings. He could only glean from conversation what they were like and he knew that Pegasus didn't want the task to prove his loyalty. It was a means of testing Marik's.

Bakura sighed, words flying from his lips before he could properly think of a defense. "Wouldn't it be wise to at least consider them as potential turncoats. Two of their family members serve the Sennen - is blood not thicker than water?"

Bakura could feel Marik's gaze on him, but he kept his eyes locked on Aknadin. He wasn't sure what compelled him to speak on Marik's behalf, but he didn't like the games Pegasus played. He didn't like being manipulated and toyed with. Marik has turned his back on his king and siblings to serve the Sennen. That was proof enough for Bakura.

Aknadin remained silent, almost as if in meditation. After a long minute, his voice broke the quiet like gravel sliding down the mountainside. "While their cooperation would be ideal, I know my children. Odion has always been a thorn in my side, resistive and disobedient. Ishizu has grown headstrong and taken after her brother. As far as I'm concerned, only one child has remained true and loyal to me."

Bakura flicked his eyes towards Marik. His companion said nothing, glaring down at the stone floor to avoid looking up.

Aknadin took a few steps down the stairs. "Knowing that, their appearance proves a threat. We will need to dispose of them as quickly as possible."

He turned towards Pegasus. "I leave you with the responsibility of separating Ishizu and Odion from Atem through whatever means possible. Anything you require will be at your disposal."

Pegasus smiled, bowing low to the ground. "I shall not disappoint you."

Bakura scoffed at the pitiful display, turning away to scowl. He had done what he could - traitors were traitors and they would have to clash against Marik's siblings. He could only hope that Marik was wise enough to rein in his feelings towards them in lieu of his duty.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep Pegasus's ego in check. "You're so full of shit. Do your lips get chapped from kissing Aknadin's ass all the time?"

Pegasus jerked his head back, almost startled by the accusation. If he was expecting some sort of retort, it certainly hadn't been that. Bakura grinned to himself, ignoring how Marik cuffed him.

"You'd do well to think about what comes out of your mouth before you speak it. Gods, you're impossible," Marik snapped, less than amused by Bakura's antics.

Bakura shrugged, smirking as he stole a glance over at Aknadin, who seemed less than pleased by the sudden turn in their meeting. "You know, I'd be more than willing to take care of Ishizu and Odion should Pegasus fall short of your expectations."

Aknadin narrowed his eyes, stopping his descent. "I'm no fool, thief. I don't trust you with the safety and well-being of the prince."

Bakura frowned, spitting at the accusation. "I'm not an idiot enough to kill him before his time. Even I know to set the date of his execution."

Bakura turned away, as if to storm out. He felt Marik catch his wrist. The grip was light and he knew he could break away from it, but he still stopped, annoyed at himself for doing so. He could hear the exasperation in Marik's voice. "Would it kill you to stay for a whole council meeting?"

"Maybe," Bakura shrugged, turning back. He could tell Marik was more irritated than usual at this meeting. And if he had to guess, it was because of the news regarding his siblings. Any other day, Bakura would have ignored his placating ways, but part of him decided to behave more for Marik's benefit and comfort than any real commitment.

Aknadin crossed his arms, looking down at the two young men. "With Pegasus tasked with removing Ishizu and Odion, we have the other priests to consider. Mahado has been incapacitated, but he has attempted escape before. I will personally oversee his stay here at the palace."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at this. Aknadin was very secretive and selective of what tasks he would take on. Bakura suspected that this wasn't going to be just a simple job of babysitting the magician. Aknadin had something else planned.

"Marik." Aknadin's voice rang out. "Taking down Seto will become your primary task. His little brother is in our care – his execution is scheduled four days from now."

Marik studied his nails, his posture relaxed and calm, though Bakura could tell by the sharp look in his eyes that he was thinking. "… Seto has not agreed to our terms."

"Not yet. Though his loyalty will be put to the test. I believe he will not be able to bear his brother's death – he would sooner surrender himself to save Mokuba. Either way, he will be present for the execution."

Marik nodded, a distracted look on his face. "Right. I'll have the city patrol armed and ready to capture him. Seto was always one for theatrics so gods know what he's planning."

Aknadin turned his gaze to Bakura. "That leaves Shadi."

Bakura felt his eye twitch as he thought about his previous wanderings. "Unless you have concrete evidence as to where he is, I'm not going to find some damn oracle and start another wild goose chase."

Aknadin chuckled, a smirk growing on his face. "On the contrary. I just received word recently from an old associate of where Shadi might be hiding."

Aknadin descended the rest of the stairs. "It appears new seals were cast at the Royal Burial Grounds. The last seal was broken over a decade ago when my family left, moved by the power of Ishizu's vision. Strange how that moment changed our fate and led us to our true destiny. Even now, Shadi returns, believing these ancient seals will protect him and their secrets."

Bakura cackled, a wild grin growing on his face. "Are you inviting me to break into the king's coffin? Because you don't have to even ask me about that."

Aknadin's eye twitched, the only visual clue that he seemed less than pleased by Bakura's response. "I figured you would be primed for the task. You should depart as soon as possible."

Bakura figured that was his cue to leave – he couldn't imagine what else he needed to hear. He knew there was nothing of great importance left to discuss, striding out of the hall with Marik following slowly behind. Already, his mind was racing at the challenge and thrill of breaking into the tombs. He would take immense pleasure in desecrating the old kings' graves.

They got to rest in dignity even in their death. His family never had that option.

He reached the end of the hallway when the silence finally grated on him. He glanced back, noticing how Marik seemed distracted. Now that they were away from Aknadin, he shed away his cold indifference, his partner clearing mulling over what has recently transpired.

Bakura frowned. He didn't quite understand the relationship Marik had with his siblings, but he knew his decision to join the Sennen was a difficult one. It was inevitable that they would clash with Odion and Ishizu. And Bakura, quite frankly, was not good at encouragement.

Still, he stopped, turning around to face Marik. Bakura raised a hand, brushing his golden hair back so he could see Marik better. "Do you want to talk?"

Marik blinked, startled by how close Bakura had gotten. "What?"

Bakura shrugged, still running his fingers through the silky hair. Marik wore gold on his neck and wrists, but they seemed dull when compared to his lustrous hair and gem-like eyes. "The revelation about Ishizu and Odion was not something you wanted to find out. I know your father wrote it off, but perhaps I could talk to them – I can be quite persuasive…"

Marik stared at him, an odd look on his face. After a moment, Marik sighed, shaking his head. "If by persuasive you mean stubborn, then yes, you're very persuasive." Marik chuckled to himself, a smile growing on his face. "Don't worry about it. I knew this was likely to happen. I had expected more time to prepare myself, but it is what it is. I should focus more on catching Kaiba," Marik shrugged Bakura off, though the thief noticed how his words didn't quite reach his eyes. He knew Marik was still haunted by the news.

But Marik was just as stubborn as Bakura.

Bakura watched as Marik stood by the window, watching the late evening sun. Marik was much like a cat, always gravitating towards windows so he could enjoy the sunlight. He enjoyed spending time outside, though he was more than content to stay indoors during winter. Still, that didn't mean Marik didn't enjoy nature any less.

Bakura had eventually put two and two together and realized that Marik was afraid of the dark. He knew better than to say anything about it, not wishing to reveal one's fears and weaknesses. And in all fairness, he shouldn't care. He had gotten good at not caring. He had hardened himself to the world, slipping into the darkness like a thief and stealing what little light he could.

Yet Marik still called to him. He was just as bitter and jaded, but where Bakura was cold, Marik was warm. And having living in such fear and coldness, Marik's touch was welcoming, soothing even.

He knew he would not be burned by Marik.

Bakura didn't know how to feel towards people. He never learned having been robbed as a child of such experiences. Still, his feet moved forward until he stood behind Marik. He was annoyed that he could barely look over the shoulder in front of him, but that didn't matter. He wrapped his arms around Marik's waist, pulling him against his chest.

He heard Marik gasp, but Bakura didn't say anything. He didn't really know what to say, just knowing he had to move and do something. He held tight to Marik, still able to feel the warmth radiating off his back against his chest. He pressed his lips against his shoulder blade, like a soft kiss. Bakura let his eyes fluttered shut, unsure what comfort looked like, but assumed it felt something like this moment.

Marik squirmed a little bit, as if uncomfortable. Bakura loosened his grip slightly, letting Marik decide if he wanted to leave. To his surprise, Marik sighed, sinking into his arms as they watched the late sun over the city.

"Kaiba's going to be a pain in the ass to draw out, isn't he?"

Bakura shrugged, his lips twitching up into a smile. "Probably. You mentioned he was a pain in the ass before the kingdom fell to ruin. I suspect not much has changed."

Marik snorted. "Great. Why do all of our missions suck?"

"On the contrary. I'm rather delighted about my new mission. It's about time I did something relevant to my skillset."

Marik shook his head, Bakura suspecting he was rolling his eyes. "Of course you get the mission to rob the kings' grave."

"I knew you were jealous. Don't worry. I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"Good. I want to be showered in jewels."

Bakura cackled, his grin widening. His expression softened, his eyes catching Marik's in the reflection of the glass. "None will be as beautiful as your amethyst eyes."

Marik blink, his breath catching. The sound made Bakura's chest ache and swell in odd ways, but he didn't seem to mind. Marik snapped his gaze away, Bakura glancing down. He felt his ears burn though he couldn't focus on that. Not when he felt Marik's heart thudding where his hand rested on his chest.

Marik snorted, his usual smirk growing on his face slipping back into place. "Come on. Let's get you packed up. I imagine I'll have a fun day of preparing for an execution later this week."

"Keep whispering sweet nothings in my ear." Bakura teased, letting Marik step away from him as he lead them back to their room. They would be parted for some time on their missions. Based on the lurid look in Marik's eye, he didn't count on getting much sleep before his trip.


	19. Chapter 19

Leaving Ishizu behind was the last thing Atem wanted to do.

Odion practically dragged him along, Yugi tailing him to make sure Atem didn't try to turn around in pursuit of his dear friend. He didn't want anyone else to risk their life for his sake. He didn't want the Sennen to steal away any more of his loved ones. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else, the thought aching in him.

Ishizu must have done a good enough job because they had quickly lost the undead hordes after she split from them. They didn't dare slow their pace until they finally reached their destination.

They continued at a breakneck speed until Atem felt a strange haze in his mind. His heart was still racing, but he turned towards Odion, who felt the shield as well. They neared sacred ground and any attempt further to find the tomb would have them wandering lost through the woods.

Odion wasted no time in beginning the chant. Very few people knew the language to approach the Burial Grounds. It was an ancient secret, passed down from generation to generation in Atem's family. When the time came to lay the past king to rest, their body would be moved here, preserved and protected from the summons of death. No necromancer could approach and taint this holy place.

Atem had been here once before, when they sealed his father away. He had been fourteen at the time and he had been terrified of entering the halls filled with his ancestors. Mahado had come with him on the trip, to protect and comfort the young prince. He reassured him of the powerful magic surrounding this place. Even though the guardians had left this place, the shield protecting the area was strong.

He didn't realize it at the time, but Atem had been terrified that these bodies may be risen by some dark creature. He was terrified that some necromancer would use his father's corpse. He had nightmares for months following, dreadful dreams that had him waking up in a cold sweat. He dreamt his father, graying skin and sallow features, suffocating him to death, biting into his flesh, clawing him apart as his ancestors left him to drown in his own blood.

When he woke, pale and flushed, he looked like a drained corpse. His reflection terrified him and he couldn't sleep for days after.

Although Atem knew that Odion had to remove the shield temporarily to allow them to enter, these terrors still plagued him. The ancient language was known to very few – Odion had been taught before he and Ishizu left the Tombs for good years ago. The priests serving the royal family knew of the ancient decree that allowed them to enter, for the purposes of burying their past lord.

Still, Atem feared that in this time of destruction, darkness was finally slip into the tombs and his nightmares would become realities.

Odion stopped speaking, the chant finally ending. The haze in his mind dissipated immediately, Atem blinking rapidly as he adjusted to his surroundings. Though it was still dark, he could see the forests around him disappearing, the mirage fading away. In its place was an arid canyon, the tan stone cutting jagged shapes around them. In winded down into a massive maze, hidden from the eye in both height and shape.

Atem glanced over his shoulder, hesitating. He knew that Odion's chant left a very brief opening for them to navigate. He needed to enter the land of his fathers, but he looked back still, as if expecting Ishizu to show up any second. The silence around them sent an uneasy chill down his spine.

"My lord." Odion spoke in a hush tone, urgently. "We must hurry. Ishizu will be with us soon."

Atem swallowed, still searching beyond the treeline and the wasteland around them. He couldn't leave her behind. He knew this was the whole reason for coming here, yet without Ishizu, Atem felt as if they had already failed. That the danger was quickly approaching and time was running short.

A hand touched his shoulder, Atem jerking back. He blinked when a matching set of violet eyes met his. "Please, Atem. Believe in Ishizu. She'd want you to find safety."

Atem felt his breath stutter in his chest, tearing his gaze away. Fear drove in his mind, but what Yugi said made sense. He struggled against the emotions that wracked him, vying for command. Yet his anger and distrust stemming from his fear made it difficult to find reason.

Atem growled, turning around sharply as he raced towards Odion. He didn't want to lash out at Yugi, who was only trying to watch out for him. He felt so helpless and weak, and it angered him. But he couldn't do anything about it. What was the point of Ishizu's sacrifice if he refused to take shelter?

Atem slammed his eyes shut, heading towards the wastelands. The three men retreated, like dogs with their tails between their legs.

* * *

Atem couldn't sleep. Not until Ishizu came back.

Dawn broke over the horizon, gray and foggy. The sun couldn't pierce through the clouds, providing a dim light over the bleak morning. Ishizu was still nowhere to be seen. The silence echoing through the canyon seemed to ensure her doom.

Atem wanted to leave and go find her. He knew that he couldn't, but he still wanted to. Odion was standing guard, carefully checking for any potential breaches or for Ishizu's arrival. Neither seemed to come soon enough. At least an outside threat would distract Atem from his thoughts.

He felt angry and frustrated. He was helpless, like a baton being passed around to be kept away from the enemy. He was a symbol that couldn't be tarnished – no risk could be taken and Atem was untouchable. But this came at the cost of everyone surrounding him.

Atem paced around, chuckling small stones around and watching them skid across the cracked ground. He couldn't sit still. The horses were tied off, resting after their desperate escape last night. The darkness seemed to linger with a member missing from their party.

Atem was so buried in his anger, he didn't hear his last companion come up to him. "I'm sorry, Atem."

He blinked, looking up at Yugi, who sat on a stone nearby. He was watching Atem skip stones across the hard terrain around them as if it were a lake. "I know you didn't want to run. I can't imagine how difficult it was to leave behind your friend."

Atem frowned, dropping the rest of the stones he held clenched. He had completely forgotten about Yugi being there – he had been so quiet and reserved. He looked down at his doppelganger. "Did you know Ishizu is an oracle?"

Yugi blinked, looking up. Atem could see the questions on his face. "Oracles are individuals who have visions of the future, though the nature and precise nature of them is debated. They are very rare and only a few exist."

Atem tossed the last stone, watching it skid to a stop. "Ishizu and her family came to the capital because of a terrible vision she had. One that foresaw the death of the royal family and the destruction of the kingdom."

Atem shook his head, brushing off his hands as he plopped down next to Yugi. His companion scooted over to give him some space, a curious look on his face. "I remember when I heard of the vision, I was terrified of not only our doomed future, but of Ishizu."

Atem snorted, finally looking over towards Yugi. His eyes were steady and assured. "But after the meeting, Ishizu ran up to hug me. I was so shocked that she would be so casual with me, but she greeted me like I was an old friend. She told me that she had foreseen our future. And that she knew that we were going to be great friends."

Yugi chuckled, a smile growing on his face. "She wasn't the least bit bashful about that, was she?"

"Not in the least. I had grown up with Mana and Mahado in the castle, but I was amazed at how quickly I became friends with Ishizu. She was always one step ahead, like she knew what we were planning and circumvented our hairbrained schemes around the palace." Atem chuckled, feeling nostalgic. "She and Odion are more like family to me. That's how I came to view my friends."

"She means a lot to you." Yugi remarked, his voice a low whisper.

Atem smiled. She did mean a lot to him. He lost his father when he was twelve. Although the regent did his best to raise him, he was still the teacher and ruler. The connections that really mattered, the ones that shaped him into who he was, were with those who treated him not as the gods' child, but as Atem.

And the thought of losing it all tore at his heart.

"You insult her, my prince." Atem jerked his head up. Odion smiled, eavesdropping into the conversation without a hint of remorse. "Ishizu would not allow herself to be captured. If she is late in returning to us, it's because that's how she planned it. After all, time is but a whim to an oracle."

Atem blinked before chuckling. Odion had made a good point – Ishizu, while sharp and diligent, never could be on time. For all the visions and powers she was gifted, she always arrived at odd times – sometimes hours before the priesthood would meet or far too late. He supposed that was the price of vision beyond time.

"It sounds like you have good friends. They care deeply about you." Yugi smiled, a glint to his eye. Atem chuckled, thinking of their earlier conversation of a lack of disrespect his friends had for him. He supposed it wasn't a lack of respect but a familiarity they held with him. One that Atem welcomed.

"You have good friends as well. If it weren't for their aid as well as your own, I likely would not have survived."

Yugi glanced down, a blush growing across his face. "Well, I'm glad we were there when we needed to be. Ryou did most of the work. He knows some healing magic and stuff."

Atem nodded, thinking back on the white-haired boy. "Where did he learn such magic?"

Yugi paused, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Uh… on the road I suppose. He's something of a nomad. He's not actually from Kyador – he's actually from Perois."

Atem jerked his head back. "But that's on the other side of the kingdom. How did he end up so far south?"

Yugi frowned, his gaze flitting away. "I… I can't really say. He never told me what happened. We met nearly a decade ago. He had been travelling on his own and my grandfather took him in when winter had just begun."

Atem frowned. He supposed that Ryou must have lost his family as well. "I'm assuming that's when you became friends."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, though it took us some time to get used to each other. No instant friendship like you and Ishizu, I'm afraid."

Atem chuckled, looking over at Odion. He had returned to standing watch. It was strange how Yugi was able to distract him from his thoughts. Though he still felt worried over Ishizu's sake, he found himself lost in their conversation, the easy flow of their back and forth reminding him of simpler, happier things in life.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad to have become friends with you. Truth be told, I've never made friends with anyone outside of the palace," Atem confessed.

"I would say you're lying, but you're a prince so I'm honestly not too surprised." Yugi grinned, his expression falling as he become more contemplative. "Your perspective on life is so different from what I'm accustomed to, it's somewhat refreshing."

Atem cocked his head. "How so?"

"You're very distrusting and headstrong, pardon my bluntness. Is this a trait all city folk have or…" Yugi trailed, suddenly realizing the implications of his words as a blush burned across his cheeks. "Wait, no! I didn't mean-"

Atem just laughed. "I'm not sure if it's a city thing per se. I've always had to be on guard ever since I was little. Though I will admit, hospitality is not something you'll find all too often in a city. At least, not to the same extent as you would in the country. Do you always let strangers into your home?"

Yugi shrugged. "If they need help. I don't see why I shouldn't."

"That's how murderers kill you in your sleep."

"Is that what they teach in the palace? Don't let in the boogeyman or you'll be cursed?" Yugi laughed, grinning in amusement.

Atem found it less amusing. "There are more things out to kill you than you realize. You should be more careful."

"And you should believe in your people more."

Atem snapped his head, somewhat surprised by Yugi's tone. It wasn't rude or accusing, but assertive nonetheless. It reminded him of when Yugi revealed that he knew his true identity – like he wouldn't back down and chose to stand by his words. He studied Yugi, trying to read into him as he did before, to understand the intent and meaning he was driving home at.

Did Yugi mean to say that Atem didn't have faith in his own people? Was he right?

Atem lowered his gaze to his folded hands. He considered what Yugi asked of him and how he was to respond. "I'm… trying to. Things have been very dangerous for me recently and I've been hounded by my enemies ever since leaving the castle. I want to believe that the people, my people, are good and kind, but I find that faith difficult."

Yugi nodded, glancing away. The air felt tense between them, as they felt their own ideologies clash. Atem did want to let his guard down, but vulnerability was not an option. He couldn't be weak. He didn't want to be weak anymore. He needed to protect his people, yet Yugi raised a good point. How could he protect his people if he didn't trust them?

Perhaps Atem had his work cut out for him trying to separate the amorphous evil around him from the good that was speckled within. Not every person he encountered was in league with the Sennen. The Branded were his enemy – they always had been. He needed to protect his people from their common enemy.

"That's fair. I suppose I can't naively trust every stranger on the road. I wasn't planning to originally, but I understand where you're coming from. You've been forced into a corner recently in life and I can't imagine how exhausting that must feel," Yugi offered, meeting the young prince halfway.

Atem snorted. "It definitely takes a toll. I've been taught to never let my guard down."

"Even with every meal?" Yugi asked.

Atem felt his cheeks heat up, remembering how he nearly starved himself out of fear that Yugi was going to poison him in those first few days after gaining consciousness. "In my defense, I'm used to checking for poison in my food."

"I cannot imagine that life." Yugi shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "Is it always that dangerous being the prince? It feels like the risks and dangers are always at play."

Atem sighed, resting his head in his palm. "Yes, though recently it's felt more relevant. Even before the rise of the Sennen, they were constant attempts on my life." Atem snorted, a wry smile playing across his face. "Granted, you could say my friends were also my bodyguards. And damn good ones at that."

"We have to be given that half your schemes involve trying to inflect injury upon yourself."

Atem snapped his head up, a wave of relief washing over him as he spotted Ishizu stepping forward. Like a hazy mirage, he could see the dark forest surrounding her disappear. She was covered in dirt and mud but seemed no worse for wear.

"My plans were not as suicidal as you remembered." Atem defended, defiant yet only jesting.

Ishizu rolled her eyes, a bemused smile on her face. "You wanted to try jumping from one of the castle spires to the next. And this was when you were fifteen. You're as reckless as you are confident, milord, for better or for worse."

Atem shook his head, but he didn't have it in him to be annoyed. Not when he felt such intense relief at the sight of his friend. Odion stepped away from the barrier, walking forward to embrace his sister. She accepted the hug eagerly, the shadows under her eyes showing the depth of the exhaustion.

"Are you well?" Odion asked quietly.

Ishizu nodded. "Tired, but I'm well. I was able to throw off their scent and cover my tracks. We shouldn't have anyone tailing us."

Atem lowered his gaze, the haunts from last night running fresh in his mind. "Are there any undead still prowling about?"

Ishizu shook her head. "No, actually… I'll tell you about it later. I still need to gather my thoughts on all that happened. Long story short, our most dangerous foe was incapacitated, and we may have an ally to our cause. Maybe. That's still to be determined."

Atem frowned, thinking over both of those statements and trying to decide which to ask more about. Odion beat him to the punch though, looking towards the canyon. "We'll have more time to talk. Let's go to the crypt – we all need some rest."

There was a firmness to his voice that allowed for no objections. Atem didn't think he could argue. They had stayed up all night waiting for Ishizu. Now that they were all reunited, the weight of everything came crashing onto him, a new wave of exhaustion washed over him.

The four of them saddled up, weaving their way into the canyon. Ishizu and Odion led them, though Atem could tell that Ishizu wanted to do nothing more than sleep. Her head hung forward, a small smile on her face as her eyes fluttered shut. He knew it was taking everything she had to stay upright in her saddle.

Atem felt himself relax, knowing they would find the tomb. When the Ishtar family left years prior, they unsealed the tomb, leaving only the barrier protecting it. Shadi would likely be staying in the crypt. Once they found his loyal priest and servant, they could finally rest. A much needed one after the night they had.

The sun continued to rise into the sky, dawn fading behind them as the new day welcomed them. Atem remembered Odion telling him that the tomb was very dark, even during the day. He mentioned that they had not been allowed outside, their family duty forbidding them from leaving the tomb unguarded.

So when Ishizu's foresaw the death of the everything they knew, Aknadin acted. In breaking tradition, he led his family out of the crypt to their king. Atem had thought it a brave thing they did, to warn his father and previous king of the imminent danger. They were bound to serve the royal family in duty, including the living heirs.

So Aknadin and Marik's betray stung. Why would they betray him when the fate of the world hung in the balance?

Atem had no time to think of this as he was brought an abrupt halt. He snapped his head up, noticing the surprised look on Odion's face. He narrowed his eyes, looking ahead as he spotted the entrance to the crypt. However, it wasn't open as it should be, but rather a magic seal glowed in place.

"Is that…?"

"Most likely the work of Shadi," Odion muttered, though he seemed unsettled.

Ishizu glanced over to her brother, a frown on her face. "But the entrance to the crypt…"

Yugi trotted forward, a curious look on his face. "Is there a problem?"

Odion sighed. "Well, sort of. We knew Shadi was hiding here, but it never occurred to me that he knew how to seal the entrance to the crypt. All the priests know how to remove the barrier, but the seal to the crypt itself was a family secret. Or at least I thought."

"Both of you know the spell though, right?" Atem shrugged, too tired to remember all the various restrictions and applications of magic. He had focused on the summoning arts, but never got too far into his studies. "You can just undo the seal and we can enter."

Ishizu shook her head. "Not for the crypt. It was designed that the only way to enter was for the spell to be done from within. Our family sealed the door from the inside, binding us to our duty. When we left, we removed that seal." Ishizu lowered her head. "We were supposed to come back once our duty was done. It never occurred that it could be used to keep us out."

"Wait." Yugi leaned back in his saddle. "You're telling me the only way to open this door is to open it from the inside?"

Odion nodded. Atem blinked, the pieces falling into place. "We're locked out."

Ishizu sighed, dragging a hand down her face. They had been awake for far too long to deal with such hassles. "So it would seem."

Atem dropped his head, shaking it. They couldn't get into the crypt. Shadi, in his desperate attempt to keep out any and all enemies, had also sealed away any chance of reuniting with his prince and lord. There was no way for them to let him know they were out here.

Atem turned, catching Yugi's gaze. His companion asked the question that now hung over all of them. "So now what?"


	20. Chapter 20

When Kek was a child, he hated falling asleep. Nights on the streets were dangerous and long. He could never rest peacefully, hunger gnawing at his stomach, the ground too hard, the thirst parching his mouth, the wind always too cold. He could only doze uneasily amidst the danger, caught between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Death felt much the same. He had often wondered what death would be like, having slain so many by his own hand. It didn't feel peaceful but it wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. It wasn't filled with fire and brimstone like the holy men preached, which was better than his soul deserved, he figured.

So Kek was confused when he saw flashes of light and darkness. Over time, these flashes grew into shapes, distinct yet muted. Kek wondered what sort of creature existed in death only to realize he wasn't in the land beyond. By some miracle, he was alive.

Kek took a deep breath as if he wasn't sure if this was true, but sure enough, air flooded into his lungs. He took another breath and then another, reassuring himself that he was indeed alive. He shouldn't be alive though. He was drowning in his own blood, torn apart by an army of the undead.

Kek decided that he wasn't dreaming and that he somehow escaped death. His eyelids were heavy, but he forced them open, staring up at the blue sky. The sky. That was something he didn't realize he would miss when he died.

In a sudden contrast, Kek became fully alert, his body still sluggish and slow to respond despite his quickening senses. He realized there was no way he should have survived. Someone had to have intervened. For what reason, Kek wasn't sure but he refused to let his guard down now.

He searched from his spot on the ground, movement catching his eye in his periphery. He inclined his head, still adjusting to the bright light above him. Someone sat by a fire, a pan filled with potatoes and vegetables crackling in the heat. Kek narrowed his eyes, his muscles tensing at the stranger's silvery hair.

Acting on instinct, Kek lunged, rolling his weight forward. He pulled a knife from his boot, his sword not on him. He tightened his grip, crouching for a moment before diving towards the man sitting by the fire. Whatever trick Pegasus was trying to play, it wouldn't work. Kek would kill him here and now.

A moment before he struck, his target turned around at the sudden shuffle behind him. Kek narrowed his eyes, his heart racing in his ears. The white-haired man tried to scrabble back but couldn't move away fast enough. Kek slammed him into the ground, drawing the knife up.

Kek blinked, confused momentarily at the pair of green eyes staring up at him. This wasn't Pegasus. He had silvery white hair like the necromancer, but it was softer and fluffier than the familiar silver sheen. The man under him glanced up at the knife in Kek's hand before punching Kek in the abdomen. Kek hissed, cringing back as stars suddenly flashed across his vision from his still healing wound.

The white-haired man shoved Kek back enough for him to scrabble away. Kek growled, gritting through the pain as he rushed forward. His target was faster, but his long, white hair was his undoing. Kek snatched a handful of hair and yanked hard, the man yelping in sharp pain.

Kek pinned him back down, fist clenching the snow-like hair. Despite the painful grip in his hair, the stranger continued to struggle until Kek pressed the blade of the knife against his pale neck. The white-haired man stopped fighting, his hands laying limp by his head as he glanced down at the cold metal touching his skin.

Kek narrowed his eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded, a desperate edge to his voice.

The white-haired man let out a slow, even breath, his green eyes steady as he looked up at Kek. "My name is Ryou. I'm not your enemy."

Kek snarled, pressing the knife into his neck. "Everyone's my enemy. Why the hell did you save my life? What do you want from m-" Kek froze, noticing the mark that had been hidden from sight. On his right arm, his sleeve had slid down, revealing the Brand.

He growled, his suspicions returning tenfold. "Are you an agent of the Sennen? Why the hell am I still alive? Or am I not really alive and just an undead puppet?"

Ryou frowned, trying to shake his head no but couldn't with the knife to his throat. "No. I stand against the Sennen. You were still alive when I found you so I did what I could to heal you."

"Why?!" Kek didn't understand. Did he expect some sort of payment in return? His loyalty and sword to claim as his own? Kek wouldn't be bought so easily. He wouldn't indebt himself to anyone, despite what they may have done.

To his surprise, Ryou relaxed, the tension releasing from his body. "Are you going to kill me?"

The words caught Kek off guard. "What?"

"Will you kill me now? Is that my punishment because I didn't want you to die?"

Kek narrowed his eyes. "Should I kill you?"

Ryou laughed lightly. "I'm a little biased, truth be told." Ryou's wry smile fell away, his expression growing somber. "I saved you because I didn't want you to die like that. It seemed like a cruel and horrible way to go."

Kek snorted, looking away. He pulled the knife away slightly, his resolve faltering. "Why should you care?"

"What can I say? It's my character flaw." Ryou squirmed under him, a look of discomfort. "If you aren't going to kill me, will you let me up? I don't want to burn the bird."

The mention of food was all it took to remind Kek of the starving pit in his stomach. The aroma of potatoes, carrots and chicken simmered in the air, making his mouth water. Though he still felt wary of the stranger who saved him, he realized he wasn't in any immediate danger. He didn't know what to do with his life now saved, but it didn't matter with the rumbling in his stomach.

He slowly removed lifted himself off of Ryou, knife still clenched in his hand. Ryou didn't seem to mind, fixing his cloak before crawling back over to the fire that still burned. Kek watched carefully but saw no sudden gestures indicating a sneak attack. Eventually, the temptation of food was too much to handle.

Ryou offer a small bowl piled high with steaming food. Kek barely gave himself any time to chew as he devoured the meal without hesitation. He quickly went back for second bowl, and then a third.

Ryou chuckled, eating his food more slowly, but he still made a heft dent in their food. Between the two of them, there would nothing left and Kek suspected they could still keep eating. Ryou watched him, an almost bemused look on his face. "I'm glad to see your appetite is back. You've been unconscious for a full day."

Kek frowned, not realizing that he had lost a whole day. It seemed strange that Pegasus would have left him live that long and not come back to finish him.

Kek tried to make sense of what happened before he lost consciousness, almost missing Ryou's other question. "What's your name?"

He glanced back at the white-haired necromancer who seemed both similar and yet so different from the man who tried to kill him. "Kek."

Ryou nodded. "That's a good name. I was worried you wouldn't survive. The necromancer who unleashed those undead did quite the number on you."

The thought made Kek pause. He snapped his head away, realizing that Ryou had seen Pegasus. If he had been a moment too late, then Pegasus would have gotten away with the murder. "Do you know what happened to the necromancer who attacked me?"

Ryou paused, spoon held up to face as he blew on it to cool it down. "Do you mean the silver-haired man?"

Kek nodded. Ryou took a bite, thinking for a moment. "I'm not sure. I saw him checking something out in the middle of the woods. I would have ignored him if not for the fact that there were undead around him that ignored him. That was my clue that something was off. I took a closer look and found you. My guess is that he was making sure you were dead."

Kek frowned. So it seemed that Pegasus thought he succeeded in killing him. Perhaps that could work to his advantage. If Pegasus thought he was dead, then it would be easier to track him down and kill in him a sneak attack.

Kek hadn't given much thought of what he would do now. So paranoid that this was all a trap, he failed to recognize the opportunity that was laid before him. He had always wanted to escape from Aknadin. Pegasus's failed attempt as his life by order of Aknadin had incidentally given him the chance he always wanted.

But his newfound freedom felt hollow knowing that Aknadin was still alive. It wasn't enough that Kek was free – he needed to kill the man who robbed him of his life and tormented him. He had been treated as nothing short of a tool, his mind enslaved to this monster's will alone. Kek intended to dissect him, taking him apart so that he might have some semblance of the pain he had inflicted on him.

Kek may be free, but his life was still haunted and bound to Aknadin. Until he was dead, Kek couldn't find his liberation.

He heard the sound of gravel shifting, Kek flinching for a moment. He relaxed when he saw Ryou lean back on the ground staring at the fire. "Why am I still hungry? I need to go find more food."

Kek frowned, looking at the pan that was now empty and the bird that was nothing more than bones. "You have nothing else?"

Ryou snorted, shaking his head. "Nah. I was never good at rationing on the road. Not to worry – there's a village only half a day from here. We can get there before sundown easy, and I'll restock."

"We?"

Kek narrowed his eyes, watching as Ryou rocked back up to a sitting position. "Well, you're more than welcome to go do whatever you want. I figured you'd at least want to go into town to stock up for whatever travel plans you had in mind next."

Kek considered Ryou's words before nodding. He supposed he would need to stock up. He knew he wanted revenge on Aknadin, but he was across the country in the dead of winter. It wouldn't be easy to approach and if they got word that he survived, it would make his attempts on Aknadin's life that much more difficult. He needed to think carefully about how he wished to take down Aknadin and everything he stood for.

Going to the town made the most sense, though he still wasn't sure what to make of Ryou. He wasn't sure what a necromancer was doing out here on his own in the dead of winter, let alone why he chose to save his life. Kek suspected that he was some secret agent of the Sennen, but that didn't make sense either. If Ryou was loyal to Aknadin, then Kek would have been dead by now.

There were too many questions in his mind. He couldn't trust this white-haired necromancer. He couldn't trust necromancers in general – they always had a secret agenda and sought to use the people around them.

Kek slipped his knife back in his boot, staring at the ground. "Can I have my swords back?"

Ryou was stomping out the last of the flames when he nodded, albeit somewhat distractedly. "Sure, sure. So long as you don't kill me."

Having reached an agreement, Kek started to get ready for their travels. He stretched his arms about his head, assessing any and all injuries he sustained. Aside from a sharp pain in his abdomen and on his shoulder, his body seemed to be healed of all other injuries. In fact, he felt pretty good given that he had nearly been torn apart by zombies.

Ryou walked back from his pack, holding out a pair of sheathed swords. Kek grinned, taking them both as he strapped them back on. He pulled the swords, raising an eyebrow when he noticed that they had been cleaned and oiled. He suspected that Ryou had done that while he had been unconscious but was pleased nonetheless to have his swords back in hand.

He noticed Ryou given him a cautious look, a sense of power shifting. The two gave each other a hard look, as if daring the other to make the first move. Kek wondered if he struck first, would Ryou have time to cast any magic to protect himself? It was tempting, the tension heavy between them.

Kek studied Ryou a moment longer, testing the weight of his swords before sliding them back into their scabbards. Killing Ryou wouldn't help him in his plans. Whatever Ryou chose to do was his business and so long as it didn't interfere with Kek's plans for revenge, Kek didn't care what he did.

They packed up, Kek standing by as he waited for Ryou to finish packing. The morning sun offered some warmth, though clouds threatened wet weather later in the day. The two set off, an uncomfortable silence between them as they traveled through the woods.

Kek didn't know where they were going or what direction they were heading, though Ryou seemed to know where they were. He walked forward with purpose, steps assured and undeterred by the undergrowth that blocked their path. He turned back to Kek as he explained their plan. "I've been to Talrun a few times before. It's small, but we'll be able to access the main roads from there."

Kek pursed his lips, curiosity getting the better of him. "Where are you going?"

Ryou sighed, a beleaguered note in his voice. "I don't know anymore. I was thinking Roca, but I get the sense that my mission is a fool's errand and I'd just be wasting time."

Kek stared at the white hair. "And what is your mission?"

Ryou paused, glancing back at Kek. "It's complicated. Long story short – I'm trying to figure out the Brand."

"The Brand?"

Ryou nodded, glancing down at his wrist. Kek noticed that he had put on a glove once he was done cooking, carefully hiding the mark from view. "There's something off about it. It's a symbol of both death and the gods. I want to know why."

Kek hummed. A quest for knowledge. He didn't understand what Ryou hoped to accomplish with this information, but it didn't seem too important to Kek.

Ryou turned back, stopping in his tracks. He had a cautious look on his face. "Forgive me for asking this but… are you with the Sennen? Or were you? You accused me of being with the Sennen, so I'm no longer certain who you stand with."

Kek stopped walking as well, staring at Ryou. He narrowed his eyes, contemplating his answer and whether he was trying to avoid bloodshed. As the Sennen's influence spread across the land, no one could be an idle spectator in what transpired. Ryou's question was to determine whether Kek was an ally or an enemy.

Kek knew where he stood, but he still remained guarded. "What makes you think I'm with the Sennen?"

Ryou held up a chain in his hand, a small wooden token hanging off of it. Kek pressed his hand against his chest, looking for his necklace at the sight of it. He growled, realizing that Ryou must have removed it while he was unconscious. "You fucking thief."

Ryou shrugged, unapologetic. "I was going to return it… after I got some answers."

Kek rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You're in no position to bargain."

"You're right, I'm not. But I was hoping you'd answer my questions without us having to draw swords." Ryou's eyes flicked to Kek's hands, but he remained where he stood, not moving.

Part of Kek didn't want to answer. Ryou had no right to demand answers from him – his business was his own. It became less of an issue over preserving his life and more of an issue of privacy.

Still, Ryou had been transparent with him. If they were going to head into town together, it would be best if they weren't trying to slit each other throats. Their partnership needed to only last as long as it took to get Kek's supplies and directions towards the capital.

"I was under the service of the Sennen until Pegasus tried to kill me. Now I'm going to kill him… and Aknadin," Kek growled, glaring off into the foliage.

Ryou's eyes widened, green eyes bright in contrast to the muted forest colors around them. He gave a slow nod, considering his words. Kek wasn't sure why he had told Ryou that much, but there was something liberating in speaking his rage out loud. So long had it bundled inside of him, the words forbidden to him out of fear of punishment. Speaking his desire to kill Aknadin aloud had felt good.

Ryou glanced down, a curious look on his face, but he didn't ask anything more. Perhaps Ryou understood his desire for vengeance. Kek was a man of simple motivations. Ryou walked towards him, holding the necklace out. Kek stared at the chain that Ryou offered back, returning his token. Kek almost took it back, feeling almost incomplete without it. It had been the first thing he had received when Aknadin took him in.

The thought was enough to give Kek reason to rid himself of the treasure.

He snorted, brushing aside Ryou's hand as he forged onward on the invisible path. He heard a sound of surprise from Ryou, white hair snapping around to watch him pass. "You don't want it back?"

"No," Kek growled, narrowing his eyes. "I have no need for a leash any longer."

* * *

They arrived in Talrun by mid-afternoon, their conversation sparse but casual after their initial conversation. From what Kek could gather, Ryou was a wanderer and had been very several years. He had been to most corners of the country and even outside of the kingdom as well, studying the various forms of magic not known to the land.

Kek had often wondered what he would do with his life once freed from Aknadin's grip. Even though he couldn't leave until his previous master and abuser was dead, that question remained unanswered. He supposed he wouldn't mind travelling as Ryou had. He had the added benefit that he could settle most anywhere without repercussion.

Even though Ryou didn't say anything, he knew his wandering was also his exile. Kek noticed how Ryou never mentioned any place as home and seemed very uncomfortable with such talk. He supposed being a necromancer gave him few options to stay. Ever since the burning of Kul Elna…

It was easier to listen to Ryou's travels than to discuss his own past. Kek was content to listen to Ryou's various adventures and mishaps. It helped break up the lull of travel and provided Kek an out from having to add to such conversation. When he thought of his own childhood of living on the streets, begging and stealing for food until he fell to Aknadin's manipulation, there's nothing fond to look back up.

He had been trying to survive for years and he didn't know how to live. He still couldn't. He never had a chance to let down his guard in years.

So Kek was baffled when they arrived in town, expecting Ryou to depart to take care of his own business. Instead, Ryou grabbed Kek by the arm, a grin on his face. "Let's grab some food – I'm starved. My treat!"

Kek gave Ryou a dumbfounded look, unsure what to make of this. He had been expecting a 'nice meeting you, okay, bye' and not an invitation to dinner. He didn't see why they needed to stick together any longer.

But Kek didn't have any money on him to speak. A free meal wouldn't go unmissed. At least, not until Kek found some work to pay for his meals and supplies until he was ready to set out on his question for vengeance.

Despite his better judgment, he let Ryou lead him towards an inn. As they drew closer to the doors, Ryou paused, glancing back at him. He had a nervous look on his face. "If you couldn't perhaps… not mention the mark on my wrist."

Kek blinked before realizing that Ryou was referring to his Brand. It was if he was afraid to even speak about it in town. Still, it didn't seem like a hassle worth dealing with. Kek gave him a slight nod. "I won't say anything. Now feed me."

Ryou chuckled, a smile growing on his face. Kek frowned, breaking eye contact as they entered the bar. People didn't smile or look happy around him. He was used to people not liking him. Ryou was too trusting and too relaxed around him. Kek suspected it was because Ryou was rather lonely in his travels (as he figured by the way the necromancer talked his ear off). It was increasingly clear that Ryou was not really dangerous and was too helpful for his own good, which was reason to be wary in it of itself.

The inn was fairly small, but a good crowd was already there having a drink. The tavern was relatively quiet given the number of people there, raising the hairs on the back of Kek's neck. He watched a table of what looked like travelling merchants with suspicion, his hands resting on his swords.

Ryou didn't seem to notice this shift, walking by until he found the innkeeper behind the bar. Despite the quiet air, the kitchen was no less busy getting food out and filling tankards. Ryou came up to the bar, the innkeeper flicking his eyes up briefly before returning to fill drinks. "What'll it be?"

"How much for a room and meal?"

"Six silvers for a single bed, eleven for a double."

Ryou glanced down to his coin purse, digging up the few coins. "Single and dinners for both of us then."

The innkeeper swiped the coins off the counter before stepping back into the kitchen to cook up some food. It was only after the innkeeper was out of sight that Kek spoke his grievances. "One bed?"

Ryou shrugged, though Kek noticed the blush on his face. Bashfully, Ryou tipped his purse upside down, no more coins to show. "I'm a traveler, not a duke. I may be a bit short on cash."

Kek snorted, shaking his head. He had hoped for a good night's rest on something softer than dirt and tree roots. He bit back his complaints since Ryou was paying. Ryou sighed, his eyes flicking around the room. He gave Kek a sharp gaze, the swordsman shifting on his stool. Though he didn't spoke, Kek surmised that Ryou noticed the tense atmosphere around them.

When the innkeeper returned with their key and got them their drinks to start, Ryou used that moment for some small talk. "Tell me – I haven't been in Talrun in three years. What news is there to speak of?"

The innkeeper snorted, a bitter look on his face. "Only bad news. The land is being devoured in darkness and Talrun has not been spared. If you're wise, you'll get out of here before the plague sweeps you up in it."

"Something haunts this town?" Ryou asked, taking a long sip of his beer.

The innkeeper glanced up, the bags under his eyes aging him even more under the dim lighting. Kek glanced around, noticing the haunted looks on all the faces around them. It wasn't suspicion towards them specifically, but suspicion in general that seemed to hang over every person in the room.

The innkeeper sighed, taking a rag to clean a few tankards. "These are dark times. Something evil lurks in the shadows of this town, hunting us. We don't know what."

"When did this start?" Ryou leaned back, a serious look on his face.

"What business is it of yours?" The innkeeper asked, flicking his eyes between the odd pair. His eyes lingered in Kek, noticing his build and swords. Kek glared back, sneering at the old man.

Ryou shrugged. "We're mercenaries. Perhaps we can help your town. I know something of magic while my companion here is quite the skilled swordsman. If there's some service we could provide, why not offer?"

Kek turned to look at Ryou, whose expression remained unchanged. The way he rattled off those claims without missing a beat caught Kek's interest. He didn't know what Ryou was pulling with this series of half-truths, but his curiosity got the better of him. Maybe Ryou was just looking for some cash. A wanderer did have to make money somehow on his travel.

The innkeeper relented, a tired look on his face. "… Three months back, we heard terrible noises coming from the graveyard beyond the hill. We didn't know what to make of it, but then those terrors made their way here."

Ryou frowned, his white eyebrows furrowing. "In what way?"

The innkeeper didn't speak, hesitant. A soft voice interrupted their conversation. "Children."

Kek snapped his head back, noticing a serving maid standing nearby. She had wrinkles around her eyes, a few gray hairs made visible from the evening work. There was something broken in her expression, a pain that only a parent could know.

She took a deep breath, a harsh glint in her eyes. "Our children have started to disappear. We tried to raid the graveyard, but we found nothing. It only attacks in the darkness. My son…"

Ryou stood up, considering the woman before them. "How many?"

"Seventeen." The innkeeper spoke again, his eyes averted from the maid. He made no remark about her eavesdropping on their conversation. "Two of the children that went missing were found but…"

The maid snapped her head away, shaking her head. "The two that were found were unconscious. They still breathed, but they would not wake. It was as if they were living corpses."

Kek flicked his eyes back to Ryou, noticing his tense posture. Those last words revealed what likely plagued this town. As quickly as it came, Ryou relaxed, a stern look on his face. "We'll take a look tomorrow. We'll find the children."

The maid nodded, a shaky breath escaping her lips. The innkeeper made a coughing noise, sounding more like a scoff than anything else. Kek suspected that the innkeeper doubted his claim but was wise enough not to remark on it in front of a grieving mother.

The maid left them, hiding her face as she took a moment for herself. The innkeeper left the two men alone as he made his way back towards the front to conduct business. It was at that point that Kek decided to address what remained on his mind. "When did this become a team effort?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Are you not interested in helping this town?"

"It's not really my problem."

Ryou shrugged. "No, but that doesn't mean we can't help. Tomorrow, we can meet with the town's council and negotiate a payment should our mission succeed, so you'll have changed in your pockets. Of course, if you don't want to, you're free to go about your business as you see fit."

Kek narrowed his eyes, watching Ryou. "What'll you do if I do that?"

"Like I said – check out the graveyard. Based on what they've said, a necromancer is working in the graveyard and the children are likely part of some greater summoning ritual. Someone has to stop him."

Kek let out a short, barking laugh. "Like you can stop a necromancer by yourself? Are you suicidal?"

"You doubt me?" Ryou gave him a cocky grin. "Just because you can't handle a few zombies doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I've been taking down necromancers who seek to harm people for years now – I think I know what I'm doing."

Kek growled, annoyed at the slight but more curious than anything. Ryou mentioned travelling and helping people to make money. He didn't mention anything about actively opposing other necromancers. He didn't know if Ryou was as strong as he claimed to be. But more than that, Ryou's words were a challenge, an insult to his pride as a warrior.

Their partnership didn't seem like a bad idea at the moment. And taking down a necromancer sounded… interesting to say the least.

"What time tomorrow?"

Ryou hummed to himself. "I'll need to gather a bit more information before heading out. I suspect he's casting a shield around him to prevent anyone from approaching so any and all information from the townsfolk will be helpful. Hopefully by noon tomorrow I'll head over there."

"Any weapons we'll need to pick up?"

Ryou turned back, a look of surprise on his face. He smiled, amusement gleaming in his green eyes. "Oh? You're joining me now?"

Kek looked up in thought. "On one condition."

"And that is?"

"I get the bed tonight." Kek wasn't sure why, but he felt the corners of his mouth twitching upward. He settled for a smirk, his lavender eyes meeting emeralds. Ryou laughed, a delightful noise that was pleasant to hear. It was all very different for Kek, but he found that all the more intriguing.

Ryou nodded, raising his tankard up in a mock toast. "Deal."


	21. Chapter 21

Clouds swirled in the sky above Marik, heavy with unfallen snow that threatened the city.

He narrowed his eyes, watching the clouds a bit longer before lowering his gaze. Cold weather irritated Marik. Even as a child first arriving in this new city, he had been wary of the long and harsh winters. He didn't have to worry about the weather while living underground those many years, so although snow had been a novelty at the time, Marik grew to quickly despise all that it came with.

Marik sighed, raising a gloved hand to rub at the base of his neck. The skin around his scars always felt tighter during winter. He would have preferred to stay inside on such a day, with no sun to admire. He could muscle through it for the brief time he needed to be outside.

Marik stood at the steps of the gallows, which had been constructed at the center of town. After the Sennen took control, the gallows had been built solely for the purpose of public executions. Marik suspected this would only fuel the general populace's anger towards them instead of subjugating them. Pegasus and his father disagreed and for what it was worth, it seemed effective. No one dared to openly resist with traitors being put on display, a warning to all others who dare defy the Sennen.

This execution, however, would be markedly different. For the most part, it had been resistance fighters and former soldiers who didn't fall in line that had been killed. Today would be the first high profile execution done under the order of the Sennen. Marik was well aware of the blood that would stain in his hands. The death of Priest Seto's brothers would be on his head.

But Marik was in too deep to even think of betraying the Sennen. He still needed to play the role dutifully until he could steal what was most valuable. Even if a few lives were lost in the process, many would be saved.

The execution was set for noon, a crowd gathering to bear witness. Many were drawn in, curious to see if the Priest Seto would abandon his brother for his cause. Would the Resistance allow an innocent to die so shamefully? Would Priest Seto turn his back on his own kin?

A gust swept past Marik, the mage bracing against the wind. Bakura had only just left a day before yet Marik still yearned to feel Bakura's warm arms wrapped around him. He was angry that he desired such weak and ridiculous things. He didn't understand the gentleness that Bakura regarded him with. Bakura didn't look down on Marik either. Bakura would never dare think that unless he wanted to anger Marik.

For a base-born thief who was so crude and brash, his hands were warm and soft against Marik's scars. Bakura's hands were swift and deft, quick with a blade, but gentle and tender when cupping Marik's face.

Bakura was falling into his spell, but Marik feared that he may have underestimated his partner. The thief was adept at stealing many things, and Marik wouldn't let him steal his heart.

He heard several guards approaching. His lavender eyes sharpened, glancing over to the young boy who stood between two burly guards. He struggled and resisted against the restaints, but he had no chance of escape. Anger flashed in his violet eyes, his black hair far messier than it usual.

Mokuba would be tried as an adult, since he was a teenager. Yet Marik couldn't ignore how he small in frame the boy was, not yet a man. Mokuba was a child.

Marik flicked his eyes up to the guards, his expression unchanging. "Is everything set?"

One of the men nodded. "All the guards are situated at their posts. We have visual over the entire square. Any sign of resistance and we'll know immediately."

Marik grunted, satisfied. Mokuba twisted angrily, a last desperate attempt. "This won't work! My brother won't give in to you fucking bastards!"

Marik chuckled at his bite, a smirk growing on his face. "You think so? Family is important. We'll see how much he loves you."

Marik let his words sit with Mokuba, seeing how it quieted him momentarily. Marik shoved away any thoughts of his own siblings. This issue hit a bit too close to home and his cluttered thoughts only did him a disservice. Even now, he couldn't trust that his mind remained clear of suspicion. Not when Pegasus could easily tear into his secrets.

Marik had to keep up the act – he had a role to play. He gave the guards a sharp glare, the two standing a little taller as they exchanged a nervous glance. "Let's go."

Marik walked up the stairs, finally get a view of the crowd that had form. A number of attendees were paid off by the Sennen, planted to urge the crowd into obedience. The guards formed a perimeter around the relatively impressive crowd. Everybody wondered the same thing; would Seto let his little brother die?

Marik stood by as the guards shoved Mokuba forward until he stood before the noose. His struggles were weaker, though his eyes flicked around as if trying to find an escape route. Not that it would do him any good – a perimeter of archers would snipe him on the spot.

"We gather today to exact justice on those who wish to destroy the new peace found in our capital," Marik's voice cut clean through the air, the silence heavy and palpable. He could feel all the eyes on him, barely registering their attention. It was as if they were caught under the spell, unable to resist and compliant to what was transpiring.

"Seto Kaiba has refused the terms of surrender and forfeited a peaceful resolution to the conflict between the dissenters and the New Order. I, Marik Ishtar, son of King Aknadin the First, sentence Mokuba Kaiba, next of kin of the former High Priest Seto Kaiba, with treason and conspiracy against the throne. The sentence for these crimes is death by hanging. Executioner – is the-"

Marik hadn't meant to trail off, but the sudden gasps and flurry in the crowd cut him off. He frowned, irritated at the interruption until he spotted the lone figure that stood on a roof across from the gallows. Marik could hear the whispers of excitement and fear at the sudden appearance of the person of the hour.

"Seto!" There was a desperate note in Mokuba's voice, one pleading not for his own life but to dissuade his older brother from acting. Marik flicked his eyes back at their prisoner, gesturing for the guards to hold their position. Only Seto would make an entrance this dramatic. Then again, he always had a certain flair for the theatrics.

Marik resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his heart racing. He had expected the former High Priest to show up a bit later, but Marik could work with this.

Marik smirked, eager to finally get some results. "Priest Seto. Have you reconsidered the terms of surrender?"

* * *

Jounouchi had felt confident in his plan until every eye settled on him.

Illusionary magic was powerful stuff. Mana talked about she could change the very reality they viewed so long as the individual didn't anticipate the trap. There were few spells that could counteract illusions and it took a great deal of effort to dispel the façade of reality around them.

But these spells ere notoriously difficult to cast and maintain. They were on a time limit and Jounouchi had to play the role convincingly enough to get Mokuba away from the guards. So far, it looked as if Mana's spell had worked and everyone thought he was the High Priest Seto. All that remained was for Jounouchi to act the part.

He had asked Otogi and Mana for advice on this and they both said the same thing.

"Seto's a dramatic asshole."

It was not a lot to work with, but after a bit more prying, Jounouchi was able to gather enough information. Seto was egotistical and brusque, with his soft side being only visible to his little brother. Jounouchi had never been much of an actor, but he was about to give the performance of his life.

"Marik. I'm here for my brother." Jounouchi stated, hiding his surprise at the sudden shift in his voice. It sounded deeper, foreign coming from his lips. Mana was definitely putting in work to make sure the illusion was every bit as convincing as possible.

There was only a handful of them on this mission. Anymore and Seto would have found out what they were planning and nixed their attempts altogether. Jounouchi wouldn't let Seto make an impossible choice – he intended to spare him from that choice.

"Seto! Don't! Get out of here!" Mokuba screamed, fully drawn in by his appearance and desperate to protect his elder brother. Marik just smirked at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Finally seeing sense, are we?" Marik goaded, though his eyes flicked about searching for any signs of deception. It would make sense for Seto to make a grand stunt here to rescue his brother. All eyes would be on him to see if he cast magic. But Jounouchi had the advantage that he didn't need to channel magic – Mana would do the work for them.

Jounouchi flicked his eyes downward, catching the alcove where Honda hid. Parallel to him from another vantage point hid Otogi, both ready to snipe the enemy. No words were exchanged as Honda gave him a brief nod, assuring him that they were ready.

Jounouchi leapt down, the cape fluttering down as he landed among the crowd. He looked straight ahead, watching Marik with an unbreaking gaze. The people parted for him, cutting through the people like a sea split by the gods. Seto always had an intense aura about him and Jounouchi could only hope that he emulated that same confidence.

Jounouchi walked right to the gallows, standing before it as he glared up at Marik. He had been briefed about the various members of the order, including the former priest and son of the traitor Aknadin. He had a bemused look on his face, a confidence similar to Seto, except where Seto was indifferent, Marik's was condescending. The crowd grew silent, the air tense between the two men separated by mere meters.

Marik raised an eyebrow, watching Jounouchi for a moment. He shifted his eyes away from his enemy to look at Mokuba. Wild black hair was splayed in every direction, though it didn't hide the circles under his eyes or the bruise on his forehead. Despite his youthful appearance, Jounouchi could spot the trademark defiant glare Mokuba shared with his brother. Jounouchi felt his guard slip, a compassion burning in his chest for Seto's little brother. "Are you okay, Mokuba?"

"You idiot! You can't surrender! The Resistance needs you!" Mokuba screamed, his pitch rising hysterically. For all his noble efforts to protect his older brother, the fear of death and the promise of life betrayed his voice.

"You need me more. I know what I'm doing!" Jounouchi snapped, a tone far different than he was used to. Mana spoke of how Seto was brusque even to his brother, though he knew to shrug it off. Jounouchi didn't think he could ever raise his voice at his little sister – he had a soft spot for her.

"So you're surrendering," Marik stated, the question lingering in his voice.

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. There was no guarantee they would keep their end of the bargain – all he had to go off of was their word. "First, free Mokuba."

Marik didn't say anything, suspicion etched into his features. "How can I trust you won't retaliate?"

Jounouchi knew what he was asking. He lifted his hands up, baring his palms open so that no spell could be cast. He wore no gloves and no tattoos could be shown. As far as they knew, Seto couldn't cast any magic. Jounouchi hoped there was a limit to how far Mana's spells could be casted.

The gesture was enough for Marik to consider. He snapped his head up, gesturing to several snipers placed on the roofs who turned their attention to Jounouchi. Any sudden movements and a volley of arrows would cascade from the sky. Something that wasn't in Jounouchi's interest.

"Escort Sir Mokuba off the premises," Marik ordered, his eyes not leaving Jounouchi. Though he didn't show it, Jounouchi felt a sense of relief pass through him, watching the guards drag the teen off the scaffold. Mokuba screamed, struggling to get to his elder brother, but he wasn't strong enough to shrug off his captors.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out, shaking his head. Jounouchi could see the tears burning in his eyes.

Jounouchi frowned, feeling his anger burn towards the Sennen for threatening this small family. Even if it wasn't his own, the pain still felt raw. He could only hope that he would be granted a reunion with his little sister one day. "Mokuba." Jounouchi stated, careful to not reveal anything. "Trust me."

Mokuba bit back a sob, glaring at his older brother. Even though trusting that things would work out in the end seemed impossible, Mokuba seemed to have enough faith in Seto (or rather Jounouchi pretending to be Seto). Jounouchi watched, the guards taken him to the southern entrance to the town square. Two Resistance fighters stood there, willing to corroborate with Jounouchi if it meant getting Mokuba to safety.

It was only after Mokuba was away and out of sight that the guards rushed him. Several men swarmed him, grabbing tight of him as they manhandled him up towards the gallows. He suspected that they didn't want Seto dead – not when they could interrogate him for information. Hi life was far more useful as a bargaining tool.

Jounouchi struggled lightly, ignoring the sharp spasm in his shoulder from being grabbed so roughly. Marik chuckled, watching the former high priest being shoved to his knees, his arms still held out to prevent any sudden spells or runes to throw their plans awry.

"I'm glad to see you're cooperating, Seto. This will make matters simpler. I never knew you were so compliant."

Jounouchi finally let himself smirk. It seemed Mana's illusions still held up. That was good – he was finally as close as he needed to be. Mokuba was safe – now it was time to cause a ruckus and get the hell out of there.

"I am no such thing. You take back such slander." Jounouchi hissed, a sense of anger boiling in him for the manipulation at hand. The Sennen playing the role of justice in this farcical execution was beyond insulting. The crowd watched on silently, Jounouchi's voice cut through the air and the sense of hopelessness that hung over them all. From their perspective, their one hope had surrendered to the enemy.

Jounouchi was about to shake things up.

Marik snorted, a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't be so quick with the demands now. Your first mistake was thinking your brother's life mattered more than the cause you stood for."

Jounouchi grinned, his voice growing louder. "And your first mistake was taking my brother hostage. Now it's time to face the consequences of your betrayal!"

It didn't take much effort for his voice to ring clear above the crowd. The code words were clear, the moment to act was upon them. Jounouchi felt a sudden wave of dizziness as the arms holding him down disappeared, blinking as he saw a mirage of himself. Marik's shock grew apparent as well as he stared at him before he stared straight ahead.

Jounouchi jerked his head back in confusion, Seto standing across from him on Marik's other side as well as in front and behind him. It took him a moment to reorient himself with the illusion, creating several doppelgangers that surrounded Marik. The mage snapped back, panicked when he saw that he was surrounded.

The guards broke out of their daze, confused at how Jounouchi slipped from their grasp and recognizing the magic for what it was. As they rushed forward, they fell forward, tumbling off the gallows. Marik swore, snapping around as he realized the trap laid. The illusions set in place that only a mage could detect and remove. The wooden platform they stood upon had a glassy haze about it, like water that made it difficult to separate reality from deception.

They didn't know what was safe or what was real. Mana had worked overtime setting up the runes beneath the stones. It was potent and difficult to break, but also taxing on the spellcaster – Jounouchi had to be smart about how to handle this.

"How the hell-" Marik swore, raising a gloved hand at Jounouchi, though he chose the wrong illusion. He stepped back, unsure which Seto was the real one – if there was a real one. The archers withheld their volley so as to not risk friendly fire. The glassy illusion made any outside attack too dangerous. They couldn't risk blindly shooting at the platform, not able to recognize enemy from friend.

Jounouchi had to make the most of the limited time he had. The spell would quickly exhaust Mana and disappear. Once the shield fell, Jounouchi had to run like hell until the spell wore off and he could slip away unnoticed into the crowd.

After all, they were after Seto, not Jounouchi.

Jounouchi smirked, goading Marik as he tried to decide which of the four Seto's was the real one. "What's wrong Marik? Can't handle a bit of magic?"

Marik narrowed his eyes, raising a gloved hand. A chain shot out, flying through one of the illusion's chest. Jounouchi sprinted forward as one of the illusions disappeared, leaving three remaining and Marik trying to get out of the center.

Jounouchi decided he couldn't let Marik take another shot at him. He reached into his pocket, as if to grab for a glove much like the one that Mana would wear to cast spells. Marik saw the gestures, desperately scrambling to find the runes to ward off the attack.

As Marik was distracted trying to cast some magic shield, Jounouchi bolted forward, catching the mage off guard. Marik hadn't anticipated a physical attack, flinching as all three Setos rushed him. He only had a split second to decide, choosing to try and deflect a punch coming from the left.

Marik chose wrong, Jounouchi clocking him hard from behind. He staggered forward, falling forward. Jounouchi was prepared to continue to pummel him when he saw Marik snap around, hand raised.

He ran out of time.

Jounouchi swore under his breath as a sea of flames erupted forward, broad and wide. He didn't have anywhere to go except off the platform. He knew despite the illusion around them, he would hit the ground. Though it seemed like an empty black mass that they swam in, the cobblestone would greet him and pull him out of the world of shadows and glass that surrounded them.

The ground hit him harder than he expected, Jounouchi forgetting how high of a jump he had made. His feet collapsed beneath him, Jounouchi skidding across the cobblestone away from the platform. He knew he was free of the illusion as he heard the sound of panicked people running about. Guards had rushed the square after the spell had been cast.

Jounouchi turned back, blinking at the strange purple cloud that hung where he had previously stood. He had no idea what the illusion looked like from the outside. He couldn't see much outside, everything brittle and fogged like melting glass. However, from the outside, it looked like a poison gas marred all from looking inside. That was probably what caused everyone to run in a frenzy.

Jounouchi realized he should do the same, sprinting through the crowd. He ignored how the people pushed around him, keeping his eyes pealed for any guards that would notice his escape. He needed to get out of sight until the spell wore off and he could slip away unnoticed.

His lungs burned as he finally raced away from the town square, lunging through the roads and alleyways as he ran through an impossible maze. His feet led him blindly, Jounouchi running on adrenaline and not brain power. He hadn't thought himself well-versed on the layout of the city, but he supposed several years working as a city guard would do that.

Jounouchi started to slow down, the spell not quite wearing off just yet. The crowd started to disappear behind him, leaving him alone as he wandered through the alleyways, struggling to catch his breath. He knew Honda would set off a flare when Mana had escaped, cueing the rest of the team to quietly make their way back to base. There was no point in lingering around if they had no magic to back them up against the Sennen.

He wondered if the skirmish today would have a lasting impact. If it meant Mokuba was returned safely to Seto, then perhaps it would galvanize the townsfolk to join the Resistance. Perhaps their little stand today could make a difference. Jounouchi smiled, chuckling as he thought about how he somewhat brazenly led the charge and how change was on the horizon.

The smile disappeared from his face when he felt someone yank his arm from the side. The stranger slammed him against the wall, the cold steel of a knife tickling his throat.

"You caused quite a stir back there, sweetie. I'd almost call it courageous if it were so stupid of a plan."

Jounouchi inhaled sharply, leaning back from the knife. His breath caught in his throat at the woman who held him at knife point. Her blond curly locks were pulled back into a ponytail. Her violet eyes pierced him, a coy smile mocking his attempts at escape. Jounouchi gritted his teeth. So much for getting away unseen.

"I'll take it you're some agent of the Sennen?" Jounouchi asked, trying to squirm away but not liking how the metal teased his neck.

"Mercenary, love. Mai Kujaku of the Harpie Ladies. And it might be preemptive to say this, but I dare say there will be a bounty on your head after all of this is done… well a bigger bounty on your head than the one you currently have, High Priest."

Jounouchi's eyes went wide. He knew of the Harpie Ladies mercenary guild – it was situated in the far east and was a female exclusive band. They were quite skilled in their work, though their focus was mostly on robbery and bounty hunting and less on assassinations. So Jounouchi took a small bit of comfort that he probably wouldn't die right now.

Jounouchi tried to think of some escape, grinning when he realized his out. He giggled, his goofy smile an odd contrast on Seto's face. "I'm afraid you'll have a hard time collecting the bounty on that."

"Oh?" Mai raised an eyebrow, her gaze fixed on him for any sudden movements. "Why do you say tha-"

Her words cut off as Jounouchi notice his brown locks starting to fade back to their natural color. He could tell by the look on her face that she was confused, her eyes bewildered as the spell finally wore off a moment too late. Had she shown up a minute later, Jounouchi wouldn't have a knife to his throat. Now, he had his job cut out for him.

Mai swore, a frown replacing the teasing smile. "Damn it! This was all a ruse?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "Afraid so. If you turn me in now, they'll laugh at you. It was High Priest Seto who caused the ruckus, not boring old Jounouchi here."

Mai groaned, the knife dropping away as she realized that she lost her bounty. Jounouchi had successfully had the perfect alibi. It was Mai's word against the world's as to who faced off against the Sennen in the square. Nobody saw Jounouchi's face except Mai, but that was the problem. It served her no purpose.

"Well, shit. I had been so certain I could reel in a big one today." Mai slipped the knife back into her belt. "They promised fifty gold to any mercenary who caught Seto if he showed his face today."

Jounouchi bit his lip, thinking. If Mai was one of the Harpie Ladies, then that meant she was a skilled bounty hunter and fighter. Perhaps… "Only fifty? Selling yourself short there, don't you think?"

Mai snorted, turning around. "Oh really? And what would you know? You're a broke warrior fighting a hopeless cause."

"You think that?" Jounouchi shrugged, feeling far more confident than the situation warranted. "The Resistance is united under the banner of the former High Priest Seto, who just pulled the biggest stunt in front of the city, saving his brother and making a stand for liberation. He's a rallying call."

"Hate to break it to you, but your wars for justice mean nothing to me. I'm a simple gal who likes her gold."

"As I figured. Wouldn't ingratiating yourself to the High Priest be in your best interest?"

Mai paused, pursing her lips as she thought. Jounouchi could practically see the scales weighing back and forth in her mind as she considered the pros and cons of fighting on either side. Mai fiddled with a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. "It won't mean much if he dies in the end."

"Neither will it serve you if the Sennen gets deposed. You gotta take a gamble on which one you think will win."

Mai grinned. "That's easy – the prince is dead. Nobody can win in this scenario."

Jounouchi started to laugh. "Prince Atem is alive. I've seen him."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not lying!"

"And I say you are." Mai rested a hand on her hip, her gaze piercing. "And even if you were, that doesn't mean he'll succeed in taking back the capital."

Jounouchi sighed. "No, it doesn't. Nothing is ever that certain."

"Exactly. So how do I choose between being rich in a world gone to hell or a slim chance of glory and luxury that probably won't pan out."

Jounouchi frowned as he pondered it. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the copper from the bar the other night. He stared at the sign of the Sennen staring back at him, chuckling to himself. "Flip a coin?"

Mai blinked, an incredulous note creeping into his voice. "You want me to choose a side in a war based on a coin flip?"

Jounouchi shrugged, his cheeks burning. "I've done stupider things before. Just look at what happened in the square today."

Mai watched him, a groan slipping past her lips. Jounouchi expected her to walk away. He was surprised when she took the coin from his hand, the mercenary shaking her head as she wondered what she was doing. She looked at the identifier on one side and the King's crest engraved on the other. Her eyes flicked up to Jounouchi's briefly.

They didn't say anything, Mai flipping the coin in the air. She caught it, slapping it onto the back of her wrist. Even without looking, Jounouchi seemed to already know her answer. In the same way he knew that she wouldn't kill him and that he had escaped with his life, he knew that he had already won Mai over. She stared at him a bit longer, shaking her head as a smirk grew back onto her face. Her hand slipped away, the crest greeting them.

Jounouchi chuckled, still in wonder about his strange luck. "Welcome to the Resistance."


	22. Chapter 22

Yugi whistled, staring up at the rust walls that surrounded them. He wouldn't say it was canyon per se; it seemed much too small for that, but Yugi didn't know what else to call it. The sky extended high above, much too far away, the gray, pale light a distant memory. The sound of birds chattering offered little reassurance to Yugi that they remained outside.

Yugi heard a soft murmur over his shoulder. He glanced back, watching as Odion studied the door that sealed them. He had been trying off and on for hours, exhaustion weighing on them but the desire to get answers still present. Yugi would have preferred to find shelter before night falls, but as the day dragged on, he suspected that they might not be so lucky. He had taken a nap earlier, still exhausted from their escape from the night before.

Yugi sighed, looking up to the sky. He whistled back to the birds, which had stopped their chattering momentarily. One bird heard his call, diving down between the stone, hovering before him. Yugi smiled, offering out his hand as the swallow considered his new perch. Yugi lacked any food to draw him in, but again, his own form of magic was enough to convince the little bird.

Yugi watched the swallow, offering out a finger to pet it gently on its head. It chirped happily, content in its new resting place as it studied the young herder before him. A soft voice startled the both of them, the bird flitting away as a new presence drew closer.

"You know magic?"

Yugi turned to face Ishizu, her expression curious but not wary. There was a small smile on her face, like she knew some sort of secret.

Yugi blushed, not really considering his actions in his boredom. Even Atem had gone to fetch water for the party, leaving Yugi as the dead weight of the group. He knew he wasn't much help in moving forward. "I suppose? I wasn't taught anything – animals just trust me is all."

"That's not just all." Ishizu adjusted her skirt as she moved to sit down next to Yugi. "Every person bears some form of magic in this world. Even those who can't cast spells or make contracts with spirits have some magical inclination. It's in our blood as children of the gods."

Yugi glanced away, feeling flushed under Ishizu's cool, blue eyes. She spoke with such intensity and sincerity that it was a little uncomfortable. "Odion mentioned that beast tamers make good summoners. I don't know much, but maybe I could learn and help a bit more-"

Ishizu nodded. "That they do. I don't know much about summoning sadly. Shadi is an excellent summoner though, as is Mahado. When Shadi was a child, cats would follow him all around town, or at least, that's how he tells the story. He didn't understand why until he tried his hand at magic. He had an innate draw to other spirits."

Yugi smiled, curious to meet this Shadi. If only they could reach out to him and convince him to unseal the tomb. That would put all of their minds to rest. "So would that mean you're a mage then, like your brother?"

Ishizu chuckled, a gleam in her eye. "Yes, but that wasn't what allowed me into a position of power."

Yugi blinked, not understanding. "Uh… what did-"

Ishizu had mercy on him, her hand resting on her chest. "I'm an oracle. I possess arcane foresight and the ability to see the future. It isn't always exact and sometimes it plays out in ways that I don't expect, but they always come true."

Yugi blinked, remembering what Atem had mentioned. That would make sense – it was her vision that led her family away from the tombs out to warn the royal family of an impending danger. Still, Yugi was a novice when it came to magic. He never realized that such people existed and that such powers could be harnessed.

"How does one become an oracle?" Yugi asked, a tentative smile on his face.

Ishizu sighed. "It's not something I chose. I used to have strange dreams, vivid ones, as a child. Then these dreams started to happen about my day. Apparently, my grandmother, my father's mother, was an oracle as well. I don't know much else about that. My father refused to speak of her." Ishizu frowned, her expression distant.

Yugi had enough sense not to pry into the matter. He sensed that it was somewhat personal. Still, he could identify with the frustration of not having answers. He only needed to think of his own unanswered questions that he had for his grandfather.

Ishizu returned her gaze back to Yugi. "Do you want to hear of a strange vision I recently had?"

Yugi hesitated to answer, but curiosity got the better of him. "Um… sure…"

Ishizu turned her face up to stare at the sky. "Right before the fall of the capital, I was having terrible nightmares of doom and destruction. All of them ended the same way, with darkness consuming everything in sight. It kept me up for weeks and I feared that I didn't have any answers of hope.

"That's when I had one dream. Atem was there at the peak, staring into the darkness. In a moment, there was a flash of gold and everything was enveloped in light. There was a brilliance that possessed him, the darkness suffocating and withering away. He turned to look back at me, but there was something odd about him. Something that wasn't him."

Yugi tried to make sense of the odd manner and strange descriptions Ishizu provided. His heart clenched, blood rushing to his ears. "You don't mean…"

"I wasn't sure until I met you in Roca. I believe I saw your future and not the prince's. This was not the only vision I've had involving you. I don't know what it means or what it shows. But ever since then, I find your future is deeply tied with that of the prince. Like vines intertwining from the same branch." Ishizu offered, her eyes narrowed. She seemed unsure, even concerned.

Yugi thought about asking what else she saw in her visions, but bit back. He feared the knowledge of his own future may not be to his best benefit. He didn't want it to consume him. He saw the crow's feet by Ishizu's eyes, the shadows that hung to her. She was still young and very beautiful, but these visions had taken a toll on her.

The darkness that she spoke still worried Yugi. He glanced back over, biting his lip as he resisted the temptation, and yet… "Do we still have hope?"

Ishizu stared at the stone and gravel beneath their feet. Her silence seemed contemplative rather than condemning. "I don't know. My visions always come true, despite whatever attempts one makes to prevent them. Even now, I fear that such knowledge causes more harm than anything else. Had I known what my sight would cause, I must wonder if the fear of the future is more damaging than the bliss ignorance brings."

"I don't know understand…" Yugi shook his head, muddled by the cryptic manner that Ishizu spoke.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. It's difficult to explain. Forgive me." The apology was a silent command, ending their discussion on the matter. Whatever it was that Ishizu withheld, it sounded very personal.

Yugi heard a shuffle behind them, Atem returning with the horses. Ishizu immediately stood up, moving to tether the horses for them. Yugi watched Atem, a tired look on his face. The prince sighed before turning to Odion. "Any luck?"

Odion gave a low hum. "None so far. Unfortunately for us, Shadi is a powerful mage. We could always try magic and attempt to break the barrier, but…"

Ishizu snapped her head up, a sharp look in her eye. "I dare say the deceased kings would not appreciate us ruining their resting place."

Atem sighed, leaning back against the stone as he slid down to the ground. Yugi turned in his spot, uncrossing his legs. He could sense the prince's anxiety from here. Yugi tried to offer some comfort as they waited aimlessly for entry. "Shadi has to come out at some point, Atem. He can't camp out in a tomb forever."

"Don't be so sure. The tomb was initially designed so that we would never have to leave. We had our internal irrigation system and a well to draw water. Servants to our family helped ensure that we had everything needed so that we could fulfill our duties," Odion explained, stepping away from the door as he grabbed a waterskin.

Yugi blinked, an incredulous thought. "So when you say tomb guardians, that meant you weren't even allowed to leave the tombs?"

Ishizu shook her head. "Of course not. How can we guard the tomb if we aren't there?"

Yugi snapped his head towards the entrance, the one that sealed them out. In that moment, it seemed less like a protective barrier and more like an insidious cage. Carved into the canyon leading deeper underground, the sky never felt so far away.

Yugi didn't want to ask the next question, but his heart rampaged in his chest. He needed to know. "When was the first time you saw the sky?"

Odion turned to Ishizu, his brows furrowed. "That would have been nine years ago?"

"Marik would have just turned thirteen, so that sounds about right," Ishizu agreed.

Yugi wasn't entirely sure how old the other two siblings were, but he knew that Marik was their youngest brother. He felt bewildered by this revelation. "That was your entire childhood spent underground!"

Ishizu kept her eyes fixed on the ground. Odion gave a shrug, though he seemed to sense where Yugi was going. "It was our duty."

"That doesn't make it right! You didn't have a choice!" Yugi argued. Ishizu and Odion had talked about their time serving the king as a privilege and honor. Having found out that they were serving the dead kings, protecting their coffins from the moment they were born, that duty made mockery of their devotion. They were never give that choice and were denied light because of their birth.

"Life is not fair," Ishizu muttered. Her voice was soft, soothing even. "You were born in a small village and Atem in a fine palace. We don't choose the stations of our birth – fate leads us where she wills. We understood even from a young age that this was our duty. Even if it seemed hard to bear, we chose to do so willingly."

"Even Marik?" Yugi snapped, the entire resignation to a duty created generations before to protect mummified corpses sounding ridiculous.

Ishizu sat up, a look of anger crossing her face. Yugi knew he was probably crossing a line talking about their estranged brother, but he had a good sense as to why Marik would turn his back on duty given the recent context. "Marik struggled with our duty, yes, but we all did. We supported him and loved, but he turned his back from his duty to our king."

"Why wouldn't he if he's been told his entire life that his life is not his own? That his whole purpose was live in darkness and serve a king whose long since died? How can you expect someone to live with such a burden and willing embrace such cruelty?" Yugi snapped.

Ishizu stood up, eyes flashing with anger. Odion stood up with her, quickly placing a hand on her shoulder before she could speak. She paused, confused by the gesture. Yugi struggled to control his temper. He had never been so rude or accusatory in his life. He had always been able to keep a level head before, but he couldn't bear the cruel fate of the Ishtar family. Even if they were to protect the tombs, they shouldn't have been denied something as simple or as lovely as sunlight.

Even if Ishizu and Odion didn't see if for themselves.

Odion turned towards Yugi, who felt meek under his gaze. "I know you're speaking from a position that's concerned for our well-being. But I ask that you not bring up our brother in such a manner – his actions are not condonable, but he is still family."

Yugi felt his ears burn, surprised that this was the only repudiation he was receiving. He had lost his temper and as he reflected on his words, he realized how cruel they would seem to the siblings who still struggled with their loss and shame. They already had their own burdens to bear without Yugi adding more onto them.

Odion turned to Ishizu, his voice growing softer. "We knew that Marik was unhappy for a long while. Though it hurts to hear, Yugi does bring up a fair point. This may have been our birthright, but that does not guarantee contentment in our hearts."

Ishizu looked as if she had been slapped, stepping back. "Are you saying that we're to pardon our brother's actions?"

"No, but we need to consider where he's coming from. We knew that once our mission was fulfilled and the darkness you foresaw was defeated, we would return to our roles once more, guarding the tombs. After having experienced the world above, going back must have seemed agonizing to Marik," Odion reflected, rather compassionate towards their estranged brother.

Yugi could tell that Ishizu wasn't sold, still torn between betrayal and the weight of the world's conflicts on their shoulders. That the two of them had been denied a chance to live their own lives, fated to serve someone not of their choosing. Yugi wanted to voice this concern, but he didn't want to get into another argument.

In fact, Yugi felt like he needed some space to gather his thoughts. He stood up, brushing off his pants as he stepped away. "Pardon me," he muttered, the heat leaving his ears and tension unwinding from his body. Though Odion and Ishizu kept their gazes down, he could feel Atem's eyes on him as he left.

It was only after Yugi found solitude that he started to regret speaking out so boldly. Even if he believed what he spoke to be true, he handled himself poorly back there. He didn't know their history nearly as well as they did. How could he critique their loyalty and devotion by birth when he chose to follow Atem as well?

Yugi shook his head, wandering towards the sealed door more to give him space away from his companions. The circumstances of their loyalty were different, but Yugi supposed that their devotion was the same nonetheless. Even though Yugi chose to leave behind his role to serve the prince, could the same not be said of the Ishtar family? Their fate by blood was not fair by any means, but they made the most of what they had.

But they still had to return once it was all over.

Odion said as much when he spoke to Ishizu. They left the tombs, yes, but it wasn't a final decision. Yugi wasn't familiar with all the details, but it seemed that they left because the imminent danger to the royal family was evident and they needed to share this knowledge and do what they could to protect the prince. It was admirable what they did, but why return afterwards?

Perhaps it was because Yugi grew up knowing that corpses were meant to be burned and not preserved. He had heard the legend of a thousand kings laid to rest in the earth where no necromancer could touch. The guardians there would spell doom on any traveler who dared approached. But that legend seemed less wondrous and more dour when viewed firsthand.

That did beg the question – why were the corpses preserved? Why were the kings of old not cremated like any sensible man would in these times. Yugi had visited old cemeteries, but few people are buried there any more, the risk too great. Maybe in ancient times, they were so confident that necromancers wouldn't show their faces. Perhaps necromancers weren't so numerous in ages past.

Surely the Ishtar family knew this wasn't the case anymore, but if you lived your entire life underground, how would you know? Wouldn't Ishizu's dreams be warning enough? How did this tradition begin and why was it started?

Yugi sighed, leaning back against the stone. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He only had a few moments of silence before a noise startled him. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

He jumped back, blushing when he saw that Atem had followed him. Yugi felt a bit sheepish, ducking his head away. "Shouldn't you go check on Ishizu and Odion?"

Atem paused, resting a hand on his hip. "… They asked for a moment alone. I thought it'd be best that they had that much."

Yugi felt his cheeks tinge a bit. He needed to rein himself and apologize to them later. It wasn't their fault for all that happened.

Perhaps Atem knew more about this. Yugi turned back, questions peppering in his mind. "Do you know why this tradition was started?"

Atem shook his head, a frown on his face. "This started generations before me. I never asked why or how it started – it always was."

"And you're okay with that?" Yugi asked, trying to keep his tone level. He knew it wasn't Atem's fault for all that happened – this had been decided years before. However, the responsibility fell to the last royal scion. At least, that's what Yugi figured.

"… Honestly, I never gave it much thought until now. I guess I've always been aware of their situation, but it never crossed my mind that they suffered for the sake of my family," Atem admitted, looking slightly crestfallen.

Yugi felt a rush of panic, resting a hand on the prince's shoulder. Yugi flinched back, realizing he was probably being too forward as Atem stared where he had touched. Yugi glanced away so he could avoid the questioning eyes on him. "Will you send them back to guard the tombs once this is all done?"

Atem didn't speak immediately, considering what Yugi asked. "I don't want to see as forcing them to do so – it's their duty."

"Do you think that's fair?"

"Not particularly, no." Atem sighed, a scowl on his face. He raised a hand to brush back his blond bangs, shaking his head in frustration. "I don't know, Yugi. This is all very complicated. I've just been trying to survive to the next day that the idea of actually fulfilling my role as leader seems so distant. I don't know what kind of king I will be and what I should preserve and maintain in terms of traditions and policies-"

"Atem." Yugi cut off the prince, his tone firm. The prince turned back, a curious look on his face. "You acting as the leader of your people doesn't start when we free Modina and defeat the Sennen – you're their prince, here and now. You can make a difference. I know you feel as if everything has been taken away, but you have more power than you realize."

Atem stared at Yugi, unblinking. Yugi ignored how his face burned under his gaze, but he stood by his words. Still, his eyes shifted away to the golden rust that surrounded them. "I chose to follow you because I believe in you. Have some faith in yourself."

Yugi didn't know one could be so close and far from someone at the same time. A few hours in the canyon and Yugi already developed an honesty streak. Though he was only a few feet from Atem, Yugi felt so distant, aware of their stations and how inappropriate it might seem for him to assume such things about his station.

When Atem remained silent, Yugi finally fidgeted, crossing his arms as he turned back. "Well, say something. Please?"

Atem shook his head, realizing that he had been staring for too long. Yugi heard something of a muffled noise. He frowned, looking to see Atem hiding his face behind his hand. That's when he heard the noise again. A chuckle. No, not a chuckle, but  _a giggle_.

"You really are an odd one," Atem blurted out between his laughter, a smile growing on his face.

Yugi blinked, not sure how to take this. Did he find what he said to be hilarious and that was why he was laughing? Was it a defense mechanism? Yugi just stared, wide-eyed and startled, Atem still struggling to gather himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just- you're refreshing. Even among my friends back home, none would speak so candidly. Sure, they were passionate, but you've somehow inspired me more than anyone else. And I doubt you meant to do it – you just wanted to speak your peace." Atem tilted his head, a smile still on his face. "I was not expecting that from a sheep herder."

Yugi felt his cheeks burn, though he less ashamed and a bit more relaxed. "I just don't want you to waste this opportunity. I want people to be treated fairly and with respect. And if I can't guarantee that for those in need of it, perhaps I can find someone who can help."

"You know Ishizu and Odion would feel mortified to find out you tried to change generations of tradition to spare their feelings," Atem rolled his eyes, but he seemed intrigued in their conversation.

Yugi shrugged. "Perhaps. It's probably not my place."

"No, it's not. But it is mine. And you've give me much to think about," Atem nodded, thinking. His face grew sober as he glanced away. "Perhaps if I knew more about why this tradition was started and what it means, then I can figure out what needs to be done. I might be preemptive to make plans after this war, though."

Despite the graveness in his voice, Yugi offered a shrug. "It doesn't hurt to plan ahead!"

Atem snorted, rolling his eyes. He turned back towards the empty clearing, their makeshift camp. "Perhaps we should find our friends and figure out a course of action?"

Yugi nodded, wondering if Atem noticed how he used the word 'ours.' It had only been a short time and despite Yugi's harsh words, he did want to be friends with the two siblings. They meant well and obviously meant a lot to Atem. He would apologize for the language he used earlier.

As they walked back, Yugi paused in front of the sealed door. He hadn't had a chance to look at it properly, noticing how the runes glowed a light green against the rust-colored stone. The door was almost unnoticeable, blending in with the canyons around them. "This is the entrance to the tomb?"

Atem grunted. "Yeah. Perhaps I should take a look to see what sort of spell was casted. Odion and Ishizu have tried, but with no luck."

Yugi frowned, staring at the Eye that remained level with his head. It was the royal sigil that Atem had pointed our earlier. It was also the mark of the Sennen and the Brand of Necrophades . How this little symbol had come to mean so much to so many baffled Yugi. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Why is this symbol of light also one of death?" Yugi muttered, his hand resting against the door. The stone felt cool under his fingertips.

"Yugi?" Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder. He ignored Atem for a moment, his eyes focused on the sigil in front of him. Everything was tied together and yet also in ruins, metaphorically and literally. None of the chaos and destruction made sense. None of the history added up. Yugi sighed, pressing his forehead against where the eye rested.

He felt a sudden flash of pain. He heard Atem cry out his name but Yugi couldn't make sense of the noise. Before he could process what happened, everything fell into darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A chapter a day early? What a twist! 
> 
> "Why are you posting today and not Wednesday, aubergine?" 
> 
> Well let's just say I have something special planned for tomorrow ;)

Bakura didn't end up leaving the capital until a few days later. He was ready to get on the road as soon as possible only to be stopped by Aknadin. Apparently, Shadi had casted a seal, hiding the tomb to all who sought it. Only the appropriate words of an ancient spell would reveal it's presence..

Bakura was a much better summoner than he was a mage, but he learned the spell well enough, given some time. He could hear Marik's snorts and grumbles while the thief fumbled through the old language. Bakura never learned this in his village – it was only his travels as a child did he learn about the dark contract sealed by blood.

If convicted, one could learn anything they so desired. And Bakura couldn't think of any greater motivation than vengeance.

The day before Mokuba's execution, Bakura finally departed. He didn't want to waste any time completing this mission. The sooner they took Shadi out of the picture, the faster they could achieve their goals. HBakurae made his way out of the city, passing through the market while he headed towards the gates.

So much had changed in the course of a few weeks. Bakura remembered seeing the markets before, reluctant to engage with the people. His position in the shadows and his Brand constantly reminded him that one slip-up would end his life. And while Bakura no longer feared retaliation from the guards, he still remained shrouded, covering up his white hair to hide his heritage.

It wouldn't do well for anyone to catch sight of his snowy locks here. Only those among the elite of the Sennen knew what it meant. Bakura didn't want find out who else might recognize his bloodline.

A small child darting in front of him broke Bakura's line of thought. He could tell by the angry voice behind him that the child was fleeing, apparently having stolen something from the furious shopkeeper. Bakura stole a quick glance, thinking for a split second before snatching the child by the arm just before she darted out of sight.

Instantly, she screamed, cursing and crying out to shock Bakura into letting go. She tried to wretch herself away from her captor, arms flailing and legs kicking out. Bakura just raised an eyebrow, though not feeling any animosity towards the kid. He was the Thief King after all – she just chose the wrong time to pass him. Or perhaps the right time, depending on how it all played out.

Bakura spotted the apple that she must have stolen, rolling his eyes that the shopkeeper would make such a huge fit over the fruit. He dragged her back, a dry look on his face. "Put it back!"

The little girl said nothing, glaring down at the ground while still tugging at the grip on her arm. Bakura felt a little exasperated, so he decided to speed up the process. He leaned in close, his voice a growl. "Put it back or you'll wish you had in a second."

To her credit, she glared at Bakura, trying to hide her fear at the reprimand. Still, the threat of something worse was always the worst kind of threat. She chucked it at the pile, likely bruising the apple while causing several to cascade down. Bakura gave a dramatic sigh, not letting go of his grip on her as he rested an arm against the shopkeeper's shoulder.

"Kids, am I right? They're so ungrateful."

"Get the hell of me and get away from my stand! And you! Steal from my shop again and I'll nail both of your hands on my door!" The man snarled, brushing past Bakura as he went to pick up the fruit that had fallen.

Bakura snorted, lip twitching upward, watching the shopkeeper pick up the apples. "Nice." Bakura turned, leaving without another word. He dragged the child with him, who screamed and hissed at him, confused on why she was still being held hostage. "Let me go! I gave back the damn apple!"

"Stop making a scene and shut up," Bakura muttered low enough so that she heard. She gave one last defiant tug, a bitter scowl on her face. Bakura glanced over his shoulder, the shop disappearing from view. He waited until he was a few blocks down before dragging her down an alleyway.

At once, her struggles continued in earnest. "Let go of me, you pervert!" She screamed, trying to shock Bakura into letting her go.

Bakura grimaced, shoving her away. "Oy! Is that how you repay your benefactor?"

"The hell are you talking about? You're a snitch!"

"You think too small. Just one apple? Sometimes you just have to play along until you get a bigger prize." Bakura smiled, pulling out a weighty purse from within his cloak.

The little girl stopped fussing, her eyes widening. "Is that… But how-"

"Rule number one in thieving, kid. Never let a thief near your pockets." Bakura tossed the bag of coins to her. She nearly missed the sack of gold, fumbling for a moment while still ogling at the stolen prize. Her eyes widened when she drew the string open, revealing the silver and gold coins within.

Bakura chuckled, deciding that was enough good for one day. He turned away, heading towards the street. "Don't spend it all at once." Bakura knew the girl would be fine. If she was smart, she'd use this trick to get her some more cash in the future. That's what this world was about – fighting to make it to the next day.

When you survive to the next moment, you have more time to seek what you desire most.

Bakura had once peddled on the streets, desperate to not die yet ashamed of how he lived. Years he lived on this edge until he realized he needed the fire to spread. He needed the fires to burn and consumed not just his world but all of the world. Only from the ashes would there finally be peace.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, drawing his hood closer as he walked towards the city gates.

* * *

Ryou didn't have much money on them, but he knew if they were able to remove the necromancer plaguing the town, he wouldn't have worry about his next meal. Ryou enjoyed as much food as he could possibly eat. He hated having to ration on the road, constantly hungry and eating through his reserves far too quickly.

So a plate of hot food and a warm bed were welcomed indeed. Well, the hot food was. He had given up the bed in order to recruit Kek's help tomorrow. He didn't know what to expect, but it seemed he had gained himself a temporary companion.

Ryou hadn't expected a knife to his throat the moment his patient woke up. Still, given his track record, he shouldn't have been surprised. The fact that Kek shrugged that off once he regained his bearings and realized that Ryou was a necromancer was a definite jolt to his system. Kek also standing in opposition to the Sennen for his own reasons relieved Ryou.

Perhaps that was why Ryou was eager to keep this temporary alliance. He so rarely had anyone to travel with him, the risks too great to warrant any real partnership. The moment a stranger learned about his Brand, Ryou often had to fight to keep his life. It was easier to keep it secret. He had stupidly not put his gloves back on after prepping the food and Kek had seen the mark. Still, Kek remained, perhaps intrigued by the necromancer, but probably a desire for money.

Ryou knew he should probably move on from the town as quickly as possible, hunting and gathering food a safer option than facing the terrors of the night. And even though his mission was still important, he hated the haunted looks on all the townsfolk. He despised the shadow casted over their lives and the individual hunting their children.

Ryou couldn't sit passively and leave. If he could offer them some peace before leaving, then he would do just that.

Ryou walked through the city square, Kek walking by his side. Their meeting with the town council was brief and to the point – if they got rid of the necromancer and returned the children, then their payment would be waiting at their return. The two hadn't spoken much since the night before. Ryou wasn't much of a morning person, and he suspected Kek felt the same, that familiar scowl on his face.

After they passed the village gates, Kek finally remarked, "This necromancer has the people scared shitless, doesn't he?"

Ryou nodded, a frown on his face. "It wasn't always like this. I was here a few years back and even though it was quiet, it was lively. Children would run around the square and the market was always bustling with people, even in winter."

"Any idea why a necromancer would target this town?"

Ryou shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps he's from the village and has a vendetta against the people who drove him out. Perhaps he just wants to exert control – necromancers are constantly hounded and driven away from civilization that many feel justified in taking back that power."

"Is that your plan then?" Kek asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryou's head jerked towards Kek, glaring at his companion. Ryou knew it wasn't so much an accusation but an assumption, but it was insulting nonetheless. "I have no desire to terrorize these people. I just want to help them."

Kek narrowed his eyes, still doubtful of his words. "Very altruistic of you. What's in it for you?"

"Is generosity so rare?" Ryou tried not to bristle at his remarks, but Kek's suspicion struck a nerve. "Sure, I need money, but why would I actively seek to hurt people? These people have never done me harm and I want to be above the cruelties that others choose to inflict. An eye for an eye makes the world blind."

Kek didn't reply, watching Ryou for a moment. Ryou glared back, daring Kek to push him. He could be rather stubborn when he wanted to be and he had nothing to lose since Kek already knew his darkest secret.

Kek shook his head, staring ahead on the path. "If you say so."

Those four words pissed Ryou off more than he expected. He bit back a sharp retort, reining himself in. "You doubt me because I'm a necromancer?"

"No, I doubt you because people are selfish and always have ulterior motives, even the nicest ones. Especially the nice ones because they parade around with promises that end up costing you something." Kek explained without missing a beat.

Despite the harsh tone, the words pierced Ryou to his core. There was something about the jaded tone, the rawness in his voice, that told him that Kek spoke from experience. That this was normal to him and that any act of kindness that had ever been shown to himself had turned into a slap to the face.

Kek didn't doubt Ryou specifically but doubted people in general. And Ryou didn't know if there was anything he could say to prove him otherwise.

While Ryou struggled to find an appropriate response, Kek stopped walking, looking around. "Shouldn't we have come across the graveyard by now?"

Ryou blinked, turning around and noticing the road laid before them, present as always and the town having disappeared from sight. But other than that, nothing had changed. That was the first tip that told Ryou something was wrong.

"Yes. But we haven't. In fact, nothing at all has changed."

"Magic, I presume?"

Ryou nodded. "A barrier. They're designed that those who aren't looking for the object will never notice that they missed something. But those who actively seek what's hidden will find a fortified magical defense. I know of a few that have been casted – the palace being one of them, actually. A couple of sections that are marked as holy ground – those sorts of things."

"So are we dealing with a mage instead?"

Ryou shook his head, drawing back his clock as he slipped off his gloves. He pulled a different set of gloves, one with a basic magic rune for simple spells. "No, this is definitely a necromancer – no mage would think of using a graveyard as their base unless they wanted to invite all other Branded near them. It'll take some time, but I think I can break through this shield."

Ryou smiled, glancing over at Kek. "I hope you're as good with your swords as you say you are. Because we'll likely be swarmed by the Undead if the necromancer realizes we've come this close."

Kek gave him a wild grin, a delightfully manic look. "Just take down the damn shield so I can start having some fun."

There was something about Kek's unbridled delight that made Ryou's smile grow. It was such a radical change from the scowl, the disinterested glare, the cold look he always offered. It was as if Kek let down his guard for a moment, letting himself enjoy what he does best and relish in the opportunity. Even if their reasoning for facing this necromancer differed, the fact they were in it together was thrilling and exciting in its own right.

Ryou found himself muttering the ancient language, the gray around them swirling, mocking his attempts. Though strong, the barrier was meant for the common folk and not to challenge another mage who might approach. Perhaps the necromancer thought the town could ill afford such magic or they lacked anyone who possessed such talents. Either way, it was good fortune that Ryou showed up in Talrun last evening.

Ryou smiled, feeling the barrier begin to splinter. His words sought the source of it, the illusion shimmering as Ryou pressed further. He noticed how Kek shifted, both swords drawn. If Kek was starting to notice a difference, then the shield would likely dissipate soon.

Ryou felt himself break through, like a breath of fresh air filling his lung. He looked around, the fog fading as the graveyard came into view. The haze that surrounded them filtered away, though the sunlight still eluded them under the heavy clouds of rain. No longer did they stand on a path, but amidst of a sea of tomb stones with a stone mausoleum in the distance.

Ryou didn't have to time to speculate further. The shift in magic brought about several undead, rushing towards them. He frowned, reaching to draw his sword to preserve his magical stamina. He didn't even free the blade from its scabbard when Kek lunged forward, swords spinning in the air. In a few quick stroke, he dispatched five of the approaching zombies with ease.

Ryou blinked, stunned by Kek's speed and strength. He watched Kek race forward, blond daggers and silver swords sweeping through the graveyard as he took down another dozen zombies.

"Hurry the fuck up or I won't leave any for you!" Kek hollered back, the grin still on his face.

His words reminded Ryou why they were there, shaking his head. Perhaps because he rescued Kek, Ryou had figured he would need to keep watch over him. He had been hurt and was still recovering. His injuries seemed to have no effect on him and the artistic efficiency in which Kek killed transfixed the necromancer. Ryou knew that Kek had taken down scores of zombies before Ryou found him, but it was another thing entirely to see him in action.

Perhaps he could convince Kek to stick around a bit longer because he was damn good with a sword.

Still, Ryou couldn't let him do all the work. Ryou sprinted to the left, where five zombies now approached. He knew that cutting them down would stop them for now, but they would need to find the necromancer. Otherwise, he would keep raising corpses until they were properly disposed of.

Ryou was able to take down two quickly, though the other three took a bit more effort, the three coincidentally in sync as they drew closer. He didn't want to waste time, sensing magic deeper into the graveyard. Something felt wrong in the air. If Ryou had to guess, it was some sort of summoning ritual that Ryou prayed had not succeeded.

After the undead near him were killed, Ryou walked forward, ignoring the few stumbling about. They would fall once their master was killed and Ryou knew there was more at stake than just a few raised corpses. He moved through the haze, a few drops of rain hitting him as he drew closer.

Ryou clicked his tongue as he stepped up to the mausoleum. Whoever was buried here had been important to the town and it was the ideal location for the necromancer to perform his ritual. Ryou would find him and the children here. Ryou heard Kek calling out to him, but ignored him. He lowered his sword, his left hand extended in preparation to cast some sort of shield.

The mausoleum was an enclosed fixture, the large, oak door cracked slightly open. Despite knowing that it was an invitation for trouble, Ryou ascended the steps until he stood at the door. The rain grew heavier behind him, the building providing some shelter. He turned back, trying to spot Kek in the rain but couldn't see him. Perhaps it would be best if Kek took care of the rest of the undead. The fewer interruptions, the better.

Ryou opened the door wide, the dark room lit by several torches. He blanched at the summoning circle drawn in chalk on the floor. He recognized these symbols, the omen it brought and what dark creature he was trying to draw forth. Ryou took a few steps inside, the air distinctively colder. The necromancer was near.

Ryou felt the shadow approaching sooner than he saw it. He turned in time, the weak summoning lashing out. Ryou raised a hand, light bursting from his palm that had the shadowling retreating into the darkness. He narrowed his eyes and turned back towards the circle. "What you seek to summon cannot answer your call."

His opponent seemed to recognize that hiding was pointless. Emerging much like the shadowling, a cloaked man drew forth, hood drawn back. Ryou could see the scar across the bridge of his nose, his eyes a stunning bright blue. "You don't know what power I have, mage."

Ryou scoffed, eyes searching the darkness for some sign of the children. "I know you are weak if you rely on children as offerings. Are they easier to sacrifice because they offer little resistance?"

Ryou stopped before the circle, careful to avoid stepping into the summoning rune and become an unwitting sacrifice. Still, Ryou wanted to make it clear that he was not so quick to judge. He sheathed his sword to remove his glove. He held the Brand outward so the necromancer could see it.

Ryou could tell by the shocked look in those eyes that the summoner had not expected another necromancer to seek him out. Ryou took this opportunity to speak before his courage failed him. "I know rejecting society gives you a sense of power, but in truth, you're denying such control. By refusing by engage with society, you reject your chance to change it from within."

Ryou offered his hand out, an invitation. "Please – stop this madness. There's another way."

Ryou thought for a fleeting second that his words would reach him, seeing the resolve falter in those blue eyes. However, as quickly as it came, it disappeared, his expression hardened into stone. "What you suggest is impossible. They cannot change. I've lived long enough to know that. For all they have taken from me, I will take back!"

Ryou heard a noise behind him, swiveling around and spotting more undead stumbling through the door. He swore, worried that he had relied too much on Kek being his back up. The first corpse lunged for him, Ryou skipping to the side. He drew a knife with his left hand, grip tightening as the zombie lunged out and Ryou dodged a second time.

The corpse reached out its claws again, Ryou frowning at his poor choice of weapon. He brought his other hand to the blade, a spell allowing the blade to heat up. He slashed at its throat, flames exploding from the blade as he severed the head from the body. The second corpse ambled up, Ryou having enough time to extend his hand. His Brand ignited for a moment before the body turned to ash.

Ryou turned back when he heard a soft cry. His heart lurched, watching the necromancer toss a young girl into the circle, hands and feet bound so that she could not escape. The man had a bored expression, his eyes sharp. The necromancer knelt down, his hands resting on the outside of the circle.

Ryou didn't have time to think, racing towards the man. All he could think was to save the child and prevent him from taking her life. All thoughts of magic and swords escaped his mind, Ryou racing along the outside of the circle. The shadow magic had only started to glow when he reached the necromancer, tackling him to the ground to disrupt the ceremony.

The necromancer, not anticipating Ryou would charge him, fumbled backwards when Ryou collided into him. Though his enemy was larger and stronger, Ryou had the advantage of surprise. They were feral, clawing at each other, all sense of weaponry and magic lost to them as they struggled to fight the other off. They rolled until Ryou was on top of him, knife still in hand. Intimacy with death no longer shocked him, Ryou racing to put the necromancer to death before he could harm anyone else.

The blue eyes lit up in shock, catching Ryou by his wrist before the blade could plunge its way into his throat. They struggled like that, Ryou pressing his weight behind the knife as the man fought him off. The necromancer gave one last, final shove, flinging Ryou to the side. The shock caused Ryou to loosen his grip, the knife skittering across the floor.

Ryou felt panic seize his chest, the necromancer clocking his hard across the jaw. Ryou fell back, off balance as the man now lunged for him. Ryou reached blindly out for his knife, a desperate means of defense. He was too slow as he felt hands grip his throat, closing his wind pipe.

Ryou gasped, breath escaping him as the pressure grew. Ryou's eyes grew wide in panic, now struggling and gasping for air. Desperate, Ryou clawed at the hands gripping him, his gloved hand slipping and unable to wretch him off. In a split second, Ryou remembered the rune, gripping the man's wrist.

A bright light lit up the room before the necromancer fell back, screaming in agony. Ryou choked on air, his eyes watery as he took in a grateful breath. He saw the necromancer grip his wrist, now burned and blistering from the magic. The necromancer snarled, eyes narrowed, his unburned hand snatching at the lost knife in their struggle.

Ryou's vision blurred, but he raised his hand, his mind flying to find some spell to stop him. He flinched back when the knife swept forward, slicing his palm and breaking the circle. Ryou swore, stumbling back to escape the approaching knife. The necromancer lunged forward, knife drawn back to strike him down.

"Ryou!"

The necromancer jerked back, the new voice catching him off guard. Ryou could not be more grateful for Kek's timing, reaching into his cloak to draw his sword. He could see Kek's silhouette at the entrance.

"Kek! Break the summoning circle! Hurry!"

The necromancer regained his sense of awareness, his head swiveling back. Ryou remembered the shadowling when an awful hiss filled the room, the creature rushing out of the darkness. Ryou rolled out of the way, only to realize that he was not the target. The demon raced towards the circle. Ryou didn't have time to warn Kek, the necromancer quickly approaching.

Ryou didn't miss the flash of light from the necromancer's wrist, his attempting to summon more corpses. Ryou had fought enough necromancers to anticipate such tricks. He kept his distance, scrambling back to his feet. He made a feint, trying to draw the necromancer away from the circle as well as put some distance between them.

The shadowling screeched, the wretched sound echoing off the walls. Ryou realized that Kek had managed to pin the creature down, drawing it closer to the light to finally slay the creature. The necromancer must have realized this as well, twisting as if to turn back towards the circle. Ryou didn't waste any time, roaring as he rushed forward. The necromancer extended a hand out, magic glowing.

Before the spell was casted, Ryou plunged his sword forward, impaling the necromancer on the blade. He stood there panting, close to the man's chest. The necromancer gasped, staring dumbly at the metal protruding from his chest. Ryou gripped the man's wrist to keep him from moving. With his blood-stained hand, he slammed his palm out, salty beads of sweat dripping into his eyes. "Die."

The Brand glowed a final time on Ryou's wrist, the necromancer shuddering before his skin dissolved into sand and then shadows. All that remained in his place was his crumpled cloaks and a golden token. Ryou fell to his knees, struggling to catch his breath. He narrowed his eyes, picking up the coin. Even without looking, he already suspected what it was. A golden Eye greeted him, confirming his suspicions that the necromancer had not acted alone.

The mausoleum fell silent, the screech of the shadowling gone now that its summoner was killed. Instead of silence, a softer wimpering reminded Ryou of their original mission. He looked up, seeing Kek standing near the circle. Several heavy stones were cracked as the circle was broken, the summoning foiled.

Kek shook his head, wiping his blade of the congealed blood and gore. "You couldn't mention you were planning on taking on a necromancer by yourself, dumbass?"

Ryou sighed, standing up and walking past Kek. "I had it sorted."

Kek snorted but said nothing, his attention on his swords. Ryou turned to the crying child, dark brown eyes lit with terror. He gave a soft smile, despite the blood and grime that clung to him. "It's okay. You're safe now."

She shook her head, her pigtails flipping back and forth. Ryou reached forward to undo the bindings, pausing when the child squirmed and scooted away. He frowned, tilting his head as he reached a hand out. She flinched, slamming her eyes shut.

Ryou speculated what the man had done to her when he realized that his hand was ungloved. He inhaled sharply, drawing his wrist to him to hide the Brand from sight. He had forgotten all about it in the scuffle and could only imagine the terror she felt. He bit back a sigh, his ears burning with shame. "I promise, I won't hurt you."

The child still didn't look at him, her eyes squeezed shut to hide him from view. Ryou realized that nothing he could say would calm the child. He lowered his head, deciding it would be best to free her. He undid the bonds, the little girl crawling away until she could stand. Ryou remained kneeling on the ground, watching her back away cautiously towards the door before finally sprinting into the pouring rain.

Ryou frowned, knowing things had become more complicated for them.

Ryou stood up, brushing back his bangs. He reached into his cloak, pulling out an old glove. He hated only having one on, but he ruined the other one in battle. He would have to buy a new pair in town. He turned back to Kek, who stood nearby watching. "Shouldn't you chase after her?"

Ryou shook his head. "I doubt we'd catch her. She'll be running home right now and any attempt by me to approach her will only terrify her more."

"And what of the corpses still milling about?"

Ryou shook his head. "We killed the necromancer so the undead will have been released. The rest of the children are likely here. Let's find them and get them home. We have business to settle back in town."


	24. Chapter 24

Marik narrowed his eyes, glaring at the shined tiles beneath his feet. One leg crossed over the other, he waited to be called in to speak with his father. This had been several hours ago and Marik grew anxious, aware of the growing darkness around him as the night enveloped the city.

He also knew this was part of his punishment for his failure to capture Seto.

Marik frowned. Seto had never shown any inclination or knowledge of illusory magic before. When had he learned of such powerful magic? Mahado was the master of such powers and was incapacitated for that reason. Illusion magic was very complicated and based on what he casted in the town center, it shouldn't have happened.

Which led Marik to suspect that it hadn't been Seto out there today. He had searched for any casting runes prior to the execution, not willing to take any risks. However, it seemed Seto had accomplices who helped him ascertain his brother's safety. Marik had planned for this when he had set up the execution, anticipating the Resistance would try something.

But Marik hadn't known about another mage. And based on the powerful illusory spell in the town square, he suspected that Mahado's apprentice found Seto. Perhaps she never left the city, hoping to free her mentor. Bakura never found her. Marik had assumed this meant she left the capital, but it seemed they had been mistaken.

If Mana was in the capital and she had worked her magic from the shadows, that left another option to consider – that Seto wasn't even there that day. After all, if Mana could cast an illusion, who's not to say that another soldier pretended to be Seto that day?

Marik had never experienced illusory magic before, taken back by how disorienting it had been. The darkness had startled him, muddled his mind that he failed to act when he needed to. Though adept and quick to react, Marik had his own demons that he still struggled with, albeit some still unknown to him.

Still, the Resistance succeeded and now the Sennen had to rethink their strategy. He imagined his father would want to take a more aggressive approach in trying to capture Seto. Two mages of this caliber posed a dangerous threat to the organization. And if Ishizu and Odion meant to join up with them, then the Sennen's position grew precarious.

Which led to Marik's big question – what should he do now?

The Sennen had held a tight stranglehold on the city up until now. No one dared disobey the New Order, wisely remaining in line unless you wished to face repercussions. Until that stunt in the square. Marik let himself fall into the ranks with the intent of using his position to disrupt their plans. All distain for power structures aside, Marik wasn't exactly eager for the end of the world.

Marik laid in waiting for an opportunity to steal one of the Items and make his escape. But how he would escape remained a mystery, as well as hiding the Item afterwards. Marik wasn't the best at making plans, bur rather good at seeing broad strokes of what needed to be done. And this needed to be done to make sure this country didn't descend into hell.

Perhaps Marik could use this new development to make contact with the Resistance. It was risky, but the people felt empowered and encouraged by their act of defiance today. Even though it was only a matter of saving one teenage boy, it inspired hope that the Sennen could be faced. That the situation was not as hopeless as previously seen.

He could sense a tumultuous shift in the city, one that Marik considered taking advantage of.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. It would be rash to try and make any contact with the Resistance at this moment. He knew that Aknadin was furious at their failure today and this reflected on Marik. If anything, Marik's actions would be scrutinized for any slight show of betrayal. Trying to reach out to Seto now and act as a mole would be suicidal.

At this moment, Marik needed to continue to play his part as obedient son and servant to the Sennen. When father no longer questioned his loyalty, then Marik could start formulating some plan to contact the Resistance. It didn't hurt to plan ahead.

A set of footsteps interrupted Marik's thoughts. He glanced up, quickly wiping his mind clear of these swimming thoughts. The golden eye gleamed behind a layer of silver hair, a light smile on Pegasus's face. "It seems you've had a bit of a rough day."

Marik crossed his arms, feeling the pressure between them. Nonetheless, Marik knew well to shield his mind and guard his thoughts. Especially with the Millennium Eye that threatened to reveal his secrets. "I've had better days. It appears the Resistance has greater powers than we first perceived."

Pegasus chuckled, examining his nails. His brown eye flicked over, a knowing smile on his face. "This wouldn't have been an issue if Bakura had caught Mana before now."

"Perhaps. But what's done is done. We need to figure out what to do with this new information." Marik glanced away, studying the tapestry hanging on the wall across from them. He noted that Pegasus had already spoke to Aknadin, since he already knew about Mana's collaboration with the Resistance. This private meeting between the two felt tied into the whole "not trusting him" issue that Marik worried he had incidentally caused himself.

"It looks like you have work cut out for you. I don't have time to pick up your slack," Pegasus snorted, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I have other business I need to attend to, after all."

The brief mention was enough to flare up Marik's anger. His face remained a smooth, calm mask, hiding his rage. "It seems you are quite busy, what with you wasting time around here instead of doing your job."

Pegasus chuckled. "Do I hear a hint of irritation in that tone of yours? Surely you're not sympathizing with your traitorous kin. Aknadin already suspects that you are more loyal to them than us."

"Than he's a fool to think that. I made my choice and stand by my decision. I know the path ahead of me, regardless of the costs. What have you sacrificed, Pegasus? Never once have you made a hard choice in your life to achieve the position you're in now." Marik snapped, standing up, angered at the accusation of his disloyalty.

Pegasus's expression dropped for a moment, the smile disappearing from his face. The sudden shift was startling, Marik having grown accustomed to Pegasus's usually smirking mask. There was something shadowed in his expression.

"Don't speak of what you don't know. You assume everyone lives in the light because you come from darkness, but even the sun casts shadows." Pegasus threatened, his expression bitter. "I've lost more than I care to admit. I'll probably lose more before it's all over, but the price is worth it. Are you willing to accept the cost of it all? For the chance for the rebirthing of this world into the next?"

Marik frowned, wondering if he could glean more from Pegasus than the necromancer could with the aid of a Millennium Item. Pegasus was suspicious of him, yes, but it was only that – suspicion. He had no proof of any hints at betrayal.

Marik maintained eye contact, not flinching away. "I stand by my previous words. I will continue down this path, no matter the consequences."

Pegasus narrowed his eye, all traces of amusement long gone as he considered Marik. "See to it that you don't fail then. I know you dislike me and dare I say, the feeling is mutual. But I will give everything for the death and resurrection of our world. It's all I have left."

Pegasus's voice shook, words catching in his throat before he snapped his gaze away. Marik kept his gaze on his adversary, catching the gold glinting behind his hair. The air grew tense with magic, Marik shifting as he strengthened his own wards. Pegasus's next words were tempered and deliberate. "And should I think that you may stray from that path, I will not hesitate to end you for your treachery."

"That is something that will not be of concerned. I tire of your suspicion towards me. I have done my duty faithfully. I'm no fool like Kek to think of turning my back on the Order. I chose this path," Marik snapped back, refusing to be belittled by such a man. He had often felt Pegasus was beneath him. The necromancer made it clear that his goals were aligned with the desire for power and control.

But this new side to him portrayed this in a different light. Pegasus didn't seek power and glory – something else drove him, something deeply personal. Marik suspected it related to his Brand, leaving him the victim of society's whims. That seemed the logical conclusion, but Marik couldn't know for sure. Only the gods knew what he suffered to get him where he was.

Perhaps that was the reason for Pegasus's undying loyalty – Aknadin promised him the one thing he desired most in the entire world. Power and control, greater than any other in existence, and with that, freedom.

Marik knew that promise was a lie – Aknadin would use Pegaasus as he used everybody. His father saw everything as utilitarian, meant to serve a purpose. Including his own children.

Marik refrained from speaking these thoughts, watching as the golden glow disappeared. Pegasus glanced away, his expression hidden behind a curtain of silver hair. "Just remember your place. If not, you will learn it."

Marik snorted, glancing away. Pegasus making threats on his life was laughable. Their council was a joke. It was a miracle that Aknadin managed to unite them for their purpose, but he supposed hatred and distrust of society was enough to bind their order together. They all shared the same enemy and the same goal in mind.

Before Marik could speak further, the doors to the main hall opened. A soldier beckoned Marik, informing him that his father would see him. He sighed, hearing Pegasus walk away, humming lightly to himself. Their conversation hung like a weight on his shoulders, his burden ever growing. His situation grew precarious and Marik would need to make sure he played his cards right to not betray himself.

Marik narrowed his eyes, stepping into the well-lit hall to meet his father. He would need to prove his loyalty now, by coming up with a new plan to ensnare the Resistance. And perhaps this plan could help get him in touch with those very members he needed to. It was risky, but then again, this entire charade was a massive gamble.

Marik couldn't play it safe any longer. He steeled himself for the conversation ahead, mind racing to form a plan.

* * *

Yugi felt the darkness around him, yet he wasn't afraid. He didn't know how he ended up here, the canyon a faint memory receding from his mind. He wasn't sure if he was truly conscious. Everything around him felt fuzzy, somewhat distant. He knew this place, but he didn't know how.

Something echoed down the hallway, a whisper. Yugi narrowed his amethyst eyes, searching for the source of the sound in the darkness. It sounded like a soft murmur, foreign in the darkness. Whatever it was, it intruded on the solace surrounding him.

Yugi decided to take his chances, taking a small step forward. His footstep echoed down the dark corridor. He didn't know where it led him, but he felt compelled to see the journey to the end. He couldn't go backwards. He didn't know how he knew that, but he was certain any attempt to go back from whence he came would be in vain.

He could only move forward.

His small steps grew more assured, Yugi marching into the darkness. Yugi wasn't sure if he had been here before. He didn't think he had as he had no memory of this place, where it may be. Yet, this place felt familiar in some way. The sensation reminded him of laying on the floor looking at his grandpa's old books by the fireplace.

There was a strange comfort in this place, which was why the intrusion felt all the more jarring. Yugi knew he was close when the air grew cold. Not icy like he had come to know death, but just as eerie nonetheless. Yugi didn't feel tired. Instead, he felt more perplexed by all that had happened.

Yugi paused when he spotted a glint of gold in the distance. Despite the warm light of it all, everything inside of him turned to stone. Even in his ignorance, Yugi could sense the magic in the item. And this magic was twisted and warped in a way that chilled Yugi to his bones. Why anyone would seek such a power horrified Yugi.

Still, Yugi continued to walk forward, less out of desire but more because there was nowhere left to go. Despite his fear, clarity of his questions lied ahead. He needed to know what was intruding on the darkness around him. Why did such light exist in this place? Why did he feel safer in shadows away from this foreign object?

Yugi blinked, eyes settling on a set of scales. They were perfectly balanced, a golden glow about them. Yugi stared, uncomprehending at the balance before him, looking around to see if there was anyone else. Surely there had to be someone else here that made the noise. He didn't see how the scales themselves would have made a sound resting like this.

As if answering his unasked question, the whisper returned, much closer. Yugi snapped his head around, searching for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

Yugi's voice broke the silence like a pebble dropped into a pond, the ripples of his voice echoing through the empty chamber. He scanned the darkness blindly, scouring for some sense of where he was. His voice reverberated all around him, stronger than any previous murmur. As if to match him, the whispers returned, louder and more numerous. A strange cacophony formed in his head, all echoing back his question.

Yugi turned his back to his scales, his heart racing as he spotted a gray shadow from where he came. He almost bolted away until the shadow shifted, the fog becoming less ethereal and more human. Hesitantly, Yugi took a step forward, retracing his steps, hesitantly returning from where he came.

The gray mist grew more solid, clearer as Yugi drew close. He didn't trust his voice, the echoes not dampening but instead growing louder. He ignored the noise around him, desperation suddenly gripping him. He watched as the mist shifted into the familiar wrinkles in the creases of his eyes, his slightly hunched form, the telltale spikes of hair that were gray (and not just because of the mist).

Yugi stopped a foot away, eyes wide. He looked up into steely gray eyes, color returning though he still remained faded and translucent, as if he would disappear like a mirage in the rain. A soft smile rested on the man's face. Yugi shook his head, staring at the last of his kin. "Grandpa?"

His grandfather gave a silent chuckle, unheard to Yugi's ears from beyond the grave. Yugi smiled, not yet believing what he beheld. He had thought his grandfather dead and forever gone, and yet here he was as if he were never gone. Yugi didn't understand what this magic was. It wasn't necromancy. His grandfather didn't feel intrusive like the golden scale yet he somehow existed deeper within the darkness, waiting for Yugi to realize what he had always known.

Yugi reached a hand out, meaning to touch his grandfather, to physically ascertain his granfather's existence. Instead, his hand wisped through him as if he were nothing more than mist. Yugi couldn't hide his disappointment, though he couldn't linger on such sentiment. No sooner did he try to reach out, his grandfather vanished.

Yugi blinked when he saw another man behind his grandfather, faded and misty just as his grandfather had been. He also shared the same spiky hair and his eyes were a strange turquoise color. Yugi blinked, confused as to who this similar stranger was. He saw his grandfather's dimples in the man's face, realizing where his grandfather inherited such features.

No sooner did Yugi process this did the man then vanish, in his place another foreign yet familiar face. Yugi knew them in the way that one knew family they had never met. There was a comfort in each of their gazes, something knowing and reassuring in each of their eyes. Yugi looked beyond his grandfather in the legacy of his family, to the people he had never known and had gone before him.

In a flash, Yugi saw generations of his family blaze by until it finally ended.

Yugi stared cautiously, curious as to why this young man didn't disappear. He was much younger than the others had been, only in his late twenties. His skin was much darker, though the same spiked hair still adorned him like a crown. His ancestor cocked his head, studying Yugi back with the same scrutiny he faced.

Yugi noticed the sharpness in his features. His nose was more prominent, his jaw stronger, yet the similarities between them generations later was startling. Their eyes locked on each other, unchanged over centuries of time, still gentle and kind and curious. In them lied a spark of innocence that had not been lost, a hope that was not fleeting.

Even then, Yugi couldn't speak, but he knew the truth. He understood a past and a lineage that had long escaped him. However the scales tried to warp the darkness around him, Yugi saw past the magic and into his own reflection. A reflection extending beyond himself and peered deep into him, seeing the accumulation of all that he had learned from his grandfather, who learned from his father, and his father before him.

And who they were made who he was.

The young man before him, the one who stood at the end of the line vanished in the blink of an eye. No longer startled, Yugi steeled himself to face the intrusion in his mind. He knew that he needed to face the scales behind him.

Yugi turned back, not surprised when he saw a man who now stood by the scales. He sensed that this stranger was the reason he experienced these visions. Whatever magic casted, Yugi felt no danger to him. Not in this place to himself. This place was a sanctuary and through this magic, Yugi saw everything more clearly.

The man in the turban watched the scales, which were perfectly balanced. Never once did it shift. He narrowed his eyes briefly before looking up to Yugi, studying him. Yugi licked his lips, the silence echoing in his mind before he spoke again. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The man in the turban didn't respond immediately. His expression relaxed, coming to peace with whatever the scales told him. His voice came slow, halting and careful in its choice. He had an odd dialect that Yugi could not place, but the measured words were soothing. Yugi felt no fear, not anymore, towards this stranger.

"I am Shadi. I am here to learn who you are. However, I did not anticipate to meet one such as yourself."

Yugi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Shadi's gaze pinned Yugi in his spot, seemingly staring through Yugi's soul. "Surely you know. You sensed it now as you sought the truth of who you are."

Yugi looked back into the darkness, remembering his grandfather and the echoes of him through time. They made him, but they spoke to a greater narrative. Yugi blinked, his own eyes softening, thinking back to the first of his line. He saw those gentle and bright eyes, a reflection of the truth in his life and the world around him.

Yugi gave a soft chuckle, a smile on his face. "Yes, I do believe I know who I am now."

Shadi gave a nod. Yugi watched the priest raise a key, though he noticed the peculiar shape of it. Much like the scales, it gave a strange aura, though it seemed dim in the presence of his mind. It glowed brightly, the darkness dissolving. Yugi felt the light scatter around him, the world around him shifting.

And as Yugi felt the cold air brush his face, alerting him to his current surroundings, Yugi knew the truth now. He knew what he had wondered from the moment he met Atem weeks prior. He knew to his core what he saw, but the implications of what it all meant still alluded him.

Yugi took in a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering open. He saw Ishizu, Rishid, and Atem all leaning over him, worried and panicked. They weren't aware that he was conscious. Their eyes were turned up, staring at something ahead.

Yugi decided to look as well, craning his head up. He noticed the seal on the door was gone. The door had disappeared altogether, revealing the dark caverns within. Footsteps echoed from within the crypts, though Yugi knew what lied within. They watched in stunned silence as Shadi drew close, garbed in a white robe. He still held the key in his hand.

Even though Yugi didn't fully understand how things had happened, he understood more than he did previously. He let out a soft chuckle, Atem's head jerking back to look down at Yugi. He sighed, a relieved smile returning to his face now that Yugi was awake. Atem's brow furrowed, a question remaining on his mind. Before Atem could accost Yugi regarding his well-being, Shadi stepped out into the light.

"Welcome, inheritors of the light. I've been waiting for you, my lords."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wouldn't call it a hiatus since I've written ahead by over a dozen chapters, but I've taken a break from writing this (since it's so massively long). I will keep updating through where I've written (and posting chapters weekly), but I'm trying to better pace myself so I don't get burned out working on this fic. Hopefully by the time my posts catch up to where I've written up to in the story, I'll be back on the fantasy epic train.
> 
> Enough rambling – back to your fanfiction!

 

Jounouchi was never one to think too deeply about the consequences of his actions, even when he was a soldier. Orders were easy enough to follow and it became second nature to fall into line and obey. However, there were times when Jounouchi found himself acting on his instinct, trusting his better judgment. He rarely got burned before on it and believed that if the ends justified the means, then shaking things up couldn't be a bad thing.

As Jounouchi sat outside of Seto's tent, waiting until the High Priest calls him in, he suspected that he might face repercussions for this line of thought.

His reception upon returning to base had been… mixed. Honda was in better spirits than he had ever seen him, their trap having gone off without a hitch. Jounouchi suspected Mana would have been in the same camp had she not exhausted herself. She nearly passed out before she reached her safepoint, leading to Otogi intervening on her behalf.

Otogi was more than hesitant to see their whole mission as a success. He had enough insight to know that their little stunt wouldn't come without retribution. What manner of this revenge remained a mystery. Still, even Otogi had been impressed that Jounouchi managed to fool the son of Aknadin, traitor to the throne himself.

However, all congratulations and sense of accomplishment was tinged by Jounouchi's new companion.

Jounouchi realized how rash it had been to invite Mai back to camp, but she agreed to join their cause. Otogi had brought them to their main base without much convincing needed. While any warriors that were interested in the cause were certainly welcomed, there was a pause when they saw one of the Harpie Ladies standing in their mists. Especially given the number of mercenaries hired out by the Sennen to sniff out the Resistance.

Jounouchi decided to withhold the fact that Mai joined them based on a coin toss. That seemed like more of a hindrance to his cause than anything else.

Despite all the rabble and mixed reactions around him, Jounouchi had yet to see the most important person of all – the High Priest himself. That was probably the most nerve-wracking part of it all. He had no idea if Seto was impressed, furious, encouraged, relieved, or worried by Jounouchi's brazen challenge to the Sennen.

All bold and daring deeds aside, Jounouchi knew that an army didn't function without order and discipline. And Jounouchi may have pushed his luck on this. He thought about this, ignoring Mai who stood by him. She spent her time fletching her arrows, her movements swift and sure. A bemused smirk danced across his lips as she watched Jounouchi pace about.

"Is that what it takes to shake you up? Not a knife to your throat, but a stern lecture?"

Jounouchi let out a small huff, shaking his head. "It's more complicated than that."

"Is it? People only have as much power as we give them."

Jounouchi turned to stare at Mai. She didn't meet his gaze, staying focused on her task. Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "You don't believe that."

"No, I don't. You learn fast," Mai chuckled.

Jounouchi shrugged. He watched Mai's hands at work, mesmerized by her craftsmanship. "Did they teach you that in the guild?"

Mai paused, examining the connection between the shaft and feather. "Everything I know and am is because of the guild."

"Why did you join?"

"Because I didn't want to die." There was no bitterness in Mai's voice, her violet eyes meeting Jounouchi's. "Between starving on the streets, selling my body for gold, or learning to fight for gold, the third option seemed most appealing. What was meant to be just a means to survive became a new family for me. It's not a bad life, all things considered."

Mai flicked her eyes up, a small smile on her face. "Why are you so curious?"

Jounouchi shrugged, glancing away. He could feel his cheeks heating up. "Just curious is all. I've never met a Harpie Lady before."

"Probably to your benefit. We're pretty damn good at what we do. You had a tough sell back in the alley, but if you played your cards right, I think Seto might be the highest bidder." Mai smiled, thinking quietly to herself.

Jounouchi was about to respond when the tent flapped open. Otogi stepped out, a tired look on his face. His green eyes locked with Jounouchi for a moment before flicking away. Something about that stare made Jounouchi's stomach lurch. Something bothered Otogi and he had a feeling he was about figure out why shortly.

Otogi pulled at his gloves, adjusting them briefly as he looked away. "The commander will see you now."

Jounouchi licked his lips, his palms suddenly sweaty. He ignored Mai's piercing gaze on him, focusing on Otogi. He sensed that the merchant wanted to say something, but refrained from doing so. Jounouchi almost wished he did, just so that his own anxiety would be eased in some way.

Jounouchi stepped inside, the tent flap providing little secrecy for their meeting. Still, Jounouchi felt trapped as he stared at the High Priest's cape, his back turned to his visitor. He didn't know what the repercussions of his actions would be, but Jounouchi suspected that they wouldn't see eye to eye. "You wished to see me, commander?"

Seto didn't turn around, still studying something on the table in the center of the room. He was making Jounouchi wait for a response, the silence tormenting him further. Jounouchi could almost appreciate this level of petty and cruel punishment.

Finally, Seto stood up straight, though he was still turned away. "You said you were a soldier before joining the Resistance, yes?"

Jounouchi wasn't sure where he was going with this but saw no reason to without any information at this point. "That's right."

"Did you have a flagrant disregard for orders back then as well?"

Jounouchi shifted his weight from one foot to another, eyes flicking down. "In fairness, sir, you never gave me any orders regarding this matter. So you didn't tell me I couldn't interfere with the Sennen's plans for a public execution."

Seto gave a dry snort, his voice sharpening. "Is that the best excuse you can provide? Is that how you'll justify putting everyone's lives on the line to satisfy your ego?"

Even though Jounouchi knew Seto had intended on disciplining him for his behavior, this accusation hit a bit too close to home. There was both truth and falsehood in his words and Jounouchi retorted before he could think through his actions. "You're one to talk! At least I'm trying to do something to raise the spirits of everyone here!"

"Giving the Sennen a reason to openly target and hound us does not help our cause!" Seto hissed.

"And letting an innocent be publicly executed by our enemies doesn't either!"

Jounouchi pulled back, feeling a rush of anger and trying to avoid a larger fight between the former High Priest. He rescued Seto's little brother and this was his thanks. He knew that the larger issue was the manner in how he rescued Mokuba, but a little gratitude wouldn't go unmissed either.

Seto didn't reply, avoiding all eye contact with Jounouchi. The fact that Seto still didn't face him irked him, but Jounouchi figured he could at least try to show some respect to his superior officer. He did serve in the military and eventually learned that diplomacy got you places. Some of the time.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have acted out as I did. I know that it was out of line for me to do. But I didn't want you to have to choose between your duty to the people of this city or your duty to your brother." Jounouchi gave a heavy sigh, thoughts returning to his sister.

Jounouchi didn't expect Seto to change his behavior, having picked up on how stubborn the High Priest could be. He heard Seto exhale, turning slightly. His blue eyes studied Jounouchi from a profile. Jounouchi met his gaze, feeling more sympathy for the man than his behavior warranted.

Even if Seto would not express it, Jounouchi was glad he intervened. He was thankful that he stepped him and saved Mokuba. Despite the punishment he might face, it was worth it if it meant saving Seto the burden of losing his one and only brother.

Seto opened his mouth as if to respond when the two were interrupted. A young teen raced in, running into the tent before realizing that he was interrupting. "Brother, the scouts have retur- oh, am I interrupting?"

Seto rolled his eyes, a smirk growing on his face. "Only a little. I was just talking to the idiot who saved you."

Jounouchi blinked, confused by this sudden shift in attitude. He didn't have time to process when Mokuba turned back, his face lighting up. "Wait,  _you're_  the one who pretended to be my brother back at the square?"

Jounouchi raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, that's me." He remembered how awkward and stilted he felt, trying to portray the equally awkward and stilted attitude of the High Priest.

Mokuba bowed deeply, his black hair fanning into his face. "Thank you. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but thanks to you, I'm still alive!"

Jounouchi looked back at Seto, who smirked at him. This smile was less jovial as it had been towards his little brother and more conniving. Jounouchi didn't know what to make of it, instead feeling his ears burn. "No prob. Just trying to help out here."

Mokuba stood up straight, trying to toss his hair back in place. He turned back to his older brother, ignoring Jounouchi. "The scouts are back with reports regarding activity along the Western wall. Want me to bring them here?"

"In a bit. I have other business I need to take care of first," Seto flicked his eyes towards Jounouchi, his expression unreadable.

Mokuba gave a quick nod. "Alright. I'll go help the recruiters and grease the wheels of our propaganda cart." Without taking another breath, Mokuba vanished back outside the tent in a whirlwind.

Jounouchi blinked, watching the cloth settle back down where Mokuba was last seen. "He's quite the little helper."

"No doubt. I trust Mokuba with my life. He's reliable, smart, and determined. He's easily one of the best assets this Resistance has." Seto stated this as if analyzing a tool or cog in a machine. Jounouchi knew despite his detached words, Seto cared deeply for his brother. He only needed to think back on the soft smile that graced his face briefly when he saw his little brother.

The silence that followed reminded the two men of why they were there. Jounouchi bit back a sigh, deciding to rip the bandage off and deal with the sting that followed. "May I ask how I am to be punished for my insubordination?"

Seto stared at him, arms crossed as he leaned against the table. After a moment of contemplation, Seto spoke in a slow and measured tone. "Normally such behavior would involve proper military protocol, but frankly, we lack the numbers to warrant hindering ourselves in such a way. I would normally have you locked to the base for an extended period, prohibiting you from leaving or engaging in all other military operations. However-"

Jounouchi straightened up a bit, noticing how Seto lingered on the word. "…Given the circumstances and outcome of your little stunt, we need every man mobilized. Now that we have momentum against the Sennen, we need to galvanize every able-bodied free man in this city and do what we can to retake the city."

Jounouchi leaned in slightly, not trusting his luck. "So what you're saying… is no punishment?"

Seto scowled, irritation slipping back on his face. "Do this again and I will have you on a leash and bound to this underground hellhole until spring."

Jounouchi bit back a grin, nodding instead. "Understood, sir. I promise to get permission before I do any more stupid things around here again."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Somehow I doubt that." Seto frowned momentarily, finally looking back at Jounouchi. "If it wasn't for you, my brother would be dead. Don't think that's not been lost on me. You acted where I couldn't, knowing that my ignorance was the only way to avoid raising suspicion by the Sennen."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow, stepping forward. He was feeling a bit more daring now that he was out of danger, so to speak. "Are you saying that I did was right?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't even say that's something I would have done. Perhaps that's why I'm glad it worked out as it did."

Jounouchi furrowed his brows, not really following. Seto gave no further explanation, so Jounouchi didn't pry any further. He suspected this was the closest he would get to a 'thank you' from Seto and didn't feel like trying to get the words out of Seto. He probably wouldn't get far.

Seto walked towards Jounouchi, passing him. "I believe we have one more issue to address."

Jounouchi frowned, looking back as he saw Seto open the tent. Mai stood outside, studying her nails in boredom. Seto said nothing, waiting for the woman to enter. Mai ignored Seto but winked at Jounouchi as she walked in. Jounouchi couldn't help the small grin on his face.

He wasn't entirely sure what Seto's response was to his newest recruit, especially given the circumstances of how they met and her allegiance. If Mai was true to her word and wished to offer her services to the Resistance, then Jounouchi knew she would be a major asset. However, there was little room for error given their situation and Seto was a tough nut to crack as it was.

Mai walked over to the table, looking down at the maps and notes spread across. She leaned against it, a small smile on her face. "Looks like you've got a busy operation going on here?"

Jounouchi stepped forward, curious as to what she was referring to. In a flash, Seto swept across the room, sliding the papers away. Jounouchi felt somewhat sheepish for snooping, but Mai just smirked up at Seto, challenging him. Maybe it was preemptive, but Jounouchi had a bad feeling about this upcoming conversation.

"Jounouchi, introduce me to your new acquaintance." It was a command, not a request.

Jounouchi sighed, looking back over at his companion, who kept her eyes locked with Seto's. "This is Mai, from the Harpie Ladies guild. She caught me while I was trying to escape. I talked her out of turning me over to the Sennen in lieu of serving out cause. For a price, that is."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Mai Kujaku?"

Mai smiled, batting her eyes. "Oh? You've heard of me?"

Seto chuckled, a smirk growing on his face. Jounouchi didn't know what was happening, but decided not to question his good fortune. "I'm the High Priest – I'm familiar with the ongoing events around the country, even in dire straits. Word is there was a coup within the order of the Harpie Ladies and they installed a new leader."

"Really? How interesting." Mai shook her, golden hair dancing around her face. "Tell me more."

Seto stepped back so he could meet Mai's gaze. "They say the new commander is a young, sharp-shooting pro. She has a no-nonsense policy and drives a high price for their services. She's escalated the Harpie Ladies from your ordinary guild to an effective company that rivals any local militia. And she's made sure that everyone knows their services don't come cheap."

Mai brushed her hair back, closing her eyes. "It's a tough business. No point in risking your life over a few coins."

Jounouchi pushed back his bangs, trying to take all this information. "Wait… Mai… you're the captain of the mercenary guild?"

Mai chuckled, flicking her eyes towards him. "You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?"

"I'm smart enough!" Jounouchi snapped back, bristling at her remark.

Mai shrugged, giving him a wink. "Perhaps that's true. Don't worry, at least you're cute."

Jounouchi was ready to swear at her for her sharp tongue when Seto coughed, a note of irritation slipping back into his voice. "As entertaining as it is to watch you demean Jounouchi, I have business I want to take care of first."

Jounouchi threw his hands up in the air. Of course, Seto wouldn't take his side. He wasn't sure why he expected otherwise.

Mai crossed her arms, craning her head back to look at Seto. "I'll take it you're interested in hiring?"

Seto paused, watching Mai as if she were a viper. "Depends on how much it'll cost me."

Mai snorted, her eyes sharpening. "150k for the entire company. All in advance. We'll take care of our own armor and equipment. All rations and housing will be on you."

Jounouchi sputtered at the high price, wondering if Mai was making some sort of joke. Based on her glare she gave challenging the High Priest, she was dead serious. Seto gave a dry, bitter laugh, his expression scornful. "You know damn well that we don't have that sort of cash to spare."

Mai's smile widened. "Of course the Resistance doesn't have that kind of money. But you're the High Priest. I have high expectations from you."

Seto narrowed his eyes, considering the demands. Jounouchi thought the price was ridiculous, but at the same time, the Harpie Ladies were not to be scoffed. Tales of their exploits across the country were folk legends and the addition of a full mercenary company would be a massive boon to their pitiful Resistance.

The price was high, but the stakes were even higher. And Jounouchi could tell that Seto was weighing the price before him, trying to see which way the scales would tip.

Seto thought for a few moments longer before making his final offer. "35,000 in advance, 140,000 after the Sennen have been driven out and the capital has been retaken."

Mai frowned, considering the option. Jounouchi realized it was a lot to ask for her to wait for her payment until afterwards. Then again, it was a lot to ask of anyone to join an uphill battle. Jounouchi knew he was receive a soldier's pension for his work, but that wasn't why he was here. If Mai wanted to fight for cash, that was her call.

Jounouchi didn't consider his reason to fight nobler than any other cause. He just felt that it was the better option than waiting for the Sennen to destroy everything and everyone he loved. And if Mai needed a little more incentive to join, then that was fine by him. So long as they succeeded, it didn't matter the cost.

The price of liberation from oppression was high. Gold was a minor cost in all that this war would likely cost them.

Mai gave a curt nod, offering out her hand. "I can work with that."

Seto took her hand, shaking it. He glanced over at Jounouchi, a predatory smirk on his face. "It seems even when you screw up, you can still score a winning hand."

Jounouchi sighed, accepting his lot. If it meant satisfying their egos to accomplish their goals, that was another small price to pay to defeat the Sennen. Still, Jounouchi wasn't one to roll over. "A simple 'thank you for getting us in touch with a powerful mercenary guild' would've sufficed."

Mai laughed, breaking away from Seto as she waltzed towards Jounouchi. She nudged him with her shoulder. "You're putting in overtime this week, babe. Maybe you should pull a card from my book and renegotiate your contract."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for the money. I want the Sennen out of this city just as much as anyone else here."

Mai tossed up her hands in defeat. "You can lead a horse to water."

Seto shook his head. "Mai, if you could not encourage my entire army to start asking me for raises and focus on gathering your guild, that would be fantastic."

"Sure thing, boss. After I see some gold."

Seto let out an exasperated sigh, flicking his eyes between Jounouchi and Mai as if trying to decide which of the two was the worst evil. Jounouchi thought he might win more points with Seto for good intentions, but knew that was dumb logic to use. Seto was going to be pissed off over a lot of things as it was. No point in avoiding the inevitable.

Seto left to go fetch Mai her payment. She grinned, turning back towards Jounouchi. "I can already sense this is going to be fun."

Jounouchi snorted, but a grin grew on his face. "Sure. Let's call it that."


	26. Chapter 26

The cold rain fell steadily as Kek and Ryou made their way back into town. They found the rest of the children just as Ryou had suspected, all relatively well given the trauma they experienced. Most fled back to the village, not wasting a moment in the graveyard any longer than need be.

There was one little boy that couldn't run back due to a sprained ankle. Ryou did what he could to help treat him, but the confrontation with the necromancer had exhausted Ryou. Kek eventually stepped up, picking up the child himself since Ryou would have been a stubborn ass and healed the child at his own expense. An injured ankle wouldn't kill the kid, so Kek could carry him back.

And truth be told, the kid actually liked the trip back. Kek could feel him messing with the spikes of hair, giggling to himself. Ryou seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts, but even he couldn't keep from laughing at how the little boy played with his hair, sending a rain water droplets flying from the daggers of golden locks.

Kek scowled, but he wanted to smile along with them.

Ryou was a gutsy son of a bitch. Kek had been someone skeptical when he heard that Ryou wanted to take on a necromancer by himself. All things considered, Ryou did a damn good job, though he clearly bit off more than he could chew. Ryou overestimated his abilities, but then again, Kek did that often as well. He only need to think of how he ended up in this situation.

Still, it was fun as hell taking down the bastard. He could only imagine how good it would feel to do the same to Aknadin and Pegasus.

When they drew closer to the village, Ryou's mood became sour. Kek didn't know why he was so upset about. They had taken down the necromancer and they would be collecting their reward soon. They could eat like kings tonight if they wanted. Some ale sounded delight, Kek eager to recover and relax the evening. The warmth of the inn would be exquisite following the cold rain that drenched them.

Kek raised an eyebrow when the town came into view, a small crowd near the outskirts. It seemed that they had come to greet them. To his surprise, he heard Ryou groan, a defeated note in his voice.

"I was afraid this would happen."

"Afraid that what would happen?"

Ryou shook his head, his ponytail falling forward as some wet strands of hair clung to his face. "Doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with."

Kek raised an eyebrow, but said nothing further. He winced, the little boy pulling on his hair as if it were reins, urging him to move faster. He kicked out his legs, clearly excited to be home again. Kek felt a growing sense of worry, however, when he noticed the townsfolk did not come out empty-handed.

In fact, the farm equipment looked suspiciously like weapons in the hands of the angry townspeople.

Ryou came to a halt about twenty feet away from the crowd that had gathered. Kek didn't understand the unwelcomed reception. He stopped by Ryou, shifting the little boy to sit on his shoulders. The boy grinned and waved to a woman in the crowd.

"Mom!" Kek recognized the woman as the barmaid from the previous night.

"Sora!" She cried out, reaching her arms forward. She took a few steps before stopping, her eyes landing out Ryou. Kek frowned, stepping forward with the little boy. Despite moving to reunite him with his mother, the little boy tried to drop down, forgetting about his ankle.

Kek caught him around the waist, scowling. "You're still hurt, dumbass. Hold on a minute."

"Hey!" Sora squirmed, glaring up at Kek. "Put me down."

Kek rolled his eyes. This kid was being a little shit, but meant no real harm. His mother watched him in horror, debating whether to attack Kek to free her son or let him manhandle her son.

Kek stood in front of her before finally placing Sora down. Sora winced as he limped off his bad ankle, a large smile on his face as launched himself at his mother. She knelt down, ignoring how the rain muddied her skirts as she pulled her child close. She shook, though Kek suspected it was not from the cold. The scene made him uncomfortable, Kek stepping away back to Ryou. Based on the suspicious glares they were receiving, this would not be the welcoming reception Kek had anticipated.

"I trust the children made it back safely?" Ryou asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

Kek looked around at the loose horseshoe around them. He didn't like how the villagers made to surround them. He rested his hands on the hilts of his swords, keeping a close eye for any sudden movements.

One of the men stepped forward, a pitchfork in hand. The word "mob" crossed Kek's mind. He couldn't think of a more fitting image to match such a sight. "You lied to us! You're a necromancer!"

Kek froze, flicking his eyes towards Ryou. His companion didn't seem surprised by this accusation, his expression darkening. Ryou glanced away, avoiding the accusing eyes on him. "… I am a necromancer, but my intent was never to deceive you. I only wished to help you."

Ryou's soft words did little to settle the crowd. Another man took a step forward, large rocks clenched in his fists. "What are you playing at? Do you mean to demand tribute from us and take away our children as well?"

Ryou snapped his head up, his expression cross. He tried to remain calm, but his brows furrowed and the corner of his lips turned downward. "I intend to do no such thing! I just slayed the man who captured your children – why would I bother to do that if I only meant to recapture and use the kids as hostages? I'm not your enemy!"

The bartender lurched forward, any trace of cordiality from the previous night lost with the revelation of Ryou's Brand. "Necromancers are enemies of the living! We can't trust anything you say! Who's not to say you have an army of the undead coming up that hill as we speak?"

The crowd jeered at the question, the accusations coming faster and louder that Ryou could defend himself. Kek gripped the hilts of his swords even tighter, drawing closer to Ryou. He had a bad feeling of how this would turn out. Ryou turned his gaze to and fro, trying to reassure the populace, but their voices grew louder.

"He was just trying to get us to lower our guards so he could attack our most vulnerable!"

"He'll enslave us and turn us into a town of corpses if we let him step foot in here again!"

"You killed our prince and turned your back on your kingdom! All of your kind should die!"

Ryou shook his head, less angry and more desperate, pleading for reason against the wave of fear that threatened to overtake them. "I'm not like that! I oppose the Sennen! Please, I just wish to gather my things and be on my way! Nothing more!"

Ryou's words fell onto deaf ears, the anger and fear swelling around them. Kek snapped his gaze around, wondering if Ryou would raise a hand against the village that had sheltered them the night before. Whatever morals and standards Ryou had, Kek had none to speak of. Kek intended to live despite the ill intent surrounding them.

"Ryou, stand back." Kek ordered, stepping forward. They had slaughtered countless corpses already – it looked like they would add to those numbers.

Before Kek could engage the crowd, Ryou grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him back sharply. "No. Stay out of this."

Kek glared at Ryou, trying to read the situation. He wasn't sure what Ryou hoped to accomplish, but his gaze was unwavering. Kek didn't have much time to consider the request before Ryou stepped away, trying to speak to the crowd.

"Please! Listen!" Ryou called out, catching the eye of some villagers who seemed less certain than the riled-up crowd. "I'm not here to fight. Let me gather my stuff from the inn and we'll be on our way. You won't ever have to see me again."

Kek noticed how the townsfolk he spoke to turned away, shifting their gazes away. They wanted nothing to do with the necromancer in their midst. Ryou didn't give up, searching for anyone who might listen. Kek debated grabbing Ryou and dragging him away. He knew the longer they lingered there, the more likely the crowd would turn violent.

Ryou turned towards the barmaid, Kek glancing over towards her as well. Like the rest of the individuals who might have been sympathetic, she turned her back. Kek ignored the shouts, his temper growing short. He was waiting for the catalyst to break and he wasn't sure which one of them would snap first.

He got his answer when he saw Ryou stagger beside him.

Ryou collapsed to the ground, a hand clutching his head. Kek jerked back, eyes widening at the red blearing across his forehead, a large rock nearby stained with the same blood. All attempts of civility disappeared at the sight of blood, Kek turning back to the crowd, who now grew bold and defiant, threatening to rush them.

Kek bolted towards the crowd, drawing both swords. Ryou yelled at him, desperate and panicked, but his voice grew mute in Kek's anger. Kek's survival instincts kicked in and no other option existed. These people threatened their lives. They would be easy to pick off compared to a necromancer. Kek tightened his grip and raced forward, water scattering from his soaking hair from the sudden movement.

The image of the little boy on his shoulder, mussing up his hair so that it rained on them flashed in his eyes.

Kek's hands grew slack around the hilts, a sudden weakness taking hold.

Kek didn't understand why.

Yet despite his hesitance, instinct was a powerful creature. Kek snarled, swords lashing out as the crowd leaped back in terror. "Anyone of you touch him and I'll cut your fucking heart out of your chests!"

All anger towards Ryou vanished as the crowd eyed Kek in fear. Kek felt more at home in this position, a familiar role he had played all his life. He grimaced, eyes darting about, daring any of the villagers to test his temper.

To Kek's disappointment, nobody made another move, slowly backing away from the enraged swordsman. Kek narrowed his eyes, glancing over his shoulder at Ryou, who gave him a curious look. Kek nodded his head, looking at the wound his pale hand still covered. "You okay?"

Ryou carefully brushed his bangs away from the blood, Kek finally seeing the wound. It looked shallow, though it still bled freshly. Ryou slowly got up to his feet, brushing the mud off his cloak. The rain showered them, blood smearing down his face as Ryou tried to keep it away from his eye.

"I'm fine." Ryou spoke softly, an awkward silence falling over the crowd. Kek half-expected him to continue his attempts of winning over the crowd, but Ryou remained silent, glancing away at the ground. He had fallen speechless, unsure of what to do now that the villagers threatened violence and only Kek brandishing his swords made them reconsider their actions.

Kek growled, turning back to the crowd. "You! Bartender!" Kek barked, the burly man shuffled forward, a wary look in his eyes. "Go fetch our satchels from the inn!"

"What?" The man blinked, confused by the order.

Kek rolled his eyes, straightening slightly but keeping his swords drawn. "You don't want a necromancer in the town, right? Well then bring us our shit and payment and we'll be on our way."

The innkeeper looked as if he wanted to argue back, but the murderous gaze that Kek gave him made him consider otherwise. Kek wasn't about to leave town without his stuff – they had just bought some essentials this morning and Kek had no intention of throwing it out so quickly. And they put in too much hard work for them not to get their pay.

Kek watched as the innkeeper ran back, the crowd standing stiffly. Kek kept his swords drawn, watching the innkeeper return. He seemed somewhat flustered, tossing the bags across so that he wouldn't have to get any closer to the dangerous men than need be. Once Kek was sure the crowd wouldn't rush them, he sheathed one sword, grabbing the straps to both of their satchels with one hand.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Kek muttered, turning and walking towards Ryou. The necromancer frowned, glancing back at the villagers for a moment. Their expressions remained bitter, eyes casted downward, refusing to acknowledge the duo any longer. Kek watched Ryou sigh, a tired look on his face. He faced Kek, giving him a brief nod.

Kek and Ryou turned away, not saying a word as they left the village, their heads hung low. The torrential downpour weighed them down, each step heavier than the last. It was strange how Kek had felt rather relaxed and pleased with their work not an hour before. Now, he felt defeated, as if their work meant nothing and it was by no fault of their own. They had helped the village and yet, the very people they saved casted them aside.

Kek now understood Ryou's depressed mood coming back to the village. Even now, Ryou walked with his gaze focused ahead. If he seemed upset, he hid it from Kek. Kek wanted to talk about the issue with Ryou, but only after they had gotten some distance away from the village.

The sky darkened less from rain and more from the evening light that couldn't break through the clouds. Ryou frowned, looking up at the sky, the town far behind them. "The nearest traveler's inn is another two days travel from here. We should probably break for camp."

Kek glanced around at the muddy road. It would be a cold one tonight, once night fell and the rain turned to ice. The allure of a warm and comfortable bed became a distant memory, one Kek regretted they would not have for this night. He stared at Ryou, watching him walk off the path and rummage through his satchel.

Ryou turned back, a grin on his face. "Sixty-five silvers. Not bad!" He waved the cloth bag, coins jingling inside.

Kek frowned, his eyes narrowing. "We were promised ninety."

Ryou shrugged. "Still a better deal than I thought we would get from the village. I should have you negotiate for me more often."

Kek stopped walking, snapping his gaze away. He felt angry, at the village but also at Ryou. But he didn't understand why he was angry at Ryou. His companion noticed his frustration, taking a step forward. The trees helped block some of the rain, though the water dripped heavily down, heavy smacks of water fell on Kek's hair.

"Kek? What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

Kek flicked his lavender eyes back, looking for a distraction for anger. He noticed the cut on Ryou's forehead from the thrown stone. "How's your head?"

Ryou blinked, raising a hand up to brushing against the cut. He winced initially, though his fingers lingered a second time, a soft glow emanating from his pale digits. The cut grew smaller, though not entirely closed. Ryou kept his eyes on Kek, his brows furrowing. "That's not what's bugging you, is it?"

Kek growled, his eye twitching. "What the fuck was the point of all this?"

"I'm sorry?"

Kek threw his arm out, gesturing vaguely to the village beyond. "What was the point of helping them? We risked our damned lives for those people and they tried to kill us. And you! You're just brushing this off like it's nothing!"

Ryou paused, his reserved expression crashing in on himself. The sudden shift caught Kek off guard, leaving him feeling cold inside. "It's not nothing. It hurts to know we did our best to help people and they still turn back on us. On me. But this is nothing new in my life. You learn to pick yourself up and move on to the next village and hope your luck is better."

"That's your solution? To just hope that things will fix themselves and you'll not be chased out of the next town?"

"What else would you have me do?" Ryou snapped back.

"Don't even bother with them! Let them deal with their own problems if they're going to be jackasses about it! Or if they do go back on their words, make them pay for it! Damn it!" Kek swore, grabbing at a low tree branch. He snapped it off and chucked it away, needing some physical outlet for his anger.

Ryou watched for a moment, his anger disappearing slightly though he was no less serious. "Like I said – an eye for an eye makes the world blind. Just because I've been hurt before doesn't mean I want to hurt others back."

"Why?" Kek asked, Ryou's words piercing him. His voice grew shaky as Kek moved to walk away, planting a fist against a tree. He didn't understand. He didn't comprehend why Ryou would continue to help people when sought to hurt him. Why Ryou wasn't angry and wanted to hurt the people as they hurt him.

Kek didn't understand. But he wanted to.

Kek didn't hear Ryou come up, but he jerked back when a cold hand brushed against his shoulder. Kek stared wide-eyed, a strange desperation clinging to him like thirst to a man in the desert. Ryou gave a soft smile, bittersweet and melancholy. "I'm tired of being hurt all the time. Maybe if I try to share some kindness with others, it'll plant that seed."

Kek looked at Ryou, his pale features looking gaunt in the pouring rain. Though he smiled, Kek could tell that the necromancer had been through much. He knew that being tossed out and attacked by those he helped was nothing new to him. That all of this exhausted him and Ryou bore the weight of it. But there was conviction in his eyes, a hope that Ryou clung to that kept him going.

Kek wanted to believe Ryou's words. But he couldn't.

Kek shrugged Ryou away, storming deeper into the woods. "I'm going to find us something to eat. You set up camp," Kek ordered. He doubted they would find much to salvage in this weather, but that wasn't why he left to begin with. Kek needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Kek frowned once Ryou was out of sight, his heart aching. He never experienced kindness before. He never encountered someone who would help selflessly before. Ryou had chosen to save him from the undead, at great personal risk, because he could. He helped those villagers with the terrors that haunted them because he wanted to.

Ryou embraced kindness, and yet Kek did not know how to do the same. Kek had been unwanted for the first decade of his life. He had been born in a dumpster and would have died in the same way. He didn't remember his parents, the streets the only tutors in life. Kek survived, stealing and fighting and killing for whatever he had.

When Aknadin took him in, Kek had clung to him, believing in his kindness only to learn that he was anything but. Aknadin was crueler than the streets ever were, breaking Kek down even more until all remnants of what was his heart were destroyed. Those years of hell killed any soft and pointless feelings that motivated simple men.

And yet Kek found the echoes of his heart trembling.

Kek was used to physical pain, but he didn't realize his chest could hurt from emotions. He didn't like it. It was simpler when anger and rage and spite fueled him. It hurt more to grow attached to these people, to help their children and carry one back on his shoulders. It was as if he had tasted the light only to be slapped, like Aknadin offering him an escape off the streets and from his pitiful life.

Ryou remained kind, risking his heart to remain vulnerable. Kek didn't know if he could do the same, but feared that it was too late for him.

Kek wasn't paying attention where he walked, dropping down near a stream. He could see the road nearby, but that wasn't what got his attention. He froze when he saw a young woman across the stream, wrapped up in a shawl. She carefully made her way down the slick stones, scouring the shore when she stopped, spotting Kek across the way.

Kek recognized her as the barmaid from the other night. The same woman whose son he carried on his shoulders back home, playing with his hair and giggling the whole way. That all felt like a dream, a reality too nice to have actually happened.

Kek half-expected the young woman to run off. She looked afraid, terrified as she tried to shield herself from the rain. Kek sighed, deciding to move on before she could rally a mob to her side.

"Wait!"

Kek paused, blinking as he turned back. She seemed surprised by her own voice, pulling her hand back. She struggled to find her words, glancing away. Kek didn't know what she was doing, but watched as she shifted a knapsack off her shoulder. She tossed it to a nearby stone, not far from where Kek stood. She gave a quick bow before turning back, scattering back up the hill and towards the main road.

Kek furrowed his brow, watching her retreat before looking at the satchel. He grabbed it by the strap, pulling it open to reveal its content. His eyes widened as he saw potatoes, beans, oats, and even some fresh fruit and a block of cheese. He snapped his head back up to where the woman had run off but she had disappeared.

Kek shook his head, raising a hand to brush back his dripping hair. The pain in chest returned, but it didn't burn like the anger he felt before. There was something overwhelming about this, in the simple act of offering food to travelers in need. Despite her fear and prejudice, she still came out to meet them in the rain.

Ryou spoke of planting seeds. It seemed only fitting that one would bloom with some rain.

Kek turned his face up to the sky, the rain falling down his face hiding his own tears.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be not be updating this particular story for about two weeks. I start posting for Big Bang next week so I'll be getting out two chapters a day. So enjoy!!!

Atem had visited the tombs once before when his father died. He had been part of the processional that took him to his resting place. They had walked as far as the door where they had been barred from their current trip. Atem never set foot inside, both afraid yet intrigued about what laid in the darkness.

There was something almost taboo about him walking down these corridors now. The tombs were meant to be a final resting place for the royal family. Atem had hoped to wait many years before he would come here, but he couldn't help his curiosity. As far as he knew, no other living royal heir had ever seen the tombs in this life.

Atem wasn't sure what entirely happened with Yugi. He seemingly blacked out for no reason. Isis suggested dehydration as the cause, which sounded logical. But the fact that the doors opened at Shadi's hand the moment Yugi woke seemed too serendipitous. There was something else at play, his own questions now taking root.

Atem wasn't sure what all these questions were, but they plagued his mind.

Atem couldn't see much of where they were going, Shadi leading them by torch through the darkness. He could see the ancient language, the written language no longer remembered by the living, etched into the walls. Only the voice could give life to these words, their meaning and truth lost to them generations before.

These barren walls and darkness threatened them, reminding Atem that this was not a life worth spending. Everything about these cold halls made him feel as if he drew closer to his own death, his own mind playing tricks on him. Nobody else seemed to sense this, but Atem sensed an impending danger, a threat from within himself as the halls closed in on him.

Atem felt something under his foot, soft and protruding from the granite floor. He looked down, narrowing his eyes. He knelt down, picking up what looked like a doll. He frowned, his thoughts reflecting back to his conversation with Yugi.

It was easy to forget as a visitor, but Atem was reminded that this prison was home to the Ishtar family.

Ishizu came up behind him, smiling as she looked over his shoulder. "I forget that even I was never good at picking up my toys as a child."

Atem turned around to face her. "This is yours?"

She nodded. "Back when I was a little girl. My grandmother made that for me before she fell ill and death took her." Ishizu's smile softened, sadness slipping past her features. "I stopped playing with dolls shortly after. It was hard to enjoy such trivialities when her death hung over me."

Atem said nothing, looking back down at the doll. This place was the resting place for him and all of his ancestors. It was also the grave for the Ishtar family as well. From the moment they were born to the moment they died, they were fated to live their lives in this tomb.

Fated or not, Atem suspected Yugi's outrage was not unwarranted. He never considered fate to be cruel or kind, but simply the way things were. But when faced with the ugly truth of what it has meant for the lives of his friends, Atem had his own reservations. Traditions were important, but not enough so to cause people suffering.

As it clearly had. If Atem had paid attention to such sensitive matters, perhaps he could have reached out to Marik before he turned his back on the royal family. As harsh as his words were, Yugi was right in pointing out that Marik had no reason to stay loyal. Simply being told that was his life mission was not enough reason to bear a life in darkness and death.

The hallway finally winded down until Shadi stopped before a final door. Atem had so many questions he needed to ask, yet Shadi had barely spoken a word since releasing the seal. He suspected that the priest had much to discuss, but waited for the right moment. Shadi was odd like that – he was very much set in his ways and often cryptic. Yet the council needed his wisdom in these dire times.

The door grated open, the stone scratching against stone. He led them into what looked like a ceremony room. Yugi followed quickly after Shadi as did Ishizu. Atem noticed that the shadow that had remained close behind disappeared. Atem turned back to face Odion who stood back, an odd look on his face.

Shadi's voice rang out, careful and measured. "Blood matters little now, Odion. We cannot waste time on traditions that impede our work."

Odion narrowed his eyes, the candle light casting shadows across his face. "It's now more than ever that we must hold tight to what may be lost should we not remain vigilant."

"And that's why we need you here," Ishizu replied back, her voice sure. Her expression softened as she drew closer to her brother. "Though you're not a guardian by blood, you are by choice and devotion. You've always belonged here."

Odion give a bitter snort. "Tell that to our father." Odion's tone surprised Atem, accustomed to the reserved priest who rarely expressed any strong emotions. Just as quickly as it came, Odion's expression softened when he looked to his little sister, stepping into the room. The tension emanating off the pair was palpable and Atem wasn't sure what had him so consumed with fear.

There was something deeply wrong with this place, but he didn't know what.

"You'll have to forgive me for using this room. I know it must cause you discomfort to be back here, but I had limited options and time to make my escape. I didn't want the Sennen to steal back what was not theirs," Shadi explained, sitting down on the floor.

Atem frowned, kneeling next to Yugi. "What do you mean?"

Shadi adjusted his scarf, pulling it away to reveal the Millennium Key that hung against his chest. He also drew a set of golden scales from inside his tunic, setting before them the two Millennium Items. Atem knew of the sacred weapon. His family were stewards of the ancient tools from a millennia past. The gifts and tools of the gods to fight against Zorc from eons past.

"So the Sennen seek the Millennium Items?" Odion asked, moving to sit between Atem and Ishizu.

Shadi nodded. "I was not certain at first, but when they made their final attack on the castle, Aknadin ordered them to seize the Millennium Tome and Tablet. Mahado and Marik made the split decision to have me escape with the Items while they bought me time… However…"

Shadi paused, looking at Ishizu and Odion hesitantly. Ishizu sighed, glancing away. "We know of Marik's choice against us. I suppose this means Mahado was killed in the fray?"

Shadi shook his head. "Last I heard, he and Mana had been captured. I suppose they thought they could weasel more information out of them to reveal my whereabouts. They will find this difficult as both he and Marik were not part of our initial plans to remove the Items from the palace. This puts us ahead of the enemy."

Odion raised a thumb, brushing against his chin in thought. "I wouldn't count on this to be our fortress. It's only a matter of time before our father realizes that the seal has been casted upon the Tomb."

Shadi narrowed his eyes, a spark of life flashing in his cold, gray eyes. "I've placed several wards and safeguards. Should anyone approach, I will know immediately. If that happens, we'll have ample time to escape before they can break through these shields. As skilled as they may be, I will not flinch away from my duty."

Atem leaned forward, considering what Shadi said. "Then that gives us some time to formulate a plan. We need to get back to the capital and free Mahado and Mana." Atem knew that every moment counted. If they could gather the priests, they would have a force that could challenge the Sennen and free the country.

To his surprise, however, Shadi shook his head. "The liberation of Modina is but a piece of the puzzle here. Even if we gather the council, we cannot hope to defeat the darkness that threatens our world."

"We can if we have the Items," Atem argued back, his eyes flicking down to the golden weapons laid before them. This was why they existed – to fight against any evil that threatened their kingdoms.

"The Items are the very tools that will doom us all!" Shadi snapped back, raising his voice suddenly in a flash of anger.

Atem flinched, taken back by Shadi's sudden sharp tone. Ishizu and Odion both seemed equally surprised, giving a nervous look at their fellow priest. Odion spoke slowly, diplomatically as he approached the topic. "What are you talking about, Shadi? This is why the king bestowed those weapons to us. These Items were given to us by the gods as told by legends."

"Legends warp and change over time, do they not?" Shadi let out a heavy sigh, regaining his cool, collected composure once more, though sadness tinged his voice. "Did you know that the Items leave imprints?"

Ishizu blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Imprints. The Items have the ability to pick up memories and leave traces, hints of the past as it really was. I've only recently learned this while enclosing myself here in the darkness." Shadi moved the Scales forward, the plates shaking slightly as the tipped to and fro, never settling one way or the other. "We learned the gods gave us these Items to fight Zorc. But how did Zorc rise to begin with? We know the gods cannot enter our realm unless called."

Atem frowned, considering what Shadi asked. "Well… I suppose it must have been some powerful necromantic spell or summoning. How else would Zorc rise to power?"

Shadi shook his head. "That would suggest that the Lord Necrophades was not living and had to be raised from the dead. He was already living at the time of his rise to power. So what was the catalyst that nearly brought about the end of humanity? What instrument, or rather, instruments were used to bring him into our world?"

Atem blinked, realizing what Shadi implied. He snapped his head up, noticing the horrified look on Ishizu's face.

"You can't be suggesting that- that Zorc was the one who…"

"But I am. The Items were made with the sacrifices made by a hundred souls, their blood and gold mixed to create warped, powerful magic. This very ceremony freed Necrophades from his prison of darkness and wreak destruction upon our world."

Atem shook his head, his stomach twisting as he looked down at the swaying scales. The aura in the room felt heavy, the blood and gold palpable in the musty air. As if the ceremony happened here and its dark twisted magic remained, distorting and twisting all that was good and pure.

"Why?" Atem asked desperately, not understanding why his ancestors would pursue such power as such great risk.

"They were tricked."

Atem snapped his head around, surprised to hear Yugi speak. Yugi hadn't spoken since he regained conscioiusness until now. He didn't seem surprised or horrified by this revelation. Instead, he kept his gaze focused on the Scales, considering Shadi's tale of their true origins.

Shadi gave a nod. "They didn't know they had sealed their own doom. An oracle foresaw their death and destruction at the hands of a cruel god who wished to drown the world in shadows. They wished to stop it, seeking the aid of a shadowling who promised them the power to face such darkness."

Odion sighed, a defeated look on his face. "Necrophades fooled them. He used their fear to ensure his liberation."

Atem dropped his head down, his mind whirling. The myths and legends of his ancestors spoke of their bravery and valor against the evil of Necrophades. They spoke of how lineage restored light to a kingdom in darkness. The legends mentioned nothing of how his family was the one who brought this darkness on to them.

"How did they defeat Necrophades?" Yugi's soft voice broke Atem's mourning. There was a calmness to his voice, unfazed by the depravity of the rulers who failed their people.

"When they realized their deeds, terror struck the people. All hope faded with the rise of the very destruction foresaw. But one man refused to give in to his despair. He kept faith and believed that if gods of darkness could be freed until our realm, so could gods of light," Shadi explained, his eyes locking on Atem.

Atem wasn't sure what hope Shadi hoped to instill in him, but he found himself clinging to the priest's words. He didn't want to let himself be defeated before knowing full well what happened.

"You know the legend from here, my prince. Your ancestor called to the gods, a last plea to save them from themselves. And when all else failed, the gods answered his called. The three gods rose to face the darkness, answering the call of the one they call 'Horakhty,'" Shadi spoke, his gaze fixed on Atem.

He didn't reply, thinking back to the title. Horakhty, the bearer of light and dawn-bringer. Though his name was lost in history, all know the name of the first king, the child of the gods. Even now, Atem remembered being referred to as a child of Horahkty, a lineage of hope tied to the very name.

Even if that much of history was true, their failings still hung over them. Atem still felt grieved, knowing that his family corrected their mistakes and nothing more. There was no great herald that they rose to answer. They nearly ensured their doomed fate. And yet he was praised as the beacon of light in their kingdom plagued by darkness now.

How could he answer the call when such darkness existed in himself, a child of light?

"The darkness was defeated… but not for good," Ishizu spoke, meeting Shadi's cold eyes.

He gave a little nod. "The oracle, before parting ways with the new king, gave one last omen. She spoke of darkness that would rise again, threatening doom."

"But light will rise again and defeat it…" Odion's words wavered, tailing off at the end as he read the air about them. Despite their faith that they could conquer whatever evil would rise, the atmosphere around them grew heavy. It mocked the hope and faith that led them here, desperate courage urging them forward to rise against the enemy.

Much like his ancestors, Atem wondered if this enemy was somehow his fault. Did he fail his people and that was why the Sennen rose to power? He should have noticed Aknadin's changing colors sooner, before he finally turned traitor. All the mistakes that could have prevented the deaths of thousands hung over Atem.

Shadi let out a heavy sigh. "We assume it will. We don't know the prophecy in full. To preserve her words and meaning, it's message was inscribed on the back of each first-born male of the guardians, protecting it for the future kings to take warning from."

Atem blinked, snapping his head around to the alter that sat behind him. It was difficult to see in the light, but he could see the smudges of rust. He turned back to Odion and Ishizu, who kept their gazes down, a solemn expression on each of their faces. Atem had known about the scars on Marik's back. His father had asked to see them multiple times, much to the young man's discomfort.

Noticing Marik's distress, Atem never asked to see them. Even from afar, he could tell how much the prophecy burdened Marik, a constant look of exhaustion on the young man. Atem thought back to how Odion refused to step into this place, reverence and tradition preventing him. This was the place where the eldest son would have his back torn open for the sake of a king living leagues away, out in the sun and gilded in riches.

Atem couldn't hide how his expression crashed in on itself. He curled his legs in closer, his arms crossed atop his knees and buried his face down. He didn't understand how this tradition began or why it had to be. He didn't understand why he never asked these questions before, but then again, he had never been in a situation so dire before. The darkness that infected this country had infected his family ages ago.

The same dark magic that raised the dead wrought the cruelties that festered in their rituals today. Atem felt a righteous anger burn in him, wishing to purge all traces of this evil from this world. The Sennen was just a face to the darkness that corroded the land. The true evil was the necromantic powers gifted by Zorc to those who wished to serve him unquestioningly.

Atem realized the only way to defeat Zorc was destroy every remnant of his power that existed in this earth. Only then would they truly be free.

Atem took in an unsteady breath, raising his head to stare at the smooth stone. He knew everybody was watching him, cautious and concerned about their prince's reaction. It wouldn't do to have them worried about him, so Atem made sure to let his face relax, though his eyes remained harsh, unable to the shambles of his heart and burning anger.

"Whether or not the prophecy tells us if light triumphs is irrelevant. It doesn't change what we need to do," Atem stated, leaving no room for argument. It wasn't the inspiration speech they had hoped to hear, but he could hear the audible sigh from his priests nearby.

Ishizu gave a small nod. "For all that visions may tell us, we oracles are never certain of their meaning. All that matters is that we do we can and pray that fate has a kinder future in store."

Shadi watched the Scales finally even, the plates no longer teetering. Atem wasn't sure what finally stilled them, but noticed the odd look on Shadi's face. He seemed almost bemused by it. "Magic is a fickle thing, one that can rarely be relied on to be consistent and assured. It's important to know our past to protect our future. But we can't forget what's present. Now that the children of Horahkty have gathered, we can take hold of our destiny."

Atem furrowed his brow, thinking that Shadi misspoke. The words caught in his throat before he could ask when Shadi's gaze pierced him. With no mistake made, Shadi continued to watch him, as if testing Atem in that moment. Atem didn't understand, not comprehending the meaning of his words.

And then in a flash, he understood.

Atem snapped his head towards Yugi, who remained quiet as he watched Atem. "You figured it out too, then?"

Atem blinked, unsure of how this all came to be. "How long have you known?"

"Not much longer than you. I only just realized it when Shadi searched my mind for the truth," Yugi confessed, raising a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. A blush rose up on his cheeks. "Though what this all means or how it came to be is still behind my understanding."

Atem took some reassurance in that Yugi seemed just as confused as he was. Odion's low murmur brought his attention back to his other companions. "My prince, is something wrong?"

"On the contrary, my friend," Shadi answered, his gaze shifting back and forth between Atem and Yugi. "When Siamun left the courts those many years ago, we have thought he left alone. None of knew that the child survived."

Atem perked his head, starting to draw the connection. "My uncle?"

"Siamun… Solomon…" Yugi muttered to himself, smiling at the realization.

Shadi nodded. "Great-uncle. Siamun was the younger brother of your grandfather, Atem. They each bore one son. You would have been too young to remember, but a plague swept the country when you were still an infant. The same illness that took your mother also took your aunt, uncle and cousin. Or so we thought."

"Grandpa was also very private," Yugi smiled, though there was a softness in his expression. "He always had his secrets."

"And that was his most dangerous one." Shadi picked up the Key, studying the golden token. His expression grew solemn. "I don't know why he left the courts. I was still a teen myself at the time. But I don't believe it was of any small consequence that led him to abandon his home and retreat into the country. But still… there is a greater hope to draw from this."

Atem turned to Yugi, who met his gaze. He had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Fate is rather twisted, don't you think?"

Atem shook his head. "I shouldn't be as surprised as I am… I thought… I had thought myself to be the last in my family."

Yugi nodded. "So did I. I never thought I would find any other family, nor that any existing family would be royalty."

Ishizu shook her head, raising her hands to her temple. She seemed torn between amazement and trepidation. "What does it all mean? Why did the High Priest leave with another heir?"

Odion shrugged. "Does it matter? What matters is that we protect both of them. We can't understand all the mysteries of this world. But perhaps Siamun knew something that we didn't."

Shadi stood up, brushing the dust off his cloak. "There is still much that we need to learn and do, but the world belongs to those who will shape it." Atem didn't need to look at the priest to know of who he spoke of.

Instead, he kept his gaze on Yugi, his cousin and kin. Their striking resemblance was no mere coincidence. His father spoke of a deeper magic that existed beyond their control, that moved and shaped the world around him. Atem had never put any stock in such powers, believing that such forces were only described by those who sought to write meaning into the mundane. Atem believed in the greatness and powers of gods who sculpted the land as they knew it.

And as he stared as his doppleganger, Atem felt that deeper magic was the only thing that could have made this happen.

Yugi tore his gaze away, staring at the stone floor as the other priests moved about to set up camp. "I don't know anything of what a princely duty entitles. You'll have to forgive me if I'm poor company and lack any real advice."

"I wouldn't shame you for that. Perhaps your perspective is what I needed most. It's certainly helped me before. If I can help you learn and grow as much as you helped shape me, then I would consider it a debt repaid."

Yugi's face grew rosy. "Thanks. I do worry that this revelation might cause us more problems from the Sennen."

Atem shrugged. "They were already hunting me down. Misery loves company."

Yugi laughed, a grin growing on his face. His shoulders relaxed, finally relieved of the tension of the reveal. "Fair enough. Whatever may happen, I'm here for you too. You know that, right? As much as I can learn from you, I hope that I can still be there and together we can restore light to this kingdom."

Yugi scratched at the back of his head. "It sounds like a long-shot when I say it, but perhaps hope has always been like that."

Atem gave a small smile, thinking that Yugi was probably right. It felt so hard to feel any joy, feeling an intense shame over the truth of their past. The truth hadn't been liberating, but instead burdensome. It reminded Atem of how short they had fallen and unlikely success seemed.

But then again, his ancestor, the first king, probably felt the same way. A desperate hope that seemed distant and futile. And yet by some divine intervention, he restored light.

Could people like them, so twisted in darkness, find light? Even now, despite the elation Atem felt, a shadow hung over him. The failings of his family hung close, knowing that he had broken the trust of his people. The hope they placed in him rang hollow. Even as Yugi smiled, reassuring him that the fight wasn't over, Atem worried that the end result may be the same.

Atem shook his head. There would be time to despair later. Despite his cluttered thoughts, worrying would not help them. For now, Atem would smile, thankful for his family and company around him. He would let the light around them stave off the darkness a bit longer.

For now, Atem would smile. He would address his broken hope and simmering rage when he was finally alone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? ;)
> 
> Back to regular updates!!!

 

_Smoke._

_That was the first thing told Bakura that something was wrong._

_He snapped his eyes wide, racing outside. The village rested in the mountains, idyllic in its hermitage away from the world. The folks there seldom stuck their nose where it didn't belong, preferring to keep to themselves. Even in the cold, the fresh breeze that burned the lungs always rejuvenated the soul._

_So Bakura felt terror when smog blocked out the blue skies. He watched in horror as flames of unnatural causes engulfed the village. Families raced away, panicked in their attempt to escape the fire only to be drive down by spears and swords. The chaos blinded Bakura, unsure what would kill him first._

" _Bakura!" A woman called his name, he turned blindly around, unable to find the source of the voice. She sounded familiar somehow, like he knew her and for that reason, her voice scared him more. "Bakura, run! They are out for blood! Run!"_

_Bakura should have insisted on staying, but his fear was greater than his courage. He wanted to race and find the woman who insisted on his escape. He wanted to fight off the invaders that were burning down this town. He wanted to douse the flames and rebuild this pitiful home from the ash and mire._

_Yet his legs led him forward, blindly, racing away from the shack he called home._

_A soldier halted his pitiful attempt of escaping, jeering and driving him back. Bakura realized that his chances of survival depended on getting past these men or being burned alive. Just as he gathered the bravery to do so, he watched in stunned horror as a soldier chased down a young girl, no older than eight, and drove his lance into her throat._

_Bakura could see the soldier coming for him next. He could feel the heat of the flames licking up and threatening to consume him as well. But he fell to his knees, broken, watching the little girl collapse, dead before she hit the ground._

_Bakura screamed, deciding death had to be preferable than living. He waited for his body to burn or be torn asunder. Better he be dead than live in this world._

Bakura shot up, heart racing, taking a desperate breath. His hands searched around, feeling the blankets swaddled around him. It took a moment for his sight to adjust in the darkness as he slowly gathered himself. He was at the inn. In a town just outside of Modina far too similar to his home.

It had been a dream. Or rather a nightmare.

Bakura didn't have dreams anymore. His memories haunted him, reminding him that he remained while the rest died. That he shouldn't be alive and yet he still was. And he couldn't live in comfort or luxury no matter what he did to atone for his family. Even if he brought them justice, it wouldn't bring them back.

Bakura let out an unsteady breath, curling into himself. It was easy to talk big and tear down the system, but Bakura was reminded why he didn't like to be alone nor why he stayed long in any place. He couldn't let any place feel welcoming. The moment he did, the nightmares returned and Bakura couldn't live with himself.

Funnily enough, the only reason he had been able to stay in Modina for as long as he had was because of Marik. Bakura hadn't realize that until just recently. But it didn't do him much good on the road now.

Bakura sighed, dropping his arms down and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He couldn't stay here. It would take longer and it would be more difficult to traverse, but Bakura couldn't stay in the village any longer. The idea of staying anywhere and accept such hospitality made him shudder. Bakura had survived on his own before and he didn't need any inn for such basic needs.

Camping out in the wilderness was preferable to hearing his mother's last words.

Bakura grabbed his bag, leaving the door ajar as he stole into the night.

* * *

Jounouchi leaned over the edge, looking down at the streets below. Even though it was midday, the market was relatively quiet. The Sennen had a larger presence in this district, warehouses below serving as their storehouse. All items ranging from weapons to food to furs, the storage building that had once served this country's military now aided and served the enemy.

It was a fool's mission to think they could reclaim it. But then again, Jounouchi had done a lot of foolish things in recent times. And since Seto decided that it was time to be aggressive while they still had momentum, there was no time like the present.

Jounouchi looked over to a parallel ledge, where Honda sat poised. Not far from his side stood Mai, her eyes carefully surveying the territory below. Those two would keep guard from above, maintaining air control. Since they were fighting against mages and necromancers, it was important that they controlled the situation as much as possible. The number of mages in the Resistance was still rather measly at best.

Outside of Seto, Mana and Mokuba, there were no magicians of great importance that could turn the tides. Seto refused to let Mokuba engage the enemy, reluctant to let his brother plunge into danger blindly after only just recently rescuing him. Seto's role as leader had his time divided between managing the army and planning for the larger assault against the palace.

Frankly, Seto and Mana were stretched, their work to protect the warriors a constant strain. Jounouchi knew they needed more mages to turn the tide, but for what they had, they were making a stand all the same. With the arrival of the Harpys Ladies a few days prior, it was time to make full use of their new allies.

The last few days preparing for this raid had been exhausting. Immense preparations had been required before the mercenaries arrived, and more than that, Jounouchi tried to follow up on a lead about his sister's whereabouts. Sad to say, she was not there and the place she once called home was converted into lodging for the Sennen, thanks to some damn scalper.

The simple solution of where she could have been now gone, Jounouchi didn't know where to search next. But that problem would have to be solved later.

Footsteps coming up the stairs told him of Otogi's arrival. Jounouchi turned as Otogi drew near. "Are we ready?"

"The archer squad is set in place. Ground team is free to move. Once Mana gets up a barrier, we'll begun with the cascade and let them do the heavy work for us out here." Otogi spun a knife between his fingers, looking down at the crowd. "The risky part will be once we're in the warehouse."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. You have the flare?"

Otogi grunted, pulling out the bundle. "Sure do. We better get into position."

Jounouchi nodded, following after Otogi. The abandoned apartment had served as an excellent vantage point during set-up. Jounouchi kept a hand on the hilt of his sword. He hadn't needed much of an upgrade what with his previous occupation as a soldier. Still, Jounouchi decided to grab a shield, which he now strapped onto his left forearm.

"Don't you want something bigger than a sword?" Jounouchi asked, noticing how Otogi brandished two daggers.

Otogi snorted, a smirk on his face. "I prefer to get into close quarters. Most fighters aren't prepared for that."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Your funeral."

Otogi ignored the jape, the two of them pausing by the doorframe. They both peeked outside, noticing how the soldiers outnumbered the citizens milling about. This would make Mai and Honda's jobs easier for what needed to happen.

The seconds dragged on, Jounouchi growing restless while waiting for Mai to make the call. They had to be diligent, needing to clear out as many of the guards posted before they could properly retaliate. Once they shot off their first volley, Jounouchi and Otogi would need to make a quick sweep of the area for before seizing the entrance of the warehouse.

Jounouchi noticed how Otogi stopped fiddling with his knives, now nervously bit his lip. He pulled his gloves tight, fidgeting in place as they waited for the signal. Jounouchi took some comfort in knowing it wasn't just him that got antsy over waiting for results.

The moment flashed by so quickly that Jounouchi nearly missed. A single arrow darted out, followed by a dozen more quickly finding their marks. The effect was instantaneous, all thirteen of the targets dead on contact. The shopkeepers didn't need any more reason to close up shop while the townsfolks started to flee in panic, unwilling to join the bloodshed.

Jounouchi didn't need to look at Otogi to know it was time. He darted out of the doorway, his companion close at his heels. The few soldiers that remained raced back to the warehouse, trying to get backup for the assault. It was their job to make sure they didn't make it there.

Jounouchi zoned in one mage who remained standing trying to provide cover for his fellow soldiers. He could feel the air tingle as the mage casted lightning about. Jounouchi knew the real threat lied beyond him, where the necromancers would raise the dead and outnumber them quickly. But as the volts nearly missed him, Jounouchi didn't want to waste time dancing around this mage.

The mage sent out a powerful blast towards the rooftop where a barrage of arrows had come from. Mana's barrier kicked in, a translucent shield absorbing the shock and deflecting it back wildly. Jounouchi swore as he dove out of the way, not wanting to get electrocuted. Necromancers be damned, the mage had to go.

Before Jounouchi could get back on his feet, Otogi raced forward, ignoring the electricity running wild. Jounouchi tried to yell out, warning his companion of the danger, but he was too far off. The mage raised his hand, the spell circle glowing on his hand.

With a speed that stunned Jounouchi, Otogi darted forward, knife slashing the circle. The electric vibe that hung in the air immediately vanished with the circle gone. The mage wheeled his hand back, taken back by the sudden advancement. Otogi wouldn't let him take another step, his second dagger cutting a red ribbon into his throat.

Jounouchi watched as the mage collapsed, life stolen away. Otogi turned back, giving him a smirk. "Doing okay back there, buttercup?"

Jounouchi chuckled, shaking his head. Why he doubted Otogi was beyond him. The man clearly knew what he was doing. The Harpys Ladies cleared out the rest of the mage, leaving the area vacant aside from the ground crew. He looked up to the rooftops, squinting against the sunlight.

"We better move. Let's secure the entrance," Jounouchi ordered, though it was really Otogi who led this mission. Despite his daring and successful earlier plan, Otogi was still his superior officer.

If Otogi had an issue with Jounouchi's order, he didn't say anything. There were eight of them that moved to the heavy wooden door, waiting as Mai's guild moved into position to cover them as best as they could. They couldn't tarry for long. The guards will notice something is wrong and would call for backup.

Jounouchi waited for Otogi's signal, slamming against the door as he shoved it open. He lead the charge, catching the few mages standing by off guard. The battle was quick and one-sided, three corpses the evidence of their work. They quickly secured the area, knowing that time was limited.

Otogi stood by the door, whistle in hand as he called for their b-team to follow up. Jounouchi watched the door leading to the hallway, sword in hand, the back-up team starting to steal the supplies back. From weaponry to food and clothing, everything that was in sight was up for grabs. It was their job to give them as much time as possible to do so.

Jounouchi heard muffled footsteps, rushing forward as he hid next to the door. His instincts proved him right, the door swinging open as two mages ran out. Jounouchi darted forward, plunging his sword into the back of the first magician. He let out a silent gasp before falling to his knees.

Jounouchi yanked his sword free, spinning in time so that the tip of sword sent a spray of blood flying from the neck of the other mage. He took in a deep breath, listening for any potential reinforcements. He glanced over to Otogi, who gave him a sharp look. "We don't have much time."

Otogi nodded. "Then let's wrap up before we start taking losses."

Otogi turned back to get their men mobile. They had done a fairly decent job plundering the storage house and there was no point in losing all they had stolen back. What resources they took would serve not only the Resistance, but the people of this city who were robbed and made subservient to their subjugators.

Jounouchi watched the last two men move the last of the crates, lowering his sword as he sensed the danger now passing. This proved fatal, the sound of creaking wood informing him a moment too late. Jounouchi turned heels, watching a mage race forward, runes glowing.

Jounouchi swore, both hands gripping the sword, diving forward. "Everybody get back!"

Sparks flicked off the rune, Jounouchi twisting as he threw his weight forward. He could feel the heat lick against his ear. Even as his sword found his mark, the explosion of heat behind him sent him flying into the mage. Even after he was dead, the flames spread quickly, consuming the dried wood and everything else in its tracks.

Jounouchi rolled off the corpse, dazed for a moment as he stared up at the burning ceiling. The danger of the moment didn't set in, the sudden change in his landscape still unreal. What had been a collection of stored food and clothing now served as tinder for the growing flames. Jounouchi turned his head to the side, noticing several of the Sennen trying to escape through the hallway that Jounouchi had been guarding.

A sudden burst of energy swelled in him when he recognized one of the faces.

Jounouchi rolled forward, gripping the sword still plunged into the chest of the mage, standing like a pillar. He staggered to his feet, the heat making everything hazy. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name, but the sound was muted. Instead, Jounouchi had more important problems to take care of.

Jounouchi turned and raced down the hallway, the fire much closer in the narrow corridor. He caught the tail of the cape of his escaping target. Based on his slower pace, Jounouchi suspected the man didn't expect anyone to follow him, much less attack him with the threat of the impending flames.

Jounouchi barely took any satisfaction in this as he caught up to the man, slamming him against the brittle wall. It threatened to give way, yet still remained firm, not yet devoured by the fires.

Jounouchi pulled out a dagger, pressing it against his throat. The man flinched. "Wait! Don't!"

Jounouchi kept his hand steady, ignoring the sweat that stung his eyes. "You said your name was Keith, right? Remember me, asshole?"

Keith squinted, panic and confusion still disorienting him. After a moment, he shook his head. "I thought they killed you."

"And they would've, no thanks to you. Word is you've been buying up properties from people being run ragged by the Sennen for pennies and renovating those places to serve the Sennen for a profitable amount. Fucking over these people even more than your run-of-the-mill mage here."

"How else do you make a living in these shitty times?" Keith snapped, though leaned back as he felt the blade touch his throat again.

"I don't give a damn about your money problems. What I care about is that shelter you drove into bankruptcy before buying and driving out all the residents in the far western quarters. The home for folks with liabilities."

"… Why the fuck does that matter?"

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "I have a little sister who was living there. I ran to go fetch her only to find that she had been driven to the streets and was nowhere to be seen! What did you do to her? Where is she?"

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Shizuka!" Jounouchi swallowed the hard lump in his throat that suddenly appeared. The smoke burned, making his eyes water. "She's still just a kid! Chestnut hair! Hazel eyes! Wore yellow ribbons in her hair! Had a guide to help her move about because of her failing sight! What did you do to her?!"

Keith shook his head desperately. "I have no idea! I don't know who the fuck I kicked out! Why would I care?"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not fucking lying! They weren't my problem anymore! I figured they would move to a clinic. The matron of the home mentioned something of that when they left-"

"What clinic?" Jounouchi decided to ignore Keith's choice of words. He made it sound as if it had been a fair trade and not him driving unfortunate folks into greater danger.

Keith flicked his eyes about nervously, seemingly less unsettled by the knife and more about the burning carnage about them. "I- I can't remember- I'm serious! I don't remember the name… but they mentioned something about an orphanage there too. Maybe a children's hospital o-"

A loud crack above them had both men craning their heads up sharply. Jounouchi's eyes widened as the beam turned kindled bended unnaturally to the weight. Sparks showered them as the support finally gave way and the second story came crashing down atop of them.

Jounouchi was certain he would be buried alive. He waited for the burn, even as he tried to dive away from the wreckage descending. And although he skidded across the ground, the searing burn never came. He searched wildly, confused at how the rubble seemed to miss him and unsure as to how that happen.

"Jounouchi! What the hell are you doing?" A high-pitched voice rattled Jounouchi as he scrambled to his feet.

"Mana?"

"You idiot!" She screamed, sweat beading down her forehead. A light glow from her palm extended outward, Jounouchi realizing the shield that had protected him from his death. "Otogi thought you went and killed yourself! We need to get out of here!"

Jounouchi snapped his head around, searching for Keith. He couldn't see him anywhere, though he didn't hold out much hope that the man survived. Regardless, the flames continued to grow and the smoke would soon asphyxiate them both if they lingered. Not even Mana's shield could keep the haze out of his vision.

Jounouchi staggered forward, leaning around the rubble as he drew closer to the mage. She reached out a free hand, panting as she struggled to maintain the shield. Jounouchi realized that the greater danger came from exhausting his companion. A rush of energy consumed him, adrenaline pumping. Jounouchi snatched Mana's hand and raced forward, near dragging her out with him.

They didn't have a moment to catch their breath once they were outside of the building. A sharp hiss in the air told Jounouchi of the impending attack faster than he could see it. He yanked Mana with him, rounding the corner of the alleyway where several mages had already found them.

Despite their exhaustion and how painful it was to breathe, they kept running to keep the distance between them and the enemy. Jounouchi noticed arrows flying from above, the Harpys Ladies trying to cover their escape at great risk. They succeeded in taking down one mage, but that meant little as familiar moans filled the air.

"Damn it!" Mana huffed, her movements sluggish. "I was afraid they'd do something like that!"

Jounouchi turned back, pulling Mana behind him, though she stumbled. She swayed in her spot for a moment, glancing back at the undead that filled the corridor. Their odds of surviving just decreased. Still, that didn't mean Jounouchi was about to give up. Mana slowed them down, her eyes becoming hazy from using too much magic trying to protect them earlier and the pursuit leaving her dizzy.

Jounouchi didn't say a word, hiking Mana onto his back. She resisted for a moment before collapsing, her arms falling forward across his chest. Despite his fatigue, Mana wasn't too heavy as Jounouchi set off again, sprinting down the alleyways blindly as he tried to shake the Sennen. The moans seemed to echo around him, not letting him get away.

Jounouchi realized the arrows had long disappeared. He hadn't seen anyone after them in a while. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing one stray corpse ambling towards them. Perhaps he shook of the enemy, but he had a new problem – he was separated from his squad and nowhere near one of the runesgates.

Turning back would be suicidal at this point, so Jounouchi dove into an empty building once out of sign of the lingering corpse. He knelt down, leaning Mana against the wall as he peaked through the window to keep watch. There was no need to rush. They were blocks away from the attack and away from the center of town. The rabble down there would keep them busy for a while. Once things calmed down, they could make their way back.

Jounouchi sighed as he leaned back on his haunches. Mana was still out next to him, deaf to the world. He felt bad – had he known that Mana would chase him down into the fire, he would have tried to escape sooner. What on earth possessed him to recklessly chase down an enemy in the burning wreckage?

Mana was clearly overworked. He had barely spoken to her since their first big stunt to free Mokuba. She had thrown herself into the Resistance without a second thought to her own well-being. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't practice her magic. She knew that aiding the Resistance was their best chance of retaking the palace and freeing her teacher. It didn't matter the cost – she selflessly gave herself to the cause in the hopes of saving someone precious to her.

In that regard, Jounouchi couldn't blame her. He knew it was that same devotion that had him run deeper into the fire for answers.

A quick set of footsteps caught Jounouchi's ear. He snapped to his feet, leaning against the wall as he glanced out the window. He gripped his sword tightly, only to relax when he spotted a familiar face. "Honda!"

His companion turned towards the sound of the hushed whisper. Honda examined the building briefly before hesitantly entering the building. He lowered his crossbow once he saw Jounouchi. "Fucking hell, man. I thought you were dead!"

Jounouchi turned back towards his unconscious partner. "I would've been had it not been for Mana."

"Is she okay?"

"Exhausted, but unharmed. Is it safe out there?"

Honda snorted. "It's never safe, but I've secured an escape route for us to use. About four blocks north of here. Granted we might have some undead we'll have to plow through."

Jounouchi drew his sword, adjusting his grip. "Sounds fun. Why don't you don't take the cargo for a bit and I'll cut our way to freedom?"

Honda rolled his eyes. "You dumb asshole. You nearly got burned alive and you're ready to go back swinging?"

"Can't keep me down." Jounouchi grinned. "Let's roll."


	29. Chapter 29

The path away from society remained quiet in the days after the incident in Talrun. Kek had come back to camp, showing Ryou the food that he had. Though Ryou had more questions, he noticed his companion's puffy eyes and decided to not press the issue.

Instead, they continued deeper into the woods, though Ryou felt more aimless than ever. He supposed that he should head to Roca to research but instead he wandered eastward, away from the city. Even though he sought the truth still, he knew that the answers he sought after wouldn't be in books. In the end, a visit to any library would be a waste of time.

As to where they would go next, Ryou had no clue. He figured Kek would've split off with his half of the money, but he still remained by Ryou's side, journeying with him through the wilderness. This wasn't a problem for Ryou; he was now accustomed to his company in these few days, though not much was said. There was a comfort in not being alone, one that Ryou desperately craved but was often denied due to his Brand.

Ryou stared at the flame between him and Kek, trying to warm up from the chilly day and savor the heat before falling asleep. The light danced, creating a shimmer around his companion from the smoke. Ryou smiled at how the Kek's hair seemed to burn and dance with the flames.

Kek noticed this, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling?"

Ryou blushed, though it was hard to tell in the darkness. "It's just your hair is all. I like how it glows and shimmers under the light of the flames."

Kek frowned, raising a hand to pull one of his spikes down, trying to see what Ryou described. He raised an eyebrow. "I've never noticed that before."

"You're like a candle – your hair is always on fire."

Kek snorted, glancing away. "If I'm a fire, then it's the destructive kind."

"A single match can set an entire forest ablaze." Ryou offered, though he could tell Kek wasn't listening. His gaze was lost again. After another break of silence, Ryou sighed and crawled towards his satchel, deciding to pull out the blankets for the night.

As he dug through his bag, a small wooden token fell out. Ryou glanced down, recognizing it as same token that he had found on Kek a week before. Though wooden, it was still an identifier with the mark of the Sennen carved into it. Kek had been eager to discard it, but Ryou held on to it.

Kek never told him about his past affiliation with the Sennen. Though he made it no secret that he once served, it was clear that there had been some falling out and Kek had been marked a traitor for it. How Kek originally got involved remained a mystery. He had only mentioned two men from the Sennen – his attempted murderer and Aknadin…

"Kek, who is Aknadin?"

Ryou didn't even think of his question before the words left his lips. He realized his mistake too late, catching the sharp movement from Kek, a flash of anger on his face. "What?"

"It's- I-" Ryou took a breath, forcing himself to restart. "You mentioned him before. You said wanted to kill him and Pegasus. I understand why you want revenge on the man who tried to take your life, but… I don't know who this Aknadin is or what he is to."

Ryou kept his gaze down, feeling the burning gaze on him. Ryou didn't know why he explained his question. He knew that Kek wouldn't answer. As if to make his point, Kek turned away and faced the fire again, the fury burning in his eyes, shoulders hunched. Ryou flicked his eyes up, feeling the crashing sensation in his chest.

Ryou hadn't meant to cross a line, but he still did. He could tell that Kek's personal grievances with Aknadin ran deep. Ryou looked down at the token, the Eye gazing up at him.

"In my village to the far North, they have a tradition every winter. The townsfolks gather together and they build a statue made of wood and hay. The men would construct it and then women would take dyes and paints to decorate it. They would drag this effigy to the center of town on the winter solstice – the darkest night of the year."

Ryou could feel Kek's eyes on him but he didn't look at him. He stared at the flames, not trusting his voice. "Each year, they would be creative as they could be with the design, but there was one thing that was the same. Without fail, there would be the mark of the Eye painted on the forehead and both wrists."

"And when their wooden necromancer reached the town square, everyone would throw their torches at it to set it aflame. They did this every year in the hopes of warding off necromancers from town and keep them at bay." Ryou curled his arms tighter, burying his face into his arms. The fire flickered and sparked with life, but Ryou felt cold.

The memory still haunted him as a child. Even when Ryou was little, he had learned early on to hide his mark. He learned at an early age that the Brand was dangerous and that the town would turn against him if they knew of it. And he was reminded of this truth every winter when the village burned the effigy, chanting their victory of their enemy, while a child remained terrified of the truth.

Ryou tore his gaze away from the fire, daring to look at Kek. He froze when he noticed the lavender gems studying him. "… When did you leave your village?"

"Over a decade ago. I was twelve."

"Did you know how to use magic then?"

Ryou bobbed his head noncommittally. "Enough. I only knew how to raise and bind the dead. I didn't know about the spiritual transaction."

"The… what?" Kek furrowed his brow, turning so he could face Ryou.

Ryou turned around, grabbing the blanket he had forgotten about and wrapped it around himself. "Yeah. There's two forms of necromantic powers. You can raise or put to rest the dead. That's where we animate corpses to our will. It's probably the thing most necromancers are known for."

"I thought that was the only thing necromancers were known for." Kek snorted, a line of goosebumps running down his forearm as a cold breeze swept by them.

Ryou leaned over, grabbing the other blanket to give to Kek. "Not quite. Most necromancers don't know about transcending into the spiritual plane."

Kek held the blanket, giving Ryou a long stare. "You're going to have to simplify it way more than that."

Ryou chuckled, trying to figure out how to describe such a power. "Hmm… Think about it this way. Everything we know about this world is seen in a physical context. The entirety of our country can be experienced through our senses, by touch, sight, sound… you get the picture."

Ryou leaned back, holding his hands out. "But our world is one of many different existences on this plane. It's like there are many universes in one coinciding and sometimes they intersect."

Kek wrapped the blankets around his waist, laying down on his side as he listened to Ryou. He narrowed his eyes. Ryou was worried that his explanation didn't help, but before he could think of a new analogy, Kek turned back to him. "Is this connected to the gods' world from legends?"

Ryou blinked, surprised. "Uh, yes, actually. The gods come from a world separate from ours and are present but don't always intercede. The only time they entered our world was on the behalf of humanity in the time of Necrophades' reign. I'm impressed by your intuition."

"I'm a warrior but not unlearned." Kek rolled his eyes. "Does this mean Zorc is from the same plane as the gods?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest. I don't think so. Magic was a gift from the gods to humanity, their ancient power bestowed on the first king before spreading to the masses. I can't be certain, but based on the nature of necromancy, I'm inclined to believe this power is from a different source."

"That would make sense. Still… You're not quick to suggest that necromancy is the power of the dead."

Ryou shook his head. "The Brand was a gift from Necrophades. And Necrophades was killed in the last confrontation."

Kek nodded, drawing the lines in his head. "And since it was a gift from him and he was slain in the ancient war, it wouldn't make sense that he would be killed by the same power that he bestowed on his followers."

Ryou gave a slight nod, smirking. "My thoughts exactly. You're awfully sharp when it comes to magic."

Kek winced, glancing away. "I was around mages a lot among the Sennen. You pick up stuff."

Ryou decided not to push for answers on that. There was a brief moment of silence before Kek spoke up again, quick to move past this lull in their conversation. "So how does this spiritual plane fit into all of this?"

"The one realm that coincides with every imaginable world is the land of the dead. No one can escapable it. Death is the final destination for all spirits in the universe. When a necromancer raises the dead, their corporeal bodies come back to life, but their souls still belong to the underworld."

Ryou leaned back, laying down next to Kek, staring up at the inky black sky. "Necromancers can step into the land of the dead, reach out to the souls and bind them to their will. Our bodies grow cold like corpses in this world, but our spirit projects into a world beyond view and our powers still have some sway."

Ryou turned to look at Kek, lavender eyes widening, searching for some form of deception on his pale face. Instead, Ryou tore his gaze back up to the stars, tracing the constellations. They were a bit difficult to find this far south, but Ryou spotted the White Dragon leading northward, parallel to the fisherman just southwest of her.

Kek leaned forward, a scowl on his face. Ryou raised an eyebrow, uncertain of his companion's suspicion. "You're telling me that not only can necromancers raise a corpse, but they could restore the soul of the deceased if they wanted to?"

Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "No. Well, at least not that I know of. I've never seen it before nor have I ever attempted. The spiritual plane where all souls go serves more as a place where I can contact those who have died. I usually will only go there if I have limited options and I need answers that only the dead can provide. I try not to tarry there long."

"And by that, I assume you're referring to some unspoken danger?"

"It's not just humans who die. There are dark creatures, demons from other worlds who still possess great power from beyond the shore. They tempt you and lure you into summoning spirits that bring weakness to your heart. I've seen it happen before – the demon can come to possess the necromancer and they lose all sense of themselves at the promise of their heart's desire." Ryou interlocked his fingers as he cradled his head, his eyes fluttering shut.

Kek paused, his voice unexpectedly soft. "…So what tempts you from beyond the gate?"

Ryou felt his breath catch, realizing he had said too much. He jerked his head towards Kek, emerald eyes meeting the unwavering lilac gaze. Ryou could only hold it for a second before tearing away, feeling exposed. The blanket couldn't keep out the chill that shivered down his spine.

The silence raged on, Ryou turning on his side to look away from Kek. Just like his companion had things he couldn't talk about, the same could be said about the secretive necromancer. He had no reason to divulge some details into his life.

And yet the softness cut through Ryou's shield, piercing him where he longed to be healed.

"My mother."

Ryou couldn't see Kek from his position, so he didn't know his reaction. The silence wrapped them again, as if to mask Ryou's words. Still, he spoke on. "My mother taught me all that I knew of magic. About necromancy. She knew about my mark because she had it to. She was my comfort, giving me courage when I was young and terrified. And when she died, I didn't know what to do and I-"

Ryou curled into himself, drawing closer to the fire. He felt as if he had plunged into an icy ocean, drenched and shivering to the core and weighed down by the waves. "I don't want to talk about it."

He heard Kek shift beside him, but Ryou said nothing. He remained curled in the fetal position. He hadn't meant to reveal as much as he did. His first response should have been enough, yet Ryou kept talking. He felt horrified by his actions, sick that he would speak so freely. Not even Yugi knew about his mother.

Then again, Yugi never asked about necromancy or his magic in general. He was content to be blissfully ignorant about the craft, and Ryou was content to let that be. Never had he been in the company of another person who wanted to know more about him and his life as a necromancer. Not just about his travels, but also learn about the magic and experiences that comes with such powers.

Ryou hadn't been able to fully confide in anyone since he was a child. And although he spoke more than he wanted to, it felt nice to take some of the burden off. Even if he couldn't ever let go of it all, at least Kek was there for now to ease his loneliness.

All the same, Ryou planned on paying closer attention to what he said. He wasn't ready to speak of all his horrors quite yet.

The fire crackled, the wood popping and crackling. Ryou felt the heat burn across his face and fingers, though it couldn't quite reach under the blanket. He could almost be lulled into sleep if it weren't for his thoughts. Perhaps it would be better to get some rest and put an end to their conversations of fear and pain.

"… My mother died when I was three."

Ryou blinked, turning over onto his back. He glanced over, noticing Kek laying on his back staring up at the sky. Though the muscles in his face grew taut, there was a tired look in his eyes. "My father walked out on us before I was born. I grew up in the slums and when my mom died, I lived on the streets."

Kek's eyes squeezed shut, unable to relax. "I had to scavenge and steal for food. Every day was a struggle to survive. There were times where I went days without eating, winters that were too cold that I was left numb and afraid to fall asleep, hiding away from the guards who sought to punish a hungry child than feed him."

"I didn't think I would last the age of 10. I would have done anything to escape that life."

Ryou's eyes widened, his heart aching as he already sensed what broke Kek. "Aknadin tricked you."

Kek let out a heavy sigh, opening his eyes to star back up at the inky black. "He promised me food and shelter. His voice soft and words honied… I thought I was willing to pay any price to escape my old life. But now, I know it would have been preferable to have remained on the streets than to submit myself to that man."

Ryou thought back to when he first found Kek, freshly bleeding. He had seen other wounds that were old, scars that would always remain. "Your back."

Kek nodded. "That was for trying to runaway when I was thirteen. He had an unending imagination when it came to torture and subjugation, with me being his test subject. He meant to break me, to turn me into his obedient sword and shield. And as much as he tried to do so, my spirit refused to be broken."

"You're strong," Ryou remarked, his own bitter feelings towards his own father fluttering back into his mind. Even though Aknadin acted kindly, drawing Kek in like a loving parent, his actions were anything but. "To have suffered as you do and to be here now."

Kek snorted, turning his head away. "I've survived. That's all. Even when he took me in, I was still trying to make it to the next day. All that I live for now is for his death. I have nothing else to live for. If I could do it all again, I would have scorned his offer and stayed my place in the slums. Better to have died a decade ago than to suffer as I have."

Kek's words clogged in Ryou's throat. Ryou didn't know what to say, what comfort he could offer or what promise to make. There was such hatred and loathing in his companion, and rightfully so. Ryou wished that he could have done something, anything, to give him an escape from the world he has known.

Ryou's life hadn't been easy, but he had escaped the dangers to his life before. He had been able to find joy in the small things in life. Perhaps his hope for greater happiness was foolish in the grand scheme of things. But he couldn't leave things as they were either.

Kek wasn't watching him, so Ryou slowly extended a hand out. He brushed against Kek's hand at his side. As expected, his hands were warm, always warm where Ryou's were like ice. He saw Kek's shoulders tense, but Ryou kept his eyes on their hands. He could feel each callous under his fingertip, the warmth easing his fingers.

It didn't seem right that someone filled with warmth should never experience it in his life.

"I'm sorry. I know those words mean little for what you have been through. It's not right that Aknadin used you and hurt you so. But…" Ryou curled into himself a little, heat flooding his cheeks. "I'm glad you're here with me now. Even if you hadn't wished for this life, I'm glad that I met you. I'm happy I had this chance."

Kek didn't move, Ryou lazily drawing up each finger. He expected his companion to draw away. Ryou wasn't really sure what compelled to reach out in this manner but he couldn't pull away. There was something comforting in this simple connection they shared. Ryou always wore gloves to hide his Brand. To touch another person's hand with his own felt almost taboo in a way.

Ryou's breath froze when Kek's hand jerked, grabbing his. Ryou tried to recoil but he found his hand trapped. He snapped his head up, looking at Kek's turned face. It took Ryou a moment to realize what this meant before he finally relaxed, letting his hand relax in Kek's.

Ryou closed his eyes, the fire crackling the only interruption of their night. Though the winter air still nipped at their exposed faces, Ryou felt warm. It was if their joined hands offered more than just comfort. They could never take away their suffering, but they could find a way to live with it. They could find a way to live with their scars and survive.

Perhaps together, they could figure out how to finally live.

Ryou let his mind wander, a vast unexplored darkness before him. Yet even as sleep took him, his thoughts returned to their interlocked fingers.


	30. Chapter 30

Sleep eluded Yugi.

They hadn't slept in two days and he felt dead on his feet. He had been sure once they finally had a most to rest, Yugi would fallen into a hard sleep. Instead, Yugi stared up at the ceiling, his mind whirling with thoughts as his companions slept on. Ishizu and Odion slept on either side of their two princes.

Yugi sat up, looking down at Atem. Even asleep, his cousin seemed more mature than him, despite the couple of years Yugi had on him. There was an air about him, of regal splendor that even after being torn away from his position and title, he would remain a prince. His entire life, Atem was raised to be the new king and hope of his kingdom.

Or rather, their kingdom.

Yugi didn't see how he fit into this. He didn't understand why his grandfather never mentioned anything. Perhaps he intended to, but the truth was lost of the years. Maybe he wanted to tell Yugi, but in his declining health, memories grew faint and more difficult to recollect.

Even so, Yugi wondered why his grandfather taught him nothing to prepare him for this role. Even if he sought to protect him, Yugi's own ignorance was his greatest weakness. He was a prince only by blood an nothing more. He had no gifts or insight that would aid their country in this time of crisis. Things were simpler when he could serve Atem, learning to aid with the gifts he had.

Now, much more would be demanded of Yugi and he knew that there was a steep learning curve. Why hadn't his grandfather taught him more to prepare for this moment? Surely some magic or swordsmanship would have helped? Outside of a basic understanding of legends and history, Yugi couldn't claim much outside of herding.

Yugi felt as if he had already failed before he even tried to step into his new role.

Moving quietly, Yugi slipped away from Atem's side, leaving his companions in the room. He couldn't sleep. Perhaps a walk would clear his mind. At the very least, he could check out more of the murals across the wall. Shadi's retelling of their history, though troubling, gave Yugi hope. Perhaps they were flawed and broken as humans, but they had the potential for greatness as well.

Their ancestor, the first king, was a man from simple origins. He was no great leader, but a person led by courage and faith to change their doomed fate. And perhaps Yugi was reading himself into the tale too much, but as someone who felt inadequate and unprepared for the inheritance before him, he wondered if great people aren't born so much as made.

It was certainly the case with the first king. And perhaps it would be their tale, as the princes who would fight against the growing darkness. Yugi could only hope that their tale ended in light as well.

Yugi took the lamp with him, the flickering light offering him some relief from the darkness. It was odd how here in this place, he was among his family. Somewhere deep in these halls, his father and his ancestors resided here. The murals down the hallway illustrated that history, tracing the timeline of the kings to the very origin.

Yugi found himself retracing those steps. Like the faces he encountered in his soul, each step took his closer to the beginning. He moved past the fires of their most recent history, diving into the tale of economic prosperity with their southerly neighbors. Yugi didn't remember much of those times, only that some great calamity destroyed their kingdom and with it, the country's burgeoning partner.

Yugi delved deeper, recounting a famine that left the country decimated, preceded by the sudden discovery of rare gems in the mountains where the capital now resided. These waves continued, of great fortune and despair that swept over their country. For every triumph, failure seemed to come at it heels. When hope seemed forlorn, the darkness would pass and the kingdom survived.

Yugi followed this story until it finally led him to the beginning. The hallway raced down to the end to a room that Yugi hadn't seen yet. He didn't consider his actions, stepping through the door to see where it all started. He jumped back when he saw Shadi standing in the room, seemingly waiting for him.

Yugi felt like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt-"

Shadi shook his head. "There's no need to apologize, my prince. I didn't mean to startle you."

Yugi glanced back down the hallway before looking to Shadi. He debated going back to bed, but he was too alert to consider the option. After a moment, he took a step into the large, circular room. He had the strangest sensation that Shadi had anticipated his arrival tonight.

"Is there something on your mind, Prince Yugi?"

Yugi paused, face scowling. "Please don't be so formal. I only found out I was a prince today."

"Just because you learned of your royal heritage today doesn't mean you weren't a prince before coming here. Do not feel shame in the title."

Yugi sighed, sensing where their conversation would lead. "It's not shame, but inadequacy. I was not raised in the court nor do I have any knowledge of royal affairs. I may be a prince, but my grandfather taught me nothing to prepare me for that role."

Shadi frowned, watching Yugi approach. He waited to speak until Yugi stood by his side. "Nothing, you say? I find that hard to believe. Siamun was the one who taught me when I was only an apprentice."

"He did?" Yugi looked up.

"Yes. He was a very talented summoner, able to bond with and summon a variety of demons from beyond our realm. I imagine he did the same for you."

"Hardly." Yugi huffed, leaning down to place the lamp down by their feet. He stared at the flickering flame, finding it easier to look at than Shadi's hazy eyes. "My grandfather taught me to take care of animals on the farm and how to be a good herdsman. I wasn't even aware of any magical inclination until very recently-"

"Tell me, my prince – why are you friends with a necromancer?"

Yugi snapped his head up, his heart skipping a beat in slight panic. "What?"

"I saw it in your mind. A white-haired boy who bears the Brand. He comes to visit and you welcome his company. Surely you must realize the danger-"

"Ryou's not dangerous!" Yugi refused to be shamed for his friendship. "Ryou is a necromancer, but more than that, he's my friend."

"You claim he is a friend despite the Brand?"

"I don't care about that. Ryou is a good person. I won't punish him for something that was beyond his control," Yugi argued back, feeling irrationally angry. If Shadi intended to reprimand him for his connection to Ryou, then he would have a difficult fight ahead. Yugi would not budge on this. His amethyst eyes glinted in the candlelight, meeting Shadi's gaze unflinching.

Shadi studied Yugi, eyes flicking around his face. After a several long seconds, he gave a slow nod, a smile creeping onto his face. "You have much of your grandfather in you."

Shadi's words stunned Yugi, leaving him at a loss. It must have shown on his face because Shadi gave a soft chuckle, his voice barely a murmur over the silence. "Siamun had been an oddity among the courts, despite his royal heritage. He never cared for such affairs, chastising me when my priorities were out of line. To him, seeing the humanity in each person was the most important thing we could learn."

Yugi finally understood, a warmth rushing to his cheeks. He glanced away, his heart heavy as he thought back on the man who raised him. Even with the revelation of his heritage, he could never be angry at his grandfather. Not when he raised him and made Yugi into the man he was.

Yugi didn't know much of his grandfather from his life before leaving the capital, but Shadi seemed to confirm that his grandfather's character was nothing but consistent. As Solomon or Siamun, he valued compassion and treating others with dignity as crucial. It was easy for Yugi to internalize this from his own experiences, but his journey on the road made him realize how rare those ideals were.

And it was only talking to Shadi now that he grew to cherish these lessons more.

For the first time in a long time, Yugi felt a fresh wave of grief. He tried to offer a smile, but his expression caved into itself. He snapped his head down, his eyes burning suddenly. "I'm an ungrateful grandson, aren't I? My grandpa gave me everything I could want and I'm still not satisfied."

"I wouldn't go that far. It's clear you care and love your grandfather. I don't think wishing for answers is wrong," Shadi offered, kneeling down by Yugi.

The movement startled Yugi, raising a hand to quickly wipe away his unshed tears. He knew Shadi was trying to be respectful, but it made Yugi uncomfortable to be the center of attention. "I suppose. Maybe it's not too late to find those answers."

"That's a good attitude. I won't claim to be as knowledgeable as Siamun, but I can do my best to answer any questions you might have."

Yugi nodded, perking up. "Would… Could you teach me magic? I noticed I can tame any beast to my will, but I want to know more."

Yugi could tell his question caught Shadi off guard, his eyes wide for a moment. He quickly regained his composure, adjusting his turban briefly. "Of course. It's strange – I learned all I know of magic from Siamun. Never did I think I would in turn teach his child and ward."

"Didn't you teach Atem?"

Shadi shook his head, rising to his feet as he made his way to the center of the room. "There are other teachers for that job. Our primary role as priests is to protect the royal family and the kingdom. Consider us war generals in these dangerous times, I suppose."

Yugi never asked Atem what he knew of magic. The question never really crossed his mind. He didn't think he wanted to ask favors of the prince, but things were different now with a more level playing field. Yugi knelt down to grab his lamp but Shadi's voice stopped him.

"There's no need. We have all the light we need within ourselves."

Yugi felt perplexed by the statement, but the question died on his lips as Shadi raised his palms. There was a brief glow from his palm before an array of light scattered around them. Yugi watched the lights fly around him, settling like constellations underground. His breath hitched as he looked up, revealed the first mural made, of the gods in their ascendency.

Yugi thought it a shame that the darkness of the crypt hid such history from view. No natural light would ever reveal the origins. The gods were vibrant, like rubies and sapphires that dazzled across the ceiling. The ceiling couldn't contain them, even as art, the great lords sliding past each other as a pure white light hung at the center.

In that moment, Yugi felt as if he were his ancestor, crying out to a greater power for help. Staring up at the ceiling, Yugi felt the plea of an ancestor that he was starting to understand as less of a legend and more of a man trying to do what's right. Not because it was his destiny but because he needed to act in some way.

In a way, Yugi supposed that there was a little difference between king and pauper.

Yugi realized that Shadi was waiting for him still, tearing his gaze away and walking to the priest. Shadi seemed endlessly patient, his expression relaxed. It was only once Yugi was by his side that he spoke.

"How much do you know of magic?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Odion taught me the difference between summoners and mages. Mages channel their own power while summoners make a contract with a demon of some sort."

Shadi lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. "That covers the basics. You probably noticed, but as priests, we bear spell casting circles on our palms. Because of our duties, having quick access to construct runes is necessary. Likewise, the sooner you become comfortable with binding a ka to your will, the more prepared you'll be in times of danger."

Shadi stepped away, moving to a chalked circle that Yugi was only noticing for the first time. He stood at the center, watching Shadi add more runes and ancient text. He didn't want to disturb Shadi as he worked, but Yugi had more questions still. "How does one form a contract with a… ka? And how do you use their ka?"

"Where mages rely on their own magical knowledge and stamina to cast magic, a summoner's ability relies solely on their will power. This is both a great asset and danger to summoners. So long as you have a firm grasp of yourself, you will never tire and your bond will be unshakable. However, should you waver and the demon sees weakness, then the ka will try to possess you and you will lose yourself."

Yugi took in a deep breath. This entire endeavor sounded far riskier when Shadi explained in those terms. Still, Yugi knew that learning to fight and defend himself were crucial. His worry must have been evident on his face as Shadi spoke again. "I will come with you to make sure no danger befalls you."

Yugi nodded, but then stopped, confused by his response. "Where are we going?"

Shadi finished writing, standing up as he wiped his hands of the chalk. "To the realm of demons. How else will you form a contract with one and call it to our world?"

Yugi thought Shadi was joking but remembered Shadi was not one for making light of such matters. Yugi's heart started to race, panic fluttering in his chest. "Isn't that dangerous though?"

"It can be if you don't know what you're doing. But I will be with you. Your grandfather took me when I was an apprentice. The alternative is to call an array of demons into our world and I can assure you that is far more dangerous to let such power creatures roam our country freely." Shadi raised his hands together, a white light surrounding them.

Yugi resisted the urge to run as the light turn violet, like black tendrils escaping from the edge of the circle. Yugi had no idea what he was doing. Did Shadi mean to throw him into a land filled with dangerous creatures and not tell him how to bind a demon to his will. Shadi should have taught him at least that much before they plunged into danger.

Yugi had more questions to ask, but he felt the earth tremble around him. The inky purple smoke wrapped around them. Yugi noticed how the caverns seemed to disappear as the smoke brushed around them. The familiar granite stones were replaced by a purple smog. Soon the darkness that wrapped them became their entire world.

The air around them grow cold and heavy, a pressure growing on Yugi's chest. He realized his own panic made it even more difficult to breathe, so he forced himself to take slow, measured breaths. Shadi lowered his hands, his expression as calm as always, though there was a hard edge to his slate eyes.

"Let's move. We don't want to linger here any longer than need be."

Yugi nodded, suddenly desiring the comfort of the crypt over the darkness that suffocated them. He took one step forward, convinced he would fall through smoke. As if defying his eyes, the darkness supported them, his footing sure even if Yugi couldn't see where they walked. There was nothing to see, the two walking blindly forward.

Yugi felt confused by all that was happening around him. He wasn't sure if this was all a dream and he was actually still in bed. He didn't voice this out loud, nor did he ask any questions. Shadi's voice had echoed around them, cutting in the darkness. Yugi feared any unnecessary noise may draw unwanted attention.

Yugi didn't know if they had been walking for a long time or for only a few seconds. Time seemed to move differently in this world. Yugi flicked his eyes about, expecting an attack from any side.

As if on cue, a hiss whistled past their ears. Yugi ducked down on instinct, tensing at the shadow whirling back and racing towards them. Shadi took a quick step forward, muttering under his breath.

To Yugi's surprise, another shadow raced towards them, colliding into the thing that raced towards and obliterating it in a puff of smoke. The new shadow remained close, its form unclear. Yugi remained kneeling, still shaken up by the attack. "What was that?"

"A demon. It's hard to determine what each demon is in its own realm. The shadows make it hard to decipher. It's only in our world that we can see their true form. It was a rather weak creature though, so my ka had no probl-"

The creature by Shadi growled lowly, as if muttering something in a foreign language. Shadi searched, brows furrowed in confusion. Yugi felt a twinge of panic, noticing how Shadi's body language changed. No longer did he seem self-assured and confident. Instead, the priest remained tense, stepping back to guard Yugi from some unseen threat.

There was a shift on the ground. Yugi turned, noticing how the remnants of the first demon seemed to vibrate. Soon the darkness grew, almost bubbling up like a heated, black, viscous liquid. The nameless demon sprung up from its ashes, but Yugi noticed how there was more this time.

"Shadi! It can multiply!" He warned, though the priest seemed to have already seen that. Shadi frowned, a silent command urging his ka forward. The creature shredded the demon apart as easily as it did the first time. However, it seemed to divide again instantaneously.

Yugi felt an uneasy squeeze in his stomach, the danger setting in. It didn't matter how many times they struck it down; the creature would keep respawning until it outnumbered them. Shadi came to the same realization, turning back to Yugi. "We need to escape. This creature hungers for our blood and we're at a disadvantage in this realm."

Yugi nodded, his thoughts flitting back to their original mission. He didn't bother asking because their survival mattered more than any demon contract did. Yugi turned tail, racing back to where they had originally arrived. It was an approximation since Yugi struggled to recognize their path with only shadows as landmarks.

Shadi ran behind Yugi, close at his heel so that he could ward off the creature that chased them. Yugi could hear Shadi's ka fighting off the duplicates of this demon. Based on the sound of growling and hisses, Yugi knew that the creature continued to grow in numbers. That their plan of escape would only work if they could get back before this demon finally caught up to them.

Yugi spotted a glimmer of light in the distance, a smile breaking across his face. The spellcasting circle still held a glow about it from their world. If they could reach the runes, then Shadi could get them back safely.

Or at least, Yugi thought that until Shadi let out a sharp cry.

Yugi snapped his head back, everything moving in slow motion around him. The demon had captured Shadi's ka, grappling him until he was no longer visible beneath the swarm of copies. Though Shadi hadn't been touched, he knelt on the ground, gasping as if he were being choked for breath.

It only took a moment for Yugi to connect the two. It took even less time when he saw the demon raced towards them, claws lashing out to strike Shadi. Yugi didn't have time to think as he raced past Shadi, placing himself in front like a shield to protect the priest.

"Don't hurt him!" Yugi had no reason to call out the command. His words rang through the darkness, its echoes followed by a cacophony of hisses and chatterings of other demons drawn to the fight. Yugi's heart pounded in his chest, eyes widening at the demon lunging towards him. The claws reached out for him, like the fangs of a wolf plunging into his skin.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat. For a split-second, the shadows disappeared and Yugi was in the woods, fallen and stunned. The demon was gone and its place was a wolf, hunting him as its prey.

Like a distant memory, Yugi realized he could stop the demon.

With more courage than he actually felt, Yugi spread his arms out, acting as a human shield. He narrowed his eyes, inhaling sharply. "I order you to stop! You will not harm us!"

Though the order was the same, there was something different in the air. Yugi could feel it, his voice stronger, drowning out the noise of the demons around him. By some miracle, the army of demons slowed, halting before him like a wave threatening to crash on the shore. It was as if they were contemplating obeying the order.

Even though Shadi taught him nothing, Yugi felt himself acting on instinct. He thought back to Juno on the farm, the easy connection that was built between them. He thought of their steeds who were hesitant to trust their new companions, but had faithfully led both him and Atem on their journeys. He remembered when death seemed certain and a desperate plea to a feral wolf ended up saving his life.

And although they weren't animals of this world, they were still creatures. They were born of darkness, but creatures with minds and souls of their own. And although Yugi could try to overpower their will, that was not his way. He never cared for such manners before and he would refuse now.

Perhaps Shadi had meant to taught him differently, but Yugi would act as he always would.

Yugi took a slow and steady breath before stepping forward. To his surprise, the creature remained still. Yugi could feel many pairs of eyes watching him, examining him as they awaited his next action.

Yugi knew that any weakness would invite an attack. But like his grandfather once taught him, compassion was a sign of strength. And as risky as that seemed in this realm of darkness, Yugi understood why his grandfather stood by his words.

"Don't fight us, please. I don't want us to shed blood in a senseless struggle." His soft voice was barely a murmur, but he could feel the rapt attention surrounding him. The smoke seemed to close in on him, making it difficult to breathe. There was no movement, but Yugi wasn't sure if that was a good sign. He scanned the darkness, separating the various shapes and forms from the shadows around them.

That's when Yugi spotted a pair of eyes that broke through the haze. The black eyes seemed to glisten from the darkness, alert and curious in sharp contrast to the purple smog surrounding them. It caught Yugi off guard. The eyes suddenly made the creature seem less like an amorphous predator and much like another other animal one might encounter.

Yugi decided to take a chance. "Will you show yourself, please? I want to be friends."

His request was an odd one, one that Yugi never would have guessed he would be make in such a place when he first arrived. But faith and kindness could reach the darkest of places. Yugi smiled at this, noticing how the creature withdrew into itself. He wasn't sure if the duplicates had vanished or returned to its original host, but it didn't matter.

The creature finally congealed into one being, black eyes shining like glass. Hesitantly, Yugi reached out, jumping when his fingers brushed against the darkness. He hadn't expected to feel anything, expecting his hand to brush past through the creature like the smoke around them. The darkness hid the creature true form, but Yugi could have sworn he felt something furry.

Suddenly, the demon rushed him, nuzzling into Yugi's chest. Yugi felt a brief flash of panic before realizing what the creature was doing. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, his hands trying to pet the creature as he best he could without fully seeing what it was.

With the danger now passed, Yugi turned back to Shadi, a flicker of worry. He felt relief, though he didn't give himself time to relish in it. Instead, he felt himself freeze under the intense stare of Shadi. The priest, while relatively unharmed given their near-death experience, gave him an odd look. Yugi couldn't tell if he was angry or terrified, but there was something unnerving in the way his gray eyes flicked across Yugi's face.

"Shadi? What's wrong?"

Shadi blinked, before glancing away. His arms trembled as he shifted up to his knees. He stared at the ground for a moment, though Yugi suspected he was avoiding eye contact. "Nothing. I just… things went differently than I thought."

Yugi frowned. He felt the demon nudge at his hand again and Yugi found himself petting the creature absentmindedly. "Is… that a bad thing?"

"No, but… I suppose I should have seen this. I've always considered myself Siamun's student and the fruit of his work, but it seems I still have much to learn."

Yugi shook his head, not comprehending. Shadi slowly stood up, swaying slightly as he struggled to find his balance. Yugi took a step forward, offering a hand but Shadi shook his head. "We've accomplished what we set out to do. Let's head back before greater dangers threaten us now."

Yugi wanted to press Shadi further but restrained from doing so. There was something guarded in the priest's face that gave Yugi pause. He had a sense there was something on Shadi's mind that may burden him rather than encourage him. What that was would have to wait until they escape this world of darkness.

Yugi watched Shadi walk ahead of him, his ka circling them and hissing angrily. Yugi glanced down at the demon near him. Thinking on it, he realized that this creature would most likely be his ka, even if he didn't know what his ka was. He took comfort from the demon near him, trying to ignore the uneasy squeeze in his stomach as they made their back to their realm.


	31. Chapter 31

Marik stood in front of the cell, the toe of his boot rapping against the stone floor. He crossed his arms, hand gripping the Millennium Rod. Guards rustled behind him, trying to locate the key to the cell. Inhaling heavily, Marik allowed his loud sigh to be indicative of his annoyance.

Despite his air of confidence, Marik felt nauseous. The talks with his father over the last few days had been long and difficult. He knew that Aknadin didn't trust him and thought that Mokuba's rescue was Marik's plan. No amount of persuasion seemed to convince his father.

However, there came a chance to prove himself.

Marik knew that his position was precarious. Without Bakura at his side, Marik couldn't hope to implement his plan. However, Marik could make the necessary steps to assuage his father as well as provide himself the information needed for when he finally revealed his true colors.

When put into simple terms, Marik needed to masquerade as the obedient son long enough. He finally knew of their grand scheme and how they were to go about achieving their goal. Research and discussion had allowed Marik to finally fill in those blanks.

A crucial element to their success was all the Millennium Items gathered together. That much was clear.

Of course, Aknadin did not trust Marik to maintain possession of the Rod. Even now, Marik was aware of the guards standing near. These mages kept a vigilant eye on the High Priest's son, wary for any hint of betrayal. Should Marik attempt to use the weapon at any point without their consent, they would strike him down.

And as strong as Marik was, he couldn't fend off five mages at once. But if Marik was clever, perhaps he wouldn't need to fight. The Millennium Rod amplified his power significantly. If Marik could learn how to harness such power, then all Marik would need to do was choose the proper time for his escape.

The door clanged in front of him, the prison warden having finally found the key. Marik shook his head, his bangs falling into his eyes. He was getting ahead of himself. He needed to maintain the façade and keep his head down for the time being. He would fall into line and serve the Sennen obediently.

And part of proving his loyalty came with his renewed efforts for information.

Marik waited as the guard stepped back, the door swinging open. Narrowing his eyes at the darkness in the cell, Marik took a cautious step forward. A shiver shot down his spine, the darkness clenching at his throat. Marik forced himself forward until he stood before the magician chained to the wall.

Mahado didn't bother looking up to address his visitor. "I haven't seen you recently. How much of the city remains standing?"

"We intend to rule this city – burning it down does not serve our purpose. If it does fall to ruin, then it will have been the Resistance that caused such devastation."

Mahado shook his head, a breathy chuckle revealing his pain. "Is that how you plan on washing your hands of your crimes? By pinning the blame on another?"

Marik frowned, uncrossing his arms. He tapped the Rod against his thigh, shifting his weight to one foot. "I didn't come here to be chastised. I want answers. Where is the Resistance base?"

"Burn in hell."

Marik narrowed his eyes, not speaking. He had to admire the magician's tenacity. Even now, Mahado refused to give an inch to his enemy, despite the torture he suffered.

Still, Marik came with a purpose. "You haven't eaten in a while. The guards told me that you refuse all manner of food. Is it because you've given up on life?"

Mahado snapped his head up, his eyes dull and lacking any light. "There are other ways of sustaining life in this world – magic you still don't know."

"Magic can't feed your physical body. You'll die and Mana will be left to mourn your death."

Marik could tell he touched a nerve. Mahado's expression grew slack for a moment before he jerked his head away. His messy brown hair fell into his face, hiding his thoughts. "Better I die with my secrets than live a traitorous life."

Marik tightened his grip on the Rod, his chest burning. He raised the Millennium Rod, his brows furrowed. "I stand by my decision. Believe it or not, I prefer living over death."

"You betrayed us! The enemy was upon us and when the moment came for you to stand with me, you turned against us! You are a coward and a traitor!" Mahado snarled, his voice growing in volume. His accusations rang through the prison, echoing off the wall.

Marik swallowed the hard lump in his throat, afraid that Mahado was right. He couldn't let him know how Mahado's words affected him. The eye on the Millennium Rod glowed, Marik's voice trembling. "I did what I had to! There are greater things at stake and there is work that needs to be done!"

Marik didn't give Mahado a chance to retort. Instead, Marik channeled his power, staring at where Mahado's mind eye would reside. The Rod glowed in turn, a bright gold eye chasing away the shadows.

Mahado winced, glaring at Marik for a moment before tearing his gaze away. As always, Marik felt the shield guarding the magician, like a stone wall. This time, however, Marik wouldn't stop there. He would crash and pound against this barrier like waves on a shore. He would shatter Mahado's defenses for good.

The Rod seemed to sense Marik's desperation, the light glowing even brighter. Marik flinched when he noticed the shadows shifting around him, like purple ink that swallowed up everything the light didn't touch. He didn't know if it was an illusion or the Rod's own magic causing it. Either way, Marik couldn't let up now. Not when the truth was in reach.

Marik realized the barrier was starting to break. He could feel the cracks, Mahado's exhaustion finally catching up to him. If he kept pressing, Marik would finally have complete control over the magician's mind as well as all of his secrets. With it, he will know everything they desired about the Resistance. With this key, he would earn Aknadin's trust.

Even if it meant the deaths of his fellow priests, his father would fail. There was no other way left for Marik to walk.

Suddenly, the light retreated away from him. Marik blinked, a sense of panic filling him as the purple shadows rushed towards the eye of the Rod. His eyes slipped up, noticing the intense glare that Mahado gave him. Was this his doing? Mahado shouldn't be able to use his magic under his bindings.

Marik's mind flooded with questions, but before he could find any answers, everything broke. Not just Mahado's mental barriers, but Marik found his mind shattering as well. Marik felt himself falling, as if pulled away from his body and into the swirl of dark magic around them. Chaotic energy flew about him, both he and Mahado both tossed about carelessly like a ship caught in a storm.

That's when Marik caught a glimpse of an old memory.

It didn't feel real, yet Marik felt his heart race. He saw himself chasing after a ball, playing with his elder brother down in the tombs. A snake lashed out, biting him as his brother raced to suck the venom away. As quickly as it came, the memory disappeared.

In its place was a young mage in a garden. Marik furrowed his brows, confused as a similar scene played out before him. The young brown-haired boy played with another little boy with spiky purple and black hair. Suddenly, a cobra struck from behind a bush, biting his heel. The little boy with the spiky hair raced to suck the venom out as well.

Marik thought it was his own memory warped before catching a glimpse of the spiky-haired boy's face, a golden crown gleaming atop his brow. Marik's breath hitched, the prince's name on his lips as he tried to call out to him. Before he could speak to this vision, it vanished in the sea of memories and magic.

These clashing memories began to flash quicker across Marik's mind. Separating these visions between the two became impossible. As these images flooded his mind, Marik relived each of these moments as if they were his own.

_Marik is sitting in bed, Ishizu next to him telling stories of far off lands. He is the ward being tugged along by a little girl with dark brown hair down the castle corridor, pointing to the festival taking place below them. He is the tomb guardian finally stepping outside the tombs, seeing the sun for the first time. He kneels before the king, his apprentice bouncing happily as he makes his vows to serve the royal family until his dying breath._

The memories tossed Marik about, leaving him drowning in the flow of magic. He had lost sight of his prisoner and instead, he was imprisoned in their memories. And as the current grew stronger, Marik didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember the terrible things in his life.

Yet he couldn't stop the images from coming.

_In a sudden flash of rust, Marik is kneeling on an altar, bit shoved into his mouth to muffle his screams. The smell of burning flesh is enough to make him puke, the acid burning the back of his throat. Tears hung in the corner of his eyes, but wouldn't fall. It is only a temporary reprieve before his father would return the metal to skin, tracing over the prophecy once more to engrain it in his flesh._

Marik called out for his siblings. He called out to his father.

Begging. Pleading.

Marik screamed, the only escape from his pain. He knew it was all in his head, but the memories tore at his old wounds. He wouldn't remain a victim to his mind and he certainly wouldn't allow this memory to be shared. With a sudden burst of energy, Marik shoved the memory away, finally feeling the cold metal in his hand.

Marik gripped the Rod with both hands, desperate to end its magic and the curse they were under. The shadows whipped around him, like a tornado that threatened to swallow him whole. Distant memories still teased his mind, but Marik couldn't face them any longer. He couldn't let himself fall prey to this powerful relic.

Marik focused on the memories that weren't his own, slowly drawing the line between his life and Mahado's. He caught glimpses of his prince, naïve and wholly unaware of the sufferings around him. Marik wanted to be angry at him, but he couldn't. The prince was a byproduct of all that had happened. For all that was rotten in this world, Necrophades wouldn't be any better.

Still, Marik wasn't so quick to forgive the royal family for their failures.

Marik narrowed in on this, feeling the air tighten around him. Everything was pulled in, as if compressed near him. He could feel the Rod sapping Mahado of his strength. The mage could barely hold on and would soon be swept into its current.

And for a split second, Marik panicked.

For all that he planned, he didn't want to risk Mahado's life.

He told himself it was because it would complicate with his father, but Marik knew the truth. He focused on the mage, trying to buoy Mahado on the current and stop the endless flow of magic from consuming him. Even as his mind grew distant, Marik still caught lingering glimpses, simple happy moments that Mahado still clung to before darkness.

_Atem pulling Mahado towards the garden to show him a new flower._

_Mahado discovering Atem and Mana covering in sugar icing after having broken into the kitchen._

_Mana trying to study but still falling asleep on her teacher's shoulder._

Marik felt the magic die down, Mahado withdrawing from consciousness. Though weakened, Mahado still breathed, his body limp against the prison wall. Marik panted, the shadows retreating, leaving a small glisten of gold. For a moment, a rune flashed across Marik's mind, causing him to straighten up, his heart racing.

"My lord, are you okay?"

Marik turned back, noticing the guards who stood near, gazing about as they tried to figure out the powerful magic. He inhaled unsteadily, feeling vulnerable and exposed. The metal felt cold against his arms as Marik crossed his arms. "I'm fine. I've made some definite progress in this session that I must discuss with my father."

The guards exchanged a look, debating whether to press Marik further on this. Marik didn't give them that option, passing his entourage. He swept through the prison, not waiting for the men to catch up to him. His mind raced with confusing thoughts, eyes flicking down to the Rod and away.

Marik considered himself a strong mage, but the magic in these Items terrified him. The priests serving the king were expected to protect the King using these very Items, but Marik nearly lost control. He didn't know the full extent of the magic, but he was certain that he nearly lost his life back there.

This had not been an issue before. There had not been such a great danger to require the use of the Millennium Items. Now that the Sennen sought these tools, the wielders finally considered using these weapons to their full potential. Marik feared that these Items had demonic origins, the risks too much for their world.

Still, Marik had to learn to master this Item if he wanted to disrupt his father's plans.

Marik tightened his grip, listening to his footsteps echoing down the hallway. The guards caught up to him, grumbling about his pace but making no further remarks. Though they were to make sure that Marik obeyed orders, they still respected his authority. Which meant they wouldn't disturb him unless it was necessary.

That was good since Marik needed to sort out the confusing memories.

Of all things that had happened, reliving all of those experiences had startled him the most. Even the ones that weren't his own felt just as much a part of Marik as any other recollection he had. It was difficult to separate the emotions it brought on, Mahado's feelings bleeding into his own.

And despite all the trauma, Marik felt a strange bliss calming him.

Marik felt a peace that he hadn't felt in such a long time, and it wasn't even his own memories. His own experiences were never this pleasant. No recollection brought the sense of reassurance that Mahado had experienced. The mage had always known who he was and loved his role as both mentor and friend to the prince.

His duty was a joy, while Marik's duty burdened hiim.

Even now, Marik knew that his attempts to undermine the Sennen were less out of an obligation to the prince and more deeply motivated by his family. It was hard to serve a lord whose family started a tradition of carving a prophecy in the back of each firstborn. It was difficult to feel sympathetic to the prince in the wilderness when Marik was doomed to a life without light.

Marik didn't blame Atem for this, per se, but he wouldn't turn a blind eye to it either. Atem was woefully ignorant to the sufferings of those around him and ill-prepared for the world. Ishizu scolded him to not say such things, but even Marik knew that Atem was not prepared for the world. Atem wasn't cruel – he was ignorant and ill-equipped for leadership.

But he was the only royal heir left, so Marik would do what needed to be done. But more than that, Marik knew how his siblings would respond.

Pegasus had confirmed as much when he explained that Ishizu and Odion were in the company of the prince. Marik shouldn't have been surprised by this news, but it made sense. His siblings took their duties very seriously, so it was only natural that they would guard the prince now. And since Pegasus intended to ensnare his siblings, Marik needed to act quickly.

He had to warn his siblings of Pegasus's deception before they fell into his trap. At the moment, their location was unknown, which was a temporary relief. This gave Marik time to consider how to act next. Between maintaining the façade and trying to get in contact with the Resistance, in addition to stopping his father's plans, Marik felt as if the web of lies he wove threatened to unravel.

Marik couldn't bear to let that happen. The dangers were to great, and if he didn't pull through, his siblings would be killed. Marik's life would be forfeit, or worse, Necrophades would be resurrected. Then, the world would be drowned in darkness.

Marik shivered, hugging his arms crosser. He couldn't let the darkness consume everything. The mere thought was enough to make turn his breaths shallow in panic.

The corridor chilled him, a weight of loneliness crashing onto Marik. For a moment, he yearned to have Bakura wrap his arms around him, rubbing warmth back into him and holding onto him as if he were the precious gem he had stolen. Those steely gray eyes that softened into silver, the blotchy red that stained through his bronze features, seemed to melt Marik's defenses.

Marik shook his head, narrowing his eyes. Bakura was a means to an end. His feelings didn't matter. All that mattered was stopping his father's schemes. And with the information he stole from Mahado's mind, Marik was starting to draw the lines on how he could put an end to his father's plans.

He would tell his father all that he had seen. Marik still had to maintain the façade and the information he discovered would assure Aknadin of his loyalty. Perhaps the most crucial details he uncovered was the warding symbol. He recognized it, a similar rune that was used to seal the tombs he had been raised in.

The Resistance was using charmed entrances. Regular entry points that had been reinforced with magic and would only open to the rebel base with the appropriate key. It was an idea Mahado had, sharing it with Seto to move their forces underground something go awry. If Marik had to bet, Seto went ahead with this operation, gathering a team of mages to develop these charms.

This fortunately gave Marik another opportunity to "prove his loyalty."

Marik was kept close to the capital by orders of his father, long before the most recent debacle questioning of his loyalty. Aknadin didn't want to take chances and decided to keep his son close. Marik could turn his pseudo-imprisonment into an opportunity. If Marik was to remain in the city, then he should spend his time actively hunting down the Resistance.

After all, they would need a runes key to find the Resistance. Logic would dictate that only the mages would have them, since the key required magic to enable the charm. And based on their earlier speculations, Mana was in their company.

It was a long shot, but if Marik could talk to Mana, perhaps he could finally have his out. She would be suspicious, but she would also be desperate for news of her mentor. Marik could negotiate with her, offering to help Mahado escape for her to vouch for his credibility about the Resistance. He wouldn't need to act immediately – just plant the seeds for when he finally did steal an Item.

If Pegasus planned to do the same with his siblings, then Marik could play the same game.

The sooner Marik could get in touch with the Resistance, the better chance he would have of finding his siblings before Pegasus could act. It was in the benefit of their movement to accept Marik's aid and at least hear him out. That way, when the time came, Marik would have a means to escape.

The timing of it all was crucial. Bakura wouldn't be back for a while, so Marik needed to prepare everything beforehand. That way, when his thief came back, he could finally make his move. In the meantime, Marik could lay out the groundwork. The Resistance would be a great asset in helping his siblings as well as smuggling an Item out of the city.

Marik exhaled, a shiver shooting down his spine. He knew what he needed to do. He could only pray his plan would hold together.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about those weekly updates, am I right? >.< sorry for the lateness on this. Call it writer's block. I will get chapters out when I can~

"Hey, we can see Galroq from here!" Ryou cheered as they broke free of the undergrowth.

A smile grew on his face as he gazed down on the small village in the valley. Ryou gave a silent thanks to the gods that they found the town so soon. Ryou ate through his food rations far too quickly even when travelling by himself. With Kek, they burnt through their reserves even faster.

Kek raised a hand to block out the bright sunlight, narrowed eyes studying the settlement. "It's so small. That's what, twenty houses down there?"

Ryou shrugged. "It doesn't matter how big. What matters is that we'll have food and a warm bed tonight!"

Just as Ryou moved to step down from the boulder they shared, Kek yanked him back by his cloak. Ryou yelped, adjusting his collar as he glared back at Kek. His companion gave him an unimpressed stare. "No, you don't. We followed the trade route from Talrun here, which means they probably got word of our little stunt back in their other town."

Ryou huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. "We made good time. We probably beat them here. I have to get food, Kek."

Kek rolled his eyes, turning back towards the village. "I'll go get us some food. You wait out here and build camp."

"But it's the middle of the day! That's a waste of sunlight!"

"It's not a waste if you don't know where you're going!"

Ryou scowled, snapping his gaze away. "I know this land well, thank you."

"True, but that's not what I meant. Tell me, Ryou – do you actually have a destination in mind, or do you intend to drag us around the countryside until you figure out where you're heading next?" Despite the blunt question, Kek's expression relaxed a little, his eyes softening.

Ryou crossed his arms, uncomfortable at how Kek's words seemed to pierce right to the issue. He didn't know where he needed to go next or what to do. His mission seemed foolish and he couldn't find any answers. He didn't where to find the answers. "I… I know what I seek, but not where to find it."

Ryou felt Kek's gaze on him, waiting for him to keep speaking. Ryou refused to look at him, staring towards the craggy rocks just west of them. A cold breeze whizzed by them, a hollowing sound echoing around them.

Kek let out a heavy sigh, turning back to the village. "Figure it out while I'm gone then. I'll get us some supplies."

Ryou clenched his fists, stepping forward. "I can get it myself!"

"I never said you couldn't! But I'm not risking a mob on our asses!" Kek retorted, his voice slicing through the clear sky. He rested a hand on Ryou's shoulder, the white-haired man staring wide-eyed at the gesture. "Please."

Ryou returned his gaze to Kek, his lavender eyes shining. Something about the solemn look Kek gave him made Ryou feel vulnerable. Kek wasn't trying to fight him because of any doubt or fear he had for himself. The sincerity in his voice revealed his true intentions just as much as the hand on his shoulder.

Ryou had never had a companion while travelling to have his back. He never thought about how he needed more than company, but also an ally on his side. All the same, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Ryou let out a heavy sigh, looking down as he reached into his pocket. He dug out a few coin, the silver glistening in the sunlight as he dropped them in Kek's waiting palm. "Be quick, all right? Otherwise, I'm coming in after you."

Kek gave a curt nod. "I'm not going to test you on that. I get the sense you don't really need a reason to follow after me."

Ryou bit his lip, resisting the urge to grin. "Then you're learning fast I see."

Kek snorted, though Ryou thought it sounded more like a laugh. He flicked his eyes up, catching the corners of Kek's mouth twitching up into an almost smile. Ryou giggled softly, quickly masking the sound with a cough. Kek scowled at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. Ryou didn't think he meant it though, watching his companion jump off the boulder and make his way downhill towards the village.

Only after his companion had disappeared from sight did Ryou turn around, surveying the forests around him. He could hear water nearby, most likely a river. Ryou could set up camp down there, though he would need to kill time until Kek got back. Perhaps he could refill their waterskins and hunt with the time he had.

Ryou sighed, carefully navigating his way down the other side of the boulder to make his camp.

* * *

Bakura knew he was getting close to the crypt. It was difficult to pinpoint where, given the magical defenses surrounding the sacred tomb. Still, he couldn't help but feel heartened when he spotted the craggy landscape in the horizon, a haze splintering in the bright sun.

Had he not been forewarned about the shield, Bakura likely would have never noticed the light playing tricks. Thankfully, Bakura came prepared, though he was still at least another's day travel at best.

Assuming that this was really the crypt and not a canyon. Bakura wasn't the best with directions.

Bakura made his way downhill on foot, the wind threatening to blow him back against the mountainside. This particularly blustery day that felt more like autumn than winter. Bakura stuck out like a fire atop the mountain, his red cloak wrapped tightly about him. No one bothered him in his travels and he hadn't spoken to another person since leaving the village after his nightmare.

Bakura didn't feel particularly worried about this. He enjoyed the solace and quiet. People always seemed to irritate him and aside from Marik's company, he had no desire to make meaningless small talk.

Bakura mused over this, the gravel sliding down the steep slope with him as he disappeared into the tree scape. Waterskin in hand, Bakura narrowed his eyes, searching for the creek hidden nearby. He had been travelling since dawn, his skin running dry after a few hours. And though the crisp air was refreshing, some cool mountain water would be even more rejuvenating.

Bakura heard the sound of water babbling over stones, a grin widening on his face. His throat seemed more parched as he drew closer, the promise of spring water tantalizing. Bakura had gotten so used to being alone that it never occurred to him that someone else would also be in the woods with him.

Bakura ran over to the overlook, gazing down at the river below. The smile dropped from his face. Bakura froze, like a deer spotting a hunter, his eyes wide at the cloaked individual kneeling at the river. The stranger sensed his presence, head craning up. His bright green eyes squinted against the sun, the two staring mutely at each other, expressions pinched.

The stranger pulled his waterskin away from the creek, leaning back on his haunches. He studied Bakura, eyes flicking to his red coat, the scar on his face, his silvery white hair. They froze on his hair, eyes growing wider. "Wait, you're from-"

Bakura didn't think, acting on instinct faster than the words could reach him. He flicked his wrist, a dagger sliding into his palm. The stranger noticed the sudden change, scrambling up to his feet. He raised a gloved hand, the warding circle glowing. Bakura narrowed his eyes, freezing for a moment when he noticed the other pale hand bracing his casting arm.

"You- that Brand- are you-" Bakura stumbled over his words, shaking his head. It didn't make sense, and yet the telltale mark of the necromancer greeted him.

The necromancer paused, his shoulders relaxing slightly. He kept the gloved hand out, but drew back his hood, revealing the white hair. "I thought as much. You're from Kul Elna, aren't you?"

Bakura let out a shaky breath, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Something clogged in his throat, a lump that wouldn't go away. The tension drained away from his body, the hand clenching his knife dropping to his side. "I didn't realize there were other survivors."

The stranger coughed, glancing away. "Well, you're half right. There were survivors, but I'm not exactly that."

"Then what are you?"

"A descendant of a survivor? Or at least, descendant from someone of that village."

Bakura nodded. Born in Kul Elna or outside of it, this stranger was his kin. Few knew that truth of what happened to the village that was home to many necromancers. Most didn't know of the other secret, the shared symbol beyond that of the Brand. The pale hair that had been passed down for generations, marking the blood of those from Kul Elna.

There was both a great relief and sorrow in finding this stranger. The two glanced away, unsure what to say in lieu of this discovery. Bakura stood atop the ledge, watching the stranger kneel down, slipping the other glove back on and retrieving his waterskins.

"What's your name?" Bakura asked, walking closer to the edge. He looked down at the stones below, deciding to chance it.

"Ryou. And yours?"

Bakura stepped off the ledge, bracing himself for the impact. He swore when the pebbles shifted underneath him, almost falling in the act. He wheeled his arms around for a moment, his cheeks hot under Ryou's gaze. Once his footing was assured, he turned to stare at the trees around them, face burning. "… Bakura."

Ryou cleared his throat, glancing away. The white hair served as a curtain, hiding his face. "Nice to meet you, then."

Bakura returned his gaze back towards Ryou, who was trying to hide a smile on his face. Bakura growled, but he couldn't remain angry. Not when he had so many questions. He felt as if he wasn't alone any more, and yet so isolated at the same.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the distance of the creek. Despite his failure earlier with the loose soil, he decided to give it a shot. He took a two-step running jump, landing as the stones skidded around him. Ryou drew his cloak in, shielding himself from the pebbles that scattered into the air.

Bakura grinned, squatting down next to Ryou. He stared at the bright green eyes, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Where have you been hiding all these years?"

Ryou frowned, backing away as Bakura drew closer. He wrapped his arms around his waist, eyes flicking back to the creek. "Nodof. My mother left Kul Elna when she was fifteen, to find herself. She met my father and settled there, hiding her heritage from everyone."

Bakura pursed his lips, eyes furrowed. "Nodof is just west of Kul Elna, yes? Had they not heard of the white-haired children descended from of the Demon's blood?"

Ryou shook his head. "Not at the time. Nodof was much smaller back then. It was only after the burning of Kul Elna that the kingdom decided to use my village as the main trading post along the mountain range… Of course, I was gone by then."

Bakura propped his arm on his knee, resting his chin in his palm. "The secret got out by then?"

Ryou shrugged, still avoiding eye contact. "Close to the same time. Things went awry and to make a long story short, I had to leave shortly before my thirteenth birthday."

Bakura grunted, glancing down to the creek. He watched as the wind blew some dry leaves into the rushing water, sweeping them downhill. "Sounds like you had a few years before you had to ditch the town."

Ryou bit his lip, finally turning to look at Bakura. "I remember the day Kul Elna was burned."

Bakura froze, his breath catching in his throat. He didn't speak, keeping his eyes on the river. Ryou kept talking, his words coming in a soft hush. "I didn't understand. I went to go see my mother who went to go collect berries our beyond the pasture. She was crying and I saw smoke in the sky from a distance. You normally wouldn't be able to see the smog, but the fire was so great that even from a distance, we could see it. I didn't know it at the time, but I realize now that she wept for the family she had lost. Everyone she knew was gone, swept away by the fire-"

"Stop." Bakura arms shot out, gripping Ryou by his shoulders. He dug his fingers in the fabric, not sure if he wanted to pull him close or shove him away. Bakura kept his head ducked down, his body tremoring with unspoken emotion. "Stop. Don't. Please."

Ryou had stiffened under Bakura's grip, his shoulders slow to relax after Bakura's command. Ryou pulled away slightly, hands coming to rest on Bakura's. "Okay… Sorry."

Bakura didn't know whether he was apologizing for talking about the tragedy or for the tragedy, but it didn't matter. His hands fell away, turning to glare at the rocks. He didn't like the conflicting emotions Ryou had brought up. This journey towards the crypts reminded Bakura of everything that hurt and why he needed the world to burn as well.

Needing a change of topic, Bakura inhaled sharply, his voice gruff. "I'm searching for the king's tombs. Do you know if I'm close?"

He flicked his eyes over to his companion, who gave him a blank stare. Ryou furrowed his brows, biting his lip in thought. "I'm not sure, but I suppose that would make sense. My companion and I left Talrun a few days ago and Galroq is nearby. I can't remember my geography, but that should put the crypts just west of here, if legends are to be believed."

Bakura shrugged, suspecting that he was on the right trail. "That's good enough for me."

"… Why are you headed there?"

Bakura smirked, his grin widening. "I'm looking for something. Interested in joining?"

Ryou gave him a long stare, a frown on his face. After a heavy sigh, Ryou shook his head, an exasperated note in his voice. "I'll pass. I have my own problems to figure out."

Bakura cackled, amused by Ryou's refusal. In a way, he was glad that Ryou declined. Bakura didn't want any extra luggage when he plundered the king's tomb and he got the sense that Ryou wouldn't jump on board so quickly to the idea. Still, he didn't want to leave the conversation as it was.

"Oh? Copper for your thoughts?" Bakura bared his hands, empty for a moment. A roll of fingers revealed the coin hidden, dancing across each knuckle. Ryou raised an eyebrow, an unimpressed look on his face. Bakura bit back an irritated sigh – Marik always smiled at his sleight of hand tricks. Ryou was a boring fucker.

Ryou sighed, leaning back on his arms as he looked up at the sky. "I've been searching for information regarding the Brand but nothing's out there and I'm running out of options. I get the sense it's a fool's errand at this point."

"Have you tried a library?"

Ryou rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion, a shocked look on his face. "A library? Why didn't I think of that before?"

Bakura snorted, crossing his arms. "No need for the sarcasm, just trying to help… why the Brand though?"

A heavy sigh was his response. Ryou raised his wrist upwards, obstructing his view of the sky as he stared at the mark hidden by his glove. "The Brand is everything. It's the sigil of the royal family. It's the mark of Necrophades. It's the symbol of the ancient gods. It means everything and nothing. And every book regarding necromancy has been burned or destroyed out of fear."

Bakura frowned at that. It figured that the populace would be so panicked that their initial reaction would be to burn everything. If there was anything he learned from the previous king, it seemed that was their only solution to things they feared.

Still, Bakura tried to put himself in Ryou's shoes, wondering if there was some way he could still find answers. "Have tried asking people?"

Ryou gave a breathy chuckle, bitter and sardonic. "And who, exactly, should I ask about necromancy in this day and age?"

Bakura decided to ignore the harsh question. He grabbed a bunch of pebbles in his hand, tossing each one in by hand. He didn't even attempt to skip the stones across the flowing water. "I'm not saying to go into any library you find and start asking loaded questions. If you can't find your answer in a book, then your best bet is in people."

Ryou scowled, though there was a softness in his eyes. "There's no one alive who knows the answer to what I'm searching for."

"You're a necromancer. If you can't find a living person who knows, find someone dead then."

Ryou snapped his head around. He looked ready to retort, a sarcastic laugh ready, but he paused. Ryou turned his gaze back to the river, his mouth slightly ajar. Bakura sat quietly, watching the ripples of each pebble get swallowed up by the current.

The wind rushed by them, their white hair tossing about. After several long seconds, Ryou's voice rose above the breeze. "You might be on to something."

Bakura tossed the last stone in, brushing his hands together to clean off the dirt. He pulled his waterskin off his hip, uncapping it and drawing water from the creek. "Of course I am. I'm pretty damn smart."

"So you say." Ryou rolled his eyes, but didn't press any further.

Bakura usually would have snapped back at such a jibe, but he had been dealing with bigger assholes as of late. Between Pegasus's smarmy attitude and the stick up Aknadin's ass, Ryou was like a kitten in comparison. Bakura was used to death threats from Kek, moments away from drawing blades.

Ryou's brand of sarcasm and dry humor was in line with Marik's. That was probably why Bakura humored him for as long as he did.

Once his waterskin was filled, Bakura jumped back to his feet. He shook off the excess water on his hand, running a hand through his wild hair to briefly put it back into place. The wind would tussle it about, but for now, Bakura could still see. "Well, I need to get back to the daily grind."

"Leaving so soon?"

Bakura nodded. "I want to get to the edge of these woods before nightfall. I have a crypt to find after all."

Ryou snorted. He seemed doubtful that Bakura would be able to find the sacred tombs, but didn't express these thoughts. "Of course."

Bakura turned to look at the sky, regaining his coordinates. He took a quick sip of his waterskin, the water electrifyingly cold. He grinned as he wiped his chin. A strange sense of elation swelled in his chest, though it was difficult to place. He looked back to Ryou, his strange emerald eyes greeting him.

"… I'm glad we met, Ryou. I… It's good to see another from Kul Elna after all this time."

Ryou slowly nodded, a smile creeping on to his face. "Same. It's strange. I don't know much about you, but I feel less lonely knowing you… I hope you find safe travels."

"You as well. I hope you find answers to your questions."

Bakura gave his fellow kinsman a curt nod, turning heel as he headed further west into the forest. He hadn't meant to waste as much time as he didn't, but he didn't mind all the same. There was a relief and a burden in having met Ryou. And although part of him wanted to stay by that creek and reminiscence, Bakura couldn't handle that.

Everything felt raw as of recently. Bakura couldn't wallow in his grief as he was prone to do.

Ryou had his journey ahead of him and Bakura had his mission. The fact that their paths crossed at all was a mercy. And although it seemed unlikely, Bakura hoped that they would meet again. Perhaps they were fated to do so, as white-haired brothers.

Bakura smiled, rubbing at his wrists where his own Brand laid. Though he never learned necromancy, he felt as if he had been raised from the dead for a moment. He felt alive again, his breath restored, and everything felt new and fresh.

Even now, he and Ryou were being reborn from the ashes of destruction.


End file.
